Ouran High School Geisha Club
by Music no Iken
Summary: Chiya is the calm, cool & collected new transfer student of Ouran and the first thing she does is make a rival club for the Host Club. Will the Geisha Club be their enemy or ally? Please read&review. I'd appreciate it! NEW PLOT *Warning* Story has humor.
1. Chapter1: The Institution of the Geishas

_****IMPORTANT READER'S NOTE!** **_

_**OHSGC is updated once (sometimes twice) a week with the updates being about 1,000 to 1,800 words each chapter. **_

_**After a 'chapter' of the story is finished, I will put three or so of the updates together to create a real chapter of the story. **_

_**Confusing? Maybe so, but I did this for the benefit of the reader (you) and me. It's easier for me to update the story if there are less chapters for me to go through when I upload them. Soo... I guess I'm just lazy.**_

_****End of important reader's note***_

_**Hello! It's Lilly, again! Just wanted to say, if you wanted to be a part of the Ouran High School Geisha Club, you can follow our page on Facebook! Just look up Ouran High School Geisha Club and press the 'like' button or whatever it is you do! It'd be really cool if I could get a lot of followers on this thing! I hope you enjoy the story and that you read and review!**_

_**On the Facebook page, there are pictures of the Geishas that are really well drawn! Check it out!**_

_**I love those who put my story on their Story Alert list and especially their Favorite Story list, but to make me really happy, PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**~Lilly**_

_**Chapter One: The Institution of the Geisha Club**_

"I don't like you." I said plainly to the junior in front of me. He was a blondie, but unfortunately, he seemed to be a bit too smart for his own good. His name was Suou Tamaki, the 'prince' of the Ouran High School Host Club.

With him, stood the five other members of the Host Club. Suou had been trying to get me to be a customer of this 'Host Club'. I looked over to a familiar face and became disappointed in him.

Ootori Kyoya. I've used to have a big crush on him when our parents first started being business partners which was… about forever ago.

My crush slowly died over the years and we were just friends, best friends in my opinion, but Kyoya would never admit that out loud in front of others.

"Ohhh, feisty." A set of twins said. They were identical twins and both had peach colored hair and hazel eyes. Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru, if I remembered correctly. I believe they are in my class… if I remember correctly.

The other two was a tall muscular black haired boy, Morinozuka Takashi, or Mori, a senior, a small, ADORABLE blonde boy, Haninozuka Mitsukuni, or Honey.

"Ah, Chiya. I didn't expect you to come by here." Kyoya said.

"Oh! You're Ya-chan?" Honey said.

"I'm leaving." I said. I turned but then stopped when I remembered something. "Oh, Kyoya-chan, dinner's moved up to six."

"Is that so?" He said. "Then I'm afraid I can't make it. I have to plan for tomorrow's Host Club."

"I'll be sure to relay the message to our parents…" Leaving the room, I thought about how my friends had somehow managed to trick me into coming into the Host Club's room, even after I said I did not want to meet them. They're sneaky. I'll give them that.

As I walked down the hall, I was soon attacked by an unnatural red-haired whir that flew right in front of me.

"Chi-chan! Chi-chan! Chi-chan! What did you think of the Host Club?! Aren't they dreamy?!" Hana asked. Hana was a freshman, like me. She had dyed red hair that was usually tied into two twin-tails and green eyes.

The first thing I thought when I saw her was that she was the most adorable little girl I had ever seen. The moment I entered homeroom, she attacked me with all sorts of questions, from how old I was to who was my favorite BIGBANG member.

Hana is the daughter of the Hasagawas, who were the owners of Hasagawa electronics.

"You tricked me." I said as the rest of my new friends came up to me.

"I find it disappointing that you don't like the Host Club." Masuyo said, adjusting her white bow. "The twins are awesome!"

"Only because you like yaoi, Masu-chan." I sweat-dropped. "Do you think that they even do that sort of stuff?"

"Don't crush my dream!" I sighed.

"All right… whatever…" Masuyo was the other person I knew before Ouran. She has short black hair that she had cut by one of her friends, which was pretty unheard of in a rich school such as Ouran. Masuyo is also one of my best friends.

She was the daughter of the creators of NYX Designs and is also in my grade. Her parents are interesting… to say the least.

"Well, my Tamaki-kun is anything but gay!" Rie said. She has brown hair that goes halfway down her back and is a junior.

I had met her a while ago in one of my parent's business dinners and, since then, been friends.

"So that leaves straight, which I doubt, or bi." Masuyo laughed.

"Shut up!" Rie exploded. Rie made an advance at Masuyo and I came in between the two of them and said.

"Don't kill her, Rie-sama. You'll regret it later." Rie huffed, turned up her nose, and crossed her arms on her chest. "And, Masu-chan, you know I don't like you being mean to Rie-sama."

"Whatever." Masuyo said as she stuck out her tongue. Rie wasn't usually this immature. She usually is very prim and proper.

"Look it's the new transfer student!" An excited girl whispered as we walked by.

"Ootori Chiya!" Another one whispered.

"Isn't she Kyoya-kun's sister?!"

"I would think so! She acts a lot like him. Calm and cool!" I sighed. He's not. We aren't even related.

You see, a long time ago, our ancestors were very close friends and decided that they were so close, that they should share the same surname. Generations after, both sides of the friendship have kept their surname.

The only difference is that his Ootori is spelled with the kanji: 鳳while mine is: 鵬.

Surprisingly enough, as close as our families are, there has never been one marriage between them. All of this attention is very unseemly for me. It doesn't really fit me. I may come from a rich family, but so do these people, I'm no higher or lower than them.

My family is known for many trades. Publishing, music industry, and many other services. My family had eventually adopted the surname Zhang, from my mother's side of the family, along with Ootori, as to not mix up the other Ootori's business with ours.

So, when in business, my family is known as the Zhang family, not the Ootori family. Not many people here at Ouran know that I am a Zhang and I'd like to keep it that way. I'd rather be known as an Ootori than a Zhang.

"I'm very sorry, Rie-sama, but Tamaki-senpai infuriates me."

"Why?!" Rie pouted.

"He profits off of girls. How is that right?" I asked.

"I don't know, but it sure makes it a hell of a lot easier to get closer to the twins." Masuyo smiled devilishly. I sweat-dropped.

"Do you have any morals when it comes to yaoi?" Yuuki teased. Yuuki has black hair, is a senior, and has a pretty face. Only downside for boys is that Yuuki IS a boy.

Yuuki's family comes from a line of famous traditional Japanese dancers.

Yuuki fell in love with Japanese dancing when he was young and the only way his parents would let him dance was if he disguised himself as a girl. Funny, huh? I heard of a manga that has a character like that…

"Be nice to Masuyo-chan!" Miku exclaimed. "You can be so infuriating sometimes!" Miku was a blondie, too, in hair and brain. She was very kind, but could be quite… air-headed. She has her moments of intelligence, but she chooses not to use the brain she was given.

For some reason, Miku is always quite tough on Yuuki. She's also a junior, like Rie.

"Anyway… I have a plan to teach him a lesson." I said. "Are you guys willing to join a club?"

"What kind of club?!" Hana asked excitedly as we entered the school courtyard. I sat down on a bench before I said,

"Why, none other than the Ouran High School Geisha Club. Which will be, no doubt, the greatest opponent to the Ouran High School Host Club that they have ever faced."

"I don't know, Chi-chan…" Hana said.

"Ootori, I know you're new to the school, but surely you've noticed how much the Host Club influences the school." Yuuki said.

"Everyone has the utmost respect for them!" Rie said.

"We can be better. We have this." I said.

"Cha-chan, Hana is right." Masuyo said. "You can't go up against them. I'm pretty sure they'll crush us down in a minute."

"Listen, from what I've gathered, I've concluded that they are so powerful because of Kyoya-chan. He has the most connections among all of them. Trust me, I know. He won't strike us down."

"How can you be so sure?" Yuuki asked. I looked over to Masuyo who immediately understood.

"That's steep, Cha-chan…" Masuyo said.

"All's fair in love and war." I shrugged.

"Why do you hate Tamaki-senpai so much, Chi-chan?" Hana asked.

"That's not for me to say." I said.

"I respect you, Ootori." Yuuki smiled. "I'll help you."

"I'll help too!" Miku said. Masuyo coughed.

"I wonder why."

"Sorry, but I'm too busy drawing and selling yaoi doujinshi's of the Host Club under the rader!"

"I'll bet Kyoya-chan doesn't like that a lot…" I said.

"IF he found out he wouldn't!" Masuyo smirked.

"How about I promise I'll get you with Hikaru?" I said.

"You couldn't do that…" Masuyo said. "But… No! I won't give in!"

"Just think." I said. "You and Hikaru together…"

"Damn it! Fine, Cha-chan!" I smiled in victory.

"I believe in you, Chi-chan!" Hana said.

"I'm not going to do it!" Rie said. I sighed. I knew getting her was going to be harder. As to be expected, though. She has been a long time customer to the Host Club.

"What a shame." Masuyo said. "I'll bet Tamaki would've noticed you."

"What?" She said, getting interested.

"Tamaki would've definitely notice someone on the opposing side. Perhaps a romance could blossom between you two… But since you're not doing it…"

"I suppose I could do it…" Rie said. "Because you are practically begging me. I'm such a busy person, you know."

"There's only one more thing to do. Get the Chairman to approve. Who wants to come with me?" They all started to slink away. I managed to catch Masuyo and Hana before they slipped away. "Looks like I found my volunteers." I said.

"You look evil when you have that face, Chi-chan…" Hana whimpered.

"I agree. I'm wondering if that promise of Hikaru-kun is worth it…" Masuyo said.

"Stop whining." I said. "Meet me tomorrow morning an hour before school to talk to the Chairman."

_***The next morning***_

We went up to the Chairman's office, and by luck, he was available and we didn't have to wait.

"A Geisha Club, huh?" He said.

"Yes, sir." I said. Hana and Masuyo were in the back of the room, standing quietly.

"We already have a Host Club. Why should we make a budget for a new club that is similar?"

"Because, sir, the Host Club fails to reach the male population that isn't homosexual."

"Good point, so would you be Chairman of this club, Zhang Chiya?"

"She's a Zhang?!" Hana whispered. Masuyo hushed her.

"If you don't mind, sir, I would prefer you to call me by my real last name of Ootori."

"But don't you think it gets a bit confusing sometimes with your family friend, Ootori Kyoya? He's a fine boy, if I do say so myself. Only my own adorable son could top him!" He said extravagantly.

He definitely loves his son… I could feel my sweat drop.

"That may be so, but I don't really like having my classmates know that I am a Zhang. It'd turn out to be a pain for me, and, yes, I would be Chairman of this club."

"Tell me one more good reason that I should fund this club, and I will."

"For financial matters." I said.

"How is this so?"

"If you fund this club, half of the profit goes into the club and the other half goes through to the school. When this takes off, which will be soon, it will make the school richer."

"So I see… Very good. One more thing…"

"With all due respect, sir, you said only one more thing." I said.

"I know, but, how do you know that people will buy your services and… who else's now?"

"Nishimura Masuyo, Hasagawa Hana, Okada Rie, Samurakami Yuuki, and Murakami Miku." I said.

"That's an interesting mix, if I do say myself."

"They are who I want." I said, plainly.

"And you have the utmost confidence in the people you chose?"

"Yes, sir." I said firmly.

"Hmm…The club can use the First Music Room. Will that suffice?"

"Actually. Could we have both the First Music Room and the club room attached?"

"Chi-chan! You're being to demanding!" Hana hissed. I continued on,

"We need two rooms for what we are doing and they are right next to each other." I said.

"All right. You may."

"Thank you. It was a pleasure doing business with you."

_**Kyoya**_

"WHAAAA! Kyoya! Where did I go wrong? I was so cordial to Chiya! I wanted for her to like me for Kyoya!" Tamaki wailed.

"Chiya really is Kyoya's sister." The twins shrugged. I smacked Tamaki with a roll of paper and said,

"Calm down. It's just Chiya."

"She needs to learn how to be more social." Hikaru said.

"She just sits there during class and studies." Kaoru said.

"If you look closely, they aren't notes for class." I said.

"Ehh? Then what are they?" Honey asked.

"She wouldn't like for me to say."

"I am determined for her to like me!" Tamaki said.

"I don't think anything you do will help your cause." That sent Tamaki into his dark corner. "How about we start the meeting? It is going to take long enough as it is." I ended the meeting early because Tamaki was being a nuisance being depressed and the rest of them didn't seem to have an attention span today either. I would just have to plan the rest at home.

As everyone left, I went to the Chairman's office. After I had knocked on the door, I entered his office.

"Ah, Kyoya! How nice to see you! Tell me, how is my idiot son doing?"

"Tamaki is doing well." The Chairman laughed heartily.

"I see! Now, what brings you here?"

"I have a favor to ask of you, sir."

"Oh? What is that?"

"I am almost certain that Chiya will come by here tomorrow and ask you a favor."

"It seems you Ootori ask favors a lot." He kidded. I gave him a small smile to acknowledge his joke. "But is the Zhang family really okay? Their loss must have hit close to home."

"They are recovering from their loss. He will surely be missed." I nodded.

"He was such a good man. Bright, intelligent, I do believe he even graduated from Ouran."

"Yes, sir."

"What a pity, as they say in English, '_Why must the good die young?_' It seems to me, however, Chiya is taking it quite well for someone her age."

"Let's get back to the topic at hand, shall we, Chairman?"

"Ah, yes. Something about the young lass."

"Yes." I continued, "I have a feeling that she will come and ask to open up a club against the Host Club."

"Why would I agree to a club that would go against my dear son?" The Chairman asked, amused. I smiled a small smile. This was definitely going well.

"Just for the benefits that it could hold, in the end."

"But who would the benefits be for?"

"If all goes well, it could benefit the Host Club and even the school."

"How so?"

"If my guess is correct, I would say that Chiya is going to open up a female counter-part to the Host Club, thus making money off of the males of this high school. She may even think of extending her club to have males so that she can serve females, like the Host Club. If, at some point, we could join the Host Club with her club, I feel that it would create a big success for this school and be the crowning jewel of the school."

"Very well put. I'll think it over. When do you think she will start to come my way?"

"Tomorrow morning. Probably around seven. An hour before school. So please do not make any appointments."

"I got it. Thank you for this interesting conversation, Kyoya."

"Not at all a problem, sir."


	2. Special Honey's Birthday

**_EXTRA: Honey's Birthday_**

"All right, Honey-senpai, we need you and Mori-senpai to go to the Geisha Club and check out how they are doing." Tamaki said.

"Why do I have to go spy on Ya-chan?" No one answered Honey's question, but the twins, Tamaki, and Kyoya all sulked in their own way. It was obvious that they were upset that the Geisha Club was doing so well and (more or likely) beating the Host Club in business. Honey immediately read the mood and said, "Oh! I get it! It's so you guys can set up a secret celebration for my birthday, right?"

"That's exactly right!" Tamaki said, lying lavishly.

"I see! Let's go, Takashi!" Mori followed the little blonde all the way into one of the Geisha Club rooms.

"Wel-ohmygod! What are you doing here?" Miku said, wearing a light purple yakuta. She then proceeded to run off.

"Honey-sama?" Masuyo said, staying in character as much as she could, referring to Honey as Honey-sama rather than Honey-kun. "What are you doing here?"

"Do you guys not want me here?" Honey said with a puppy dog face.

"O-Of course we do!" Masuyo said.

"Great! Then Takashi and I would like a table!"

"U-Uhm… Okay…" Masuyo led them to a table and they sat down. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Honey-senpai?" Chiya came up in a blue and black yakuta, keeping her cool.

"I'm just here because Takashi and I wanted to stop by and say hello!" Honey said.

"Do I need to kick them out?" Masuyo whispered to Chiya in a questioning tone.

"No, I have nothing against Honey-senpai." Soon enough, Rie, Hana, Yuuki, and Miku joined the group. Each one, thoroughly surprised by the guests.

"Hey, Honey-chan! Isn't it your birthday today?" Hana asked.

"It's his birthday _today_?" Masuyo asked.

"Don't you mean it was yesterday or is tomorrow, Hasagawa-san?" Yuuki asked. "Because this year is a leap year and this day only comes around once every four years"

"I'm sure it's today! Isn't it, Honey-chan!"

"Yup! It's my real birthday today! I haven't had a real birthday since the last year of Jr. High."

"So that means you're technically only a couple years old, like four or five…" Rie said.

"That explains so much…" Masuyo said.

"I guess so!" Honey said happily.

"Hold on!" Hana said. She ran off and soon came back with a piece of cake in her hands "Happy birthday, Honey-chan."

"Yeah, Happy birthday, I guess!" Masuyo said with a smile.

"Happy birthday!" Rie and Miku said.

"Happy birthday, Haninozuka-san." Yuuki nodded with a smile.

"Happy birthday, Honey-senpai."

"Wow! Thank you!" He happily ate the cake and Chiya hid a small smile as she watched her Geishas enjoying the company of Mori and Honey, completely ignoring the rest of the customers.


	3. Chapter 2: Why are you so difficult?

_**Yo! Here's the next chapter! Thanks again for all you who put this story on their favorite story list or their story alert! Remember: PLEASE REVIEW! I cannot stress how much I look for people's reviews!**_

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Why are you so difficult?**_

"Masu-chan, put on the make-up." I said.

"No!"

"Come on, Mas-chan!" Hana said. "You'll look really pretty!"

"No! Why do I have to?"

"Please, Nishimura-san…" Kotone said.

_**Flashback…**_

"Hey… Kotone-san. May I speak with you?" I asked. A plain girl with short black hair looked up from a book and pushed up the glasses sliding down on her face.

"O-Ootori-san! W-What can I do for you?" She's so nervous around me… Am I that intimidating?

"Have you heard of the new Geisha Club?" I asked.

"Y-Yes… I hear everyone talking about it…"

"I want you to be in it."

"M-Me?" She asked, surprised.

"Yes." I nodded my head.

"B-But I'm not really Geisha material…"

"That's perfectly understandable." I said. "I would still like you to be the make-up and clothing director of the Geisha Club."

"I-It would be my honor…"

_**End of flashback.**_

I looked at the nervous freshman. Taniguchi Kotone. Daughter of the famous Taniguchi Shika, maker of Taniguchi Cosmetics.

The perfect candidate for the make-up and clothing director of the Geisha Club. After all, it does take a long time to get into the formal geisha attire.

We need helpers and Kotone could help us a lot. Even though she is quiet and a bit unsociable, she actually has a keen sense of fashion.

I learned this tidbit of information when Masuyo was touring me around the school and introducing me to people. Apparently, she put together the fundraiser fashion show the middle school put on.

"Why do we all have to get into the geisha attire?" Masuyo whined. "You said that only half at us would do this at a time!" She said, pointing an incriminating finger at me.

"It's the grand opening." I said with held my hands together inside of the kimono's sleeves. "After this, customers will have the choice of going to the Traditional or Casual Geisha Club."

"Chi-chan, how would the Casual dress?" Hana asked.

"They will wear a silk yakuta and no traditional make-up." I said. "These are your signature 'Traditional Geisha' outfits. This is what you will wear when you are assigned the Traditional Room, which is the First Music Room."

Hana wore a pink kimono with a purple obi, Rie wore a red kimono and a pink obi, Yuuki wore a yellow kimono and a orange obi, and Miku wore a light purple kimono and a dark purple obi. My kimono was black and blue. All of our kimonos had a matching sakura design on them, even Masuyo's, who had a black and red kimono.

All of us were ready for the opening, our make-up was put on, and our kimonos were being worn.

"Does anyone have any preferences as to what room they would like to always be in tomorrow?"

"Casual!" Masuyo said.

"I'm going to assign you to Traditional if you don't wear the damn make-up!" I said. Masuyo muttered and Kotone went to help Masuyo into her kimono.

"I think I would like to be in the Traditional Room, Ootori."

"I want to be with Yu-chan!" Hana said. "I like wearing the make-up!"

"I'll be with Masuyo-chan." Miku said.

"Rie, would you mind if you switched in between the Traditional and Casual?" I asked.

"Not really." She said.

"Tomorrow, Yuuki-sama, Hana-chan, and Rie-sama will be in the Traditional Room. Miku-chan, you'll be in the Casual with Masu-chan and me. We'll all alternate with the weeks. The kimonos will only be worn by the Traditional room and when we have special events and the yakutas are only for the Casual Room. Got it?"

"Got it!" Everyone said simultaneously. Masuyo finally came out ready for us to start. I let her keep on her white bow, but she had to have some flowers in her hair, along with it.

"It's time to start…" I said. Everyone looked, without a doubt, nervous. I took a deep breath and walked out into the main room and braced myself for anything to happen.

"Depending on what your taste of women may be, our Geishas have different natures. Carpe Diem Nature." Hana. "Amour De Ma Vie Nature." Rie. "Ad Libitur Nature." Miku… I have nothing to do with this one. "Bien Vu Nature." Yuuki. "Gothic Lolita Yaoi Koibito." Masuyo… She insisted… "And the Keizoku Wa Chikara Nari Nature." I didn't really understand this one… the others just insisted that I be this one though… I'm not really into Japanese sayings. The literal term confuses me. I breathed a sigh of relief when my speech had ended. But then held my breath again when I realized that hard part had only begun.

For the first Geisha Club, all of the pending customers could visit each Geisha and pick who would be his regular. I was actually a bit surprised that there were no lesbians here at the Geisha Club, but to be honest, I was okay with that. The room was separated with screens, so that the Geisha and the customer could have some privacy as they got to know each other.

The idea was mine with Masuyo's contempt. She hated the idea. She didn't want to be closed off with some guy she doesn't know.

I mostly did this to her for revenge, a week ago, the day that we got the Geisha Club approved, when Kyoya's, Masuyo's, and my family had another dinner together, she just happened to mention the Geisha Club and struck a nerve with Kyoya.

Kyoya and I weren't talking anyway because of it and she just had to bring it up. We still aren't talking though… I sighed but then pulled myself together as a new customer came in.

"Welcome." I said politely. "I hope you are enjoying yourself."

"Now I am." He said with a smile on his face. "One of the other Geishas bit me." Oh, no… It better not be…

"Oh? And who was that?" I asked, with a vein popping out.

"It was Masuyo-sama."

"Masu-chan…" I fumed. I replaced my angry expression with a sweet smile. "I'm very sorry about that."

"It's no problem." He said, getting really close to me.

"I'm really sorry about that…"

"Ando. Ando Noburo." He started to lean in. I got up quickly and said,

"Uhm… Would you like some tea, master?" I started to pour the tea. He grabbed my hand and pushed me up against the wall. "Oof!"

"Sure but, I would also like some of you." He leaned down and kissed my neck. "I hope you don't make that much noise." My heart was racing fast. I just wanted to get away from this pervert. I didn't want this to go this far… I closed my eyes. My stupid idea… I suddenly felt Ando being pulled off.

"Sorry to intrude-"

"-but we need to talk to Chiya." It was the Hitachiin twins. I hid my surprise with a straight face.

"You were interrupting." Ando said rudely.

"It doesn't really look like we're interrupting."

"It looks like she wants to get out of here." Ando exclaimed,

"Whatever! This whole club sucks! I'm never coming back here!"

"You sound like a little girl." I said. "If you would, please don't come back. Otherwise, I would have to have something done about you." I saw him shrink a couple of sizes down as he left the room. I sighed and left my 'scary mode'.

"Hey, if you didn't want him to make an advance at you-"

"- then why didn't you just enter that 'scary mode' before?"

"I had the situation under control." I lied. I completely forgot I was intimidating. I couldn't think straight… I never can around men…

"Cha-chan! I saw that pervert come in here!" Masuyo said, coming in.

"I can't believe you bit him!" I scolded her. "Are you trying to jeopardize this club?"

"He tried to kiss me! So when he tried, I just bit the shit out of his arm."

"Think next time! I just hope we don't get a restraining order against us!"

"Holy shit! What are they doing here?" Masuyo said, hiding behind me. I'm sure she was blushing under all of that make-up.

"That is no way to treat your childhood friends." They said nonchalantly. "But, we're just here because we are here to offer a deal to your Club."

"What is it?"

"The King wants to join forces."

"He says it'll be a good thing to extend our customers."

"Ye-" I cut Masuyo off with a,

"I'm sorry. But we decline."

"Eh?"

"Why?"

"We are just starting. I do not want to tie down our club by joining another one so early on. Now, I'm very sorry, but we have some more customers." I said.

"No problem." They said, they turned to leave but then I shouted,

"Wait!" They turned around.

"Yes?" They said, as if they expected me to say that.

"N-Nothing… Just… Thanks."

"No problem."

"It was nothing." They waved their hands and walked off. I really wanted to say yes, but it wouldn't go with my plan…

"Cha-chan!" Masuyo whined. "If we teamed up with the Host Club…"

"-it would be a complete waste of my time. I've spent this time to go against it, not with it. Now go back to your spot."

"Fine…"

* * *

"This. Is. Awesome!" Masuyo said as we got ready.

"Now, what did I tell you NOT to do?" Masuyo sighed and said,

"Do not go inside the lion and tiger cage."

"Good. Now for safety, I padlocked the cage."

"WHAT?"

"Hah. I knew you were going to go in."

"… Meanie."

"Are you guys ready?" I called out as I straightened my top hat.

"Ready!" I heard the other Geishas say. I smiled as I looked at their costumes.

"This is going to be good." Today, as the sixth Ouran High School Geisha Club assembly, we are hosting a circus for our customers and other guests. I had decided to have the circus because, no matter how big a pain it was to plan it, the circus even drew customers away from the Host Club and to the Geisha Club.

I took a peek at the audience. The whole place was packed. No doubt the middle school and elementary wanted to take part of this event also, something the Host Club has not been able to do yet.

I was getting nervous but I also felt my adrenaline running. This is definitely going to hurt the Host Club.

"Let's get started." The other Geishas went to their places and I walked out to the center ring. The audience cheered at my appearance. "Irashaimase! Welcome to the Ouran Geisha Club Circus!" The audience gave another roar of applause. "Please, I beg you to enjoy!" I bowed. "Now, let the show begin!" I threw off my hat and a big burst of smoke erupted from the stage area. I snuck off stage and watched the show.

As the smoke cleared, Miku and Yuuki stood there, waiting.

Yuuki was dressed as a magician with a black tux and a red cape with his hair in a low ponytail in the back, meanwhile, Miku was dressed in a showgirl outfit, with plenty of sparkles and jewels. Yuuki had put on my top hat and said,

"I shall mystify you with my feats!" He pulled his cape over and when he opened it, a wave of doves flew out. The audience applauded. Kotone wheeled out a box and quickly ran away from the stage. Miku got into the box and Yuuki closed it. "Now I shall impale my lovely assistant, and she shall not get a single scratch!"

He pulled out a couple of swords and showed them to the audience. Kotone brought out a target and Yuuki sliced through it.

"There is not a single doubt these swords are real!" He stuck each one of the swords into the box. Miku made sounds of pain and the audience held their breath. "Now, when I remove these swords, there shall by my assistant, totally unscathed!" He pulled out the swords, and sure enough, there was Miku, without a scratch.

The audience erupted in applause again. "Now, for my final trick-"

He pulled off the hat and was about to reach into it when Rie swooped in and took it from his hands.

She was soon up in the rafters, doing her own trapeze act. Rie reached into the hat and pulled out a stuffed bear, rabbit, and dog. She threw each one of them into the audience, who made a scramble to obtain at least one of them. She continued her series of jumps and flips in the air.

"It's a good thing she took gymnastics when she was little." I said.

"It sure is." Kotone agreed. She was about to do her grand finale when the top hat fell off her head. The hat fell until it reached the hands of Hana, who was perched on a bunch of clowns' shoulders.

She looked positively adorable running around the stages, pieing the clowns, spraying alka-seltzer everywhere. She ran up to the lion's cage where they made a deafening roar. Hana ran away in fear, dropping the hat behind her.

Masuyo came into the stage and picked up the hat to put on her own head. She turned to the lions and tigers and started shouting orders. The beasts followed each one of her orders. After her show, she turned around started counting down,

"TEN! NINE! EIGHT!" By now, the audience joined her. "SEVEN! SIX! FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE!" A confetti cannon exploded and a parade of animals and performers came out, with myself on an elephant in the front. I smirked. This was definitely going to kill the Host Club.

* * *

_**Kyoya**_

I looked around to a seemingly empty Host Club. The Geisha Club had again taken away customers, but not as much as last time. The circus they had about a week ago was soon followed by more performances done by professionals and a petting zoo.

Today, they had an arcade theme and got their hands on as many arcade games as they could through the Hasagawa family. They had managed to track down originals of classic arcade games like Pac-Man and Galactica.

"Hikaru-kun. Kaoru-kun. You seem so down." One of the customers said.

"We're a bit upset because we wanted to go see the circus and go to the arcade."

"Hikaru, are you saying that you would rather go to the circus than be with me?…"

"Not at all, playing with you beats the circus any day…"

"Hikaru…"

"Kaoru…"

"EEKK! BROTHERLY LOVE!" I gave them both a glare because they were advertising for the Geisha Club rather than the Host Club. The twins got it and quickly changed the subject to something else.

"Did you hear?" The twins said.

"We heard that milord is considering-"

"- on going on a commoner food pilgrimage this fall."

"Wow! He is so brave!"

"Yeah… Very brave." The twins said as their sweat-dropped. At least they changed the subject… I did not expect Chiya to do this well. Perhaps, I am rubbing off too much on her… that will pose for a lot of problems.

_**After the Host Club**_

"Kyoya, the club did not seem to be as full as it usually is." Tamaki said. He was playing dumb. "What do you think is happening?"

"A lot of our customers wanted to check out the Geisha Club's gathering."

"I heard their circus was a lot of fun!" Honey said.

"We should've gone." The twins said.

"No, I don't think that would've been wise." I said.

"I suppose you're right-" Hikaru sighed.

"- the Geisha Club is doing unexpectedly well." Kaoru sighed.

"I think it's wonderful! It just makes me want them to team up with us even more!" Tamaki said.

"I don't think that's going to happen, Tama-chan." Honey said. "It seems Ya-chan is pretty set in her ways."

"What do you think about them, Kyoya?" The twins asked.

"I think that Chiya's going to make her move soon. It's already been the second strike. She's definitely going to go in on the third." They all looked solemn.

"I didn't expect it to be like this…" Honey said.

"This is turning out-" Hikaru said.

"-to be quite dramatic." Kaoru said.

"This is fun." They said with a devilish smile.

"What do you think about it, Tama-chan?" Honey asked.

"Yeah, what do you think, milord?" The twins asked.

"Tamaki." I said.

"Yes, this is what the Host Club is here for! To make maidens happy! We shall succeed!"

"YEAH!" The rest of them said. I just sighed. Chiya… why do you have to be so difficult?


	4. SPECIAL Tamaki's Birthday

**_EXTRA: Tamaki's Birthday_**

"Kyoya!" Tamaki exclaimed as Kyoya opened the door.

"Ah… Tamaki… What are you doing here?" Kyoya said. He thought,

"I thought I didn't have to deal with you today…" but instead said,

"I thought you were going to take a visit to Osaka today, for your birthday."

"Of course I am, but not without my buddy!"

"No way in hell." Kyoya responded.

"But!-"

"Kyoya-chan, what is this noise? I'm trying to study." Chiya came up and saw Tamaki. "What are you doing here?" Chiya said, entering her 'scary mode'. However, Tamaki was still pouting so he paid no heed to the scary aura.

"Kyoya! Please come with me!"

"First of all, my parents expect Chiya and me to be studying while they are off on business. Second of all, why would I want to spend the whole day with you on your little pursuit?"

"But, Kyoya! You could always bring Chiya with you!"

"It's not like he's babysitting me!" Chiya yelled at Tamaki. "And stop talking about me as if I'm not here!"

"I still have no desire to participate in your little pursuit."

"It is not a 'little pursuit' it is a mighty quest!"

"Name one reason why I should."

"It's my birthday!" Tamaki said with puppy dog eyes. It took a little bit but eventually Kyoya broke and said,

"Fine. But only for the afternoon. Chiya, let's go."

"Why do I have to go?" Chiya said. "I hate his guts!"

"Gak!" Tamaki then got in a dark corner.

"Now, Chiya, you don't want to ruin a Tamaki's birthday whilst he goes on his 'mighty quest' for commoner's food, would you?" Chiya thought about it for a second then replied indignantly,

"No… But I'm only going for you." The three of them set off for Tamaki's little escapade.

"Oh wow! Kyoya! Look at this! Little people on a chain! They all look alike! I think I should get a pair for Hikaru and Kaoru!"

"I do believe they would say, 'That's stupid-looking.' And throw it away."

"Nu huh! Chiya, what do you think?"

"I think they would do that too." Chiya said.

"You two are so silly! Of course they wouldn't! They wouldn't do that to me!" Tamaki bought the little twin keychain for the twins and they continued on their way.

"Okay, if you say so…" Chiya muttered.

"Taiyaki! Get some taiyaki!" Chiya's ears perked. She held herself back from getting some taiyaki even though she really wanted some.

"Resist the urge!" She thought. Tamaki read her like a book and said,

"Would you like some taiyaki, Chiya?"

"Of course not! That's commoner's food!" Her stomach grumbled, giving away her hunger. Tamaki laughed and went to get some taiyaki. When he came back, he gave one to Kyoya and then to Chiya.

"Just pretend it's not commoner food, then." Chiya took a weary look at the taiyaki before biting into it.

"I-It's good…" Chiya blushed. "I've never had taiyaki before."

"See! I told you commoner food is the best!" Tamaki said grandly. Everyone started looking at the trio and Chiya then felt more self-conscious.

"People are looking…" When they had spend the rest of the afternoon in Tamaki's bidding, they returned to the Ootori residence (Kyoya's house).

"That wasn't so bad… Happy birthday, Tamaki… I guess." Chiya said before walking in.

"I still hate Tamaki though." She thought

*The next day*

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Look! I got you a little people keychain!" Tamaki came into the freshman class, looking for the twins.

"Wow! Tamaki-sama is here in our class!"

"How cool!" Tamaki put the little people in their hands. They gave it a once-over and said,

"That's stupid-looking." They then threw it over their backs and sat down in their seats. Chiya smirked.

"I told you so…"


	5. Chapter 3: The Problematic Geisha Club

_**Chapter Three: The Problematic Geisha Club**_

"How are we doing, Chi-chan?" Hana asked.

"We are doing quite well." I said. "Besides the whole Ando incident, everything went just as planned. It seems that the average customers we have amongst us are about ten each.

We have about three customers per hour for two hours with six of us so that equals to be about thirty-six customers per day."

"Not bad." Yuuki said.

"Yeah! I heard the Host Club gets around fifty per day!" Hana said.

"What?" I said. Masuyo covered up her mouth.

"Nothing, Cha-chan!" Masuyo said.

"Hmm… if Hana is right, then we need to step up. I thought three customers per hour would suffice but it seems I was wrong. Miku-sama!" I snapped my fingers.

"Yes?" She asked, as she saluted me.

"… There's no need to salute… but I need you to call those on the waiting list and add three more to each Geisha."

"Um… Cha-chan, isn't that pushing it?" Masuyo asked.

"I agree with Nishimura-san." Kotone said.

"No, we can do it. Right, Yuuki-sama?"

"Yeah, I can definitely see that not being too much of a problem. Seventy-two per day… not bad."

"See, Yuuki-sama thinks it's a good idea."

"Well… I didn't say that."

"There you go! All done! Five more to each hour!" Miku said happily.

"Whoa, what?" Masuyo said.

"Five more to the hour!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" Masuyo cried out as she tried to reach out to choke Miku.

"Huh?" She ran away as quickly as she could. I caught hold of Masuyo and said,

"This is good. This is pushing us even farther."

"… You planned for her to mess up, didn't you?" Masuyo said.

"Why would you think such a thing?" I said, with a blank expression on my face.

"You did! You're evil, Cha-chan! EEEEEVVVVVVIIIIIIIIILLLLLL!"

"From seventy-two to ninety-two… This may pose more of a problem."

"We can do it. I have faith in all of your abilities. I did choose each of you for a reason." I said. "That is all for today. We will meet up tomorrow during lunch to discuss the plans for the Geisha Club in the afternoon."

I left the room with all of them bewildered at my actions. I did expect Miku to mess up and I did not lie about my trust in their abilities. I was confident each one could handle it. Even Masuyo, she wouldn't let me down.

Each one of them carefully chosen for the Geisha Club.

Rie, for her ability to charm men and even manipulate them, if she chose to.

Miku, for her ability to keep Yuuki in the club and ability to supply our club with pastries and tea as she is the daughter of the owner of a large chain of high-quality Japanese food products. Over the years, they have branched out to supply all kinds of ethnic foods.

From Hispanic to Korean to American, her family's company can keep up with whatever theme we are doing and as long as she was in the club, I didn't have to worry about Yuuki leaving.

Yuuki was important because he knew so much about traditional Japanese culture that it would be incompetent to not have him when you are making a Geisha Club.

Hana herself and her family was enough of a reason to keep her in, having her would mean easy access to electronics for special effects and Hana to help set up any device we would need. As innocent as she acts, she is actually a computer whiz and is able to assemble and fix any product her family's business makes.

Masuyo allows me to have a right-hand man and quality clothing for a fraction of the price.

The same is true for Kotone but for the make-up part of the club.

However, I am not just using them for the club's own personal gain, participating in the club benefits each and everyone of them.

Rie's ability to act will be put to the test when she comes to each Geisha club. With the different themes of cosplay I plan, she will get to practice acting.

You see, her mother is a very famous actress and Rie plans to follow straight in her footsteps.

Miku has the chance to be with Yuuki, without having to make an excuse for it. Miku, as I have been told, has had a huge crush on Yuuki since they were children.

But, it is either because of her stupidity or her pride that she does not admit it.

Yuuki benefits from the club because he must keep a look over Miku. His parents are in great debt to her family for many reasons, even though he is also a part of a prosperous family.

So, he feels it is his duty to look over Miku to make sure she's okay, oblivious to the fact she is in love with him.

And for Hana, Masuyo, and Kotone, their parent's businesses get promoted each time we hold a Geisha Club. The Geisha Club is not only for me, but for everyone it comes in contact with… Except for one person…

"Cha-chan!" Masuyo called after me. I turned and Masuyo caught up to me. "I think you're going to far, Cha-chan."

"What are you talking about?"

"This grudge… it's unnecessary."

"I do believe the grudge you are referring to does not exist, but if it did, it would be."

"Cha-chan, you think Tamaki's an idiot, but really, you're more of an idiot than he is."

"What?" I said, getting furious.

"Think about it…" Masuyo said, before she waved back at me.

"What a load of bullshit." I said before shaking my head and walking on.

* * *

_**Tamaki**_

"Welcome." I said as soon as Chiya entered the room. I knew exactly why she was there. To disband the Host Club. Chiya turned to me sitting at a table with a light on the table.

"I'm leaving."

"Wait!" I grabbed her by the wrist and she said calmly,

"I suggest you don't grab me like that."

"I'm very sorry." I said, letting go of my wrist, realizing what I had done.

"I want to go."

"Why are you doing this?" I saw her freeze.

"This is none of your business." She said softly.

"I want to know why you want to disband the Host Club." I said evenly.

"Because… Because…" I saw her look confused as to what to say. She eventually snapped and cried out, "BECAUSE ALL I HAVE LEFT NOW IS KYOYA, AND YOU'RE TAKING HIM AWAY FROM ME!" I was surprised for a minute then nodded. "DON'T ACT LIKE YOU UNDERSTAND!"

Chiya started to tear up and lowered my voice. "Ever since Sebastian died, I've had to carry the burden of being the Zhang family's heir!" Chiya continued. "My parents don't understand how much I miss him! They only think about how much they miss him! My own brother, GONE! Kyoya-chan's been there for me. He's even taught me how to be more suitable for being the heir. And the Host Club is taking him away from me. All I hear is: 'I have to plan for the Host Club' or 'The Host Club's next meeting is going to run a bit late, tell our parents I'll be eating by myself.' YOU'RE THE REASON!" She said, pointing an incriminating finger at me.

Chiya broke down again and cried. I'm so sorry I didn't say anything earlier… I came up to her and hugged her.

I hugged her and stroked her hair, as if she was as vulnerable as a five year old.

"W-Why… are you hugging me? I'm despicable. I want Kyoya-chan all to myself."

"You're not despicable. You're confused." She didn't say anything. "You don't want Kyoya all to yourself, you're just afraid that he thinks the Host Club is more important than you. He will always be there to be your role model… That is what he is to you, right? I understand it all now…"

"Yes…" Her tears started to slow a little. "It's hard…" I was confused for a moment but soon understood.

"I know."

"It's hard to act like this for the Zhangs… for the Ootori."

"I know. Hold on there. I'm sure you'll be able to be your true self soon enough."

"You know, I didn't get a chance to cry like this for Sebastian…"

"Then cry now." Chiya turned around and saw that the twins said that along with the other hosts with them, who had been there the whole entire time.

"It's okay to cry and be yourself!" Honey said. Mori gave a slight nod. Kyoya came up to me and gave me an awkward hug.

"Kyoya-chan…" Chiya said before she stuck her face in his chest. "You're just as awkward as Sebastian when it comes to hugs." She whispered.

"Shut up." Kyoya said, in his indifferent tone. I saw his slight smile, though. "I'll always be here for you… you idiot."

"So will the rest of us." I said. Chiya looked around at the other hosts and they all gave her an approving smile. "You're lucky, you know. You're part of the small few who retains her beauty and grace when you cry meaningfully." I say, meaning every word.

"Of course, a Geisha must remain so even through tears." I started to laugh at her response and eventually we all started to laugh, or even just smile in Kyoya's and Mori's part.

_**Chiya**_

_To make every girl happy, huh? I suppose I understand that a bit better now._

I sat in a chair as I faced the hosts after I had finished crying. I had my hands curled up into a ball and pressed against my legs, like I did when I was younger and in trouble,

"Hey, Honey-senpai… What did you mean by being, 'myself'? How did you know about my front?"

"It's obvious that you're not being yourself around everyone." He said with a smile, clutching to his rabbit.

"Yes! It's clear to see that you're not as heartless as Kyoya!" Tamaki said.

"What was that?" Kyoya said to Tamaki, with his scary aura.

"Gah!" Tamaki ran away.

"It's apparent in the way you act." The twins said.

"I see… When did you first find out?"

"Let's see… I think it was when Takashi and I were at kendo…" Honey said.

_***Flashback***_

_***Third Person POV***_

"Kyaa!" The fangirls cried out. "Mori-kun is so cool!"

"Yeah! Takashi is really cool! GOO TAKASHI!" Honey and a group of fangirls sat outside of where the kendo club was practicing and cheered Mori on in his fight.

"Oh look! It's Ootori-san!" A girl said, in a hushed tone.

"_Kyo-chan?_" Honey thought, confused. He turned to see Chiya walking from far away. "_Oh! Ya-chan!_"

"She always is so cool-looking!"

"I would love to be in her shoes."

"_Is that the kendo club?_" Chiya thought. "_I really want to watch… but Kyoya-chan wouldn't do something like that… Maybe just a quick peek…_" Chiya looked towards the kendo club and accidentally caught Honey's eye. "_Gak! Honey-chan saw me! I mean, Honey-senpai, I mean… Gah! I hope I just imagined that!_" She quickly walked away and went on to her destination.

_***End of flashback***_

"I see… what about you two? How did you know?"

"We could tell you don't pay attention in class." The twins said. That felt like an arrow straight through my heart. Was I that obvious?

"Of course, if you were as calculating as Kyoya,"

"you would be paying attention in class all of the time and be aiming to be number one."

"But seeing as how the commoner student is always first, we can tell you aren't paying attention. Either that, or you're just a failure as an Ootori." Another arrow straight through my heart.

_***Flashback***_

_***Third Person POV***_

Chiya stared down at her paper, writing something other than notes for the class's lecture, daydreaming at the same time. Sometimes, she would stop writing completely and just stare at her sheet of paper.

"Hey." Hikaru and Kaoru said to Chiya. Chiya failed to notice the both of them talking to her. "Hey. Chiya." They repeated. The twins rolled up a piece of paper into a ball and threw it at Chiya. She jumped in surprise and looked around. "Can we borrow two pens?"

"Sure. After you two gave me a heart attack…" The twins looked at each other as Chiya got two pens for them. They didn't say anything to her but just took the pens from Chiya.

_***End of flashback***_

"If you were paying attention at all and not zoning out-" Hikaru said.

"-you should have heard us when we were calling out your name." Kaoru said.

"So, I can't completely cover up my old self." I said. "Hey, Tamaki-senpai."

"Yes?"

"I just have one more question."

"Go ahead."

"How did you know about my motives?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked, surprised. "The first time you came in here, you told Kyoya that dinner had been moved up. He responded that he couldn't make the dinner and you paused out of sadness. "

"Oh! Ya-chan did! I didn't notice!" Honey said.

"Of course, I was aware of what had happened in your family prior." I looked down and smiled. He was not such an idiot, after all.

"I see…" I stood up and started to walk out of the room.

"Wait!" I looked at Tamaki. "I want to make a condition for our promise."

"What promise?" I asked.

"The promise of the Host Club always being here for you."

"… I'm listening."

"I… want you to always be yourself around us. Never have your wall up when you're with us. You can trust us." I gave all of them a look. Tamaki. Mori. Honey. Hikaru. Kaoru. And Kyoya. I then ran up to Tamaki and gave him such a big hug that it almost knocked him over.

"Deal." I let go of him and started to blush. "Also… Maybe we could find some good commoner food places to eat at… Kyoya-chan said you liked going to places like that… Like on your birthday…" I was embarrassed because I had a soft spot for commoner food. It was just so comforting and not good for you!

"Look at that, she likes commoner food like milord!" The twins laughed.

"Shut up…" I blushed even harder.

"I would love to." Tamaki smiled.

"Yay!" I exclaimed. It looks like the Host Club was going to be fun rivals for the Geisha Club.


	6. Chapter 4: SPECIAL Mark's Introduction

_**Yo! Lilly, here! All right, this installment of Ouran High School Geisha Club happens to be quite important! Why, you ask? Because this chapter, you all are introduced to the OTHER main character of OHSGC! Another main character beside Chiya? Yes! Yes, indeed.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: **SPECIAL** Mark's Introduction**_

_***Chiya***_

_***Flashback***_

_***Three months before the establishment of the Geisha Club***_

"Kyoya-chan, why the heck do we have to walk around New York while our parents go over some business ventures? I want to be in on what they are saying. I am the-" I stopped myself before I finished my sentence. "-old enough to know what is going on!"

"Be reasonable, Chiya. This is for the best. Your parents want you to act like a teenager… or so they say."

"And what? Your parents don't?"

"They do not."

"Oh… Why did you come with me? I'll bet you want to know what's going on…"

"True, but, my father wants to make sure you're not wandering alone."

"Well, what do they expect us to do for two hours? Shop? How shallow do they think I am?"

"Chiya. People are starting to look." I looked around me to see that Kyoya was not kidding… not like he ever did. People were looking at me crazy because I was crying out everything I said in Japanese. I coughed and said in English,

"I mean… Gosh darn it! Where is the Abercrombie and Fitch store?..." I sighed and looked toward Kyoya. "I always embarrass myself, don't I?"

"Tabun." (Maybe)

"Ee? Tabun ka? Nani?" (Huh? Maybe? What?) Kyoya didn't answer me as he kept walking on. I sighed and followed him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something. "Huh?" I ran after it. "It can't be!"

"Chiya!" Kyoya called out. I ignored him. I can't let this go! I started to quickly lose sight in the crowd.

"No… Sebastian. No! SEBASTIAN!" The figure kept on walking. I ran faster and faster, with people getting out of my path. "SEBASTIAN!" The boy turned around and had a look of bewilderment on his face. "Sebastian!" I went up to him and gave him a big hug and I started to cry.

"Uhmm… I don't know what to do…" He said in a small voice.

"Chiya…" I looked up to Kyoya with my tear-stained face. "Look at him carefully." I looked up at the boy and saw what Kyoya was hinting at. He may have looked like Sebastian at a glance of his face, but it was obvious this boy wasn't him.

His hair was dyed a light brown underneath his knit cap and one of his ears was pierced and had a stud in the piercing. He was definitely not like the strict older brother I knew.

"I-I'm sorry…" I said. I wiped away some of my tears and stood straight. "I'm sorry for have troubling you. How about I treat you to some coffee to make up for it?"

"Oh… That's not necessary…" He said, looking red. "We all make mistakes. If anything, it's my fault for looking so much like… Sebastian? I'm Mark. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Chiya. And this is my friend Kyoya."

"I'm assuming your Japanese? Your name's sound like it and you look like it too."

"Yes, we are."

"How cool!" He said with a smile. "Me too! Well, half Japanese. I don't really know my other half." His smile is like Sebastian's… "I'll let you in a on a secret, the coffee here is nothing compared to what my roommate has at our apartment. I'll treat you guys since I put you through this trouble." He moved his way deftly through the crowd.

"Is it that bad that we're going to a stranger's apartment?"

"Yes." Kyoya said.

"Hey! Chiya! Kyoya! Come on!" Mark called out. We looked at each other and followed Mark.

"Whoa! You live here?" I was immediately surprised by Mark's apartment. It was definitely big, even by my standards. I had pegged him to be the commoner type though… Mark went over to kitchen and started to brew a pot of coffee.

"Well, I live here with my roommate, Ren. Ren's parents pay for most of it because Ren's studying over at a prestigious fashion school here. Ren took me into this apartment because of the 'kinship' we have since we're both Japanese… Yeah, Ren's an odd one. But still pretty cool."

I noticed a whole bunch of packing boxes and was curious. I walked over to the boxes and inspected them. "Those are Ren's."

"Your roommate's?"

"No, my monkey."

"Funny." I responded.

"Well, you deserved it." He laughed. "Here." He handed me a cup of coffee. "I assumed you liked your coffee with a bunch of milk and sugar." He said, handing it to me. "And that you liked it black." Mark said, as he handed Kyoya the coffee.

"Nice!" I said, happily. "But, then that means that you will have nowhere to stay if Ren moves, right?"

"Yeah…" He said. "I'll just have to find somewhere to live. I'm pretty sure I can scrape something together from my part-time job."

"You have a job and go to school?"

"Yes. Isn't that normal?"

"We aren't allowed to have jobs at my school!"

"Speaking of which, where do you two go to school?"

"Ouran High School." Mark coughed and almost spewed out his coffee.

"That rich kid school in Japan?"

"Well, if you put it that way…"

"Whoa! I'm so sorry I have nothing better to offer you!" He said, looking embarrassed. He scrambled around and tried to clean up, although there really was no mess.

"It's okay!" I said quickly. "It's not like we're royalty or anything!"

"There always is that rumor of the last emperor of Japan being related to you." Kyoya said, taking a sip of his coffee. I gave him a sideways glance as I felt my sweat-drop. He was messing with Mark…

"I'm so sorry! Don't have me beheaded!" Mark exclaimed.

"Mark! Kyoya-chan's just messing with you!" Mark gave another apologetic look.

"As that may be, I don't think any of this is up to par with your usual standards."

"Your company is!" I smiled.

"Hah. Thanks…" He said with a smile. I sat down next to Kyoya on the couch. I looked on the coffee table and saw a manuscript for a novel sitting on the table.

"What's this?"

"Oh, that's just my story. I was hoping to get it published for some extra money, but it seems that it's too much money to invest." He said, looking embarrassed. I read through the first two pages and said,

"Can I take this home?"

* * *

The phone rang until a familiar voice answered the phone,

"Yes, Chiya?"

"Kyoya-chan! Meet me at Mark's apartment A.S.A.P."

"Why? We're leaving in a few hours, you do realize this?"

"Yes!"

"Have you even packed?"

"Yes!... Okay, no, but that's why we have to get to his apartment fast!" I heard Kyoya sigh over the phone.

"Fine. I will meet you there." I ran out of my hotel and out into the streets. I called a taxi and was soon on my way to Mark's apartment. As soon as I found Mark's manuscript and read through the first few pages, I immediately was captured by the story. I asked if it was finished, which it was, and abruptly left, saying only a quick good-bye.

The whole night, I read through the story and found potential in the story. I found Kyoya waiting for me in front of Mark's apartment complex. "You want to publish his story, don't you?"

"Why do you always know my plans?" I asked as my cheeks puffed out in indignation.

"You are that predictable." He said as we went into the lobby.

"Excuse me, could you tell me what room Mark is in?"

"Mark, who, ma'am?" The manager asked.

"Uhm… Mark…. Something… He lives with Ren… something or other…"

"Oh! Could you be talking about Mark Zhang?" I felt a pang go straight through me.

"M-Mark _Zhang_?"

"Yes, yes. I know who you're talking about now! Mark and Ren live in the master apartment."

"Mark _Zhang_?" I repeated.

"Yes. Is she okay?" He asked Kyoya.

"She is fine." He led me away from the desk. "Thank you for your help." He said, flashing a smile.

"N-No way…"

"Hey! Chiya! Kyoya! What's up? You guys left pretty quick yesterday! How about we have some coffee? I'll bet you just came back for the coffee! I just got out of school and my job doesn't start until six." He looked at me and realized something is wrong. "What's wrong, Chiya?"

"A-Are you really Mark Zhang?"

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?" My knees collapsed from underneath me but fortunately, Kyoya was there to catch me. "Chiya! Kyoya, bring her to my apartment. I'll make her some tea."

They led me up to the apartment and sat me down on the couch. When Mark had finished making tea, he gave me a cup. I stared at my cup of tea. The heat burned my hand, but I didn't care. How could this be?...

"What's going on?" Kyoya sighed and asked,

"I'm assuming your father is Yao Zhang?"

"How did you know?" He asked.

"Yao Zhang is the black sheep of the famous Zhang family in both China and Japan. He almost led the family business into bankruptcy after trading secrets." I said. "The traitor of the Zhang family and the traitor of his sister, my mother."

"Whoa! I knew pops was a sleazebag, but I didn't know he was this bad!"

"He was. I-I don't want you to be taken away from me too! I've already lost Sebastian! Not you, too!" I ran up to Mark and gave him a big hug, as if I would never let him go.

_***Mark***_

"Uhm…" I was extremely awkward in this situation, because I did not know what to do. Chiya's phone then rang and she jumped from surprise. She looked at her phone then frowned.

"It's my mom…" She answered the phone. "Moshi moshi?... Oh… I'm sorry mom… I won't answer the phone like that anymore… Huh? What?" She held up a finger and walked out of the room.

"Why did she apologize to her mom?"

"She's not supposed to answer the phone like that anymore, it's unprofessional."

"Why does she have to be professional?"

"She's the heir of the Zhang family fortune, she must conduct herself in an orderly manner all the time, especially since her brother died."

"Whoa, wait, I'm confused, I still don't understand what's going on."

"Listen, after your father double-crossed the Zhang family, Chiya's mother vowed never to have anything to do with him again. So, when she had children, she forbade them ever to come in contact with him or his wife or child. Of course, she has never thought much of it… until you came along." He gave me a look and I immediately felt bad.

"I didn't mean to cause any trouble… But, is she… you know… mentally stable?..." I tried to ask as nicely as I could, not trying to be mean.

"In all other aspects, yes. But anything related to her brother, Sebastian, recently deceased, she doesn't handle it well and that includes you, since you look so much like him."

"I see…"

"Do you want to keep Chiya happy?"

"What?"

"Do you want to keep Chiya happy?" He repeated.

"Of course. She seems really nice and I don't want anyone to be sad."

"Then just play along and don't say anything stupid." I was about to ask what he meant by stupid when Chiya came into the room.

"Our flight is moved up. We're leaving at six now."

"Okay." Kyoya said. "So, Chiya, why are we here?"

"I was just here to give back Mark his manuscript… OH! I have an idea!" I looked over to Kyoya and noticed he had a small smirk on his face. No way… did he plan all of this? "How about you publish your book under my family's publishing company? And then you can move to Japan off of the money you make!"

"Really?" I asked. I have been waiting for a chance like this! No more instant ramen for dinner every night when Ren's not home! "Would it make that much?"

"Are you sure it's going to be popular?" Kyoya asked.

"I can guarantee it!"

"Then I don't think you should publish it under your family's publishing house." Kyoya said. WHAT? I bit my tongue to stop myself from letting out an outburst. He said not to say anything stupid.

"Why not?" Chiya asked, getting a bit cross.

"Because if he actually is famous, your parents are going to want to meet him eventually-"

"Then how about we just get him a pseudonym!"

"But you're parents are almost bound to do a background check, what then?" Chiya remained quiet. Kyoya sighed and then said,

"I guess there is no helping it." He pulled out his phone. "Hello? Taro-san? Do you need a new manuscript to publish?... No? Well, I think I'll just remind you that you owe the Ootori a favor, namely me… Oh, what's that? You do? Good. I'll send it today." Kyoya shut his phone and I gave him a look of horror. He was scary! "That takes care of the publishing… I do hope you are right about it selling, Chiya."

"I am!"

"As for Mark moving to Japan, he'll just have to wait a little bit to move to Japan. I do suppose you're okay with moving there? Seeing as how you'll have nowhere to go after your roommate moves and you will have to be close by to your publisher to discuss future books… You do have ideas for more books, right?"

"Uh… Uh… Yes! I have the next few books' plots on my computer."

"Backup your hard drive. You don't want to lose that."

"Yes, sir." I said.

"We'll be in touch." Kyoya said.

"Yay! Thank you, Kyoya-chan! You're the best!" Chiya said, giving him a hug.

"Chiya, it's five thirty."

"Oh no! Really? I haven't packed yet!" She ran out of the room and cried out behind her, "I'll see you later, Mark!" She smiled and kept running.

"Uhm… Thanks, Kyoya… She seems really happy." I said, awkwardly.

"I didn't do this for Chiya. I did this because I saw merit in this."

"Uh… Merit?" I was starting to get freaked out again because his scary aura was popping up again.

"But, I do hope you will remember that gratitude in the near future." He said with a smile. I had a feeling it wasn't a happy smile… He slowly closed the door behind him and I stood in that same spot, frozen with horror.

* * *

_***Chiya***_

_***End of Flashback***_

_**Another day at Ouran High School**_

I texted:

_Mark! Did you find any new commoner food places?_

He texted back:

_Yes and please stop calling them 'commoner food places'… It makes me feel poor._

Oh… I'm sorry.

I sat alone in the classroom because class had not started yet. Mark and I have talking over video message and texting ever since Kyoya got his book published.

It almost seemed like he was an overnight sensation all throughout the world. It only took him about a month to get recognized. I knew my gut was right!

Mark had moved to Japan in Kuruizawa and we had started something where Mark would scout out places to eat at and we would meet up there and eat together.

Although he was just about the polar opposite of Sebastian, he still reminded me about him… but… in a good way. I'm starting to get over Sebastian's death and soon, I may be able to let it go…

I felt my phone being plucked from my hands.

"What's this?" Hikaru said.

"Who is Chiya texting?" Kaoru said.

"None of your business!" I said, blushing, as I tried to get back my phone.

"Aww… Little Chiya is blushing!" The twins said. "Let's look and see who she's texting!"

"Stop it!" I said, peevishly. I still get embarrassed easily with the twins because they are really cute and since I promised Tamaki that I would be myself around them, I had to show what I felt.

Any other time I had to deal with cute guys, I manage to cover it up well and use my business persona to cover up that I get embarrassed around them… I'm a really confusing person…

I started to run after them and, of course, they ran. They laughed like little devils and went through my messages.

"Ohhhh! Who's this Mark?"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"No!"

"Sounds like he's a lover!~" They concluded. Masuyo and Hana came into the room and Hikaru said,

"Hey, Masuyo! Catch!" She was bewildered until she caught my phone in her hands.

"Oh! We're playing keep away from Cha-chan!"

"I want to play!" Hana said.

"Masu-chan. Give me the phone." I said.

"Nope." She started running around the room with my phone in her hand.

"Oh! Oh! Pass the phone to me, Mas-chan!" Hana said. Masuyo chunked the phone to Hana, who, amazingly enough, caught it.

"Yo! Hana! I'm open!" Hana threw the phone to Kaoru, who started to type something into my phone and said,

"Dear Mark, I cannot contain my love for you any longer! I love you!" Hikaru took the phone and said,

"Send!" He pressed the button and I looked at them incredulously.

"I can't believe you did that. I. WILL. KILL. YOU!" They started running off again, laughing. How do they keep running?

"This is almost as much fun as messing with milord!"

"Don't compare me to that idiot!" I yelled, still chasing after them.

"I thought you were on good terms with Ta-chan!" Hana said. I stopped and thought about it.

"Oh… I guess I am… I think it's just a reflex now…" I saw everyone's sweat drop except mine.

"Excuse me, but could you please keep it down?" The scholarship student asked.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" I apologized.

_***Mark***_

"Dear Mark, I cannot contain my love for you any longer! I love you!" I read out loud. "Hmmm… How adorable! She loves me! Kyoya said that I am a sort of replacement of Chiya's brother so I better live up to her standards of being a good big brother!" I then texted back:

_Aww! Love you too! XD ~onii-san_

_***Kyoya***_

I came up to the door of my father's study and knocked.

"Come in." I opened the door and closed it behind me. "Ah, Kyoya."

"Good evening, father."

"I suppose everything is going well with the Chairman's son?"

"Yes, everything is going well with Tamaki."

"You two are still good friends?"

"Yes, sir." There was a moment of silence. I grew wary, knowing idle chit-chat was not the reason he called me into his office.

"And school. I hear you are still top of your class."

"Yes, sir."

"_Stop beating around the bush._" I thought.

"Also, Mabini Mark… He's quite popular now, isn't he?"

"_Damn it. That's what it is. He found out about Mark._" I thought.

"He is, sir."

"That story he wrote, it's even known all around the world."

"Yes, sir."

"And I do believe our publishing house that we helped finance published him."

"Is that right?"

"Drop it, Kyoya. I heard from Taro that you told him to publish this story."

"And…"

"And he is a Zhang that Mai wants her family to have nothing do with." He got up out of his seat and expected a smack, but it didn't come. Instead, he placed his hand on my head. "What a smart, yet stupid move, my son."

"Yes, sir."

"If we want to make this Mark a help for us, we must play our cards right. We cannot let the Zhangs know what is going on. Otherwise, it can ruin our relationship with the whole family."

"Yes, sir."

"There are risks we must take to get to the top that outweigh the negative consequences and this Mark is one of those risks, as you have shown."

"I see. What are you going to do?" I asked, as if I did not know what he was going to do.

"We are going to sponsor him to go to Ouran. With the right education, we can use him and mold him into a great leader of parts of our company. He will grow to be completely loyal to us."

"Of course, sir."

"Contact Mabini Mark and tell him about his scholarship opportunity he best not turn down."

"Right away, sir."

"That's all I have to say, you can go now."

"Okay, sir." I turned and left the room with a smirk on my face. This was going exceedingly well. I took out my cell phone and dialed Mark's number.

"Hello?"

"Mark."

"Kyoya? Why are you calling me on my cell phone? Wait a minute, how do you even have my cell phone number?"

"I have my resources."

"Uhm…"

"However, that's not important right now. I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"How would you like to go to Ouran?"

"…Dude. Are you shitting me?"

* * *

I stepped foot on the school grounds of Ouran and stopped. I could not believe I was actually here as a student. Only less than a year ago was I living off of my friend Ren and now, I had my own book published and popular all over the world with another one on its way and was attending one of the richest schools in all of Japan.

"_First thing I need to do is go to the Chairman's office…_" I thought. A girl passed by me and I tried to gain her attention.

"Excuse me."

"I haven't seen you around before, you must be new."

"Yes, I am new. How do I get to the Chairman's office?"

"Oh, that's easy. I can bring you there! What's your name?"

"_Kyoya told me to use my penname when I come here… Probably so Chiya's parents don't get suspicious and get their secret police on me…_"

"Are you okay? You seem kind of pale." I snapped out of my horror and said,

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry about that."

"Hehe, you're cute. What's your name again?"

"Mabini Mark."

"OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE MABINI MARK!"

"That's Mabini Mark?" Another person said.

"I want his signature!"

"Me too!"

"Who has a pen?" I was soon surrounded by a group of people begging for my autograph. I tried signing as many as I could but they all seemed to keep on multiplying as soon as I finished one signature.

"Excuse me." The crowd immediately started to disperse and revealed a group of six men gathered at the end of the group of people around me. Two of them were obviously twins, one was a small blonde on the back of a huge black haired guy, there was also a blonde guy who looked like he was my age, and the last guy was Kyoya.

"I can't believe you are already causing me trouble, Mark. You've only just stepped onto campus." Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses.

"Oh my goodness! It's the Host Club!"

"Ootori-senpai knows Mabini Mark?"

"So does that mean the whole Host Club knows him?"

"That's so cool!"

"So, you are the famous Mabini Mark!" The blonde guy in my grade said.

"Uh, yes?"

"He's not even sure who he is?" The twins said.

"Perhaps he is suffering from amnesia?" The little blonde said.

"I am Suou Tamaki! The twins are Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru."

"Yo." The two said.

"And these two are Haninozuka Mitsukuni and Morinozuka Takashi!"

"Hi! Just call me Honey!" The small blonde said. "And you can call him Mori!" The tall black haired guy nodded.

"I hear you are a junior, just like Kyoya and me!" The bigger blonde said.

"Yes, I am."

"How wonderful! I shall take you under my wing and show you around school!" He said, grabbing hold of me in an embrace. "Not only shall I help you get acquainted with the school, I shall have the whole Host Club help in this task because you are a good friend of Kyoya!"

"_I'm his friend?_" I thought. I looked over at Kyoya and he gave me a death glare as if he read my thoughts and was telling me to act like it.

"O-Of course!" I said, nervously. "Kyoya and I go way back! Haha… haha…" I soon heard a whap and Tamaki let go of me.

"Tamaki-senpai, let go of Mark-senpai."

I looked to see who had smacked Tamaki and saw Chiya with a couple of people behind her.

"Oww! That hurt!" Tamaki said. "Why do you have to be so mean, Chiya?"

"You will get spoiled if I wasn't."

"How is that?" He whined, still holding his head. Chiya ignored Tamaki and looked at me with a serious face. I had never seen this face on Chiya before and it was quite disorienting.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mark-senpai. I hope we will get to know each other." She gave a slight bow and walked away with a small girl with two red twin tails and another girl with short black hair and a white bow. What was wrong with Chiya? Was she mad at me?

"I'm sure you know Kyoya's sister, Chiya." The twins said.

"Sister?..." What? They put there arms around me and whispered,

"Just go with it."

"Okay?..."

"I believe it is time for class so if everyone would kindly go on to their class, we would be delighted." Kyoya said. Everyone seemed to obediently follow Kyoya and soon, the seven of us were the only ones left.

"You are in Class 2-A, right?" Tamaki said, coming up behind me. I jumped up in surprise. I thought he was still whining.

"Yes."

"How wonderful! Come on, Kyoya! Let's take him to class!" Tamaki said, putting his arm around me. "I'll see all of you after school!" He said to the other four guys.

"Are you all friends or something?" I asked.

"Something like that! We are all in the same club!"

"Oh? What club?" I couldn't really imagine Kyoya in a school-related club.

"The Host Club!"

"What? The Host Club?" They have Host Clubs at schools? And, more importantly, Kyoya's in it? I suppose he is good at acting cordial… I just haven't seen him be cordial often…

"Correct! We have an event coming up soon! You should come check it out after school, if you're not busy!" I saw Kyoya out of the corner of my eye and said,

"I'm not busy…"

"Great! I can't wait for you to check it out!"

"Tamaki, your father needs to see you." Kyoya said.

"He does? I better go! I'll see you later!" Tamaki said, waving to me as he went.

"What do you think of Ouran?"

"I like it." I said. "Why is Chiya acting so different?"

"It's just a façade she puts on for her parents."

"Oh… Is that so? Why does she have to?"

"Ever since Sebastian died, she became the sole heir to the Zhang and Ootori businesses."

"Ootori? I thought you were Ootori. Are you two related?"

"_Oh my god! I'm related in some way to this monster!_"

"No, our families have just been close for many generations, and a long time ago they decided they wanted to share the same surname."

"_Oh my goodness… Everything is good now…_"

"I see." I said.

"By the way, I just felt I should remind you that you are in my debt that should not be soon forgotten." Chills went up my spine again as I was once again terrified by Kyoya. "Also, we're in the same class, in case you figured it out by now."

"_This year is going to be horrible…_"


	7. SPECIAL Mori's Birthday

_**EXTRA: Mori's Birthday**_

"Hello, Mori-senpai!" Chiya waved Mori down and walked over to him. Mori nodded to acknowledge Chiya, who was wearing a t-shirt and shorts.

"I suppose Honey-senpai is helping set up for the event today?" Mori nodded. "I left Masu-chan in charge of the Geisha Club's part. I have to help out with the drama club set up for their play." Mori gave her a blank look that signaled his questioning why. "My friend from the drama club asked me to help because I'm the girl class representative." Mori nodded. "Would you like to come?" Mori shrugged his shoulders. Chiya laughed. "Thank you for coming with me." Mori nodded again.

"Oh, and…" Chiya got out a container from her bag. "Happy birthday." She smiled. "I didn't know if you ate cake or not, but if you don't, you can give it to Honey-senpai." Mori looked at the cake inside of the box and smiled before he gave Chiya a smile and a pat on the head.

Both of them walked to the theatre and lent a helping hand to the drama club.

"Are you having fun?" Chiya asked Mori. Mori simply looked at her. "A bit boring, huh? Don't worry. We're almost done." She smiled. "Thanks again for coming with me!"

"Hey, Ootori-san! Can you be the one who tests out the wire cable?" A boy called out to her.

"Sure!" She responded. "We can leave after this, 'kay?" Chiya turned and started to get into the harness.

"We're sorry about having to use you for the testing, but you have the closest body structure to the main actress."

"It's no problem at all." Chiya said, giving them a Geisha smile. Their faces turned red in an instant and they failed to hide it.

"All right, Ootori-san, are you ready?" A guy called from off the stage.

"Yes, I'm ready." Chiya was lifted up by the cable and, soon, she was feet off the ground.

"Ootori-san, could you do a backflip for us?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Just to test the stability and to see if it is possible for the play."

"Okay…" Chiya did a couple backflips and a lot of people applauded. Chiya smiled. Soon, however, she found herself falling through the air. She screamed in terror as she fell through the air. Chiya closed her eyes and waited for the impact. Instead, she found herself in Mori's arms.

"Ootori-san! Are you okay?" Everyone gathered around Chiya to make sure she was okay. Chiya got down from Mori's arms and said,

"I assure you, I'm fine." She remained to keep a calm façade on the outside, but inside, she was freaking out. "Thank you, Mori-senpai… I think we should go now…" Mori and Chiya left the theatre and walked in silence.

"Are you really okay?" He asked. Chiya was shocked by him talking.

"Y-Yeah…"

"Tamaki wouldn't like you lying."

"… No, I'm a bit shaken, but otherwise, I'm okay." Mori believed her.

"The Host Club isn't this way." Mori stated.

"I know… I just wanted to examine a few things…" Chiya led Mori up a flight of stairs and both found themselves on the catwalk above the theatre. Chiya held her finger up to her mouth and shushed Mori, even though it was unneeded. "The drama club's still down there." Chiya looked around and found the wire she fell from. She examined the wire then noticed something on the floor. She picked it up and examined it. Chiya's phone rung and she dove to the floor of the catwalk, pulling Mori with her, and quickly turned off her phone. "Crawl." She whispered. Mori followed her out off the catwalk. When they left, she checked her phone's call log. "Oh, it was Kyo-chan." Chiya redialed Kyoya's number and was greeted with,

"Did you hang up the phone on me?"

"Oh, Masu-chan."

"Don't you, 'Oh, Masu-chan', me! We-"

"Chiya." Chiya could see Kyoya's uncomfortable stare as he talked to her.

"Ah… Kyo-chan…"

"I'll have you know that the Host Club and Geisha Club joint event has already started. And also, I know you have Mori with you."

"It has!" Chiya grabbed Mori's hand. "Let's go!" Both she and Mori ran as fast as they could to the clubs and pulled a fast change, in their respective clubs' changing rooms, before they came into the room, with Chiya out of breath.

"Welcome." The Host Club and Geisha Club said together. Today, the clubs were competing to see who gathers the most profit. Chiya and Kyoya had convinced their respective clubs that the collaborations were to enable good feelings between the clubs, but both of the club's members knew better. They knew it was to see which of the two Ootoris the more successful businessman was. However, it seemed like Chiya was greatly loosing that competition, at the moment.

"It seems like we can deduce that Mori seduced Chiya." The twins said, holding their magnifying glasses to their eyes, as the theme today was a detective theme, even though their outfits were of a Miami Vice theme. Tamaki and Chiya had matching Sherlock Holmes outfits, with the exception of Chiya wearing a plaid skirt, knee high socks, and boots to go along with the outfit. Masuyo dressed as a girl Dr. Watson, wearing a suit with a skirt and a trench coat over it, meanwhile Mark wore a Dr. Watson outfit, as well. But, that was where the similarities ended. Rie and Miku wore a Charlie's Angels jumpsuit, Hana was dressed as Trixie Belden, while Yuuki dressed up as Nancy Drew (dorky, I know). Honey wore an Detective Conan outfit (an otaku favorite and basically the same as Tamaki's and Chiya's outfit), Kyoya was dressed in a lab coat to be like a forensic analyst, and Mori dressed like an undercover agent in Burn Notice. However, some of the detective outfits made no sense to the guests because American shows were lost on them, but it didn't matter. The guests were still happy with each one of the outfits.

"What?" Chiya came after the twins and beated on them. "Don't say that sort of thing!" She said, blushing.

"Please take care of my little sister, Mori-senpai." Mark said to him.

"Not you too!... Wait a minute… it hasn't started yet!"

"It has." Chiya looked around and noticed the customers all around, waiting for the event to begin.

"Uhh…." Chiya thought quick and announced, "I see! It is now time to begin!" The customers cheered. "You see, the reason I was late is because a mystery is on our hands!"

"There is!" Tamaki said, grandly, going with Chiya's act. "There is?" He whispered to her.

"Yes, there is!" She said. "As I was helping out the drama club set up for their play, I was lifted about 200 ft. in the air by a steel cable. After being suspended there for a while, I soon found myself hurtling toward the ground! Fortunately enough, Mori-senpai was there to catch me, if he had caught me a second later, I would be looking at a broken neck, at the least." That sent a wave of murmuring through the room.

"I did some investigation before I came here to this club, and I found out that my wire had been cut!" Some of the girls gasped. "Indeed, but the question stands: whodunit?"

"Just get on with the suspects already." The twins said, bored.

"Do not rush me! I am getting to it!" Chiya said, grandly. "My first suspect: Nishimura Masuyo!" Another gasp from a girl came.

"W-What? I did it?"

"And I thought you were my right hand man." Chiya shook her head.

"Wait a minute, Chiya. She was in here, taking your place in getting ready for the event." Kyoya said.

"I know, this is just for added dramatic effect. Everyone expects the right hand man to be a suspect." Chiya laughed. "I know that the suspects are really Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru!" Another gasp.

"You have nothing against us!" They said.

"Or do I?" Chiya paused. "I don't actually… But perhaps your alibis do! Or lack of alibis does!"

"Ask Hana and Masuyo." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"We were setting up-"

"-while you and Mori-senpai were out together."

"It's true!" Hana said.

"Yup." Masuyo said.

"Ah-ha! I got you all again! Because I know that none of the Geisha members or Host Club members did it!"

"We could have told you that." The twins said.

"Shut up. I know that the culprits are in this very audience!" An even louder gasp. "And it was… you!" Chiya pointed to a boy. "Sato Akihiko!" He was a nervous boy with big glasses. "I found a small medallion with the Sato crest on it and I knew that the wire had been cut clean by something like a garden shear. And since Sato is in the gardening club, I knew he must have done it."

"I-I… I ADMIT IT!" Gasps galore.

"However, I also know his motive!" The crowd started murmuring again. "I know that he did it out of love!"

"Huh?"

"Yes! He did it for her!" Chiya pointed to another girl. A pretty girl with short black hair. "The real perpetrator behind the whole case! Akutagawa Aika! The question now is, why?" She looked mad and embarrassed she had been found out and soon burst out:

"You have no right to be with Mori-sama!" She exclaimed. "You are not fit for him!"

"And a conniving girl with intentions to hurt people is?" Chiya asked.

"I am very sorry, princess. But I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Tamaki said. "You tried to hurt someone in our sister club, and that is unforgivable."

"F-Fine! I don't need any of you anyway!" She stormed out of the room.

"Should I send some people after her?" Kyoya asked Chiya.

"Heck yeah." Kyoya pressed a button on his phone and said,

"Done."

"Well, that was eventful. I hope you had a good birthday, Mori-senpai." Chiya said.

"It was his birthday today?"

"Oh no! We don't have presents for him!"

"Please give us a birthday kiss!" The girls got in a frenzy and started to chase after Mori. Kyoya said,

"This is why we don't tell people the birthdays of the Hosts."

"I just wanted to wish him a happy birthday!"

"Go help him."

"Fine…"


	8. Chapter 5: What to do with Mark?

_**Chapter Five: What to do with Mark?**_

I stepped foot on the school grounds of Ouran and stopped. I could not believe I was actually here as a student. Only less than a year ago was I living off of my friend Ren and now, I had my own book published and popular all over the world with another one on its way and was attending one of the richest schools in all of Japan.

"_First thing I need to do is go to the Chairman's office…_" I thought. A girl passed by me and I tried to gain her attention.

"Excuse me."

"I haven't seen you around before, you must be new."

"Yes, I am new. How do I get to the Chairman's office?"

"Oh, that's easy. I can bring you there! What's your name?"

"_Kyoya told me to use my penname when I come here… Probably so Chiya's parents don't get suspicious and get their secret police on me…_"

"Are you okay? You seem kind of pale." I snapped out of my horror and said,

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry about that."

"Hehe, you're cute. What's your name again?"

"Mabini Mark."

"OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE MABINI MARK!"

"That's Mabini Mark?" Another person said.

"I want his signature!"

"Me too!"

"Who has a pen?" I was soon surrounded by a group of people begging for my autograph. I tried signing as many as I could but they all seemed to keep on multiplying as soon as I finished one signature.

"Excuse me." The crowd immediately started to disperse and revealed a group of six men gathered at the end of the group of people around me.

Two of them were obviously twins, one was a small blonde on the back of a huge black haired guy, there was also a blonde guy who looked like he was my age, and the last guy was Kyoya.

"I can't believe you are already causing me trouble, Mark. You've only just stepped onto campus." Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses.

"Oh my goodness! It's the Host Club!"

"Ootori-senpai knows Mabini Mark?"

"So does that mean the whole Host Club knows him?"

"That's so cool!"

"So, you are the famous Mabini Mark!" The blonde guy in my grade said.

"Uh, yes?"

"He's not even sure who he is?" The twins said.

"Perhaps he is suffering from amnesia?" The little blonde said.

"I am Suou Tamaki! The twins are Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru."

"Yo." The two said.

"And these two are Haninozuka Mitsukuni and Morinozuka Takashi!"

"Hi! Just call me Honey!" The small blonde said. "And you can call him Mori!" The tall black haired guy nodded.

"I hear you are a junior, just like Kyoya and me!" The bigger blonde said.

"Yes, I am."

"How wonderful! I shall take you under my wing and show you around school!" He said, grabbing hold of me in an embrace. "Not only shall I help you get acquainted with the school, I shall have the whole Host Club help in this task because you are a good friend of Kyoya!"

"_I'm his friend?_" I thought. I looked over at Kyoya and he gave me a death glare as if he read my thoughts and was telling me to act like it.

"O-Of course!" I said, nervously. "Kyoya and I go way back! Haha… haha…" I soon heard a whap and Tamaki let go of me.

"Tamaki-senpai, let go of Mark-senpai."

I looked to see who had smacked Tamaki and saw Chiya with a couple of people behind her.

"Oww! That hurt!" Tamaki said. "Why do you have to be so mean, Chiya?"

"You will get spoiled if I wasn't."

"How is that?" He whined, still holding his head. Chiya ignored Tamaki and looked at me with a serious face. I had never seen this face on Chiya before and it was quite disorienting.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mark-senpai. I hope we will get to know each other." She gave a slight bow and walked away with a small girl with two red twin tails and another girl with short black hair and a white bow. What was wrong with Chiya? Was she mad at me?

"I'm sure you know Kyoya's sister, Chiya." The twins said.

"Sister?..." What? They put there arms around me and whispered,

"Just go with it."

"Okay?..."

"I believe it is time for class so if everyone would kindly go on to their class, we would be delighted." Kyoya said. Everyone seemed to obediently follow Kyoya and soon, the seven of us were the only ones left.

"You are in Class 2-A, right?" Tamaki said, coming up behind me. I jumped up in surprise. I thought he was still whining.

"Yes."

"How wonderful! Come on, Kyoya! Let's take him to class!" Tamaki said, putting his arm around me. "I'll see all of you after school!" He said to the other four guys.

"Are you all friends or something?" I asked.

"Something like that! We are all in the same club!"

"Oh? What club?" I couldn't really imagine Kyoya in a school-related club.

"The Host Club!"

"What? The Host Club?" They have Host Clubs at schools? And, more importantly, Kyoya's in it? I suppose he is good at acting cordial… I just haven't seen him be cordial often…

"Correct! We have an event coming up soon! You should come check it out after school, if you're not busy!" I saw Kyoya out of the corner of my eye and said,

"I'm not busy…"

"Great! I can't wait for you to check it out!"

"Tamaki, your father needs to see you." Kyoya said.

"He does? I better go! I'll see you later!" Tamaki said, waving to me as he went.

"What do you think of Ouran?"

"I like it." I said. "Why is Chiya acting so different?"

"It's just a façade she puts on for her parents."

"Oh… Is that so? Why does she have to?"

"Ever since Sebastian died, she became the sole heir to the Zhang and Ootori businesses."

"Ootori? I thought you were Ootori. Are you two related?"

"_Oh my god! I'm related in some way to this monster!_"

"No, our families have just been close for many generations, and a long time ago they decided they wanted to share the same surname."

"_Oh my goodness… Everything is good now…_"

"I see." I said.

"By the way, I just felt I should remind you that you are in my debt that should not be soon forgotten." Chills went up my spine again as I was once again terrified by Kyoya. "Also, we're in the same class, in case you figured it out by now."

"_This year is going to be horrible…_"

School was definitely interesting… to say the least… My teachers had at first pegged me for a delinquent because of my piercing, hair color, and hat that I refused to take off.

They did not want to send me to the Chairman's office because I was on good terms with Tamaki, the Chairman's son. They had eventually gotten over their dislike of me because I was a 'bright student' and 'had a lot of potential'.

One day, during lunch, I was walking through the hallways when a bunch of girls came up to me.

"Mark-kun! Would you like to eat lunch with us?"

"I would love to, but I'm sorry. I have to work on the outline of my next story."

"Oh… okay…" They walked away, crestfallen. I felt a bit bad for declining them, but I couldn't fall behind, Kyoya would haunt me if I did. The thought terrified me and sent shivers down my spine.

I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched. Did Kyoya have his secret police after me already? I quickly packed up my stuff and walked quickly out of the courtyard, where I had been sitting. I could've heard I heard the scuffling of feet behind me, so I started running.

As I ran in a doorway, I also ran into someone, straight on.

"Hey, you! Don't disrespect, Nishimura-sama!" A delinquent picked me up. No doubt he was probably the son of a powerful yakuza leader.

"Oi, Takahashi-kun. Put him down. It was an accident." The delinquent dropped me and I stared at the floor, terrified of the face of their leader.

"How funny, he dresses like a delinquent, but really he's just a scaredy-cat." One of them laughed.

"What's your name?" The leader asked.

"M-Mabini Mark…"

"What a minute… Mark?" The familiarity in the leader's voice threw me off. I gathered enough courage to look up at the leader's face and was totally surprised.

"Ren?"

"Mark! I was wondering how you were doing! You haven't been answering my e-mails!"

"I'm sorry." I laughed.

"Why are you acting so familiar with Takahashi-kun?" One of the delinquents asked, threateningly. I shivered before Ren said,

"It's okay. He was my old roommate back in New York."

"Really?" They all got down before me and bowed down on the floor. "We are extremely sorry.

"Whoa! Don't bow, please!" I turned to Ren. "What exactly did you do to them?"

"They just decided I was worthy enough to be their leader." Ren shrugged. "Hey, do you guys mind? I want to talk to my buddy for a minute."

"Sure thing, Nishimura-sama!" They left quickly.

"I didn't know you went to Ouran!"

"Me either! I heard some famous writer transferred, but I would have never guessed it would be you!"

"What class are you in? I haven't seen you at all!"

"I'm in 2-D."

"2-D? That's the lowest class level! You should be in 2-A! With your parents' status!"

"I asked to be in 2-D. I wanted to see the 'commoner rich people' fashion."

"Commoner rich people… You're talking about the yakuza kids and all of them!"

"Of course! They're also very entertaining!"

"I see…"

"So, I hear the Host Club wants to recruit you!"

"What? Where did you hear that?"

"The girls in 2-D are notorious for gossiping." Ren laughed.

"Nah, I don't think so. I don't think Kyoya would let that happen. He probably thinks of me as the stupid commoner."

"Who's Kyoya?"

"Uhmm…" I tried to think of how to describe him. "He's my cousin's friend." I said. "Her best friend, apparently."

"A bit bitter, are we?"

"No, he just…" Creeps me out? Makes me want to run away from Japan forever? "Is a bit overbearing. He's the reason I'm even published right now."

"I see… Just who is your cousin?"

"Chiya in the freshman class."

"So that means you're related to Ootori Kyoya too, then."

"Huh? What? No way!"

"But, they're brother and sister…"

"_Oh shit…_"

"Oh shit." I said, smacking my forehead.

"All right, tell me the truth."

"Don't tell anyone! This is supposed to be kept on the down low."

"Calm down, Mark. You can trust me."

"So I'm Chiya's cousin, but no one's supposed to know because apparently I'm a black sheep of the Zhang family, which is why I'm related to Chiya. But Chiya uses the name Ootori at school because her other side of the family is Ootori, but not the same Ootori as Kyoya. They're a totally different Ootori and I use my pseudonym at school because I'm currently being sponsored by Kyoya's Ootori to come to school here… Did that make sense?"

"Chiya's your cousin, Ootori-san's not, Chiya and Ootori-san are NOT siblings, and you use your pseudonym at school. Right?"

"Yeah… That was a lot simpler than what I said."

"Yeah, you tend to overcomplicate things."

"Gee. Thanks."

"Well, I'll see you around! I'm going to class!"

"Bye, Ren." I said. I walked away a bit happier than before.

"_Hah. Me in the Host Club. That's an idea._" I laughed out loud. "_That would be terrifying being in the same club as Kyoya…Now, all I have to figure out is who is stalking me.._.

The rankings in the class came out on Friday and I was third, only under Kyoya and Tamaki.

"Mabini Mark is third? How can this be? How did he beat me, too?" A girl whispered under her breath. I took a look at the list and saw a girl named Jonochi Ayame.

"I'm very sorry, Jonochi-san. I did not realize how much being third means to you." I bowed, in apology. "Would you like me to fail the next couple of tests so you can maintain your ranking?" She turned a beet red and stuttered,

"N-No! this does not bother me at all! I will get back to third place without you feeling sorry for me!" She turned and walked away. I was confused at her reaction until Tamaki put his arm around me and said,

"Come with me! Kyoya!" Tamaki led me outside with Kyoya behind us. "You handled that quite grandly!"

"I did?"

"Yes! You have such finesse with dealing with women!"

"I do?"

"Mark, I want you to join the Ouran High School Host Club!"

"What? Me? In a Host Club?"

"Precisely!" Kyoya stood behind me and whispered,

"Stop asking such stupid questions." I nodded slightly, still in fear of Kyoya.

"Why would you like me to be in the Host Club?" I asked, hoping it wasn't a stupid question.

"_So… Ren was right. Oh my… I have to be in the same club as Kyoya! AHH!_"

"Because, though you are a commoner, you exude a regal persona!"

"You know I'm a commoner?" I exclaimed.

"Why, yes. Am I supposed to not know?"

"No!"

"Oh, I am terribly sorry. But, worry not! The Host Club shall keep your secret!"

"Thanks… Wait, what?"

"They aren't supposed to know either? It's okay, we'll keep your secret!"

"_I'm dealing with idiots…_"

_***After school***_

"My little kittens!"

"_My… little… kittens?_"

"I'm proud to announce that Mabini Mark shall be a part of the Host Club!"

"Wow!"

"This is great!"

"I think I may ask for him sometimes!" I started to blush from all of the attention.

"But today, he shall be an apprentice for the whole week and watch how the Host Club works!"

"Aw…"

"What?" I asked, out loud, by accident. "Wait, does that mean that…"

*A few hours later*

"I'm the Host Club's slave for a week…" I held in my hands, a cake, picked up from a high-end pastry shop, a whole stack of manga, some coffee beans that cost me nearly one hundred dollars for what I could have gotten fifteen dollars at a regular store, and other miscellaneous items they wished for me to get.

I had a feeling that some of the items Kyoya told me to get would have landed me in jail if I had even just known about it when I was normal… How I miss those days…

"My cake! Thanks, Mark!" Honey got the cake from my hands and proceeded to go and eat it.

"Good. You're finally here with our manga." The twins grabbed the stack of manga and sat down to read them, since the Host Club was over.

It just so happened that the stack of manga was the only thing keeping me balanced and I fell on my back, making the items I had just gotten fly in the air. I jumped up and ran around in circles trying to catch all of them.

By some miracle, I managed to catch them all.

"Nice catch." The twins said with a thumbs up, in a flat voice before they returned to their manga.

"The Club's already over." Kyoya said, disapprovingly.

"I'm sorry, but I had trouble with number five on the list…" I said.

"Plus fifteen."

"_Nooo!_" I slumped over. Kyoya had made me devise a system to express my 'gratitude' for him, when really it was just showing me how much I owed him.

The worst part was that the system I had created favored Kyoya, somehow… How does that happen?... Fifteen points was a lot…

"Let us go, everyone! You too, Esoshika-kun!" Tamaki had created the nickname for me when he had decided my 'type', which was 'exotic'.

His nickname could be translated into something around the lines of: "Exotica"… Though Tamaki usually shortened his nick name to "-Tica-kun" or "Shika-kun", as he said it.

He had decided that since I had a broad knowledge of the world, and since I was half Japanese, a quarter Chinese, and a quarter who-knows-what, 'exotic type' would only be fitting.

How they knew that my father was half Japanese and Chinese, and my mother, his mistress, was half Japanese and half who-knows-what, scares me…


	9. SPECIAL The Twins' Birthday

**_EXTRA: The Twins' Birthday_**

**_Dedicated to KakuNoDaisuki, who won second in my contest. Congrats!  
_**

"Masuyo-sama, tell us a story." One of the customers said one day.

"Okay!" Masuyo chirped. "Hmm… Well here's a good one! It all started one day during homeroom…"

*Flashback*

"Rock, paper, sissors, shoot!"

"No!" Chiya slumped into her chair.

"This is the third time you've lost in a competition today." The twins said.

"It's actually-"

"-quite sad."

"Be quiet!" Chiya snapped, going into her dark corner.

"Yay! That means Cha-chan is going to join us in the twins' celebration of their birthday!"

"_There is no greater day in the year._" Masuyo thought giddily.

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Be ready for the adventure of a lifetime." The twins said.

"She we be scared?" Chiya asked.

"Of course not!" Masuyo stated happily "What's the worst they could do?".

*The next day*

"Let me go!" Chiya exclaimed.

"I'm very sorry, Zhang-san, but we have direct orders from Master Kyoya to get you to the celebration." Tachibana said. Chiya only slumped, knowing that she could do nothing because Tachibana was Kyoya's own guard.

"Why does Kyoya-chan want me to go so badly to the twins' elebration? I'm getting bad feelings from this."

"Master Kyoya wanted me to tell you that he could care less if you went or not. Nishimura-san wanted you to come and even called in a favor from Kyoya."

"Masu-chan." Chiya fumed. Tachibana carried Chiya all the way to the front gate of Ouran and put her down there.

"I'm very sorry, Zhang-san." Tachibana bowed and left.

"Cha-chan!~" Masuyo skipped right along to Chiya, who smacked Masuyo upside the head. "Ow! Cha-chan! That was meaaann!"

"I didn't want to come! The twins irk me!"

"Please go! You know I like Hikaru-kun! A. LOT!"

"I am aware of this!"

"So, you know I need you to be there with me! I act idiotically around him!"

"Can you even tell them apart?" Masuyo was deeply hurt.

"Of course I can! I've been my best friends since diapers!" Chiya was then also hurt deeply and puffed her cheeks.

"Whatever. I'm here already."

"Yay! Thanks, Cha-chan!"

"Hey, how come you got to change into normal clothes?"  
"Don't worry about it, Cha-chan." Masuyo flicked her hand. I got a change of clothes for you right here!" Chiya looked at the clothes Masuyo packed for her.  
"Wow... you actually got good clothes for me."  
"Why do you sound so surprised?"  
"... No reason." Just then, a limo screeched in front of them. "What's going on?"  
"Grab them!" The twins, Mori, Honey, and Tamaki ambushed Chiya and Masuyo. The two girls were hauled on, just as the limo sped off.  
"Time for our birthday celebration to begin."

"I'm getting a bad feeling from this..."  
"Oh, Cha-chan. Live a little!"  
"There's a difference between living and coming close to dying."  
"What time is it?" The twins.  
"I don't know." Chiya said, grumpy that she was ambushed, even though Mark was trying to calm her down.  
"What time is it, Hika-chan and Kao-chan?" Honey asked, interestedly.  
"Adventure time!" They exclaimed. The rest of the hosts and the two girls had a blank look on their face.  
"It's a TV show in America."  
"We felt like it was fitting."  
"So what are we doing?" Tamaki asked.  
"We're going sky-diving!"  
"What?" Masuyo froze. "Y-You know I hate heights!"  
"You wouldn't deny our birthday request, would you Masuyo-chan?" The twins asked as they sat on either side of her. Her face got red and she shook her head fervently.  
"Good!"  
"_They're eeevvviiiilll!_" Chiya thought.

After much persuasion for Masuyo to get on the plane, they managed to get her on. Masuyo clung onto the wall of the plane.

"Why did you guys chose sky diving?" Chiya asked, getting into her sky diving suit.

"Because it's fun!"

"Don't you ever think of anything else besides what is 'fun'?"

"The only reason you're yelling at us-"

"-is because you have a crush on us."

"Admit it." They said.

"I do not!" Chiya puffed out her cheeks.

"Fine then, you have a crush on milord!"

"I DO NOT!" Chiya shouted.

"Of course she doesn't! That's silly!" Tamaki said.

"Yeah, see!" Chiya said, indignantly.

"That proves nothing." Meanwhile the twins and Chiya were fighting, Masuyo was nearly about to cry from being up in the air. Of course, Masuyo was not going to jump out of the plane. She was going to stay in the plane and meet the others on the ground.

"This is so scary…" Masuyo then felt a sudden urge to use the bathroom. Still terrified of being in the air, she clung to the plane's wall and slowly inched toward the bathroom. On her way to the bathroom, she managed to press the release button for the door. Masuyo tumbled out of the plane and was soon free-falling. "OH MY-"

"Masu-chan!" Chiya exclaimed.

"Masuyo-chan!" The twins cried out.

"Crap!" Hikaru said.

"We're in so much trouble if she gets hurt!" Kaoru exclaimed. Masuyo was crying in the air from the fear as she fell head first toward the ground. The twins gave a glance at each other and nodded.

*End of flashback*

"What happened, Masuyo-sama?"

"The twins saved me of course!" Masuyo said. "But, they did pretend that they didn't have on a parachute and we fell until, at the last minute, they pulled their parachutes and we landed safely. That was the time the twins nearly killed me." Masuyo said.

"When was this?"

"Last week." The customers looked at her in disbelief. "Oh! Speaking of that, it's their actual birthday today. Got to go!~" She skipped off to the Host Club's room and went up to the twins to glomp them. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"You are so lucky the club room is empty right now." The twins said.

"I don't get a thank you?"  
"This is the fifteenth time today you've wished us happy birthday."


	10. Chapter 6: Baking with the Geisha Club

_**Chapter 6: Baking with the Geisha Club**_

One day after school, when we did not have a Geisha Club event planned, we were already planning for the next event when Yuuki said,

"Hey, Nishimura-san. I'm curious. What is your older sibling like?"

"Ah! Ren is the bestest older sibling in the world and is totally my role model in life!" All of us looked at each other while Masuyo was in her own world, admiring her older sibling. If Masuyo looked up to this person, then there must be something up with them.

"Don't you know Nishimura-senpai?" Yuuki whispered to me, referring to Ren.

"No, not really. I've known Masu-chan since 2nd grade, but I've never met her sibling… To be honest, I don't even know whether Ren is a boy or a girl. I've never met him or her…"

"Hey, Mas-chan. Where does Re-chan go to school?"

"Sibling-san went to a prestigious art boarding school back in America ever since 1st grade."

"Went?"

"Yeah! Sibling-san now goes to Ouran!"

"What? Since when?"

"Since winter break, silly!"

"What class is he in?" Yuuki asked.

"Ren's in 2-D."

"…" We all remained silent. That was the lowest ranking class in the second year.

"I would go visit sibling-san, but Ren's out of the country for a fashion conference in Paris."

"Really?" The more she talked, the more shady her sibling sounded.

"Yup! Hey, Cha-chan. Can we get ice cream after?"

"Did you get good grades on your test today?"

"Yesss!"

"What did you get?"

"A ninety-eight!"

"What?" I exclaimed. A lot of the people in the class got failing marks on that test, the twins got around eighty five, and even I got a ninety.

"Yup! You wanna see?"

"Yes, I do." I said skeptically. She handed me her test and my eyes widened. She wasn't lying. She missed only two questions on the whole test.

"How did you get this score?" Hana exclaimed.

"I studied. It actually works. Go figure." Masuyo said.

"What made you want to do that, Nishimura-san? I thought you did not like working during school." Yuuki said.

"That is true but sibling-san promised to take me out for ice cream and share another one of the master's secrets!" Masuyo looked like she was heaven-bound. We all sweat-dropped.

"She totally has a sibling complex." Rie said.

"Yeah." All of us agreed.

"W-What exactly are these secrets about?" Kotone said, asking a question all of us were thinking.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret. Duh!"

"Uh-huh…"

"I want ice cream!" Masuyo said as she skipped out.

"I want to find out more about this, 'Sibling-san'." Yuuki said.

"It is rather intriguing…" Kotone said.

"It's settled. We will go around the school tomorrow and ask everyone about this 'Nishimura Ren'." I said.

"Yes!" The Geisha Club saluted me.

"Taketomo Namiyo. What a surprise seeing you here." I said, smiling my cordial smile.

"Hi, Take-chan!" Hana said.

"Ootori-san! Hasagawa–san! What are you doing in here? I didn't know you had ceramics fourth period, I thought you were in Spanish translation! You too, Hasagawa-san!"

"I just transferred into this class." I waved her off.

"So, Taketomo-san. I have to ask, is there any gossip going around especially since winter break?"

"Hmm… Oh! Kawate-san and Inokuma-san broke up! It was so tragic there was even a food fight in the second lunch room! Then there's the fact that Ashia-san is got a nose job! And-"

"That's not what I'm talking about!" I exclaimed, unable to process anything else after her babbling. That should be expected though, she is the biggest chatterbox in the first years. "I mean, isn't there anything about new students?"

"Is there someone you're interested in, Ootori-san?"

"Of course not." I replied, haughtily. "I just wanted to know if there were any new transfer students."

"Especially in the second years!" Hana said.

"Hana!" I hissed.

"Hmm… Now that I think about it, there is that really cute Mabini Mark guy!" I twitched a little. I really didn't like it when girls fawned over Mark.

"Uhm, anyone else?" Hana said quickly, noticing my anger.

"I don't think so."

"Oh."

"No, wait! There is one more!"

"Who is it?" I asked.

"What's his name… Oh! Nishimura Ren! He's a hot one too, or so I've heard! I hear he's the leader of all the delinquents in the school. I've never personally seen him, but I'm sure he must be hot, cool, and tough!"

"…Is that it?"

"Yeah, I haven't heard much about him otherwise besides that he supposedly took down Aname-san with one hand."

"_Sketchy..._" I thought.

"Ootori-san! Hasagawa-san! Are you here?" Our Spanish teacher stood at the doorway.

"Oops. Gotta go!" Hana said.

"Bye!" I said as Hana and I left out the back door. "You know, Hana, you should have stayed in class. Spanish isn't exactly your strong subject…"

"No yo como mi perrito!"

"You don't eat your dog?"

"Oops. I meant it's okay!"

"But… never mind…"

"Did any of you find out anything about Ren?" I asked.

"I found out he apparently is the leader of all of the yakuza kids in the second year. He hasn't yet extended his rule over the third years, but rumor has it that he's going to move in soon." Yuuki said.

"I did not find out anything about him…" Kotone said quietly.

"We spied on him!" Miku said.

"We did not!" Rie retorted. "We simply just casually hung around the areas he may or may not have been rumored to be around and also happen to see him hanging out with his yakuza friends and getting caught by the friends and then may have flirted to get out of the situation. No big deal."

"He's hot!" Miku said happily. We all shook our heads, eve3n Yuuki, who held the bridge of his nose.

"So basically, all we learned about Ren is that he's a boy, he's leader of the yakuza in the school, and he's a second year."

"And he's hot!" Miku exclaimed.

"I'm a failure as an Ootori…" I said, going into my dark corner, very similar to Tamaki's.

"O-Ootori?" Yuuki exclaimed.

"Chiya-san!" Rie said. All of them, except for Hana were not used to this side of Chiya.

"Are you okay?" Kotone said.

"I think Chi-chan just needs to be left alone." Hana said.

* * *

"Let's get cake!" Masuyo exclaimed one day.

"She's a special child." Yuuki declared.

"Yeah…" I sighed. Promising to take her out for cake seemed like a horrible idea, now that I had reflected upon the idea.

Rie's limo came and picked us up at the front gate of the school. Masuyo had instructed the driver to go to one of her favorite places, Heaven Sent Pastries, a butler café. Masuyo had dubbed this her favorite after she had seen some yaoi action there. She has become a regular at the café, much to the twins' irritation. We all got out of the limo and entered into a bustling café.

"Welcome, my- AY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I was surprised by the greeting but soon recognized the surprised face. Nanami Shiba. A regular at the Host Club, Hana was usually his assigned favorite. I do believe he is the son of the owner of the Heaven Sent Pastries chain.

"Ah! Shi-" Shiba covered her mouth with his hands. Hana became red.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't know what else to do!" He whispered, becoming red. "Please don't ruin my cover!" He whispered urgently.

"What cover? Nanami-san, you do know school prohibits part-time jobs, right?" Yuuki said.

"I know." He whispered. "But, this is the only way my parents give me allowance. I look over this store and whatever I earn, they times it by a couple hundred."

"It's okay. We understand, Nanami-kun." I said.

"You do?" He asked.

"Of course." I said, with a Geisha smile.

"What a relief." He sighed.

"Hey, hey. Cha-chan. That's not very nice. You're making him feel indebted to you." Masuyo whispered to me.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I smiled.

"Hey, Meiji. You didn't tell us you had such beautiful friends." One of the butlers said. He could be no more than twenty and was quite handsome, of course, since it is a butler café. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Hande Nobu, the head butler."

"Uhmm. They are just some acquaintances from a different school, Hande-san."

"AH! You're him!" Masuyo exclaimed.

"Hm?" Hande said. "Oh, you were there for the shounen-ai day." He smirked.

"Yes!" She exclaimed.

"We aren't planning on having that event anytime soon, but I suppose I can give you a teaser." He grabbed Nanami by the hips and brought him within an inch of his face.

"Ah, Meiji-kun… It's been a while since…"

"Stop it, Hande-san… It's so embarrassing…" Nanami looked away with an embarrassed look on his face that was not an act, but yet still fit in with the scene perfectly. Everyone had a red face, except for Yuuki. The situation just seemed too real.

"Nobu. Call me Nobu."

"AHHHHHH! YAOI!" Masuyo nearly fainted, but Yuuki and I managed to catch her.

"I think that is enough." I stated.

"Ah, I'm very sorry." Hande apologized.

"Yes, please sit us now." I said.

"Of course. Do you have any requests for your butler?"

"Yo-"

"Hmm… Meiji-kun please."

"What?" Nanami exclaimed.

"Now, Meiji, you cannot reject such beautiful ladies, right?"

"N-No…"

"Good, it is settled. If you would excuse me, we are quite busy right now." All of us sat down at a table, with Nanami as our waiter.

"What would you like to order?" Nanami asked with a red face.

"Strawberry cake!" Masuyo and Hana exclaimed together.

"I'm sorry, but we are out."

"What? Why?" Masuyo exclaimed.

"Because we only have one chef in the kitchen currently, and with this crowd and the after-work crowd, he is too busy to make another cake. I'm sorry."

"We'll help!" Masuyo said.

"What?" I said, surprised.

"That's great! I'll let the chef know he has seven helpers now!" Nanami ran into the kitchen and I gave Masuyo a death glare.

"What did you just do?"

"Uhm… volunteered you to do work?"

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

"Because it's the nice thing to do?" Dang it. That's a good answer.

"Hmph. Fine. We'll help out." I said.

"Besides, how bad could it be?" Yuuki said.

"All right, this job is really easy." Shiba stated. "Which is good cause that idiot Nobu is making me work here for no wage."

"So you do actually call him Nobu! Which means there is yaoi going on!" Masuyo cried out happily.

"N-No! There's nothing going on between us!"

"How suspicious..." Yuuki said. All of us gave him a look of unbelief.

"Wait... Does Shi-chan not want to work with us?" Hana asked, tearing up. He stuttered,

"No wait! I do want to work with you!"

"But you just called No-chan an idiot for putting you here with us..." Shiba face got redder and redder.

"Uh..."

"Of course, Nanami-kun wants to work with us." I said, patting Hana on the head. Shiba gave me a look of thanks and I nodded.

"You're doing it again, Cha-chan." Masuyo said, disapprovingly.

"Oh, come now, Masu-chan. Don't get so suspicious."

"Why are you the one teaching us back here?" Rie asked.

"Because I'm the best cook here." He said, proudly.

"So the butlers here switch between cook and hosts?" Yuuki asked.

"Of course, every single one of the butler here has attended culinary school, to some degree." Shiba stated. "Now, let's stop the chit-chat! We have hungry customers waiting for cake!"

"Wow! Such a character change!" Hana exclaimed, happily.

"We'll start with some easy strawberry cake..."

***An hour later***

"What the eff? How did this happen?" Shiba cried out. In the end, Yuuki and I were the only ones who managed to make a decent cake. Masuyo's cake had turned gooey in the oven and even had a greenish tinge to it. Hana's cake had a bright neon pink hue and when Shiba had cut into it, the cake broke the knife. Rie had actually done pretty well, until she put her cake in the oven. She managed to forget about her cake and burn the inside of the oven. And Miku's cake... that was truly terrifying. I'd rather not talk about it.

"Meiji." Nobu said. The look on his face showed that he wasn't her for idle chatter.

"Hande-san!" Nobu didn't even ask for Shiba to call him Nobu.

"We need to have a meeting."

"What about the guests?"

"All of them are currently served. It's only going to be a quick meeting." One by one, the butlers came in. They looked at us and gave us nods of approval.

"All right, as we all know, we are short many cooks and our... replacements cannot keep up with our many orders."

"What do we do now?" One of the butlers asked.

"Why don't we just move a couple of us to the back?"

"We still need people up in the front to take care of the guests." Nobu said, shooting down the idea.

"Excuse me." I said. Everyone gave us a look, as if they forgot about us. "First of all, I want to apologize for being such a disturbance in your shop." I gave Masuyo a look. "Second of all, I believe I have the answer to your problem."

"Please, do tell." Nobu said with a smile tracing on his lips and his eyebrow raised.

"As you can tell, most of my friends have no cooking abilities whatsoever."

"Hey!" Miku cried out.

"You know it's true." Rie said.

"But still!" I gave Miku a silencing look.

"But, we do have one talent that will benefit you greatly."

"What is that?" Nobu asked.

"Hospitality. Of course!" Shiba said. All of the butlers gave him a look. "I mean... I heard that they are part of the Geisha Club at Ouran Academy."

"I heard of them!" A butler around our age said.

"To have someone know us out of our school, especially someone like you, flatters us." I said, with my Geisha smile.

"I get it. You guys take care of the customers while we do all of the cooking." Nobu nodded.

"Exactly." I said with a smile.

The Geisha Club did a whole lot better in serving the guests than baking and cooking, as to be expected... The butler cafe lent us some maid outfits, why they had them, I don't know. Masuyo, Hana, and Miku were in charge of finding customers out in the streets, while the rest of us worked as hostesses and waitresses. After a while, there seemed to be more guys than girls enter the cafe, which was weird, because this was a butler cafe. Maybe they were gay. Anyway, the time that we had to serve the customers came to a close as soon as the shop also closed.

"Wow, I must say, very nice job. Would you be interested in working here part time?"

"We can't. We're not allowed to have a part-time job." I said as I gave Shiba a glancing look. "But thank you for the offer."

"We gained a big profit tonight, not our biggest, but very close. What's your secret?" Nobu asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"Well..." Miku said.

"Miku-sama." I said, threateningly.

"I just wanted to make sure that people came, so I may have tripped over a couple of times to give some guys a little something."

"Is that it?" I was still mad, but I had a feeling that wasn't it.

"Not exactly... I may have tripped Hana-chan and Masuyo-chan a couple of times to have the same effect."

"I can't believe you exposed Hana-chan like that!" Shiba said, taking hold of Hana in his arms.

"Ah-hem." I said. Shiba quickly realized what he had done and just as quickly let go of Hana.

"Forget Hana, I can't believe you took advantage of me like that!"

"It got customers, didn't it?"

"That. Is. No. Excuse!"

"Whoa, now. Before a cat fight ensues, we have a little something for you." He held out a strawberry cake before us.

"HECK YEAH!" Masuyo yelled. Hana and Masuyo happily took a piece of the cake and started eating it.

"Whenever you want to come by, please do not hesistate."

"I won't, but next time-" I took Masuyo's cake piece from her hand and took a bite from it. "I'm afraid we'll just be customers."

"Cha-chan!" Masuyo whined.

"That is fine for me, we'll even have Meiji be your server."

"What?"

"Yay, MEI-chan!" Hana exclaimed.

"U-Uh... yeah." Shiba blushed furiously.


	11. Chapter 7: Haruhi 'Nuff said

_**Chapter 7: Haruhi. 'Nuff said.**_

"Where are we going?" I said, following him into the hallway, tired.

"We have to get ready for tomorrow's Host Club." The twins said.

"Already?"

"Of course! Tomorrow's especially important because we are teaming up with the Geisha Club for our cosplay theme." Tamaki said.

"You even have a Geisha Club here?"

"Yeah! It's Ya-chan's club!" Honey said.

"Ya-chan?" I asked.

"Yes, Chiya." Kyoya said.

"Whoa! We get to see Chiya?" I asked, excited. I haven't seen my 'lil sis' since I had arrived at Ouran. It was almost as if she was avoiding me…

"Speaking of Chiya-" Hikaru said, both of the twins pulling me back a little from the other four hosts to speak to me.

"-you must be the lover." Kaoru said.

"Sure am! I love my lil sis!" They smacked their foreheads and shook their heads. "So where are we going?"

"Chiya wanted to have our first competition to be easily gauged, so she let us borrow her second club room."

"That makes no sense…"

"She really just wants to be next to Kyoya-senpai and milord." The twins whispered to me.

"Why is that?"

"You really are unknowing in love, aren't you?" The twins said.

"Huh?"

"… Never mind." The twins said. "Chiya looks up to Kyoya-senpai in the way she looks up to you, basically. The only difference between Chiya's and your relationship and Chiya's and Kyoya's relationship is that you actually show Chiya your affection. Then with milord… there may be something there that wasn't there before."

"What does that mean?" They shook their heads.

"You're just like milord." The twins then walked faster to join the others.

"Hikaru, Kaoru! Shika-kun! Let's go!" Tamaki said, greatly resembling a little puppy. We arrived at a door, just as big and lavish as the door to the 3rd Music Room, with a sign telling us that it was the 2nd Music Room.

Tamaki threw open the door and the first thing I saw was Chiya, reclining on a sofa, in a yakuta, with a boy on top of her, biting at her neck. She looked up at us and her eyes widened.

"Onii-chan?"She pushed the boy away and sat up quickly. The boy looked up and looked to Kyoya, obviously thinking Chiya was talking about him instead of me.

"I-I'm sorry, Ootori-senpai!" He grabbed his briefcase and dashed out of the room. Looking around the room, at all of the other people, customers and Geishas, alike, she exclaimed at us,

"What was that for? He was a paying customer!"

"I'm very sorry, Chiya. If he does decide to not come back, I'll be sure the Host Club reimburses you." Kyoya said. I had a chill and then a feeling I would be the one to reimburse her.

"I don't want your money." She said, proudly. "I told you to come after five to set up for tomorrow."

"Now, now, Chiya." Hikaru said.

"No need to get your thongs in a bunch." Kaoru said.

"Slut." They said together.

"Hey! Be nice to Chiya!" Tamaki said to the twins. He turned to Chiya and said, "We just wanted to come earlier because we were excited to be working with the Geisha Club!" The only thing that even hinted at her embarrassment was her sudden rosy cheeks, other than that, she made no show of her embarrassment.

"I see." She said. Chiya turned to the Geisha Club and announced, "I am very sorry to announce the Geisha Club is closing early." All of the customers groaned. "Please do not be so sad. We are setting up for the cosplay event tomorrow, Hawaiian Luau." She said with a smile. The customers hooted. The two other Geishas joined Chiya, one had short black hair with a big white bow in her hair, while the other had long, blonde hair.

"Please join us next time." The black haired Geisha said, politely.

"Until tomorrow, wait for us." They all bowed at the same time. All of the customers filed out, leaving them alone in the room with us.

"Chiya-" I said.

"Hold on, Mark-senpai. I have to adjourn the Geisha Club in the other room first."

"Thank god that's over." The black haired one said as she loosed her yakuta, sounding completely different.

"Don't you think you should wait for the other customers to leave first before you switch off your Geisha mode, Masuyo?" The twins asked.

"Nah. It's not like they can see me in here." She sat on the couch Chiya was on earlier and put her foot up on a coffee table.

"Hey, you're new and cute. My two favorite things." The blonde said, coming up to me. My nose started to bleed again as I was blushing. "How cute! I'll have to keep my eye on you!"

"Uh…"

"Miku-chan." Another Geisha came into the room. This one was wearing traditional Geisha makeup and dress, with black hair in a bun. "It's time to go."

"Already?" Miku pouted.

"Hey, hey. Yuuki. Don't forget, sibling-san needs you to bring in that kimono." The girl named Masuyo said.

"I will be sure to bring it tomorrow, Nishimura-san."

"Thanks." The two girls left the room and it was just that short black-haired girl and the Host Club.

"Hey, you." The girl said.

"Me?" I asked, pointing at myself.

"No, the rabbit over there." She rolled her eyes. "Are you the famous Mark?"

"Famous?"

"I guess you are." She got up and put her face an inch away from mine. My cheeks flared at the underclassman's face so close to mine. "I guess you'll do as a big brother."

"For you?..."

"No, dumbass. For Chiya. Kyoya over there isn't doing to hot of a job being a role model for Chiya, so I guess you'll do." I looked over to Kyoya, who held the bridge of his nose. How come he wasn't being scary to the girl? "Kyoya won't bother me because Chiya would get mad at him if he did." She whispered in my ear, apparently reading my mind.

"B-But… " That's no fair! I don't like being the one taking the heat from Kyoya! "How'd you know-"

"What you were thinking? It's obvious that Kyoya's abusing you."

"Will you tell Chiya?"

"Be a man and tell her yourself." I went to my own dark corner and pouted. I couldn't tell Chiya that…

"Hey, Masuyo. Did you ever get those shoes from our house?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"Ah! No! I totally forgot! Can you bring them to sibling-san?"

"Yeah, yeah. We'll get them to your 'sibling-san'." They said. Chiya came into the room and closed the door behind her, trailing behind her was a small red-headed girl that had her hair in a bun, like the other girl that was dressed as a geisha.

"Onii-chan!" She exclaimed as she glomped me.

"Chiya! I'm so glad to see you back to normal!"

"I'm sorry. I just-"

"It's okay. I know." I said to her. She looked at me and wondered how I knew but instead of questioning it, she said,

"You're the best onii-chan!"

"Aww!" I said.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that! He was just a customer, onii-chan!"

"Uh, yeah. It's okay." I said, awkwardly, with my cheeks flaring.

"We repeat: Slut." The twins said.

"This is the first time I've seen Chi-chan like this!" The little redhead said.

"Onii-chan, this is Nishimura Masuyo and Hasagawa Hana, the Co-Vice Presidents of the Ouran High School Geisha Club."

"Yo." Masuyo said.

"Hi, hi!" Hana said.

"Are you in the Host Club now, onii-chan?" I looked over to Kyoya and he gave me another scary glare.

"Uhh."

"Yes! He is!" Tamaki said, grandly.

"Yay! Thank you so much, Tamaki-senpai, for letting him be in the club!" Chiya said, her cheeks getting slightly pink. "Now we can spend more time together whenever the Host Club gets together!"

* * *

The door opened and there was a brown-haired boy with glasses.

"Welcome." All of the Host Club said simultaneously.

"Ouran Private Academy is defined by one, prestigious families, two, wealth and prosperous people who have much time on their hands. Therefore, this Ouran Host Club is about these handsome guys that have time giving hospitality to these lovely ladies who also have time and profit off them. It's an elegant game exclusive to this super-rich school."

"Ho-Ho-Host Club?"

"What, it's a guy?" The twins said.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, you three are in the same class as this guest, right?" Kyoya said.

"Yeah, but, this person doesn't go along with others well, so we don't really know him well."

"That's quite rude, actually." Kyoya said. "Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, special student."

"What? So he's that exceptional special student, Fujioka Haruhi?" Tamaki said.

"Why do you know… my name?"

"Well, the way this school works makes it hard for commoners to get in. They say that it's pretty hard to be accepted as a special student unless you are a studious bookworm." Kyoya said.

"Why… thank you…" Haruhi said sarcastically.

"Yes, in other words, you are a hero, Fujioka-kun. Even if you are the number one student in your class, you are the poorest student in the whole school." Oy… you people don't handle poor people well. Haruhi tried to get away from Tamaki. "Others might marginalize you as a lowly civilian."

"No, I'm not as bad as you make me sound."

"Come on, why not? All hail poverty!"

"Welcome to our elegant world, pauper."

"Please excuse me." Haruhi said as he tried to leave.

"Hey! Haru-chan, Haru-chan! Haru-chan, you're a hero? That's aweome!"

"A special student, not a hero. Wait… who're you calling Haru-chan?"

"But I never expected the famous bookworm to be gay."

"Gay?" Haruhi asked confusedly.

"So what type do you fancy? The wild type?" He said as he pointed to Mori. "The loli-shota type?" He said as he pointed to Honey. "The little devil type?" The twins. "The cool type?" Kyoya. "Or our latest edition, the exotic type, who is currently not with us right now."

"N-no! I was just searching for a quiet place to study-"

"Or…" He took Haruhi's chin. "…how about you try me? Wanna go?" Haruhi backed away from Tamaki. She bumped into a pedestal that had a very expensive vase. She turned around to see the vase fall and tried to catch it before it fell bit failed by only a millimeter. "Oh, that's not good."

"Ahh, Rene's flower vase that was the target of our in-school auction…" Hikaru said.

"That's not good." Kaoru said. "And we thought we could've reaped up to eight million yes off of this."

"EIGHT MILLION YEN? Wait, how many thousand is that… um, about paying for this…"

"Are you able to? Someone who can't even buy our designated uniform. Besides what's with that stupid outfit?" Kyoya picked up a piece of the vase.

"What should we do, Tamaki?" Kyoya said.

"Have you heard of this saying, Fujioka-kun? 'When in Rome, do as the Romans do.' 'If you don't have money, then work it off.' Starting today, you're… the Host Club's dog!" Haruhi then froze and when Honey poked her she fell to the ground, fainted.

"Hey, I'm finally back-" Mark froze when he came in through the door. "I swear I didn't break it!"

"Don't be such an idiot, the commoner broke it." The twins said.

"Ahaha… Yeah." Mark's sweat dropped.

_***Flashback***_

Mark was cleaning up one day after a Host Club event, during the week he was still the Host Club's dog.

"Hey, Mabini Mark!" Mark froze as his name got called out by a familiar voice.

"Ah… Ah…. Aname-san!"

"The offer still stands. Nishimura-san still wants you to be a part of our group."

"_That bastard Ren is playing with me. Ren knows I'm terrified of these people._" Mark thought.

"I-I don't think I am strong enough to be with Ren's group." Mark came up with this excuse.

"I see." Aname punched at Mark and clocked him right in the face. Mark staggered back and something clicked in him.

"Try it again." Mark said confidently. Aname, glad to oblige, wound up another punch and Mark dodged with ease. Aname smirked. "I see you're shitting with us!"

Mark said nothing. He wound up for another punch, which Mark dodged again. Mark kept dodging his attacks, around the room, Mark kept an annoyed look on his face. "Please don't underestimate me. I have been well versed in wushu since I was young." Mark then sighed as he kept dodging Aname's attacks. "Time to finish this up." Mark punched Aname in the stomach then flipped him to the ground with ease and stood up straight. "That's that."

The vibrations from the Aname's impact with the floor rattled on to a pedestal, carrying a very expensive vase that the Host Club was planning to auction off. Needless to say, the vibrations caused the vase to shake off the pedestal and fall toward the ground.

"NO!" Mark cried out, clicking out of his wushu mode. He tried to lunge for the vase, but missed by a quarter of a second. "That was worth eight million yen… My life's over…"

"Ah, Mabini-sama." Aname said. "Even if you don't want to join Nishimura-sama's group, we now have a great amount of respect for you." Aname and those with him bowed a little. "Since it was our fault the vase was broken, we shall help you."

"You're going to give me eight million yen to help pay off my debt?" Mark said, hopefully.

"Haha no."

"Oh."

"The members of Sugiyama's family are masters in counterfeiting."

"Why do I get a bad feeling about this?" Mark said.

"Sugiyama can get this fixed in an hour flat." Aname insisted.

"All right… it's not like I got anything to lose." Mark said. "_But my life…_"

_***An hour later.***_

"A-Amazing!" Mark exclaimed. "How did you do that?"

"It was nothing, Mabini-sama. I just cover the vase with a thin clear glue then painted over it, so that the cracks were not visible.

"Yes! I'm not going to die!"

_***End of flashback***_

"You broke it didn't you?" Kyoya whispered in Mark's ear.

"Ah-Ah-" Mark couldn't form the words in his mouth.

"I'll let it slide. Just this once." Kyoya said. "Next time, do a better job forging an original."

"_Ahhh! He truly is an evil genius!_"

The next Host Club, I was promoted from dog to Host.

"Ah! Mark-kun! It's so nice you can finally take customers!"

"I suppose it is." I agreed. But, I felt a bit bad for the scholarship student. He and I are quite the same in many ways.

"So, what is it like in America?"

"I suppose not that different from here in Japan. Well, in parts like New York and Chicago. There are people everywhere and no one pays a second glance to anyone."

"How exciting!"

"Have you been anywhere else in the world?"

"Actually, I've been to quite a few places. My mother and I would travel around a lot." Because she would always find a sugar daddy in many different places.

"Like where?"

"I think that is a story for another time, princess." I smiled.

"So does that mean you can speak different languages?"

"Yes. I can speak many different languages."

"Little piggy, well done with your errand." I turned to see Haruhi returning from his task. "Did you buy the correct items? And what would this be?" He said as he held instant coffee.

"Coffee, as you can see."

"I haven't seen this maker before. Is this one of the ones where it's already ground?"

"No, it's the instant kind."

"Instant?" Some of Tamaki's customers said.

"Ohh! This is the type where all you need to do is put hot water in it? The so-called commoner coffee?" I fell from my chair.

"Mark-kun, are you okay?"

"Um, yeah, yeah, I'm fine…" These rich people! It's so appalling!

"Oh my, so that's the famous commoner coffee."

"So it was true that poor people use this since they can't grind coffee nuts with the little time they have." My customers gathered around Tamaki along with the twins and Kyoya.

"Commoner's wisdom, I see."

"300 yen for 100 grams, huh?"

"What an extraordinary price!"

"I'll go buy it again! Sorry for not buying expensive coffee nuts!"

"No wait. I'll try this." Everyone was taken aback in surprise. "I'll try this out." Everyone except for Kyoya, Haruhi, and one of Tamaki's customers clapped. I smacked my head as I stood near them. "All right, Haruhi. Come over here and make us some commoner coffee."

"Tamaki-sama is dallying too much." The customer of Tamaki that didn't clap said. "There is no way such a personal favorite coffee bought by a lowly commoner would suit his taste.

"Huh?" Haruhi said.

"Excuse me. I was talking to myself." She said as she smiled and faced Haruhi.

"Haruhi!"

"Yeah, yeah." He said. She put a spoonful of the instant coffee in four cups. Then put hot water in each of the cups.

"Coffee is served. Let's enjoy."

"I might be a little bit scared of drinking this."

"Father will scold me if I drink this kind."

"Would you drink it if we went mouth-to-mouth?"

"I-I would." All the girls swooned, meanwhile, I gagged. Haruhi cleaned up and was carrying a tray to put away. Just as I walked over to him, he tripped over an unknown item and sent the tray and its contents flying. Without thinking, I dove forward and caught him in my arms. I felt a shock go through me as I realized something. Haruhi was a not a boy, but a girl. I hugged her, as I protected her from the china that came down and smashed on me and all around.

"Mark-sama!" One of the girls cried out. I felt how soft Haruhi was. There was no way a guy could be this soft.

"Are you okay?" One of my guests asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine! I didn't hurt that bad." I replied with the most Host-like smile I have in my arsenal. Which made a lot of girls blush/faint. "

"Uhm... Mark-senpai, could you let go of me, please?"

"Of course! I'm sorry!" I quickly scooted away, with a blush on my face. She was a girl!

"That's another 100,000 yen." Kyoya said to Haruhi.

"What?" She exclaimed. Tamaki gave her a broom and her crouched to the ground to hold the dustpan.

"Is this how you hold it?" He asked.

"...Yeah." Haruhi swept up the shards of glass while Tamaki held the dustpan.

"I wouldn't be flirting with her. Chiya wouldn't like that." Kyoya whispered in my ear, as I was wiping up the shards of glass from my back.

"You know she's a girl?" I whispered back.

"Of course, which is why I say, don't flirt with her, otherwise Chiya will be deeply jealous, more so if she thinks Haruhi is a boy."

"Wait a minute... I'm not flirting with her!" I whispered back, angry.

"I'm sure Chiya would believe that after she saw this picture." He pulled out his phone and showed me the picture of the event that happened only moments ago.

"B-Blackmail!"

"As if you're not used to it by now." Kyoya smirked.

_**Chiya**_

"Hello, Fukushima-sama." I said politely as I bowed.

"Ootori-sama." He said with a smirk.

"How are you today?"

"I'm just fine, now that I am here to be in your presence." He said as he did a slight bow to me.

"Now, Fukushima-sama. You know what I told you about being prince-like."

"It gives ladies a wrong impression, right?"

"Good boy." I smiled as I patted his head. The Geisha Club was not only for men seeking flirting, but also for those solely seeking companionship or advice. Fukushima Satoru just so happened to be one of my good friends in the third year class. He was starting to even figure out about my other personalities because he even hung out with me outside of school. Which had happened due mostly to our parents. Why would he come to the Geisha Club when he could hang out with me after school? Simply because he was an awesome friend and wished to support me.

I noticed the stares Satoru had earned when I had patted him on the head. "Hmm... Would someone like to fetch me some water for the tea?"

"I would!" A boy jumped onto his feet and went to get water for me to brew tea.

"Thank you very much." I bowed to him and patted his head. He seemed very pleased. I continued on with the tea ceremony and when I had finished, and was pouring a cup of tea for Satoru, he said,

"Ah, Ootori-sama. Have you heard? The Host Club has a new Host." I froze when he said this. Why didn't I know about this? Surely Mark or Kyoya would have told me.

"Do you mean Mabini-sama?"

"Nope, they have another new Host. His name is... Fujioka Haruhi. You know, the scholarship student in your class. He cleans up quite well, I must say."

"I see. I suppose I never did realize how handsome he truly was."

"I heard there may be some more yaoi going on there, besides just the twins." One of my other customers said.

"Is that so?"

"I heard it's between the two new Hosts. It started when Mabini-san saved Fujioka from some China when he tripped. The fangirls are calling it something like... 'New Love' or something."

"Uh huh..."

"Ootori-sama... Ootori-sama! The tea is spilling." Satoru said.

"Oh! I am very sorry to have zoned out."

"It's okay!" One of my customers said.

"I... I'm not feeling to well, right now. If you excuse me..." Actually, I felt just fine I was just pissed out of my mind and wanted to hurt something and I had to cover that up. "Yuuki, please take over."

"Sure thing, Ootori..." I walked fast out of the room and then booked it to the Host Club room. I opened up the doors and saw the twins harassing Haruhi and Tamaki also in the midst of it.

"Ah, Chiya. You finally found out." Kyoya said, working on some of the paperwork for the Host Club... Speaking of which, I need to help Yuuki out with that...

"ONII-CHAN!" I yelled.

"We'll give you a hint." The twins said.

"The object he is hiding behind starts with a ta-"

"And ends with a -ble." I stomped over to the table and found Mark cowering underneath the table. I pulled him out by his ankles and started punching him.

"How could you not tell me!"

"I'm sorry."

"So I suppose you saw the picture too?" Kyoya asked.

"What picture?" Kyoya whipped out his phone and showed me a picture of Mark holding Haruhi in a very tight embrace.

"SO IT IS TRUE! ONII-CHAN IS GAY!" I started pounding on Mark again. "YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME YOU WERE CONSIDERING BEING GAY! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO TELL EACH OTHER EVERYTHING!"

"For the love of all that is good, Tamaki, please let me tell her the truth!" Mark cried out.

"Chiya-chan." Tamaki said.

"Hmm?" I said, pausing Mark's beatings for a moment.

"Haruhi is a girl."

"Whaa?"

"Yes, Haruhi is a girl, Chiya-chan." Mark said.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry, onii-chan!" I said as I glomped Mark.

"It's uhm nice to meet you, Ootori-san." Haruhi said.

"You can call me Chiya! Why didn't you tell me about everything?" I asked.

"I just saw you having so much fun with your friends, I didn't want to interrupt it." Mark said.

"Aww! Onii-chan, I'm sorry I doubted you!" I gave Mark another hug. "Anywar, I hope we can be good friends, since we are in the same class, Haruhi-chan."

"We're in the same class but we're not friends." The twins said.

"That's different. You two can go die in a hole, for all I care."

"Ouch. Harsh, Ice Princess. By the way, Masuyo-chan is sleeping over at our house this weekend."

"WHAT? NO, SHE IS NOT! I FORBID IT!"

"You and what army?" They stuck their tongues out at me.

"Now, I'm assuming that Kyoya is not your older brother by the way you call Mark onii-chan." Haruhi said, thus breaking up our fight.

"Oh... You don't know yet? I'm not really an Ootori, well Kyoya's Ootori. I'm better known as a Zhang."

"I see..."

"Mark is my cousin, but my parents do not know about him. He is the son of my uncle that betrayed my company a long time ago."

"My family's company currently is the reason he is going to Ouran." Kyoya said.

"That makes a lot of sense." Haruhi nodded.

"It's so nice to have a new addition to the family!"

"What family?" Haruhi and I asked at the same time.

"We are all family! Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai are the neighbors. Mark is the uncle. Kaoru, and Hikaru are the children and so is Haruhi. I'm the father and Kyoya is the mother." I stopped and thought hard. Did I hear right?

"Kyoya-chan is the mother?"

"Yes."

"AHAHAHAHA!" I bursted out laughing.

"What does that make Chiya?" The twins asked.

"She's the oba-san, of course!" It was then the twins' turn to start laughing. I stomped on Tamaki's head.

"Who's the old lady, now?"

"No, not old lady, auntie!" Tamaki cried out as I pressed a little harder on his head.

"Go die in a hole with the twins!"

"Wait! No, we were just starting to be friends!"

"Too bad!" I exclaimed. "The nerve of some people... Calling me old..." I muttered.


	12. Chapter 8: Where are you, Inuchan?

**_Chapter 8: Where are you, Inu-chan?_**

"Man, I'm pooped." I exclaimed as I flopped down on the couch.

"Oh yes, it must be hard keeping up the mediocre place of third in our class ranking and third to last in Host Club sales."

"B-But you and Suoh are the top two in class and how can I compete with all of you guys?!" Kyoya gave me a look of, 'Figure it out by yourself, or else.' A knock on the door. It was no ordinary knock, and I knew whose it was.

"Hide me!" I shouted as I dove behind the sofa.

"Oh, hey, Ren. Long time no see." The twins said nonchalantly.

"How do you guys know Ren?" I asked, curiously.

"We're childhood friends. Duh." The twins said, putting their arms around Ren.

"We are." Ren confirmed the twins' statement. "By the way, you guys have been teasing Masuyo way too much lately."

"We can't help it."

"She's just so adorable when she's flustered."

What were you doing behind the couch?" Ren asked.

"I was, uh..." Hiding from the delinquents. I thought they were with you. They still scare me. "taking a nap. Note to self. Never take a nap behind the couch."

"Or perhaps you were hiding because you thought I brought Aname with me?"

"...Yes."

"I know you too well."

"Who is this?" Tamaki asked.

"Nishimura Ren. Nice to meet you, Suoh-san." Ren bowed.

"Ah!~ You know my name!"

"Of course, smart one. Everyone knows the Host Club and its members." Ren replied.

"That was a bit harsh!" Tamaki replied.

"Sorry... Not."

"Ouch. Cold, Ren." I said.

"I have a question." Ren stated.

"What is it, Re-chan?" Honey asked.

"Why is there a girl in your Host Club?"

"WHAT?!" Everyone went frantic and covered up Haruhi from view, as if it would help.

"No, no! Silly Ren-chan! Haruhi's a boy. A boy." The twins said.

"Of course! Do you see the manly face Haruhi has!"

"I was talking about Mark."

"That cuts deep, Ren." I said, hurt.

"Ah..." The Host Club had no idea how to respond to what just happened.

"Just kidding." Ren said. "I know Haruhi's a girl. It's obvious."

"We still don't know what you're talking about!" Tamaki and the twins laughed nervously.

"Cut the crap. Look at her." Ren took Haruhi's face and examined it. "Her facial features are definitely on the girly side." Ren then prodded Haruhi in her midsection and then groped her breasts.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Tamaki exclaimed, almost fainting.

"Her boobs are a bit small, but eh. I've seen worse." Ren shrugged. Haruhi's face was red, but she still held a diplomatic tone to her voice as she said,

"Nishimura-senpai, please don't do that ever again..."

"Why not? You've got to let onee-chan take care of you in this rabid mix of boys."

"Whoa wait. Onee-chan?" The twins asked.

"Oh, yes. I suppose I should tell you, I'm a girl." Ren said, nonchalantly.

"WHAT?!" The twins exclaimed. "B-But that means... You've seen stuff you weren't supposed to!"

"Ah yes. You two have greatly contributed to my knowledge of the male body." She shrugged.

"How did you two not know?" I asked.

"You knew?!" The twins exclaimed. "You don't know anything!"

"Hey!" I said. "I still have feelings, you know!"

"How did you know?!"

"I was roommates with Ren for like two years, how could I not know?" Tamaki fainted from the events that had just occurred, from the shock of having someone know that Haruhi is a girl, to Ren, whom he thought was a boy, actually being a girl.

"Wow. He's less manly than I thought." Ren said. "And that's saying something."

I let out a huge yawn. Yuuki and I were the only ones in the Geisha Clubroom. The two of us had made time before school to do all the paperwork necessary for running the Club. I had finally found the attention span to will myself to do all of it.

"CHA-CHAN! LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" Masuyo exclaimed. I sighed as I put down the paperwork for the Geisha Club.

"Nishimura, please keep it down." Yuuki said.

"But look what I found!"

"This can't be good..."

"I found... a puppy!"

"A what?" I turned around and saw she wasn't kidding. She actually brought a dog in school. I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Masu-chan. You do know we're not allowed to bring animals into the school. There is too many legal liabilities tied with it."

"But it's so cute!" Masuyo exclaimed. She thrust the puppy into my face, causing the puppy and me to be face-to-face. The puppy stared innocently into my eyes and felt myself crumble.

"Fine. We'll keep it. For now. Where did you find the puppy?"

"It was wandering outside of school when I saw the puppy. So I was like, 'I need to save the puppy!' and then I came here."

"Did the puppy look lost?"

"Noo..."

"Then-" The bell interrupted me. "We'll decide what to do with the puppy during break. For now, just leave it here. But we do need to figure out what to do with the puppy before the Geisha Club starts."

"Oh, okay... Bye, Inu-chan! Be good!" The puppy barked in response. "I expect this room to be this clean when we get back."

"Nishimura, I don't think the puppy can understand you."

"Is that so?" Masuyo asked defiantly. "Inu-chan, sit!" The puppy did so. "See!"

"So? Any dog can be trained to do that."

"All right, I'll prove to you that Inu-chan is smart and can understand me!"

"Let's get to class." I shook my head as I dragged Masuyo off to class.

I found myself drawing a picture of Inu-chan during class. I couldn't help it. He was so cute!

"What are you drawing?" The twins came up behind me and gave me a heart-attack. I quickly closed my notebook.

"N-Nothing! Nothing at all! What are you talking about? Because I don't know what you are talking about!"

"Suspicious..." The twins said.

"There's nothing suspicious about me, right, Haruhi-kun?" I asked.

"You are acting a bit odd, Chiya." Haruhi said, hardly looking up from her book.

"Psst! Cha-chan!" Masuyo hissed.

"What?"

"Ethay ogday isway issingmay!" Masuyo exclaimed in English pig latin, not many Japanese people can understand it.

"It's what?!" I exclaimed. I gave a glance to the confused twins and Haruhi. "I mean... I totally did my homework."

"You guys brought a dog to school?" Haruhi asked.

"Whoa. Look what we have here." Hikaru said.

"We have two rule breakers." Kaoru said.

"Okay, please help us!" Masuyo exclaimed.

"We will gladly help you, Masuyo-chan-"

"-But we want to hear it from Chiya."

"What? Why?"

"Because we're not so sure you even want our help." They said.

"Oh come on. Don't make me say it." I muttered.

"Huh? What was that?"

"You don't need our help?"

"We'll just take Haruhi and be on our merry way." The twins put their arms around Haruhi and led her off.

"Cha-chan!" Masuyo exclaimed.

"Fine!" The twins stopped and turned around. "I need your help. Please help us find Inu-chan." I felt my face flush.

"Since you begged." They said. "We will help."

"Here, Inu-chan! Here, boy... or girl... or whatever you are!" I called out desperately. We need to find that puppy before break was over.

"Hey! What are you doing being so loud in Nishimura's place?" A delinquent seemed to pop out from the middle of nowhere with two other ones and stood in front of me.

"I'm very sorry." I bowed, immediately switching personality gears from 'Chiya' to 'Geisha'. "Please accept my deepest apologies."

"Oh! It's no problem, miss!" The main delinquent seemed to turn red, as did the others.

"What's with the commotion?" A voice asked.

"Nishimura-san! We're sorry, we're taking care of this right now!" The delinquents handled me a bit roughly and started to shoo me away.

"Hey!" I interjected.

"Wait." A boy appeared in my line of sight. "Let me talk to her." Nishimura...

"Oh my goodness! You're Ren!" I exclaimed. "I mean... It's nice to finally meet you, Masu-chan's older sibling."

"So you're Chiya, huh?" He gave me a once over and then said, "I would like to talk to Chiya-chan alone."

"Sure thing, Nishimura-san!"

"Oh, and go get me some lunch, while you're out."

"Yes, sir!" So it was true that he was head of the delinquents.

"How are you, Nishimura-san?"

"No need to be so formal!" Ren laughed. "Any friend of Masuyo-chan is a friend of mine. As much time as you spend with Masuyo-chan, you're practically like my little sister!"

"I see."

"That's no fun. You're using your 'Geisha' personality, right now."

"B-But... how did you-"

"Masuyo-chan tells me everything! By the way, I'm thinking that it may be a bit much if you decide to fall in love with Mark."

"I-I'm not in love with nii-chan!" I exclaimed, with my cheeks blushing. "Well, in that way! I care for him very much, but really, he's just like Sebastian-nii-san to me!"

"I see, basically he's a replacement for Sebastian, right?"

"No! That sounds so cruel!"

"I'm kidding! You are fun to tease! So I guess you have your sights set on Tamaki, or perhaps Kyoya?"

"H-Huh? W-What?! No! Where did you hear this from? Did Masu-chan tell you this?"

"I'll admit, I did find this out on my own."

"How?"

"Eh, another story for another time."

"B-But..."

"No, buts! It seems like you have a 'Inu-chan' to look for. This wouldn't happen to involve Masuyo-chan, would it?"

"Yes."

"I thought so. Well, if you ever need to talk about anything, especially boy problems, come to me!"

"No offense, Ren-sama, but it's a bit awkward for me to come to you for boy problems, especially when you're a boy."

"I see, well just call me, onee-sama, then!"

"Huh, why?"

"Because, it would make sense, wouldn't it? I am a girl, after all."

"HUH?!"

"I'll talk to you later, Chiya-chan!" Ren walked off. My face was red from finding out that Ren was actually a girl. I thought he/she was cute! I ran and found Masuyo, the twins, and Haruhi gathered around the same place. I kept running and tackled Masuyo.

"Nice form!" The twins said, without emotion.

"How could you not tell me Ren was a girl?!" I exclaimed.

"I dunno. I thought it was obvious. Like how Haruhi-san was a girl."

"S-She's not a girl!" The twins exclaimed.

"W-Why are you lying to me?" Masuyo asked, as she started to tear up.

"Uhm... Uhm..." The twins were at a loss for words at Masuyo's crying.

"It's all right, she already knows." Haruhi shrugged. "Anyway, I think we should get back to looking for Inu-chan. I should be studying right now."

"I still can't believe you didn't tell me..." I muttered.

"It's okay, we didn't know either until recently." The twins said, joining my pity party.

"How did you not know? I thought you guys were childhood friends?"

"We were..."

"Temporary truce?" I asked.

"Temporary truce." The twins agreed. We all went into the same dark corner and wallowed in self-pity.

"I thought I was her best friend..." I said.

"Ren saw things she wasn't supposed to..."

"That's disturbing." I replied.

"G-Guys!" Masuyo starting waving her hands all around. "I-I'm sorry!"

"Are you really?" We all asked.

"Yes!"

"We're still mad at you." I said.

"B-But-"

"Shh!" Haruhi said. We stopped talking and heard a faint barking.

"Inu-chan!" We all started to run towards the sounds.

"It seems like the barking is getting closer." I said, as we ran.

"Is it just me, or does it seem like it's coming from inside the school?" Masuyo asked.

"Crap!" Masuyo was right. The barking was coming from inside the school. One of the windows was open, and I could tell that it was where the barking was coming from. Soon, the barking stopped.

"That's in the second year's hall." Hikaru said.

"And their break is already over." Kaoru finished.

"Good gosh. Fml. I hate my life!" I exclaimed. "It's so hard running in these dang shoes!"

"Come on, Masuyo-chan. You're slowing down." Kaoru said.

"I'm trying!" Masuyo panted.

"Hurry up, princess. You're slowing us down!" Hikaru said, peevishly.

"It's not my fault!" I exclaimed. "I can't run in high heels!" I noticed how far behind we were. Even Haruhi was closer to the twins than we were.

"Tch. Come on!" Hikaru and Kaoru knelt down in front of us.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just get on our backs." Kaoru said.

"You guys are too slow." Hikaru scolded.

"Break's going to end soon for us." They both stated.

"I don't want to! That's embarrassing!" I said, haughtily.

"Just come on!" Hikaru picked me up by force, on his back, and by reflex, I held onto his neck. Masuyo had gotten onto Kaoru's back and they all started running again.

"Geez. You're heavy." Hikaru said.

"Shut up! It's been a while since I've done a sport." I blushed. We finally got to the second year's hallway and Hikaru dropped me. Meanwhile, Kaoru had simply placed Masuyo down nicely. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You were heavy." Hikaru said, looking away.

"What the heck? Kaoru put Masu-chan down nicely!"

"You're annoying. Let's find Inu-chan." Hikaru said.

"Let's split up. We have a more likely chance of running into Inu-chan that way." Haruhi said. "I'll look this way." Haruhi started down one side of the hallway.

"I guess Kaoru and I will go this way." Hikaru said.

"Come on, Masu-chan. We don't need them. Let's go this way." Masuyo crossed her arms and looked away from me. "What? What's wrong?"

"I can't believe you rode on Hikaru-chan's back!"

"Huh?"

"I can't believe you did that! I basically called dibs on him and you did that!"

"You're upset over THAT?"

"Humph!"

"Why do you even like that douchebag?" I asked.

"He is not a douchebag! He is kind! And sweet and-"

"Did you not just see how he just dropped me like it was nothing!"

"I just don't think he likes you, Cha-chan."

"Well, gee. That makes me feel even better."

"Wait, I hear barking again!"

"Let's follow it!" We ran down the hallway until we came to two doors.

"I can't tell what room it's coming from." Masuyo said.

"Me either."

"On the count of three, you go barge into that room! One. Two."

"Okay! Wait, what?-" Masuyo pushed me into the room.

"Three!" She pushed me into the room and I immediately saw Inu-chan sleeping on the bookcase, in the back of the room.

"There you are- Ay, yai yai!" I looked at a full classroom of second years. Including, Mark, Tamaki, and Kyoya.

"Yes, Ootori-san?" The teacher asked. I saw Kyoya's cocked eyebrow and knew he was suspicious of me. "Did you need something?"

"Uhm..." An idea popped into my head. "I needed to talk to the class representative for this class! Kyoya-onii-san!" Kyoya got up out of his chair and came up to me.

"Yes, my dear little sister?" He asked.

"I needed a head count of the people who were going to participate in that sports day." I leaned in closer and whispered, "Masu-chan brought a puppy into the school and it's in the back of the roo- AH!" Masuyo had snuck into the back of the room and was currently about to pounce on the puppy.

"Everyone is going to participate in this class." Kyoya said. "If you're worried about the dog being found out, then cause a distraction."

"That's good, I'm very impressed!" I gave my most Geisha smile to the class. The guys became entranced with my smile, but the girls remained, for the most part, unimpressed. The other girls just thought I was adorable. I saw Masuyo jump for the puppy and it yelped. I pretended to yelp, myself, and clutched my stomach.

"Chiya?" Mark and Tamaki stood up from their desks.

"I-I don't feel good." I leaned forward and held onto Kyoya's blazer, as if I needed help to stand up.

"Are you okay?" Someone asked.

"I... I just feel a little faint..." I glanced over to the back of the room and saw that Masuyo had left the room. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I shall take Chiya-chan to the nurse's office!" Tamaki said grandly.

"Uhm..." I felt my cheeks get red.

"No, I can take her to the nurse's office!" Mark said. I noticed the room go cold from the stares of the girls at me and the stares of the guys to Mark and Tamaki. Mark and Tamaki got in a fight in who would take me to the nurse's office.

"I shall take her! It is only right, since our wonderful clubs are like siblings and I am the prince of the club!"

"So what? I am her-" I coughed. To remind Mark about his cover. "-good friend!"

"I still feel that I should be the one to take Chiya-chan to the office!"

"No way, Tamaki! I should!"

"Mabini-san, Suou-san. I think we should let Ootori-san take his little sister to the office." Both had a disappointed look on their face as they walked back to their desks.

"O-Onii-san..." I saw no reason not to take advantage of this situation. I looked up into his eyes and gripped his blazer tighter. "I-I can barely walk."

"It's all right. I'll get you to the nurse's office." He said, going along with my act.

"That lucky guy, Kyoya!" I heard a guy whisper.

"That girl is unbelievable, she has Tamaki-kun and Mark-kun and she goes for her own brother!" Kyoya put his arm around my shoulder and led me out of the room.

"Ah, thank you, Kyoya-chan, for going along with my act."

"No problem."

"Cha-chan! I got him!" Masuyo came down the hallway with Inu-chan in her arms and the twins and Haruhi following behind her.

"Let's get him back to the club room."

"We already late for class-"

"We may as well ditch." Kyoya gave both of them a glare and they said,

"We mean, let's hurry and get to class!"

"Hey, Masu-chan."

"Yes, Cha-chan?"

"Don't you _ever _make me go through that again." I gave her a glare.

"Y-Yes, Cha-chan."


	13. Chapter 9: The Ballroom Bachlorette

**_Chapter 9: The Ballroom Bachlorette_**

"How great! The Host Club asked for us to join them in their Dance Party?" Rie asked. "Eeek! I'm so excited! Five days can't come soon enough!"

"Me too! Imagine the hotties that will come to dance with us!" Miku giggled.

"Ah..." Yuuki sighed.

"This goes without saying, but can all of you dance?" I asked.

"Well, of course!" Rie said.

"I've been to plenty of cotillions when I was little!" Miku said. "And Yuuki was usually there... as a girl, of course."

"I've always been meaning to ask, but doesn't Yuuki cross dressing bother you?" Masuyo asked, reclining on a couch.

"Of course not! Why would it?"

"Uhm... I don't know how to explain it to you and have you understand it."

"Oh! Well I think it's good that Yuuki cross-dresses because it would be weird to hang out with a guy all the time and not have people get the wrong idea. Plus, it's fun going shopping with Yuuki! Especially underwear shopping! Yuuki always picks the cutest ones!"

"You just pick the good ones and get out as soon as possible, don't you?" I whispered to him.

"Yeah..."

"I guess you're still a boy, after all."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing. Hey, Kotone-san. Do you know how to dance?"

"Of course not... I do not like interacting with people that much... Do I have to dance? I'm only the makeup artist."

"Of course you do! You are a Geisha, after all."

"I-I am!?"

"Yeah! You just work behind the scenes! That settles it, first order of business, we need to give Kotone a makeover!"

"B-But, Ootori-san, I already know how to put on makeup."

"But isn't it so much more meaningful if friends do it for you?" Kotone's face got red.

"I-I suppose..."

"Great! Let's go!" I snapped my fingers and everyone came behind me. "Miku-sama, go get contact lens from the nurse!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Miku ran off.

"Yuuki-sama, please make sure she doesn't somehow mess it up."

"Aye, aye, captain!" He saluted and went after Miku.

"Rie-sama, please go gather the makeup from the costume department."

"Okay!"

"Masu-chan, please get an outfit ready for Kotone-san!"

"Kaykay, Cha-chan!" That left me in the room alone with Kotone.

"Why are you doing this, Ootori-san?"

"Didn't I say you're our friend?"

"How can you guys think of me as I friend? I'm no more than the help..."

"Don't think like that." I replied sharply. Kotone flinched a little. "When I first got here at Ouran, I heard so many people talking about me. I thought, 'This is so unfitting of me, these people are no higher or lower rank than me.' I believe that while we all have different reasons of being here, we all are equal with each other. From the yakuza kids to the corporation kids. From now on, Kotone-san, I want you to believe you are a princess. It is your right to."

"I know I come from a prestigious makeup corporation, but I just have a boring look in general... Everyone says so."

"I can and will change what they say." I said.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Just believing in what I say." I smiled. "I'll be right back, just tell everyone to get to work on you when they come back." I left her there and went off to find what I needed.

When I came back, the others had already put in her contacts, applied her makeup, and had her put on the dress.

"Beautiful, Kotone-san!" I exclaimed. "But now, comes the last piece of the puzzle." I held up what I had in my hands.

"Do you even know how those things work, Cha-chan?"

"Don't insult me!... Not really, but I shall figure it out!"

"Ootori-san, I'm not sure that this is-"

"Chiya-san, at most."

"Huh?"

"If you're going to call me -san, at least use Chiya, we seem a bit closer that way, right?"

"I suppose..."

"Great! Let me get started!" I started to put in the hair extensions and then started snipping away at the unnecessary hair. "Aaaaannnnnddd... What do you think?" Kotone gasped.

"T-This is-"

"-Awesome? Great? Amazing, like myself?" I laughed.

"-Perfect..." Kotone had started to cry.

"Please don't cry. We still have one more touch." I took out a blonde hair extension and put it in her hair. "There, it's there to remind you of your new self and all your _friends_ here at the Geisha Club. Plus, it's efficient cause you can hide it during school, if you have to!"

"This is perfect! Thank you!" Kotone got up and hugged the whole Geisha Club while crying.

"There, there." I patted her head. My phone rang and I looked at the text message from Kyoya.

**We need you here now.**

"This can't be good..." I muttered. "Tomorrow, we need to brush up on our dancing skills, so the Geisha Club is closed. I have to go now, please spread the word."

"I'll put it on our website!" Masuyo said.

"Great! See you!" I ran off to the Third Music Room and saw the Host Club around the table, conspiring something. "You called?" I looked and saw Mark in the mix. "Nii-chan!" I ran over and glomped him.

"Yes, we need you to assist us." Kyoya said.

"I got that much out of your text." Kyoya gave me that look that knows that he wanted to smack me for what I said.

"We need you to have your Geishas participate in a little contest."

"What sort of contest?"

"We will have a dance contest and all the guests who wish to participate will dance with all of your Geishas, and the one that all of you feel danced the best, will receive a kiss on the cheek from one of your Geishas."

"Which one?" I asked.

"We were originally planning to have Chiya-chan do such an honor-" Tamaki said.

"No."

"Huh?"

"No. Especially cause you asked."

"I figured you wouldn't do it. So, I assumed that Hana would do it willingly." Chiya said,

"Oh, Na-chan would be great for this!" Honey exclaimed.

"Hana-chan would be good for this." I nodded. "It's every guys (preverted) dream to get kissed by a loli. I can get her to agree easily."

"Good. Now, we also need your help with a plan we have set up."

"What is it?"

"It seems Princess Kasugano has overused her Host-wandering experience, so I want to help her experience what true love is!"

"So you're going to pounce on her and rape her?" Tamaki gasped and covered up Haruhi's ears.

"Oba-san! Don't say such things to the children!" I felt myself get angry.

"Chiya-chan, calm down." Mark said. I took a deep breath and did so.

"Oba-san! Oba-san! Tell us more about this, 'rape'." The twins said, immersing fully into their role of children, leaving behind the innocence part.

"Go die in a hole!" I punched Tamaki and the twins away. Kyoya sighed and said,

"All right, this is how it goes, I need you to be here at..."

"To all you little lambs who have gathered here tonight… at the Ouran Host Club Dance Party… Welcome." He then bowed followed by the rest of the Hosts bowing. The Hosts stood on the floor above us, while we stood on the staircase below. "I am honored to say that the Geisha Club has also graced us with their presence tonight." A polite applause went through the room.

"Thank you for having us here today." We all bowed. "I'm sure we all agree that this is long overdue, but I can say happily that Tanaguchi Kotone will formally be a Geisha at the next event!" Another wave applause rippled through the place."

"We wish for you ladies to enjoy this dance with all of our Host Club members and for the gentlemen here to dance with our Geisha Club. Also, to the lady and gentleman who displays the best dance. To the guest who is chosen as the queen tonight, you shall receive a warm kiss from our king on your cheek. For the winner of the Geishas heart, their love will be represented through a kiss from Hasagawa Hana."

"Do your best, baby…" Tamaki-senpai said then winked to all of them. The girls went crazy

"Hi, hi!" Hana said. "Please don't let us down!" The guys cheered for Hana. The party started and I went to join the Hosts in talking.

"Haruhi, you don't look too enthusiastic."

"I'm not used to these events. As far as dance parties are concerned, I've only been to the bon-odori in the neighborhood."

"I probably wouldn't call that a dance party." Kyoya said. "Well, at least have a taste of the food here. It'll be a treat."

"Treat? Like ootoro?" The rest of the Host Club spazzed as I stood there, out in the blue. The twins then 'comforted' Haruhi as Tamaki said.

"Get us some ootoro immediately!" Kyoya called someone on his phone to do this. Haruhi looked thoroughly embarrassed.

"What's ootoro, nii-chan?"

"It's a fish dish." He replied

"Cool, I want to try some."

"But that's peasant food." The twins said.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, nothing…"

I danced with almost every single guy there, well minus the Host Club. I danced with my friend, Fukushima Satoru, for a bit.

"How are you today, Ootori?"

"Eh, okay. You?"

"I'm fine, as well." He laughed politely.

"You are still too polite."

"I'm sorry, but I don't think it would be good if I just acted like a neanderthal."

"I suppose not." He laughed again.

"Hey, Ootori, how come your not the one giving the kiss for the winner of the dance contest?"

"Nunya." I stuck out my tongue.

"Careful, someone just may find you attractive like that and attack your tongue, if you leave it out like that." I blushed at what he was talking about and said,

"No one would do that to me."

"I don't know, you're just so cute-"

"Look, Kasuga-chan's here." Honey said.

"Begin mission." Mori and Honey pulled me aside from my partner.

"I'm sorry, Fukushima-san!" I called. Mori put me down in a room that had almost everyone in the Host Club except for Tamaki.

"What's going on?" Haruhi asked.

"We're getting together Kasuga-chan with her fiancé, remember." Honey-chan said.

"Haruhi, take these and change into them." The twins said as they thrust some clothes into her arms and pushed her into the room.

"But-"

"Go! Haru-chan!" Honey-chan said.

"An accident at the end will heat things up." Kyoya said. "Listen, Haruhi, your time limit is the twenty minutes before the climax of the party. We've already called out Mr. Suzushima to the designated classroom." She came out of the dressing room.

"Make-up!" Kaoru and Hikaru started working on her face.

"Be sure to get his true feelings out, eh?"

"Well, we're still feeling insecure because this is our lord's strategy plan."

"Don't move!"

"How can all of you stay back here?" Tamaki said as he burst in. He paused as he took a look at Haruhi. His face turned a deep red.

"She's cute, huh?" I said.

"U-Uh..." Tamaki stuttered. Haruhi tottered out of the room and went to go do her thing.

"Positions." Kyoya said.

"Aye aye!" We all went to go do our jobs. Mine was to find Kasuga and lead her to Tamaki to do his thing. As soon as I went onto the floor, I got mobbed by a couple of guys wanting to dance with me. Mark broke his way through the crowd and said,

"Ah, Chiya-hime. Would you care to dance?" He winked.

"I would love to."

"How smooth, that Mabini!" I took his hand and we danced.

"Thanks, nii-chan."

"No problem. You need to be a bit careful, though."

"Okay." We tried to dance where Kasuga was, but the song ended to soon to make it to her. She then walked to the other side of the room. "Crap! We don't have time for this!" I hissed. As soon as the song ended, someone pushed Mark away and many guys were at my side again, trying to get me to dance with them.

"Ah-hem." The cleared the way again, but this time it was Kyoya. No one dared go up against him. "Would you mind if I danced with my dear little sister?"

"Ah... no..."

"Great." He held out his hand and I reluctantly took it. I danced with him, no matter how awkward it was. But, it was strangely calming. It seemed like seconds until we finally reached Kasuga. I let go of Kyoya and went towards her.

"Kasuga-sama!"

"Ootori-san?" She had a puzzled look on her face.

"How are you today?"

"Fine... Why are you being nice to me?"

"What are you talking about?" I had a fake smile plastered to my face.

"I've never talked to you before, yet here you are."

"I just wanted to talk."

"Are you jealous that I had Mark as my Host a couple of weeks ago? Don't worry about it. I have Haruhi as my Host now."

"Huh?" Inside, that made me mad, but I kept my cool on the outside. "Of course not. Why would I?"

"Don't you like him?"

"No?"

"Oh! My bad. I just thought you had a crush on him or something and you were just trying to be nice to me so that I would stop requesting Mark as a Host."

"Of course not!" This girl is getting on my nerves... "Let's go somewhere to talk."

"Don't you have to judge that contest?"

"No, the other Geishas will be fine without me." We walked and talked and she still got on my nerves. She was a nice girl, but she just tap danced on my last good nerve. Finally, Tamaki came up and took her to the next part of the plan. I waved and played innocent and as soon as they were out of sight, I punched the wall. "Good gosh! She annoys me!"

"Ah, little Chiya has a temper." The twins said.

"What do you guys want?" I snapped.

"Ah, ah, ah. Temporary truce."

"Fine." I changed the tone of my voice. "What would you guys like?"

"Ah well if you put it that way-" Kaoru said.

"-we think that we may just like to have you to go." Hikaru said. They positioned themselves around me, that would make any girl blush, expect for me that is... I guess I still hate them, after all.

"Back off. We still got the finale to do. Let's go."

"Now! It's time to announce who the winner of the dance king." The cheers ensued. "After a unanimous vote, we have decided Fukushima Satoru was the best dancer! Please come up and get your kiss from Hana-chan!" I exclaimed.

Fukushima came up with a smile on his face and Hana gave him a kiss on the cheek. He whispered something in Hana's ear and her face went red.

"What did he say to Hana?" Masuyo asked me.

"Who knows?"

After that, everyone had been herded to the places, The Geisha Club and the Host Club stood together. And just as everything was complete, Kasuga and her fiance came out running into the courtyard.

"Well then, ladies and gentlemen, our lovely night together, has finally come down to the last song. The last waltz from our Host Club is dedicated… to this couple."

"Princess Kasuga, would you be willing to dance with me?" Her fiance asked.

"Yes." They danced together, alone, in each other's arms.

"Let us bless this clumsy couple!"

"Tonight's dance queen is…"

"Princess Kasugasaki Kanako!"

"Well then, the blessing kiss from the king…" Kaoru said.

"My time has come, eh?"

"has now been changed to being from Fujioka Haruhi!" Hikaru said flinging his banana.

"What?! Who came up with that?" Tamaki said.

"Because Kyoya-senpai said, 'An accident, at the end, will heat things up.'"

"It's just on the cheek. Go get your kiss… as a memory for you graduating from host wandering." Kasuga's finace said.

"Why do I have to?" Haruhi said.

"I'll cut your debt by a third." Kyoya said.

"Oh well, it's just the cheek."

"Hey, hey, could it be that this is Haru-chan's first kiss?" Honey said.

"That doesn't help Tamaki, Honey-chan." I said. Just as Haruhi was an inch from the Kasuga, she tripped on Hikaru's banana peel, making Haruhi kiss the Kasuga on her lips.

"You know, I have to admit. All up to the last moment, that was a good plan." I nodded. Tamaki was now just whimpering over what just happened.


	14. Chapter 10: Invasion of the HC Manager

**_Chapter 10: Trifling Chiya_**

My phone rang during a Geisha Club planning session.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, uhm, Chiya-chan... I think you should come down to the Host Club room as soon as possible. Oh and uh bring Masuyo, too." Mark's voice came through the phone.

"Nii-chan? What are you talking about?"

"Just do it..."

"Okay..."

"FIANCEE!?" I exclaimed. I started thrashing around and Masuyo helped to calm me down.

"Kyoya-senpai's?" The twins asked. "How did you not know?" They asked me.

"I don't know! I haven't even met her before!"

"You don't have to know me for me to be engaged to the most wonderful person in the world! My name is Houshakuji Renge. I shall be transferring into Class 1-A starting tomorrow."

"Oh, great, this crazy girl is in my class." I muttered.

"Excuse me, you rude little girl!"  
"Little? LITTLE? WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE, YOU-" The twins and Masuyo had to hold me back.

"Tsk. Tsk. How unlady-like." Renge said. I started to growl again.

"Cha-chan! Here's a book!" Masuyo thrusted a book into my hands. The book shook in my hands and I ripped the book down it's binding. "Whoa! Cha-chan! I meant for you to read the book! It's one of Mark's. I looked down at the book and gasped.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay... It's nice to know how you really feel about the book." Mark said.

"No! I-I didn't mean to!" I calmed down a little. "Oh, man. What happened to Tamaki-senpai? See? He's angry." I said as I pointed at Tamaki in his dark corner.

"Because Mommy hid a secret from Daddy." The twins said.

"Whatever you say, but do you guys plan on having that husband and wife setting established?" Haruhi asked.

"It was quite the love at first sight experience!" Then she went on and on about things Kyoya would never do.

"What the heck is she talking about?" I exclaimed.

"Calm, Chiya-chan." Mark said.

"…From the love simulation game that makes your heart throb, Ukidoki Memorial. Ichijo Miyabi; you look exactly like him!"

"Uki?" Haruhi said.

"Doki?" Honey said.

"No way..." I said.

"Otaku!"

"She's an otaku!"

"This is the first time I've seen one!"

"I see." Kyoya said. "So she's the type that goes 'moe' over a character."

"By setting her moe character onto me, she's fantasized to the extent of fiancée. This Miyabi-kun must be an eyeglass character." Kyoya said.

"No way... She thinks that just because of a video game, she's engaged to Kyoya-chan."

"Wait, fantasize?" Tamaki asked. "So this thing about you being her fiancé is…"

"I don't ever recall confirming that. To begin with, today's the first time I've met her."

"Then why didn't you say so!?" I asked.

"You never asked."

"I hate when that's used against me..."

"According to my report, Kyoya-sama, you manage every aspect of this club, right?"

"That's right! Kyo-chan is the boss." Honey-chan said.

"The boss! That's so fitting of you! My dream has always been to be the mascot girl for a store."

"We don't need one." The twins said. "We're a Host Club."

"I have decided! I shall become the manager of this Host Club!"

"Hey, Kyoya…" Tamaki said.

"She is the daughter of an important business partner of the Ootori family. Both Ootori families." He looked at me. "I ask you to be courteous to her."

"Dang, that means she's staying." I said.

"I suggest you be courteous to her too, Chiya-chan. She's working with your family too."

"WHAT?!"

"Besides that, her family is considering making a couple books into movies, including one of Mark's books a movie."

"Really?" Mark got excited. I whimpered.

"But I don't like her! … This is so unfair!"

_**The next day.**_

The next day, Renge was introduced into class 1-A.

"Class, please welcome your new classmate." The teacher said.

"Hello, I am Houshakuji Renge, the new manager of the Host Club!"

"Wow! She's so lucky!"

"Souga-san, Ootori-san. Would you please come up?" I growled inwardly.

"Cha-chan." Masuyo said.

"Don't be mean, Chi-chan." Hana scolded.

"Tsk. Fine."

"Welcome to Ouran." Souga said.

"We hope you enjoy it here as much as we do." I said flatly. In my hand, I held a mechanical pencil.

"Oh, I remember you from yesterday in the Host Club." She scoffed. I felt my vein pop. I started clicking on the mechanical pencil.

"Ah, yes. You were visiting Kyoya-onii-san." I said, keeping my Geisha persona.

"Humph." She remembers yesterday. I broke my mechanical pencil in my hand.

"Houshakuji-san, please sit in the empty desk to the left of Ootori-san."

"Yes, sir." She said, brightly. I continued to break the pencil into smaller pieces.

I was walking down the hallway with the twins, Haruhi, Hana, and Masuyo after school when I heard Renge talking to some girls.

"Wow, Houshakuji-san! Are you really the new manager of the Host Club?"

"Ho ho ho! Of course!"

"That's so cool! You know, that may make you the closest girl to the Host Club, besides Ootori Chiya-san!"

"What do you mean?" Renge asked.

"Well, she is the President of the Geisha Club, she has to collaborate often with Tamaki-sama and Kyoya-sama."

"I see... I don't worry about her. By the time Kyoya-sama gets to know me, he will drop his little sister and be in love with me!" Everyone except for Haruhi held me back.

"Let me at her!" I hissed.

"Calm down, Chiya." The twins said.

"Can I kill her now?"

"No, we have a Geisha Club meeting right now. That you three are late for." Yuuki showed up behind us.

"I have an assassin job to do." I said, still trying to reach for Renge.

"No, you have to open up the Geisha Club." Yuuki grabbed my ear and pulled me to the Geisha Club.

"Oh, yeah. Chiya, Masuyo." The twins said.

"Milord says that he wants to have-"

"-a meeting later about the problem."

"I'll be there!" I exclaimed.

_**After the Geisha Club**_

"All right! So what are we going to do with the crazy girl? Take her off to an uncharted island? Tie her up and kill her slowly?"

"I've thought about this the entire night yesterday, and a female manager might not be such a bad idea after all." Tamaki said.

"WHAT?! YOU-" I jumped for Tamaki and started to choke him. "How could you!?"

"And why is that?"

"Can't see it? She is transferring into the same class as Haruhi. If she can make female friends, Haruhi may become more girl-like. The gentle atmosphere that is shared uniquely by girls will awaken the femininity inside of Haruhi. This is a great project to have Haruhi become more aware of what it is to be a fair maiden! It won't help Haruhi at all if her only classmate friends are these unscrupulous twins. Chiya hasn't seemed to be a great influence on Haruhi, as well..."

"WHAT?!" Masuyo and Mark held me back as I struggled to hit Tamaki.

"You ungrateful little- I've been trying to help you! Wait." I stopped trying to hit him and thought of a better way to hurt him. "Is that why Haruhi's not here? Dang, you're desperate. Trying to see her in girls' clothes… If that's not desperate I don't know what is." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"THAT'S NOT THE ONLY REASON!" Kyoya and Mori had to hold Tamaki down as he thrashed about.

"Hey, guys, what's up? How come you guys didn't tell me there was a meeting?" Haruhi said as she came in and sat in a chair.

"Uhhh…"

"Renge, the Host Club mascot girl, has baked some cookies for you!"

"Dang!" I shouted.

"Oh! That's so ladylike! I am so touched-" Tamaki got pushed away by Renge.

"I didn't bake them for you, phony prince!" Into the dark corner, Tamaki went. She went immediately to Kyoya-chan. "They got burnt a little, but I know what you'd say: Anything you've made has got to be delicious."

"Can I kill her now?" I asked. "So that way, I don't have to be nice to her to have nii-chan's book turned into a movie."

"No." The twins said.

"I don't think you have to go that far, Chiya-chan..." Mark's sweat dropped.

"Oh, that's so nice of you, Kyoya-sama!"

"This is a bit burnt." Honey said.

"Mitsukuni, stop." Mori said. "It's bad for your body." Renge went Medusa on them and scared the daylight out of Honey. She started to chase him around along with Mori.

"She's scary!" Honey cried. Haruhi took a bite out of one.

"Careful, it might be poisoned." I said.

"It has a good odor, and it's really not that bad."

"Renge-chan, Renge-chan! Want to drink some milk?"

"Not good enough."

"Hm?"

"You guys are not good enough!" Renge yelled. We all looked at her. "Other than Kyoya-sama, your characters are all not good enough! All of you hosts here lack a 'shadowy' side! Fair maidens are suckers for the traumas of handsome men! With ridiculous acts like these, it's only a matter of time before the girls get bored of you! Do you all intend on destroying Kyoya-sama's precious store! As the manager, I shall set anew your characters from now on! First, starting with you!" She said as she pointed to Honey-chan. "If your inside and outside are nothing but cute, then you're no different from a child! Therefore, although you have a cute face, you're actually a vicious fiend inside! Morinozuka-senpai, you're an underling of your childhood friend. The twins are now basketball players that close themselves off in their own world! Mark-kun is the bad boy who really has a soft spot for his younger sibling and beats up anyone who dares hurt his younger sibling. Haruhi-kun is Mark-kun's younger sibling and a brilliant student, but also a victim of fierce bullying! And, Tamaki-san! Although everyone loves your looks, you're the academy's idol with a serious complex. The lonely prince! Ah, Kyoya-sama, you're perfect."

"I'm serious, I can murder her quietly. No one will have to know. Just us. It'll be the perfect plan!" I said.

"No."

"Please stay as the affectionate person you are." Renge continued.

"I am honored."

"A lonely prince… It fits me perfectly, indeed!"

"Probably the one most wrong…" Haruhi said. The twins pulled aside Kyoya and me.

"Now, Kyoya-senpai…"

"Please do something about it!"

"Even Chiya killing Renge sounds good right now!"

"Yes! I'll just need some knives, rope, and some rock music." I said, eagerly.

"But the president seems to be up for it." Kyoya said.

"Renge-kun, Renge-kun, is a lonely pose something like this?"

"My, that's mighty impressive, Tamaki-san. I'm sure it'll be even more effective if it rained."

"Well, let's see how things turn out." Kyoya said. "It'll turn out interesting, probably.

"You idiots! I can't believe you got Masu-chan sick!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, you can." They said.

"What were you thinking? I already was against the idea of her staying at your house! You guys just confirmed my fears!"

"And we enjoy doing so." The twins said, flatly.

"You guys didn't have to flirt with her so much she had to sleep outside, thus catching a cold!"

"She had a nosebleed." They laughed.

"Hana's not even here today..."

"Forever-"

"-Alone." I snapped and started yelling at them. After I while, I got tired and stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"Little Chiya got tired?"

"Shut up..."

"Are you done with your venting your anger at us?" They asked.

"... Yeah."

"Well-"

"-Bye!"

"Wait!"

"What?" They asked, with an annoyed look on their face.

"Aren't you going to ask me what's wrong?" They sighed and Kaoru said,

"What ever could be wrong?"

"To make little Chiya this fed up?" Hikaru said.

"I'm sorry. Renge has me on edge. She just so sure of her little plan to steal Kyoya-chan away from me!"

"You do realize-"

"-what is happening here?"

"Right?"

"Uhm... No..." I said, confused.

"Do you know how babies are made?"

"Duh. By a male and a female-"

"Whoa, whoa, there." The twins stopped me.

"What we mean is-"

"-that thing that happens between a guy and girl."

"Sex?" The twins face palmed themselves and I was left even more lost than before.

"Forget it. We have to go to the set for our scene."

"Good luck, I guess..." I said. "I still hope the movie fails."

"Bye, Chiya." They said, exasperatedly.

I wandered around the outside of school, which was considerably empty because everyone wanted to observe the taping of the Host Club's movie.

I was already almost run over by some fangirls of the Host Club and even the guys were interested in the movie. They all wanted to be extras.

The Geisha Club had been put on suspension until the film was over, so I was left alone and bored.

"Chiya-chan?"

"Ren-san!"

"Now, Chiya-chan, I thought we discussed this. Call me onee-sama!"

"Onee-sama... How are you today?"

"I'm doing just fine today. But, I think the real question is, how are YOU today?"

"I'm doing just fine, as well, onee-sama."

"You wouldn't happen to be lying to me, would you?"

"Uh..."

"You're just as easy to read as Mark!" Ren said cheerfully.

"Fine... I'm just a little upset with the fact Renge is hogging the Hosts. They're my friends, too you know! I get especially lonely since Masu-chan isn't here..."

"Could it be that you are wanting something more?"

"W-With Masu-chan?! No! That's just wrong."

"No, I'm talking about with Kyoya."

"What are you talking about?"

"Think about it."

"You and the twins are the same. They were going on about some weird things."

"I see... So, how are you and Tamaki?"

"W-What are you talking about?"

"Don't lie to me."

"There's nothing going on between us!" I started to blush furiously.

"Have you tried talking to him?"

"Of course, we have to plan the joint Host Club/Geisha Club events."

"Not what I meant."

"... I just can't think about talking to him about that... He's Kyoya-chan's best friend."

"Are you afraid of upsetting Kyoya?"

"I guess..."

"So you like both of them then?"

"What?!" Me? Liking Kyoya? What a strange idea! I wanted to say that out loud, but I didn't.

"Well, just make a decision before it's too late, okay?"

"Onee-sama, you're not making much sense..." There was a huge crash and I looked at Ren, wide-eyed. Both of us, ran to go check out what had happened.

"C-Ca-Camera, did you get all that?" Renge yelled.

"Yes, boss."

"Other than the contacts, this was the ideal last scene! All we need now is a touching narration by Kyoya-sama-" Kyoya smashed a rock into the camera's lens.

"No! My camera's…"

"K-Kyoya-sama?"

"I'm sorry to say, but there cannot be any record of our club members displaying violence. Causing us trouble like this is extremely unpleasant."

"Why?" Renge started to cry. "Kyoya-sama would've caressed my head and say everything's all right."

"Oy, Renge." I said. "That's enough."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Renge asked.

"I know you have some image of Kyoya-chan being sweet, kind, and gentle. Well, guess what. He is not at all like that. Get it around your-"

"Chiya." Kyoya said warningly.

"-head Kyoya-chan isn't your fantasy character. He doesn't show the flowers no one pays attention to or caress your head gently. In fact, the idea of Kyoya-chan doing something like that makes me laugh." Kyoya held the bridge of his nose. "Uh! But I mean, you can't love a person if you don't even know them. Don't get me wrong, Kyoya-chan can be amazing. But he can be a bit rough on the edges, if you don't get to know him for who he actually is, you're missing out on a lot."

"Not only that, Renge-san." Markie added. "All of us aren't exactly in your image, as well. Bottom line. You can't base people in categories. You'll never know the real them if you do." Renge knelt down and cried.

"It's okay." Haruhi said. "Even if Kyoya-senpai and the rest of us were a bit different than you imagined, I think it's kind of fun to look at 'people' properly and gradually get to know them more and more."

_**A week later, at a joint Host-Geisha event.**_

"What? That happened when I was gone?" Masuyo exclaimed.

"Awww! Why does all of the good stuff have to happen when we're gone?" Hana pouted.

"That's what you get for being sick." I said to Masuyo.

"Well, welcome." Tamaki said.

"I've bought that video!"

"Me too!"

"Me too!"

"Huh?" The whole Host Club said.

"That rain scene was the best!"

"The prince of loneliness!"

"Hikaru-sama and Kaoru-sama's relationship was so good!"

"I want to see Honey-kun's fiendish nature again!"

"I loved how caring Markie-kun was to his little 'sibling', Haruhi-kun!"

"Haruhi's agonizing look…"

"Kyoya." Tamaki-senpai said.

"I secured the film even though I broke the lens. Of course, I've cut out the violence scene."

"Sales for the film are mediocre. As expected from a first-class crew from Hollywood… They left us a very well done job."

"This was the 'interesting' thing you were talking about?" I asked.

"There's nothing wrong with having more club funds, right?"

"When did he possibly plan all of this?"

"Good day." Renge said.

"Huh? Didn't you go back to France?" I exclaimed.

"I've noticed the gentleness that protected me with his body and the firmness of that pulled me back to reality… The deep love that harshly scolds at times…This is what means to look at two people and be torn from loving them both, right, Haruhi-kun and Markie-kun?"

"Excuse me?" Tamaki-senpai, twins, and I said.

"S-So... Wait, are you staying?..."

"Yes!"

"NOOO! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!" I cried out.

"Come!" She said grabbing Mark and Haruhi's arms. "Let's play games at my house!"


	15. Chapter11:The Last Geisha's Introduction

_**Chapter 11: The Last Geisha's Introduction**_

_**Chiya**_

"Hey..."

"Hey, Cha- AH!" Masuyo let out a cry of surprise as she saw Chiya, who resembled The Grudge very much.

"What's wrong with you?" The twins asked.

"Are you okay, Cha-chan?" Hana asked.

"Yeah... I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night. My parents had a business venture in Bali yesterday..."

"That explains the tan." Haruhi said.

"Yeah..." Chiya started to drift into sleep, even though she was standing upright. She started to sway and she landed on Hikaru.

"Hey! What the heck?" Hikaru pushed Chiya off of him and she landed to the floor with a thud.

"Oww!" Chiya started to tear. "Can't I get a break? I went to bed at six and woke up thirty minutes later to get ready for school. And the night before, I only got four hours of sleep! Please just let me rest!"

Chiya, had completely lost it at that point and had started crying. People had started to stare.

"Did one of the twins just make Ootori-san cry?"

"I don't know. I think so."

"Uh... uh..."

"Say you're sorry to Chi-chan!"

"I-I'm sorry, Chiya..." Kaoru said as he bent down to her level, hoping to pass for the one who pushed Chiya to the ground, since Hikaru was far from saying sorry. Chiya's tears started to slow before she finally said.

"I-It's okay, Hikaru-kun." Chiya fell for Kaoru's trick and she gave him a great big hug. The class went into a frenzy.

"WHOA! Did Ootori-san just give one of the twins a hug?

"She hates the twins, though!"

"Chiya!" Chiya let go. "What's wrong with you?" Kaoru asked.

"I-I can't give you a hug?" Chiya asked, giving her best puppy dog eyes.

"Uhh..."

"See. I'll give Kaoru-kun a hug, too." Chiya got up and gave Hikaru a hug comparable to one of the hugs she usually gives Mark. The class went into another frenzy.

"She just hugged Hikaru-kun!"

"What's wrong with the world?!"

"Wait! I think I know what's wrong!" Masuyo came up to Chiya and clasped a huge pair of headphones around her ears and turned on a lullaby. Chiya immediately fell into Kaoru's arms, asleep. "There you go! She was basically sleep walking this whole time! When Cha-chan is sleepy, she gets delirious and is nice to everyone and everything."

"Oh, hello there, little mouse. Why aren't you adorable?" Chiya talked to a figment of her imagination.

"She hates mice..." Masuyo said. "I think we should take her to the nurse's office."

"Okay." Kaoru said. Haruhi, Hana, Masuyo, and the twins brought Chiya to the nurse and set her down on a bed.

"Let's leave her to sleep."

***Two hours later***

Chiya started to stir and finally she woke up.

"Hm? I'm at school? When did that happen?... Oh well. I'm going back to sleep. I'm still tired from Bali..." Just as Chiya fell back asleep, she was soon woken up by some noise in the hallway. Chiya growled and went to go see what it was.

"Katakura-san, how pitiful you don't have your bag again?" Chiya saw Ayanokoji facing off with a girl with short orange hair. Chiya took a better look at the new face, though she couldn't see much. Her bangs covered most of her face.

"You're the one that took it, Ayanokoji." The girl, Katakura, replied.

"What evidence do you have?" Ayanokoji came dangerously close to the other girl.

"Hey!" Ayanokoji and the girl faced Chiya. "I'm very sorry to interrupt your little spat." Chiya said, caustically. "But I'm trying to go to sleep here. So I suggest you lower your voice or beat it."

Chiya was sure to put out as much of her frightening aura as possible. "Besides, it's sad you already found a new target besides Haruhi-kun right after the Host Club banned you from ever coming back." Ayanokoji's face dimmed of the delight she had torturing the other girl.

"Tsk. Fine." Ayanokoji lifted up her nose and walked off. Chiya turned away to return to the nurse's office.

"Uhm." Chiya turned to the girl.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for sticking up for me."

"I didn't stick up for you, I was stating the facts."

"Oh, I see."

"But, I should have. She had no right to treat you that way." The girl's face lifted a little towards Chiya.

"Aren't you Ootori Chiya?"

"Yeah, what's your name?"

"Katakura Rui."

"Nice to meet you, Rui-chan."

"Rui-chan?"

"Yup. That's what I'm going to call you because we're friends now."

"We are?"

"That's right, just come to me if anyone gives you any more problems."

"Are you sure?"

"More sure than the fact I'm about to collapse from sleep deprivation."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. It's nice to meet you, Rui-chan." Chiya went back into nurse's office and collapsed on the bed.

"Hey... Hey, Cha... HEY CHA-CHAN! WAKE UP!" Chiya shot up from the bed. "Morning, sleepyhead! School's over. We have the joint Geisha and Host Club event today!" She saw Masuyo and Hana around her bed.

"Oh okay... Give me a second..." Chiya rolled out of the bed and stretched. "All right, I'm ready. That nap really helped me."

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Chi-chan!" Hana exclaimed.

"You know I had the weirdest dream. I was being nice to the twins and everyone in the class freaked out."

"Haha... what a weird dream.." Masuyo said.

"Yeah, Chi-chan. That's such a weird dream..." Hana agreed.

"Well, anyway, let's go."

"What's the theme today, Chi-chan?" Hana asked.

"It's a 'In it to win it' slash 'Fight Night' theme. It's a fighting sports theme. Like boxing, MMA, jiu jitsu, and all that."

"That sounds like fun!"

"Hey, do you guys know anyone name Katakura Rui?"

"Hmm? No, I don't think so, Cha-chan." Masuyo said.

"Why do you ask?" Hana said.

"No reason..."

Today, since, the theme was Fight Night, Kyoya was dressed like an announcer, the twins were dressed in board shorts, posing as jiu jitsu fighters, Honey and Mori were in karate gear, and Tamaki wore boxing shorts and a hooded robe, hoping to imitate Muhammad Ali.

Meanwhile, the Geisha Club had Rie and Masuyo dress in a sports bra and board shorts pretending to be MMA fighters, Miku was the ring girl, and Chiya was dressed in her tae kwon do garb.

Mark, Haruhi, and Yuuki used the excuse of their belief that fighting was frivolous, but none of the guys believed Mark when he said that and just thought he was a scaredy cat.

Even though Kyoya rejected the idea many times, Chiya had finally gotten him to say, in the beginning,

"Let's get ready to rrrrruuuummmmbbbblllee!" When the Host/Geisha Club joint event started, they all had their own performance. Tamaki had hired a actor to pose opponent against him and, of course, lose. The twins had their own dialogue that mentioned how they didn't want to fight in front of others and that they only did that sort of thing in secret. The event went on to Honey and Chiya sparring, Honey using karate, and Chiya using tae kwon do. Chiya obviously lost, not being able to beat the Haninozuka heir, but she did put up a good fight.

When they were entertaining their own customers, Chiya asked everyone about Katakura Rui, but no one knew who she was.

Later on, when Chiya was showing off her ability to break two boards in half. She thought of the girl and wondered if she really met her or if it was just a dream. Without thinking, she pulled back for her strike, but unconsciously pulled back her force at last second, causing a sharp feeling of pain to go through her left arm.

"Whoa! Chiya-sama! That looked like it hurt!"

"Not at all!" Chiya smiled her best Geisha smile.

"_MOTHER EFFER! THAT HURT!_" Chiya thought.

"I just did the wrong side!" Chiya focused this time, lined up her punch, and hit straight through the boards. "If you would excuse me, I have to go to the ladies' room." She walked out of the room and a safe distance away from the Club room before she yelled,

"MOTHER EFFER! THAT HURT!"

"That's lady-like." Kyoya said.

"What are you doing out here?" Chiya asked.

"Because of this sibling front we're putting up, I have to pretend like a doting big brother."

"Well, gee. It's nice to know you care."

"Let me see." Kyoya held out his hand. Chiya gave him a weary look and he sighed. "Just let me look at it." Cautiously, Chiya gave him her hand and he checked her wrist. "Tsk. That's not good. It looks like you sprained it. Come on, follow me."

He led her into one of the empty class rooms and found a first-aid kit. "Now, does this hurt?" Kyoya hardly bent her wrist as she cried out,

"EEK! YES, IT DOES!" In a split second, her right hand found one of Kyoya's.

"You're going to have to let me check if you broke your wrist or if you just sprained it."

"But... it hurts..." Kyoya sighed again.

"You can hold my hand." She paused and thought about it.

"Fine..."

"Hold still." He moved her wrist with one hand and held her hand with his other. She winced in pain and squeezed his hand tighter as she experienced more pain. "Well, it looks like you just sprained it." He got some materials from out of the first-aid kit and, in no time, he fixed up her wrist. "This is only a temporary fix. We'll take you to the doctor later." Chiya took a look at Kyoya's work. It was very skilfully done, considering he hardly had enough supplies and his other hand was holding Chiya's good hand.

"Thanks, Kyoya-chan..." She still didn't let go of his hand. "Hey, Kyoya-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know who Katakura Rui is?"

"Why, yes. I do believe I know who she is-"

"Hey, milord wants you guys to come back." The twins said. "What are you guys doing?" They asked with their eyebrows raised. Chiya quickly let go of Kyoya's hand and said,

"I was just asking Kyoya-chan a question. Speaking of which, do you guys know who Katakura Rui is?"

"Yeah, of course we do!" They said.

"She's the daughter of-"

"-one of our mom's models."

"Really? How come no one knows about her?"

"She's plain, quiet, and doesn't have much personality." They said as they shrugged their shoulders. "And she's poor."

"Hey! Don't talk about her that way!"

"What? It's the truth."

"No, it isn't!"

"How much have you talked to her?"

"Once..."

"Exactly you don't know-"

"-what you're talking about."

"Wait a minute, so if Katakura Rui really does exist... Then that means I was nice to you two! Eww! No!"

"We were hoping you wouldn't remember that..."

"But, that aside, I'll show you two! Katakura Rui is not what she appears! Mark my words!"

_**Rui**_

"_Did Ootori Chiya just talk to me?" _I thought. No way, the President of the Geisha Club wouldn't talk to me... Maybe I was so fed up with Ayanokoji's harassment that I imagined Chiya standing up for me... I opened the door to the nurse's office quietly and saw that she was passed out on the bed. I-It wasn't an illusion...

I carefully closed the door. She always looked so elegant, yet intimidating. More than intimidating, she was downright terrifying, if she wasn't using her Geisha persona with you, but when she was asleep on the nurse's bed, she had an innocent look to her. More than likely not seen by many.

I always noticed her with the other Geishas. I watched them whenever they were in my presence. How could I not? They drew attention to themselves, even when they did not ask for it. It seemed like they were always in a loop of light-hearted folly. At first I despised them, but then I realized, I didn't hate them, I envied them.

Did Chiya really mean it when she called me her friend?

I've always wanted to join them, but why should I do that? I'm afraid I would only damper on their fun, and I couldn't do that to them. I feel like I'm one of the background characters, one of the characters that hardly anyone paid attention to.

What makes it all worse is that even those stupid twins was a part of their games. How could those unlikable twins be in on their fun while I can't? They're the reasons why I can't be normal.

Why did I have to be put in this pitiful situation?

I just want to have a normal high school career.

But that's not possible.

I am only a commoner, brought to Ouran by the 'courtesy' of the Hitachiins.

My mother had once been a model for the Hitachiins, but a certain incident involving the twins made her discontinue being one.

However, the Hitachiins, being as 'generous' as they were, made a deal with my mom. If I would model for their family, everything in my family would be fixed, my mother's status, my family's money, but I knew better.

We didn't need that. I saw that the money had torn my family apart. I wanted to have nothing to do with the Hitachiins and to live as a normal Japanese family, but my mother begged that I at least attend Ouran. My family is better this way...

"Hey there, Rui!" The twins came up to me.

"Long time, no talk!" Hikaru said. I could tell they were only faking their kindness.

"How long has it been? A week? Two weeks?"

"Three months." I replied stoically. _And no where near enough time away from you._

"Ah, it hasn't seemed that long."

"Go away." I stated.

"Ah, ah. We just wanted-"

"-to talk to you for a big."

"It seems a friend of ours-"

"-seems interested in you?" I couldn't help but respond to what they said. I could hardly believe anyone took even the smallest interest in me.

"Ooohh. Looks like we got your attention." They said.

"Stop playing with me." I grabbed both of their shirts.

"Calm down." They said, nonchalantly. "You're gathering unwanted attention." I looked around and saw they were right. I reluctantly let go.

"Does the name Ootori-"

"-Chiya mean anything to you?" I froze. She actually remembered our encounter? I thought she was only half-awake. I regained my calm and said,

"Idiots. Why would she want to talk to me?"

"We don't know."Kaoru said.

"Why don't you tell us?" Hikaru said.

"Leave me be. I already told you, I don't care about other people. Especially the Hitachiins."

"You know, if you just would work with us-"

"-there's a very good chance that your mother-"

"Don't talk about my mother." I growled. "I know what my mother wants better than both of you."

"Whatever." The twins shrugged me off and walked away. I felt my anger boiling inside of me. How dare they play with me!

"Ooooohhhh! Found her!" A girl with short black hair came up to me and shook my hand. "Nice to meet ya! If Cha-chan likes you, so do I!"

"Uhmm... Who are you?" She looks kind of familiar...

"Mas-chan! You found her!" A short girl with long red hair came up to us. Wait a minute...

"N-Nishimura-san!? H-Hasagawa-san!?"

"Oh good! You know us already!"

"Let's go! Let's go! I'm excited to see the transformation!" Hana said.

"Yeaahh!" Masuyo exclaimed.

"W-Wait, what transformation?" Hana and Masuyo hauled me off to an unknown place for me, with surprising strength. _HEEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPP MEEEE!_

We arrived in a room that was poorly lit and they plopped me down a seat I took a look at it and saw that it was a hair cutter's chair. The lights suddenly went on and I was face-to-face with the whole entire Geisha Club.

"Ah, Rui-chan! Nice to see you again!" Chiya chirped.

"O-Ootori-san?"

"Tsk. Tsk. This friendship has to go two ways, Rui-chan. Come on, try calling me Chiya-chan."

"Chiya... chan?"

"Good!"

"Now, let's get started. Kotone, I leave her to you."

"Yes, Chiya." A pretty girl with a blonde highlight bowed her head a little to Chiya.

"Where are you guys going?"

"Where else?" Masuyo laughed.

"We have to go to a Geisha Club gathering." Chiya stated.

"Ciao!" Miku said.

"What am I even doing here?" I muttered.

"I know everything seems unconventional here."

"It does..."

"And it is."

"Huh?" I exclaimed. "Shouldn't you be telling me that everything is not as it seems."

"Unfortunately, that's not the way it is." The girl shrugged.

"No offense, but who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Taniguchi Kotone."

"Whoa wait what?!" She smiled a little bit. "I heard you were like a wallflower or something."

"Yes, I'm Taniguchi Kotone. The Geishas gave me a makeover quite recently."

"Whoa!" That's such a transformation!

"I suppose it is." Kotone giggled. "It seems like we're on the same boat."

"What is that?"

"Forcefully made to have a makeover." Kotone stated.

"Why?"

"Because Chiya wants to see you come out of our shell." Kotone took a hold of my chin and took a look at my face. "You'll definitely be an easier job than I was."

"I heard your in charge of makeovers here, who did yours?"

"It was mostly Chiya."

"Does Chiya good at makeovers?"

"Well, not as good as me." Kotone giggled. "But she did good."

"I see..."

"With you, all I have to do is fix your bangs, wax your eyebrows, a couple minor things, and, next thing you know, you'll have to fight to keep the boys off of you." Kotone smiled.

"What if I don't want this makeover? I was dragged here after all."

"Why wouldn't you?" Kotone asked evenly.

"Because that would just cause trouble for me. The twins would start bothering me even more."

"Oh, I heard about your little predicament." Kotone said, grabbing a pair of scissors and cutting my bangs.

"How did you hear?..."

"I'm pretty deeply rooted into the fashion industry, you know. I used to be my mom's assistant for a while and I heard some pretty good gossip, back in the day." She started wax my eyebrows.

"Oh?... OW!" She ripped off the paper.

"That sounds a bit creepy, doesn't it? I'm sorry. I used to just listen to everyone else and stutter whenever anyone talked to me."

"What changed?"

"The Geisha Club."

"Explain..." She was actually interesting to talk to.

"Well, when I first started being in charge of makeup and costumes of the Geisha Club, I still felt a bit overwhelmed. I had never had people talking to me as much as I had before. But then, I started to get used to people talking to me." I flinched when she put makeup on my face.

"That only makes sense."

"Well, yes, but I really stepped out of my shell when they gave me that makeover."

"That sounds shallow. You only stepped out of your shell because you got a makeover?"

"It's not that only. It's just that they believed in me."

"What do you mean?"

"They believed in the beauty I thought I didn't have. Before the Geisha Club told me I was pretty, everyone had told me I was normal looking, even plain. It's amazing to know that there's someone to believe in you."

"That's really poetic." I stated.

"What's really poetic is this new you." Kotone held up a mirror and I gasped.

I looked... I looked... I looked like my mom...

"Impressive, right?"

"You did great!"

"I wasn't talking about the makeover." Kotone giggled. I thought about what she said and frowned.

"Maybe... I'm going to go now." When I opened the door, Chiya came up to me.

"Wow! I always knew you were this pretty! I proved those stupid twins wrong!" She then laughed evilly.

"Uhm..."

"Where are you going?" Chiya asked.

"I want to leave."

"Huh? But why?"

"I just... want to go."

"But I wanted to introduce you to the customers, though!"

"Why?"

"Because you're my new friend-"

"Stop saying that! Stop making decisions without me! " I stormed off.

"I think... I was a bit rash..." I muttered underneath my breath. I heard a clacking noise behind me and then felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around quickly and was face-to-face with Chiya.

"I... I'm sorry. I can be a bit pushy at times." Why was she apologizing to me?

"It's okay..." I looked away, out of awkwardness.

"You don't have to meet our customers. Can you just... meet up with me, Masu-chan, and Hana-chan?"

"Sure." I walked away, but for some reason, I was extremely happy.

I went in their classroom to meet up with them, like they asked me to. I heard whispers all around me. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but I think it was about me...

None of the Geishas were there yet, so I stood awkwardly at the door. The twins came before the Geishas. Thankfully, they did not talk to me, but they did give me a smirk as they walked by.

"Rui-chan!" Chiya came up to me with Masuyo and Hana close by. "Sorry we're late!"

"Oh. You're not late at all. I was just early."

"Kotone did a good job with you!" Masuyo stated. "Not the hairstyle I would have given you, but it looks awesome!"

"I-chan! Are you wearing make up?" Hana asked.

"Yes... I am." I said, assuming I-chan was me.

"That's nice." Chiya nodded her head in approval. "What did your parents say about your makeover?" I paused internally, but I'm sure they didn't notice.

"They weren't home last night."

"Oh, well I'm sure they will just love it!" Crap, I didn't think about my parents. Are they going to start pressuring me to work with the Hitachiins again?

"Look at the time. I have to get back into my class."

"That's right, you're in a different class then us." Chiya frowned. "That's no fun."

"I'll see you."

"Wait! What class are you in?"

"Class 1-B." I said. Normally, given my slightly commoner status, I should have been put in class 1-D, but since I test well, they put me in class 1-B.

"Ohh! We'll be there to pick you up for lunch!" Hana said. I nodded and turned away.

"When I made it into my classroom, I was bombarded with people. Everyone was asking me about my makeover.

"Whoa! Katakura you got hot!" One boy exclaimed. I was insulted.

"Ohh! Where did you go for your hair?" A girl asked.

"Uhm, Taniguchi-san did it for me." There was a dead silence. "What's wrong?"

"Taniguchi Kotone did your hair?" The girl asked.

"Yeah."

"Taniguchi Kotone? The Geisha in charge of costumes and makeup for the Geisha Club?"

"Uh, yeah. So what?"

"Rumor has it that whenever a Geisha Club gives a makeover, they make her a Geisha."

"Me? A Geisha?"

"I wouldn't count on it. It is just a rumor, after all." The class started to disperse slowly, until I was left alone. The mood of the room changed. It felt... unwelcome, all of the sudden. The only reason I was able to make it through the day was because I was looking forward to lunch.

When lunch came around, I waited in the classroom. I stared out of the window, in great boredom.

"IIIII-CHAN!" I was soon glomped by Hana.

"What the-?"

"Hey, Rui-chan!" Chiya smiled at me.

"Hey." I smiled a little. Just a bit.

"I hope you don't mind, Ru-chan." Masuyo said. "The twins wanted to eat with us today." I looked behind the three and saw the twins evilly smiling at me.

"Oh that's right!" Hana exclaimed. "Chi-chan said you know Hika-chan and Kao-chan!"

"Yeah, you could say that..."

"Come on let's go to lunch!" Masuyo said. I got up and noticed the room become cold again.

"I think this lunch will be ah-mazing today!" Hana twirled around.

"You say that everyday, Hana." The twins said nonchalantly.

"Today is just going great! My-oops!"

"Oops, what?" I asked.

"Silly me! I almost ruined the surprise!"

"What surprise?" I asked. Chiya, Masuyo, and Hana just smiled at me and laughed a little. "Is there something on my face?"

"No, no. Nothing is on your face!" We entered the cafeteria.

"Ah! Chiya! You're finally here!" Suou Tamaki said. My eyes widened when I saw that not only the whole Geisha Club was here, but so was the whole Host Club. The whole cafeteria was in an uproar about it!

"Yeah, so what?"

"AH! Mommy! Oba-san is being mean to me!" Tamaki ran to Ootori Kyoya.

"You should learn that Chiya will probably never like you." Kyoya said. Tamaki started wailing.

"Tamaki-senpai. You are causing a disturbance in the cafeteria, I'm sure." Yuuki said.

"Can I go now?" Fujioka Haruhi asked. "It's too noisy in here."

"Everyone, this is Katakura Rui!" Chiya said. Everyone gave there own form of hello. "Where's Mark-senpai?" I noticed a hint of sadness in her voice.

"He wasn't in the last class we had together." Tamaki said, worriedly. "Where could he be?"

"I-I have to go!" I ran out of the cafeteria and thought to myself. This was... this was too much. All this attention. I walked outside and wandered in the school's gardens. I wasn't very hungry anymore. I accidentally stepped on something and heard a yowl of pain. I looked down and saw Mabini Mark, on the ground. "O-OH MY GOSH!" I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Ah... I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" He rubbed his stomach, which I had stepped on.

"A bit... I'm sorry I stepped on you."

"It's okay. I was working on my novel, when I got bored and started cloud watching. I guess I fell asleep." He scratched the back of his head and laughed. I didn't say anything. "Hey, this is just a guess, but is something wrong?"

"No. Nothing is wrong." I said, getting defensive.

"I don't know, it's pretty obvious something's up. Want to tell me? I heard that I'm a pretty good listener." He patted on the ground next to him for me to sit down. I did so and said,

"Well... I've just been having mixed feelings lately."

"Go on."

"Ootori Chiya has been really nice to me."

"And you don't like that?" I thought about his question.

"No, it's not that. I like that she likes me, but I've been hearing rumors that the Geisha Club is going to recruit me and I don't like having things decided for me."

"Why's that?" I looked at him carefully. Could I trust him with my life story? "You can trust me." He reassured me.

"My mother was a model for the Hitachiins. But then something happened and my mother got banned from modeling in Japan. Heck forget modeling, she was banned from Japan for three years.

The Hitachiin twins played this prank when they were little. It was far beyond dangerous and could have gotten them in serious trouble. When they executed this prank, they got caught. My mother took the blame for them and was forced to leave Japan, due to legal reasons.

We moved to Europe and she couldn't find a modeling job, because of all the rumors floating around about her. However, since she didn't have a job, she was home more often. Before then, my mother and father were fighting so much, divorce was a very real option, so my family grew closer due to all of the time we spent together.

The Hitachiin's mom found out about what my mother did and offered her a deal. If I modeled for them, she would find a way to get my mother back in the modeling circuit. I refused. Even when my mother begged me, I refused. I knew that my family would be torn apart if I agreed. I can't do that. Mother wouldn't like it if our family grew apart."

"I think you should model for them."

"WHAT?!"

"I think you should. I think it would make your mom happy."

"Why do you think that?" I thought he was on my side...

"Because... I think she's ready to start modeling again. I also think she would be happy to see her own daughter model like her. Just think about it, okay?"

"..."

"So, on to the Geisha Club recruiting you."

"I don't want to be pressured."

"Then, if they do recruit you, decline."

"I can't do that! I don't want to be rude to Chiya! She's been... more than nice to me."

"Forget about Chiya for a moment."

"Huh?"

"I know she's a sweet girl, but try to forget about her."

"Okay..."

"Now, tell me, is there anything else that would lead you to saying yes to the Geisha Club?"

"Well, it'd be nice to have the attention on me..."

"Everyone deserves their time in the spotlight. I think this would be yours."

"But everyone would only like me because of my makeover."

"You will just have to show everyone the real you. I'm sure they will fall in love with your personality, like I have." Mark smiled. I blushed. Does he know that it sounds like he's flirting with me? "Now, go on. I think I've told you everything I can. It's up to you what happens in your life. Not anyone else."

"Thanks. I think I'll give Chiya my answer." I got up and started running to find Chiya. Down the hallways, I went, searching for Chiya, to give her my answer. I ran past Ayanokoji, but ignored her.

"Are you running to find your precious Chiya?" I got made that she was making fun of me and disrespecting Chiya.

"So what if I am?"

"Have you ever thought they are just using you?" I stopped. I would never admit it out loud, but I didn't think about it. Ayanokoji smiled and knew exactly what I was thinking. "Katakura, it's obvious. They give you a makeover, call it a charity case, gain a lot of popularity, and then drop you, like you never existed.

"I-I..." I tried to make words with my mouth, but I couldn't. I couldn't find any words defending them... It all made sense. Was I going to be alone again? What was I thinking trying to make friends? I'm better off alone...

"That's a lie!" Hana exclaimed from down the hallway. I looked up immediately and saw that the Chiya, Masuyo, and Hana were now facing Ayanokoji.

"Well, you're as petty as usual." Chiya sighed.

"You're just evil! Why are you trying so hard to hurt someone that's just trying to be loved?" Hana exclaimed. Hana... "How would you feel if you were bullied? Huh?"

"Whoa! Hana, calm down." Masuyo held her back. I... I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe Hasagawa Hana was getting worked up over me. I couldn't believe the Geishas were standing up for me. But, most importantly, I can't believe I ever doubted them.

"Listen, if I didn't make myself clear the first time, I'll make myself clear now." Chiya said. "Stop messing with Rui-chan. If you don't, I can assure you, I will make your life a living hell here at Ouran. Capisce?"

"... Yeah. I understand." Ayanokoji slinked away, knowing that Chiya's words were not empty promises for her.

"Why did you run off, Rui-chan?" Chiya asked, concerned.

"We were afraid you were hurt or something!" Hana said.

"I'm sorry, I just... Couldn't handle the attention."

"That won't do." Chiya smiled.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused from her smile.

"Rui-chan, how would you like to be the Geisha we were looking for?" I could not believe what I was hearing. A Geisha? One of those beautiful maidens who entertain men? I realized this was a possibility, but hearing it out loud from Chiya was completely different from the scenarios in my head. I finally realized that I had wanted to be in their club since the beginning. I was just being stubborn. I didn't want to be told what to do. "Rui-chan?"

"Yes... I would love to be a Geisha."

"YAY!" Hana started skipping around us.

"Oh speaking of that, we have a surprise for you." Masuyo chuckled.

"What is it?"

"I'm going to be transferring over to your class!~" Hana exclaimed.

"HUH?! Why would you go down to be in my grade level?"I asked.

"Well, we thought it would be good to have a fellow Geisha in your class, to help you get used to being a Geisha." Chiya said. "I would do it myself, but my parents would NOT be happy if I moved down a class level."

"I couldn't bear to leave the twins!" Masuyo blushed.

"So, who better to accompany you than me?" Hana giggled. "My parents didn't mind. As long as I keep making good grades!"

"I can't thank you enough for thinking about me." I bowed.

"It's nothing for a friend." Chiya smiled.

I knew I made the right choice.


	16. Chapter 12: The Unrestful Retreat

_**Chapter 12: The Unrestful Retreat**_

"This." I drew a line on the ground with chalk. "Is the line you shall not pass." I stared at the Host Club, letting them know my decision was not to be trifled with. "Haruhi-chan, Nii-chan, if you want to, you can come over, but otherwise, Host Club stays away."

"What? Why?!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Because this is Geisha Club territory." I stated. "Plus, I don't want those perverts playing with us." I pointed at the twins. "Mostly for Mas-chan's sake."

"But what about me?! I wanted this to be time for the family to bond!" Tamaki said. Tamaki came over the line and gave me a big hug. Since he was taller than me, my head was in his chest. I wanted to have a nosebleed because my face was so red.

"Don't pass the line!" I smacked him back over to his side and willed myself to calm down. "Besides, who said I wanted to be in your family?" I said, harshly.

"Whatever." The twins shrugged. "Come on, Haruhi. Let's go play!"

"I think I'd rather stay with Chiya..."

"Too bad!~" The twins dragged Haruhi off. "Let's have a water gun fight!"

"Where are you unscrupulous twins going with my daughter?!"

"If you want your daughter back, beat us in a water gun fight!"

"I shall! Shika-kun! Let's beat them!" Tamaki called to Mark with the nickname he had apparently given him and went after the twins. Mark sighed and went after the twins and Tamaki.

"Thanks, Kyoya-chan for inviting us." I said. "And sorry, Kyoya-chan, Mori-senpai, and Honey-senpai but I don't want you to pass this line, either. I have a feeling Tamaki will never let me hear the end of it, if I let you pass." _And plus, I don't want any of you to see me in my bathing suit... That's embarrassing..._

"It's okay, Ya-chan! We understand!" Honey said. Mori nodded.

"Well, see ya!"

Kyoya had invited the Geisha Club to be guests at his family's artificial tropical water park_. _I wanted today to be a day of rest for my Geishas, so I was making sure that the Host Club was not going to bother us. I knew that if Tamaki and the twins were going to be poking their nose around, Masuyo and Rie would never relax. Also, I think the Host Club would just intimidate Rui, by accident. Especially, Mark. I don't know why, but Rui is especially nervous around him.

I sighed and took off my coverup, revealing a bikini Masuyo had designed. She was actually quite proud of it and made me wear it today. The Ootori sure did a good job in imitating a tropical setting. It was burning up in here.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned to chop whoever or whatever touched me. I was surprised to see that it was Mori who had tapped me on my shoulder. He had blocked me chop with his forearm, but he still looked surprised. It was the most emotion I've ever seen on his face. My face turned red.

"Geez! Mori-senpai! You scared the crap out of me!" He held out my cell phone in his hands. "Oh! Thank you. I guess it must have slipped out of the pocket of my coverup." Mori nodded and walked away. That was a bit weird...

I walked on to where the Geishas were relaxing and plopped down on a lounge chair next to Rie, who was suntanning.

"Nice choice of place, Chiya." Rie said.

"Thanks, Rie-sama." I smiled.

"Hey, Cha-chan! Where were you?" Masuyo called from the pool.

"Nowhere. I just had to make sure of something." I put on my sunglasses and laid down enjoy the heat of the sun. Miku and Yuuki were making sandcastles in the sand (Yuuki was still wearing girls' clothes), Masuyo was climbing out of the pool to go for another time down the water slide, and Rui and Hana were playing around in the pool while Rui was trying to make sure Hana didn't capsize her inner tube, because she couldn't swim.

"This is just what we needed." Yuuki sighed happily as he and Miku came and got a drink from the table. "This feels just like a day at the resort."

"I'm glad to hear it!"

"It doesn't feel like we were in school just a couple of hours ago!" Miku said.

"I know right?" Rie said. "I don't usually approve missing drama club, but this was totally worth it."

"I'm glad you guys think so because this is the last break you guys are getting." I said.

"Huh?!"

"That's right. We still haven't finished the paperwork that should have been done a week ago. You know, you're going to have to learn how to do the paperwork, Rie-sama because Yuuki is graduating next year."

"What?!"

"Also, Miku-sama, you're going to have to put more time in the Geisha Club so that Rie will have more time to do the paperwork with me."

"What?!"

"Haha, just kidding!" I giggled. "I'm not like Kyoya-nii-chan." That was pretty funny.

"You just gave me a heart attack, Chiya!" Rie said.

"Yeah, not funny, Chiya!" Miku agreed.

"I thought it was pretty funny." Yuuki started laughing.

"Yuuki! You big meanie!" Miku started beating on Yuuki, causing him to laugh even more.

"Chi-chan!~ What do they have for food around here?" Hana asked. "I-chan and I are hungry!" I rung a bell and a butler came.

"Yes, Miss Ootori?"

"What's on the menu?" I asked.

"We have fully stocked kitchen, so we could prepare anything to your liking."

"Guys?" I asked.

"A strawberry cheesecake parfait, please." Rie said.

"Certainly."

"Oh! Could we have a plate of lemon cups for me and Yuuki to share."

"I will get right on it."

"We want ice cream!" Hana, Masuyo, and I exclaimed happily.

"What flavors?"

"Strawberry!" Hana said.

"Chocolate!" Masuyo exclaimed.

"Raspberry sorbet!" I said, giddily.

"Is that all?" The butler asked.

"Rui-chan? Would you like something?" Rui looked nervous as she said,

"Yes... A watermelon snow cone please."

"Awww! You're just so cute!~" I said as I gave her a big hug. "You heard her! A watermelon snow cone please!"

"Right away, miss." The butler went away to get our orders and came back extremely fast.

"Wow, that was quick." Rui said.

After we had our snacks, everyone went back to doing their own thing.

"Heyyy! Cha-chan!" Masuyo called out to me, from the tower of the water slide.

"Whaaat?" I called back.

"Come and try out the water slide!"

"Hmm. Okay!" I got up from the lounge chair and went up the stairs to the top. I started going up at a good pace, but slowly started to get tired. That staircase was long! Wheezing, I said to Masuyo, "My gosh. That is so long!"

"Yeah! Isn't it great?" Masuyo said happily. "All right, so I have a challenge for you, Cha-chan!"

"What is it?"

"I want you to go down the slide and do a backflip in the end... like this!" Masuyo threw herself onto the slide and started gaining a lot of speed down. In the end, she tucked herself into a ball and did a backflip in the air before landing in the water with a big splash. "Just like that!" She called up to me.

"I don't know, Mas-chan..." I yelled back.

"Come on! It's easy! All you have to do is keep your arms and legs crossed on the slide to gain speed and then tuck in your legs and throw yourself backwards to do a backflip!"

"Yayy! Go, Chi-chan!" Hana cheered from the pool.

"Yeah! Go, Ootori!" Yuuki exclaimed.

"All right, if you say so..." I hopped onto the waterslide and followed Masuyo's instructions. When I got to the end of the slide, I hesitated when it came to throwing myself backwards and ended up with a bunch of water in my nose. When I came up, my nose was running and my eyes were red. "That was horrible... I don't like that..." I saw Masuyo had recorded me with a video camera. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"Oh! I'm just recording it because the twins said they wanted to see you fail at your attempt at the backflip."

"Why?"

"Because they're the ones who taught me how to do a backflip on a slide! When I told them I was going to teach you how, they laughed and told me to record you failing!" I was starting to get so mad, the water around me started to steam.

"I'm going back up." I said, getting out of the pool.

"I thought you said you didn't like doing back flips off of the water slide." Masuyo said.

"I'm going to be able to do a backflip, even if it kills me!" I stomped up the stairs.

"That's what I'm afraid of..." Masuyo muttered.

"What was that?" I shouted.

"Nothing..." I went back up the slide and threw myself down the slide. When I was in the air, I didn't throw myself back hard enough, so I ended up with water up my nose again. I came back up to the surface, coughing.

"Ootori, I think you're going to drown yourself." Yuuki laughed.

"No, I'm not!" I replied defiantly. I went back up the slide and repeated the process ten different times with ten different results each time, all of them failures. "I will get this!" I shouted.

"Cha-chan, calm down." Masuyo took a hold of me by my shoulders. "Take a deep breath." I did so. "And exhale." I followed her instructions and felt a little calmer.

"All right, I can do this!" I walked up the stairs and took another deep breath at the top. I pulled myself down the slide at a break-neck pace. When I was in the air, I pulled in my legs and leaned all my weight backwards, resulting in a perfect backflip. "Hell yeah! I did it! Lo hicimos! We did it!" The Geisha Club started clapping for me.

"Good job, Chi-chan!" Hana clapped. I suddenly heard the sound of rushing water and looked to the waterfall that poured into the pool. It seemed as though the main water source, the river, had over flowed and was draining some of its water in our pool, causing a great wave.

"Get out!" I exclaimed. Masuyo and I scrambled out of the pool quickly because we were at the edge. However, Hana was near the middle. Hana screamed out of fear. Rui came in and swam to her rescue. The wave came and Rui rode it to safety, along with Hana. "Good job, Rui-chan." I said to her. Hana was still shaking from fear. "What exactly happened?" My cell phone started ringing. "Hello?"

"Chiya." It was Kyoya. "Meet up with us. It's important. Honey-senpai got swept away by a wave."

I ran over to meet up with the Host Club as soon as I heard about Honey's disappearance.

"What happened?" I asked breathlessly, as I had met up with them.

"Ah! C-Chiya!" Mark's face turned red and he covered his eyes. "I am not supposed to see that! I am a bad big brother!"

"Oba-san!" Tamaki exclaimed as his face also turned considerably red. "Such indecent exposure! What kind of example are you setting for the children?" Tamaki covered up Haruhi's eyes.

"Oba-san is a slut!~" The twins said.

"I'm sorry! I rushed over here as soon as Kyoya told me what happened! I didn't think about getting a coverup!"

"Cha-chan!" Masuyo ran up behind me and wrapped a towel around me before she handed me my coverup.

"Thanks, Masu-chan."

"What are you guys doing here?!" She asked the twins. The Geisha Club came trailing behind and since Hana was still traumatized from the tidal wave, Rui carried her on her back.

"What is the Host Club doing here?" Miku exclaimed.

"I tried to pretend the twins and Tamaki did not exist." I said with my sweat-dropping as I slipped into my cover up.

"I can sympathize with her." Rui stated.

"Ohhh. Now there are two Ice Princesses." The twins said.

"Hey! You guys never told me what happened!" I exclaimed. "What happened to Honey-senpai?"

"Tamaki, the twins, and I were having a water gun fight and fried a circuit board along the way." Mark said as Kyoya shot Mark a look. "Eep!" I thought the interaction was strange, but shrugged it off.

"And?"

"When the circuit board got fried, the water current increased and washed Honey-senpai away."

"So that's what happened." Rie said.

"Where you the ones who fried the circuit board?" Rui asked the twins.

"Eh... We guess we-"

"-had some part in it."

"You know Hana-chan was almost swept away by a tidal wave because of the current, not only did you obviously cause Honey-senpai to get lost, but you almost hurt Hana!" Rie yelled in their face.

"Katakura-san, while it is the twins' fault, I don't think we should get worked up over it." Haruhi said. "Honey-senpai can take care of himself."

"You're right, I guess..." I looked over to Mori, who had an even more distant face than usual.

"Let's get started on searching for Honey-senpai." Yuuki suggested.

"Good idea. But... watch out for crocodiles..." Mark said.

"Huh? Why?"

"Just look out for crocodiles. And other wildlife."

"There are wild animals in here?!" Rie asked.

"This is the area map for this Tropical Aqua Garden. This is our current location. To get to where we estimate to be Honey-senpai's location we need to get through the jungle area in the south block. Distance wise it's about 800 meters."

"It seems like this jungle area is filled with unknown places throughout."

"Those zones are still under construction."

"It seems like there would be more dangerous things…" Hikaru-san said.

"…than crocodiles there, huh." Kaoru-san said.

"Okay, this is a survival battle plan!" Tamaki said. "We shall penetrate through this jungle area and rescue Honey-senpai no matter what!" On our trek, I saw many tropical animals.

"This is pretty much like a real jungle already."

"It seems like I hear a lot of weird animal calls."

"Those animal calls…" Hikaru said.

"…better not be real, eh?" Kaoru finished.

"Who knows? No matter what kind of work we do, we want things as real as possible." Mori has a poker face that is unwavering, so it's hard to see what he's thinking. I wonder how worried he is. Mori then slipped on a banana peel.

"Hey, look, Hikaru, it wasn't your banana peel this time." I said.

"Shut up." Hikaru said.

"Mori-senpai is pulling a clumsy act like our lord." Kaoru said.

"How dare you!" Tamaki exclaimed. Mori got up without a word. So he is worried…

The sky suddenly turned dark.

"Oh, squall time, huh?" Kyoya said. It then started to rain and we ran into an open gazebo.

"Mori-senpai, you seem to be close to Honey-senpai. Are you childhood friends?" Haruhi asked..

"Those two…" Hikaru-san started.

"Are cousins." Kaoru-san finished

"You're relatives?"

"The Morinozuka family has served the Haninozuka family for generations." Kyoya said.

"But they've become relatives ever since a marriage two generations ago so the servant-relationship between the two families should have dissolved already. Even so, Mori-senpai always follows and serves Honey-senpai." Hikaru said.

"His blood must be getting agitated." Kaoru said.

"The ancient blood of a loyal servant to his lord inside of Mori-senpai." Tamaki said. The twins pretended to get teared up and said,

"What a beautiful story, so touching!" I noticed Mori wander off and I decided to follow him from a distance out of worry. Trying to be as silent as possible, I crept along and tried not to be in his way. I thought it was sweet he was trying to find his cousin.

I actually got lost sometime along the way... When I finally found Mori again, I was really happy that I at least knew where Mori was.

Mori turned around and I dove into the bushes. He turned around, but I stayed in the bushes. A bug landed on my face and, internally, I freaked out. I picked the bug off my face and threw it away from me. Mori looked my way and stared at my bush. I figured out that the jig was up, so I got up from the bush and said,

"Okay, okay. I followed you."

He didn't look surprised.

"You knew didn't you?"

Mori nodded and I sighed.

"I was just worried for you, you know? I can relate with your fear, right now. I don't know what I would do if nii-chan got hurt or lost..." Mori put his hand on my head and smiled at me. When he walked on without another word (haha), I thought he was okay with me searching for Honey with him.

_**Mark**_

"Oh my god! Where's Chiya?" I exclaimed.

"Why do you care so much for Chiya, Mark-sama?" Miku asked. I gave a look of panic to Kyoya, in fear I said too much. Were these girls allowed to know?

By the emotinless look Kyoya gave me, I assumed he didn't care if the Geishas knew the truth.

"You could say that I feel like she's my little sister." I said.

"Ohh. I don't think she'll like that?" Rie clicked her tongue.

"Mark-sama, I don't think you know this, but I think Chiya likes you. I mean, do you know how much she clings to you?"

"I do think she likes me, but not in that way." I picked a leaf from the foliage and played with it. "You see, I'm actually Chiya's cousin."

"What?!" The Geisha Club, minus Masuyo exclaimed.

"Yes." I laughed. "We're related and apparently, I look like her deceased brother."

"How come I didn't know about this?! I know about all of the gossip around school!" Rie said.

"Rie-san, I ask that you don't spread this around. I fear that it will not turn out well if you do."

"I won't but, your last name is Mabini, right?" Rie said.

"That would be my psuedonym. My real last name is Zhang Mark and my father's name was Zhang Yao." Rie and Miku gasped.

"What's so bad about this Yao guy?" Rui asked.

"Zhang Yao is only like the worst double-crosser in the history of business for China and Japan!" Miku said.

"He sold important info on the Zhang family's business transactions and almost drove their business into the red!" Rie said.

"Just knowing him would be like considered a sin!" Miku said.

"Wait a minute, I thought Chiya was an Ootori." Rui said.

"She is, but the Zhangs are her mother's immediate family." The twins said.

"Let me get this straight, Chiya is a Zhang and Mark is related to her by her double-crossing uncle?" Rui said.

"Basically." I said.

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about the Zhangs that are the leading nuclear/war weapon producer in the world, would you?" Rui asked. Everyone was dead silent. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, not really. It's just... don't mention it to Chiya. It's something she hates discussing." I said. "It's a bit of a sore subject for her."

"Even we don't bring it up." The twins said.

"She hates being associated with them." Tamaki said. "She often pretends to be related to Kyoya, for that exact reason."

"So she isn't really related to Kyoya-senpai?" Rui asked.

"No, their familes have been close for centuries, so they decided to share a last name." I said.

"What the hell?! This is so confusing! It's like a freaking manga or something!" Rui exclaimed.

"Tell me about it..." I said.

"All right, I've told the security that there is a boy lost in the resort." Kyoya said. "Oh, and I also told them about Chiya. Knowing her, she probably got lost trying to find Mori-senpai."

"Well that should be good, right?" I said. "Wait, did you tell them about Mori-senpai?"

_**Chiya**_

I chattered along the way to fill the awkward silence between Mori and me.

"So, I don't know why, but sometimes Kyoya-chan just irks the heck out of me and-" I tripped over a root and landed on my face. "OW!"

Mori bent down and looked at my ankle.

"It's fine. I think." I tried to move it, but it hurt too much. "I just keep hurting myself, don't I?"

Mori gave me a blank look to signal his agreeing with me.

"You could disagree, you know!" I smacked him on the arm. I pouted a little but then laughed. I saw a hint of a smile on his face. "I'm sorry... I should have been more careful."

He didn't say anything, but instead picked me up, piggy-back style.

"Oof! Thank you, Mori-senpai."

He nodded slightly. We... Mori, kept on walking, in search of Honey.

"We have found Ootori-sama. A strange man is carrying her on her back and she seems to be in distress."

"What's happening?!" I exclaimed.

"Release Ootori-sama and the consequences will be far less severe. If not, we'll resort to force." They pointed their guns toward us.

"Holy shi-!" I exclaimed. "Mori-senpai, it's okay, I'll go talk to them." One of the men forcefully grabbed my arm. "Ow!"

Mori responded by knocking the guy who grabbed me out.

"This man is resisting! Ready your weapons!"

"Takashi, Ya-chan, get out of the way!" Honey called from somewhere. He cried out like a mini Tarzan and came in through a vine. Then hit a man in the face with a kick as he came down.

"What are you doing, shortie?" They said as they pointed their guns to Honey.

"Who cares, shoot him!"

Honey then began to beat them up, karate-style.

"Don't be doing reckless things! Bullying my friends is a no-no!" That would have been an adorable pose if hadn't just beat up a bunch of grown men that are in a security force.

"Chiya!" Mark came from out of the forest and ran towards me to give me a big hug. "What was with the commotion?!" The other Hosts and Geishas then came out of the forest.

"Ah, Mar-chan!" Honey said.

"Huh?" Hikaru said.

"Honey-senpai!" Kaoru said.

"Oba-san! You're okay!" Tamaki came to give me a hug.

"AHHH! GET HIM AWAY FROM ME!" I cried as I attempted to hobble-run from Tamaki. He eventually caught up and hugged me.

"What happened to your ankle?!" Mark asked.

"I tripped over a root. I'm sure I'll be fine, nii-chan."

"I was worried sick for you!" Mark and Tamaki started to gather around me like worried parents.

"I'm glad you guys care, but, didn't you guys worry about Honey-senpai?" I asked.

"Oh, I was sure Honey-senpai was okay." Mark said. The twins were poking the guard guys.

"I'm not sure what happened, but it seems that they're safe." Hikaru said.

"Well, this was Honey-senpai's work, right? Then he must have went easy on them."

"What does that mean?" Haruhi asked.

"What?"

"You didn't know?"

"Haninozuka is famous for being the elite family in martial arts. Not only the police or the self-defense force, but they also instruct armies overseas."

"In particular Honey-senpai has been the first to be called a fierce warrior in the Haninozuka family and he's already been the national champion for karate and judo in middle school."

"Also, Mori-senpai was the national kendo champion in middle school."

"I just wanted a nice, relaxing day for my Geishas to get a well-deserved rest and this is what happens..." I sighed.

"Chiya, we're really happy you brought us here." Rie said.

"You are? Wasn't it stressful?"

"Not at all! I actually had fun!" Miku said.

"This was much better than just sitting around doing nothing." Yuuki reassured me.

"Yeah!" Hana said. "It was really scary, but the good kind of scary."

"I've had worse times." Rui nodded.

"See, you've done a good job, Cha-chan." Masuyo said to me.

"Aww... Thanks, guys!" I hobbled over to them and gave them a big hug. "I'll try harder to have a relaxing vacation for you guys."

"So that means this isn't our last break?" Rie asked.

"How about the beach?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. I don't like all this artificial stuff." Haruhi said.


	17. Chapter 13: Just who was that?

_**Chapter 13: Just who was that?**_

"Wow! It's so wonderful!~" Hana exclaimed.

"It's so pretty!" Miku said.

I brought the Geisha Club to the beach, as I promised, to make up for the fiasco at the resort.

Behind us, stood at least five butlers carrying all of our beach belongings. I thought it was a bit frivolous, as two would have been enough, but Rie insisted.

"Were these butlers completely necessary?" Rui asked.

"Yes! Of course!" Rie said. "Unless, you want to carry everything."

"No, I'm good."

"Also, if you knew about our cake incident, you would understand most of us can't cook to save our lives, and I'd rather not go hungry today."

"You know, it's nice of you to join us, Kotone." Masuyo said as she stuck out her tongue at Kotone. Kotone gave a small smile.

"It's nice to be here. The water looks so refreshing."

"It seems like you're always too busy for us." Rui said, not meaning to be hostile.

"I know, I apologize. My mother has started me as her part-time assistant again."

We finally arrived at the beach, girls stopped from all around us and gave us death stares.

"Ah, you guys are here!" Tamaki came up to us, excited. "Are you all here to designate a Host and spend the day with him?"

"You wish." An arrow was shot through Tamaki's heart.

"Oh? What are you guys doing here?" Haruhi asked us.

"We are here to party it up!" Masuyo said happily.

"Lucky. Kyoya-senpai set us up-"

"-to work here all day." The twins said.

"Sucks for you." I gave them a Geisha smile.

"Where will you guys being staying?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh, we'll be staying in the Ootori beach house with you guys!" I said.

"Oh fun." The twins said.

"Well, see ya! I hope you have fun working!~" I messed up the twins' hair. "If you guys have a break, we're having lunch around 12:30. Join us, if you want."

"Excuse me, Ootori-san? Are you going to stay here?" A girl came up and asked me.

"Oh, of course not! We're going down the beach to set up a cook-out. Besides, who would want to spend the day with them?" I laughed and pointed at Tamaki and the twins.

"Hey!" The twins said.

"That's not nice, oba-san!" Tamaki cried. I felt a vein pop.

"Oh!" The girl's face lightened up. "Have a good time!"

"Thank you." I said, giving her a polite smile.

The Geisha Club and I set down the beach, talking along the way. I accidentally stepped on my ankle wrong, and sent a small wave of pain up my leg.

"Are you okay, Chiya-chan?" Rui asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay... My ankle still hurts from the resort, but the sand is better to walk on than at school."

When we had found a suitable spot for a place to set up our cookout. As the butlers got our food ready, we played in the sand and in the water.

"Cha-chan! Come build a sandcastle with us!" Masuyo said as she built the turret of a castle with Hana and Rui.

"Okay!" I sat down next to them and started on a moat.

"Look! I have molds for the sand!" Hana said.

"Ohh! Do you have a mold for an alligator and a human?" I asked.

"I sure do!" I laughed to myself and made a bunch of alligators to go into the pit and then two humans.

"Uhm... What are you doing, Cha-chan?" Masuyo asked.

"I made it look like the alligators are eating the twins." I laughed evilly.

"Uh..." Hana and Masuyo didn't know how to respond to that. I sighed.

"Or it could just be a regular trespasser who tried to steal the castle's ice cream..."

"Oh! He deserves it!" Hana said.

"That bastard! Make sure he's in pieces!" Masuyo exclaimed.

"Yeah... Man, my creativity is being stifled..."

"It's okay, Chiya-chan. I understand your pain." Rui and I clasped hands.

"It's so nice not to be alone anymore!" I said with tears of happiness flowing from Rui's and my eyes.

"Food's ready!" One of the butlers exclaimed.

"Whoo!" Masuyo yelled. Masuyo, Hana, Rui, Kotone, and I went to the table where the food was set up, while the other three were in the water, playing.

"Wait!" The Hosts came bounding toward the cookout site.

"What?" I asked.

"Geez, why did you have to pick a site-"

"- that's so far away from where we are?"

"We only have ten minutes to eat and get back, otherwise Kyoya is going to get us!" Mark exclaimed.

"Kyoya said that we had to find our own food, as well!" Tamaki said. They started going into the food.

"What about Haruhi?" I asked.

"She brought her own bento and she won't share." The twins said. The boys polished off all of the food that was prepared within two minutes.

"Thanks, guys!" Honey said

"That was truly refreshing!" Tamaki said. All of them set off on a mad dash to get back to where they were.

"Hey... What happened to the food?" Miku asked.

"A rabid pack of wolves came and ate it up..." I said, as my sweat-dropped.

"I'm very sorry about that, Chiya-sama. We'll make some more food for you all. It shouldn't take more than an hour. We still have some extra food that was uncooked."

"Thank you." I said.

We sat together, waiting for our food, now that we no longer had any.

"Hey, what's that?" Hana said, as she pointed at something. We went to go examine the object.

"Oh my god! Is that a dead body?!" Rie exclaimed. Rui knelt down next to the body and said,

"He's still breathing." Rui stated.

"Grrruuuugggghhh..."

"Eeek! A zombie!" Miku exclaimed. I knelt down on the other side of him. His shirt was torn to shreds, but his shorts remained intact, for the most part.

"Let's turn him over on three." I said to Rui. She nodded. "One. Two. Three!" Rui and I turned him over successfully. His face and body was covered in sand. I could tell he was about our age.

"Miku-sama, take the sand off of him." I said.

"No way! Why do I have to do it? What about you?"

"That's too embarrassing." I said, my face flushing red.

"Rui, you do it." Rie said.

"No way. What about the boy?"

"That's creepy, touching another guy like that." Yuuki said.

"I got it!" Masuyo said. I saw a bucket in her hands.

"No, wait, Masu-chan!" It was already too late. She dumped a bucket full of water on the boy. The sand came off him, but it also caused him to jerk upright.

"Huh? Wuzzat? What happened? Where am I?"

"You're at #)%* beach." I said.

"I see..."

"What's your name?" Masuyo asked.

"Uhm... Daichi... I think."

"Why were you in the ocean, Dai-chan?" Hana asked.

"I'm not really sure. The last thing I remember was being on a boat."

"You can't remember anything else?" Rui asked. He shook his head.

"That's okay. I'm sure you'll remember." I said, giving him a Geisha smile.

"I hope so." His stomach rumbled and he quickly said, "I'm sorry about that."

"What are you sorry for?" Rui said. "It's only natural that you get hungry."

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Daichi laughed.

"The food is ready." One of the butlers called.

"Why don't you eat with us?" Rie asked.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! We have plenty." I said. We brought him to the table and started to eat the food.

"This food tastes weird... but good."

"You've never had barbeque before?" Masuyo asked.

"Not like this. It's more of the flavor."

"Then you've never had Japanese seasoning before?" Miku asked.

"I guess not. It's very foreign to me." After we finished off the barbeque, Hana said,

"Let's eat the watermelon!"

"Yeah! Let's smash it open!" Masuyo held up a big mallet to smash the watermelon.

"Whoa! That seems a bit... violent."

"You've never had Japanese seasoning and you've never smashed open a watermelon before?! You have not had a childhood!" Masuyo exclaimed.

"Did you even grow up here in Japan?" Yuuki asked.

"... No! I haven't!" He said, excited that he remembered something. "I grew up in Detriot, Michigan!"

"That's great! Do you remember anything else right now?" I asked.

"No, I can't..."

"Well, at least it's something." Masuyo said. "You know, we should play soccer!"

"Oh yeah! My dad used to play soccer with me all the time!... or, I think it was my dad."

"Maybe this'll help you think of something else." I said. Hana, Rui, and Daichi formed a team while Masuyo, Yuuki, and I formed another.

"Are you sure you should play, Cha-chan?" Masuyo asked.

"I'll be fine! See, I have on an ankle brace!" I pointed at my ankle brace.

"Okay..." When we started playing, I was in awe as I watched Daichi play. It was like watching a magician. One moment, you would see the ball, then next, it was gone. He made it seem like it was only second nature. By the time we were done playing, I was panting and a bit sore on my ankle.

"Whoo! We won!" Hana exclaimed. Rui held up two fingers for victory.

"That was amazing, Daichi-san." I said.

"Yeah! It was fun, even though we lost!" Masuyo said.

"I'm tired." Rui said.

"Me too. Let's rest." We all sat down in the sand and relaxed. Rui pulled out her guitar and started playing a song.

"Oh! Taiyou ga Niau yo! I love this song!" Hana said.

"I know this! My mom. She sang this." He sang the song in a rich alto voice.

Kanashimi ni tsubusare sou demo  
sonna kao wa yamete  
okazari no CHEAP na PRIDE wa  
sutete shimaou

taiyou no moto de hitomi somukezu ni ikite ikou  
sou da yo  
waraitai hashagitai sunao ni  
kanjirareru mabushii HAPPINESS  
zettai akiramenai dare ni mo ubaenai yume ga aru  
ima sugu  
tsutaetai tsukamitai aserazu  
shinkokyuu shite  
taiyou ga niau yo  
tobikiri no egao misete

BIRU ga sasu shikakui kage ni  
nomaresou na toki mo  
kowagarazu shikai no mukougawa  
habataite ikou

fukaku kizutsuki naite naite tsukarete mou nemurenai  
kuyashikute  
aishitai aisaretai kodoku na  
nagai yoru mo kate ni naru kara  
dareka no koto ushiro yubi bakari sasu nante  
kekkyoku  
jishin ga nai jibun ga nai tsumaranai  
nigeteru dake  
kinishicha dame da yo  
saikou no toki tsukamou

GLORIOUS SUNSHINE!

taiyou no moto de hitomi somukezu ni ikite ikou  
soshitara  
megami mo higamu you na KISS wo  
tokimeiteru mabayui Happiness  
sono mune no oku yuruginaki hikari tsuranuita  
kimi koso  
honto no kagayaki no imi wo  
mitsukeru hito  
taiyou ga niau yo  
yorokobi no uta utaou

"That was good, Daichi-san!" I smiled.

"Yeah! Good job, Dai-chan!" Hana said.

"Thank you." He smiled. "Hey... do you suppose you can do me a favor?"

"I suppose. What is it?"

"Don't get mad at me, but I remember everything now."

"What?! You've been stringing us along this whole time?!" Masuyo exclaimed.

"No! No! I just remembered after Rui started playing that song."

"What is it that you need us to do?" I asked.

"I have to tie up a few loose ends, but... I just don't think I could handle it..."

"Be a man and-"

"We would love to help you out." I interrupted Rui and shot her a look. "What do you need us to do?"

"You guys are so awesome! Do you guys have a paper and pen?" A butler came beside Daichi and said,

"Yes, here you go, sir." Daichi took the pen and paper and scribbled a map. "Before I went on the boat that crashed, I put my belongings in a cave down the beach... I just can't bring myself to go down there, though."

"Understood!" I turned to the Geishas. "Let's go!"

"Huh?" Miku said. "Why do we have to go?"

"We always do everything together!" I said, pouting.

"Come on, Chiya. You brought us here to relax, not go on some treasure hunt." Rie said.

"Please!" I gave them my best puppy dog face.

"...Fine! We'll go! We'll go! Just stop with the face!" Yuuki said.

"What?" Miku exclaimed. "You're so weak, Yuuki."

"Did you not see that face?" He asked. The others followed in Yuuki's example and gave into my request. We marched down the beach and finally came to the cave Daichi requested us to go to.

"It's kinda creepy..." Masuyo shivered.

"This is on the way to the Host Club, how did we not notice it the first time we came this way?" Yuuki asked.

"I don't wanna go in, Chi-chan!" Hana gripped Rui. The others gave the same look of fear Hana had.

"Come on, Masu-chan." I said, hiding my fear.

"Okay!" Masuyo was not easily frightened. I took a deep breath and walked in. The cave was dark and cold.

"Oh look! Cha-chan! I found a flashlight!" Masuyo shined the light in my eyes and my feet became entangled in some rope. "Whoa! What was that?!" Masuyo shined the light elsewhere and we were in for a surprise. Ghost-like figures had popped up from behind some rocks and moved back and forth.

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed bloody murder and tried to get away from the figures. However, when I started to run, I noticed the figures coming after me.

"Wait! Cha-chan! Stop running!"

"Why the hell would I stop running?!" I yelled.

"Because those are puppets of the twins." I stopped in my tracks. The twins did this?!

"Mother effer! I hate those dang twins!"

"Cha-chan, calm down! Look!" Masuyo had found a backpack. "Look! It has the initials DS! It must be Daichi's!"

"Let's just get back to our picnic site." I said, still huffing and fuming from running from the twins' puppets. I untangled myself from the puppets and dragged them out with me.

"What happened in there?" Yuuki asked. Hana was cowering behind Rui, no doubt for her fear of my screams.

"The twins." I held up the huge puppets.

"Whoa. Did they plan that?" Yuuki asked.

"I don't think they did, but I have a feeling they would enjoy the fact Chiya got caught up in an unintentional prank." Rie said.

"They're goood." Miku said.

"Grrrah!" I threw down the puppets and trampled on them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Ootori, calm down." Yuuki said. "Let's just get Daichi-san's stuff back to him."

"Fine." I said, curtly. We walked back to the site, only to find Daichi gone.

"Where's Dai-chan?" Hana asked.

"Daichi-sama asked me to give you this letter." A butler handed me the note.

Thank you for everything that you all have done. I cannot express my gratitude enough for what you have done. It was time for me to leave, though. Please do not think ill of me when I say that I cannot handle the job you guys just did for me. There is just too many bad memories for me.

If I could, I would like for you to do one last favor for me. Please take that backpack to the address listed below and give it to the owner of the house. If you do not want to bring the backpack, please just throw it into the ocean, when you leave.

Daichi

"Guys, we have to deliver this package for Daichi." I said.

"No way, Cha-chan." Masuyo said.

"You've already dragged us to the cave and back." Rie said.

"Come on, guys." I said. "Yuuki?"

"I agree with them Ootori, we've already done way too much for this guy."

"Fine! I'll go by myself." I said. I put the backpack on my back and set off to find the address Daichi left us. I roamed the town nearby, asking stranger after stranger where to go, each one sending me in a different direction.

It was a quaint little beach town, and everyone was so nice. My ankle was starting to kill me from the pain. I told myself I would ask one more person where to go, and if I couldn't find the house by then, I would give up. I chose a nice-looking old lady to ask for directions.

"Excuse me... Could you tell me where this house is located."

"Why sure, dearie... Oh! I know the family who lives here. I can take you there. Come now." She motioned for me to follow her and I did. "You're such a pretty young lady."

"Thank you, ma'am." I smiled.

"Oh, you're so polite!" We approached a big mansion and the lady stopped in front of it. "Here it is."

"You were such a help, ma'am." I said, gratefully.

"It was no problem, my dear. Please make sure to make it home before dark. There are a bunch of hooligans running around at night."

"I will be sure to, ma'am. Thank you again."

"It's my pleasure." She then headed off. I pressed the buzzer system and waited for a reply. I pressed again and there was no answer.

"Who are you?" A dark-haired man came up behind me and scared the crap out of me. He carried a violin case on his shoulder.

"I-I'm Ootori Chiya. I was sent by a boy name Daichi to give this bag to the owner of this address."

"Oh really now?" His eyebrows raised. "How could I be so sure that you are not just one of those idiot kids running amok in this town that wants to sabotage Kukai for a laugh."

"Huh? I'm not-"

"Because if you are, Kukai has been through enough without all of you kids messing with him. I can make sure that you will have something else coming for you and-"

"Uncle Ikuto!" A girl came from inside the house and bounded this way. She looked to be perhaps a couple or so years younger than me, as she was wearing what looked to be a junior high uniform. "What are you doing? Are you scaring off people again?"

"Of course not." He lied, smoothly. The girl opened the gate.

"Please, come in. My name is Hayase. Do you have business with us?" I stepped into the property and said,

"I'm not quite sure, but a boy named Daichi sent me here-"

"Daichi?!" She exclaimed.

"Y-Yeah. He sent me to give you guys this backpack." Hayase quickly grabbed the backpack and looked inside. Her eyes immediately teared up and she cried,

"DAD!" She wiped away the tears from her eyes. A man came up from behind the house, running, and asked,

"What is it, Hayase?" I immediately recognized the man. It was Souma Kukai! The famous soccer player! Husband to the talented Hoshina Utau! Souma Kukai was Daichi's father! I wanted to freak out, but I remained in a Geisha persona.

"I-It's Daichi-nii-chan's things... I thought it sank with him..." Hayase sniffled.

"My name is Ootori Chiya. I'm very sorry, but could someone tell me what is going on?"

"Daichi died about a year ago, kid. That's why I was so skeptical about you when you said you were sent by Daichi." The dark-haired man said. "Sorry I jumped to conclusions. My name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Nice to meet you." Wow! I was meeting two famous people at once! Tsukiyomi Ikuto was a famous violin player, who's music has reached all of Europe and Japan. But... wait a minute... If Daichi died a year ago... then who the heck was the guy at the beach?! Was he a... ghost?

"He must of sent you before he sank in the boat..." Hayase said, still crying a bit.

"Yes, he was such a charming boy."

"Were you... his girlfriend?" Hayase asked.

"Oh no!" I blushed. "No, I was just a... friend."

"Hmm. I see." Ikuto said.

"Oh no! It's getting late. I'm sorry Daichi-nii-chan made you deliver this, yourself."

"It was no problem."

"Would you like us to take you home?" Kukai asked, his voice, a bit somber, but tinged with a bit of happiness, as if he had some closure.

"No, it's fine. Just... have a nice night." I said.

"We can't thank you enough, Chiya-san." Hayase said.

"It really was no problem." I said. I wasn't lying. This made me feel good that I had given this family some closure on a death... But did I seriously interact with a ghost?

I said my goodbyes to them and Kukai invited me back anytime I wanted. It was already nighttime, by the time I was back into town. My ankles were burning again and I was starting to get tired.

"Come on, you can do it." I muttered to myself.

"Look at this! Fresh material." A group of guys encircled me.

"Very nice. I'll bet she's going to be fun to play with."

"Shove off." I said.

"Oooohhh. Snaps right back at you!" A guy took a hold of me.

"Let go of me!" I yelled. A boy came to my face level

"Come on, baby. We won't hurt you. We just want to have some fun." I spat in his face.

"You little skank!" He held his hand up to slap me, and fear went throughout my whole entire body. I tensed up for the slap, but it never came. The guy's arms suddenly came off of me and he grunted.

"Define fun." Mark had kicked the heck out of the guy holding me and out of the guy who was about to slap me and was currently protecting me.

"Who are you? Her boyfriend?" Mark didn't respond, he just went on to beat up the rest of the boys.

"Her brother. Much higher up than you scum." Mark was about to go in for another punch before he was interrupted.

"That's enough, Mark." I looked up and saw Kyoya standing a few paces away."I hope you all realize the gravity of your actions. You have just attempted to assault the heiress to the Zhang fortune. I hear they make great weapons. I also hope that she or I will ever have to see your faces again. Otherwise, I just may have to make sure that my police force makes you... disappear. Or, worse yet, I just may let Mark, here, continue to pulverize you to a pulp. I do believe he is a black belt in the art of wushu." The boys were squirming, at this point.

"You heard him. Disappear!" Mark said, with an evil smile on his face. I shivered. I've never seen this side of Mark before. The boys got up and scrambled away.

"Thank you-"

"What were you thinking?" Kyoya raised his voice at me. I flinched.

"I'm sorry..."

"Sorry? Sorry does not even begin to describe your actions. You left your friends to go by yourself to a place you did not even know. Even worse, when I tried to contact you, your phone goes straight to voicemail." I gave myself a mental facepalm. I forgot my phone at the beach.

"I-I..." I dove my face into Kyoya's chest. The fear had finally taken control of me. "I was so scared!" I started to cry. "That was the scariest thing I've ever experienced in my life! I didn't know what they were going to do to me..." Kyoya patted my head, slightly.

"Let's just go back to the beach house." Mark said. "Everyone's waiting for us to eat."

"Kyoya-chan."

"What?"

"Can you carry me to the car? My ankles hurt really bad..." Kyoya sighed and got down for me to ride his back. I climbed on and fell asleep. I was doggone tired.

I woke up just as we arrived at the beach house. When we entered the dining hall, there was a cold, tense atmosphere. I noticed that it originated from Haruhi and Tamaki.

"Whoo! Cha-chan's here!" Masuyo said, trying to break the atmosphere. "Let's eat!" Mark, Kyoya and I sat down at the table and everyone started to eat.

"So did you guys have a nice day at the beach?" I asked, trying to make conversation."

"Sure did." Haruhi as she snapped a crab leg. Tamaki flinched. Silence again.

"Wow. That sure is a pretty dress you're wearing." I said, trying to spark conversation again.

"Thank you. My father sneaked it into my bag." Haruhi said, snapping another crab leg. Tamaki seemed angry and excused himself from the table. Haruhi continued to eat, but then stopped. "I'm going to excuse myself as well." She left the room and everyone was quiet.

"What the heck happened?" I asked.

"Haru-chan tried to stick up for some girls who were being harassed by some hoodlums." Honey said.

"The idiots then pushed her off the cliff they were on." Kaoru said.

"Milord managed to catch her midair, though, before she landed in the water." Hikaru said.

"Ohh... I think I see what is happening..."

No one seemed to be hungry or wanting to talk, so everyone left to go do their own thing.

I wandered around the house a bit. I remembered coming here when I was little with Kyoya's family and playing with Kyoya, back when we were young. A storm was brewing and started to pour down with thunder and lighting

"Hey, Chiya!" The twins cried out.

"What?"

"We're going to check on milord-" Kaoru started.

"Do you want to come?" Hikaru finished.

"Sure." I accompanied the Host Club into the room where Tamaki was. Inside, Haruhi was blindfolded and deafened with headphones with Tamaki kneeling in front of her.

"Is that better?" He asked her.

"Oh my gosh! I'm too young to witness this!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, milord is into S&M."

"W-What?! I-I am not! I'm just-"

"Milord is a pervert!~ Milord is a pervert!~" The twins chanted. Tamaki chased the Hosts as they ran away. I went up to Haruhi and gave her a tap.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey."

"I guess we both did something stupid today."

"I would say it was more inconsiderate, than anything." Haruhi said. There was a silence between us. We weren't exactly close friends, but friends, at the very least.

"The storm is dying down."

"It is." Haruhi agreed. "You know, Kyoya-senpai is a good person inside."

"What makes you say that?" I asked. Haruhi told me what had happened before The Hosts and I witnessed Tamaki blindfolding Haruhi. "Kyoya-chan... did all of that?" I asked.

"I believe that he is a truly loyal friend, no matter how he acts."

"I know he is... I know..." Mixed feelings welled up inside of me. I was proud that he would go to such lengths for a friend, but sad for some reason... I would have to get these feelings sorted out one day. But for now, I feel mostly happy because I feel closer to Haruhi now because she told me such a thing, with such confidence.

_**Yeah, I included a Shugo Chara! Reference. .**_


	18. Chapter 14:Memoirs of the Geisha Seniors

_**Chapter 14: Memoirs of the Geisha Seniors**_

_**Rie**_

Hello, my name is Okada Rie. My family is famous for my mother, Okada Rima, and her acting skills. It is little known that I am also the daughter of the famous director Urashima Yoshio.

When my parents married, my parents both agreed to keep their own surnames. I was given a choice when I was little to choose my own last name. Since I was so intent in following my mother's footsteps, I took her last name as my own.

I am in Class 2-A in the prestigious Ouran Academy. I am truly blessed to have most of my classes with the amazingly hot Hosts Suou Tamaki and Mabini Mark.

My friend Murakami Miku also shares classes with me. She can be a bit dense, at times, but she is very sweet.

I participate in the drama club, I am an honor student, and I am the most sought-after girl in the whole second year. All of these things tell who I am, but I think the most important thing that I am is a Geisha.

Ootori Chiya (also known as Zhang Chiya) invited Miku, me, and five others to be a part of a club she wanted to establish. The Geisha Club.

Along with me, Chiya also invited two of her freshman friends, Nishimura Masuyo and Hasagawa Hana. Hana is a totally adorable little girl who is also totally sweet. Masuyo, on the other hand, is a tomboyish little twit. She also is goofing off or doing something stupid. I don't know how Chiya puts up with her... Maybe I am being a bit harsh. She isn't totally bad. There are times where I can actually stand her. And I guess there are times where she is funny.

Another person Chiya invited to be a Geisha is Samurakami Yuuki. The funny thing is, Yuuki isn't even a girl, he's a guy... He does have a pretty face, I suppose. He's really close to Miku, they're like childhood friends or something. He's okay, but I think that him and Miku have something going on with each other. I think they just don't realize it themselves.

The last people Chiya invited were Taniguchi Kotone and Katakura Rui. Both of them had a sort of rags to riches story in terms of popularity. Both of them were like wallflowers before Chiya put them through makeovers to make them pretty. I like Kotone, but I'm not sure how I feel about Rui yet. She's really distant with everyone but Chiya, Kotone, and Mark.

I think she has a crush on him. Scratch that. I think she's totally in love with him. She gets all flustered when we have Host-Geisha events and Mark talks to her. Of course, Mark is totally oblivious.

Chiya, despite having a "Geisha" demeanor (that's what everyone who knows her well calls it), she's really actually a normal, somewhat spastic girl. Just recently have I found out that she's actually not related to Kyoya and actually cousins to Mark. It's like a soap opera or something. She's kind of weird, but it's okay, I think she's still a good person. I first met through Yuuki and then became attached to the freshman. Before I became a Geisha, I didn't really have fun at school. It seemed too easy. Now, it seems like every day is an adventure. I feel that I gain more experiences that I can use in my acting career with every strange event that happens to us.

"Rie-sama!" I snapped back into reality and said,

"Yes, I'm sorry. What is it?"

"We're just trying to get the budget down and Yuuki and I want everyone's opinion." I took a glance at the budget sheet in front of me and nodded.

"That looks good, Chiya."

"Hey! My fun-time expenses have been cut!" Masuyo said.

"Your 'fun-time expenses' are making us have less of a profit than I would like." Chiya said, curtly. That was Chiya language for, 'The Host Club is beating us, and I'm cutting down on frivolous expenses.'

"What about Rie's makeup?!"

"The current line-up for the most popular Geishas is myself, Rie-sama, Yuuki-sama, Hana-chan, Miku-sama, Rui-chan, and, coming in a very close last, you. Seeing as how Rie-sama is the second most popular Geisha, I think the club can afford to work with one of their most valuable assets." I beamed internally. I didn't show it, but I was proud to be the second most popular Geisha.

"Rie-sama, could you please go over to the Host Club room and give them this sales report?" I nodded giddily and took the report from Chiya's hands. I loved going over to see Tamaki. "Rui-chan, could you go, too?"

"Huh? Why me?" She looked at me and then looked at Chiya. I took no offense to it because I knew how Rui was.

"Because I would like you to do it." Chiya said, plainly. I could tell she had an ulterior motive, but I couldn't figure out what.

The two of us walked down the hall in complete silence. We didn't really know each other. We didn't hate each other, but we didn't like each other. Rui broke the silence by asking,

"Do Murakami-san and Samurakami-san like each other?"

"Yes, they do." I chuckled slightly.

"Aren't you close friends with both of them? Why don't you tell them that they like each other?"

"There really is no point." I shrugged my shoulders.

"How so?" Rui seemed puzzled.

"Even if I tell them, it'd be like telling Chiya that she likes Hikaru."

"She likes Hika-baka?"

"I think it's like a love-hate, 'I'm bullying you because I kinda like you' sort of thing both ways. I don't think it's worth telling Masuyo, though. I don't think that relationship is going anywhere."

"How do you know all of this?"

"Observing them. It's not hard to tell. I can tell people's relationships with one another by the way they react to each other."

"I didn't think you paid that much attention to detail."

"Why? Did you think I was a priss who only cares about boys, shopping, and makeup?" Rui didn't answer and I sighed. "I'm not a ditz, you know. In acting, in order to get a believable performance, you must mask your feeling and reactions and cover them with other emotions. That being said, I'm very familiar with the body language."

"It sounds like you know how the body and brain works. Are you going in to study psychology?"

"No, I want to dedicate my time to my acting career after I get out of high school." I said.

"Why? It seems like you really like it though." I pondered on her words and just nodded. "Since you're so good with telling body language, can you tell the twins apart?"

"Actually, I can't, when they play their little game. I've tried, but their body language is basically the same. There are a few minor differences, but I can't tell which one is which."

"Then how come Suou-san, Masuyo-chan, and Fujioka-san can tell them apart?"

"I think that it is related to a deeper level of relationship. I'm not really close to the twins, so I can't be sure, but I've noticed that the closer Chiya gets to the twins, the more familiar she acts with them. She shows signs of being able to tell them apart slightly."

"That's weird..."

"I know, but that's how people work." We got into the Host Club room and Mark greeted us.

"Oh! Rie! Nice to see you! You too, Rui-chan!" He gave his Host smile and made Rui melt on the inside.

"I-It... uh... is nice to see you too, Mabini-san..." Her face gave a slight tint of pink. I smiled, she was a pretty interesting character.

_**Yuuki**_

"Yuuki-sama. Do I need to factor in the rate we charge for extra time in this column or the next?"

"You apply it to this one." I pointed to the piece of paper.

"Thank you, Yuuki-sama."

"No problem." I nodded and smiled.

When I joined this Geisha Club, I was just going in to humor Chiya, but I've grown attached to this club.

"Are you going to do your traditional dance at the next Geisha Club event?" Chiya asked.

"Yes, it's going to be a new one I'm practicing." I said.

"Yay! I love when Yuu-chan dances!" Hana exclaimed. "You're soooo good, Yuu-chan!"

"Haha, thank you, Hana."

"Ootori, why'd you send off Rie to give the Host Club our sales report?"

"Kyoya-chan has been making me mad lately and I'm sure that this report will top the Host Club's last event!" She then laughed (evilly). I laughed (normally) and shook my head.

I remember when I first met Chiya. She was a new freshman at the academy, which was pretty rare at a school like this. Ouran has a tradition amongst the girls for a senior to take in a freshman and show the the ropes. Sometimes, the senior babies the freshman, other times, it's like a hazing for high school girls.

When word got out that the 'little sister' of Ootori Kyoya was going to be a freshman, all of the girls clamored over her, in hopes that they would be her mentor.

I didn't really care at the time who I got, as long as they weren't a bitch. The class representative (a boy) got overwhelmed by the requests to be Chiya's mentor that he gave the position to someone who wasn't bothering him... Which of course ended up to be me.

I wasn't exactly thrilled when I found out I was going to be Chiya's mentor because I knew that Kyoya wasn't exactly the nicest person in the world. I thought she would either be a stuck-up, spoiled brat or an overachieving, stuck-up student.

When time came around that I was to be introduced to her, I was surprised to see a girl who definitely had a resemblance to Kyoya, but not a single ounce of stuck-up pride on her face. In fact, she had nearly no emotion on her face.

When I tried to make conversation with her, she only replied politely and tried to make light conversation. I noticed that she had a complete character change around teachers. She became lively and cordial.

I gave her a tour of the school and she returned to her withdrawn self. We ran into Kyoya and Suou Tamaki. Her face gave a look of pure delight. She stuttered as she addressed Kyoya as 'Kyoya-onii-san' and Tamaki.

It was strange to see such a look of delight on her face. I wanted to see it again, to see if it was real.

After that, I tried to get her to smile more. I visited her often and tried to joke around with her, but it seemed almost impossible for that smile to return.

I turned to Miku and Rie for advice, not knowing what else to do. Our conversation went something like this:

"That Ootori girl just doesn't want to smile!" I said, exasperatedly.

"Ugh. She's all I hear about in all of the gossip." Rie said. "Chiya is so adorable! I can't believe she's so popular already! I heard she hangs out with the weird girl, Nishimura-san."

"I think she's uber adorable... if she wasn't so scary-looking. She doesn't smile very often!" Miku said.

"I just want to see her smile one more time!" I exclaimed. "After that, I'll give up!"

"What about you take her out for ice cream?" Miku suggested. "Everyone likes ice cream!"

"What a great idea!" I gave her head a big kiss. "Thanks, Miku!"

"Y-You're welcome!"

After that, I ran off to find Chiya.

"Ootori!" Chiya was surrounded by a bunch of freshman girls.

"Oh, hello, Samurakami-san." Chiya said, turning to me. "What can I do for you?"

"How about I treat you out to some ice cream after school." Her face lit up for a second and returned back to normal.

"If you would like." She said.

"Great!" I was close, I felt it.

After school, I brought her to a popular hang-out for regular high schoolers.

"What an interesting place..." She said.

"It has really good sundaes." I assured her. I ordered a sundae for each of us. "I have to take care of something real quick, go ahead and start eating."

"Okay." I slipped out of the shoppe and looked in through the window. Chiya took a bite of the sundae and a smile returned to her face. She took another bite and giggled a little. I felt instant victory, at that moment.

Her phone rang and she answered the phone. The smile wiped off her face and I saw a new expression on her face. Grief. She just nodded as she talked to whoever was on the other line. She got up from the table and quickly walked out of the shoppe. As soon as she got out, she started walking fast through the crowd.

"Ootori!" I ran after her. When I had finally caught up with her, I found that she was crying. "What's wrong?"

"I-It's nothing..." She hid her face, ashamed.

"Ootori, you can tell me. What happened?"

"M-my brother's memorial is tomorrow, and I don't think I can handle it." Brother's funeral? I haven't heard of an Ootori dying... The only current death I've heard about is one of the Zhang family.

"Your brother's memorial?" She gasped.

"I-I've said too much!"

"Please, Chiya. You can tell me." She looked at me and nodded. Chiya explained her whole entire situation to me. "I see. Next time, don't keep it to yourself, okay? That's what I'm here for. I'm here to help you get through your time at Ouran." She nodded and gave me a faint smile.

I was completely content with that day. I wanted to protect that smile. That's all I want to do in my life. Protect my friend's smiles.

_**Miku**_

I hummed to myself as I played with one of Kotone's hair model heads. Everyone was so busy, that they left me to my own devices.

"Miku-san, do you have my blonde hair model?"

"Yes!~"

"Can I have it back?"

"Sure!~"

"Thank y-whoa!" Kotone's eyes popped. "That is an ingenious hairstyle! Could I show it to my mother? This would go perfect with her next fashion show's theme."

"Sure thing~ Just one thing."

"What is it?"

"Can you do this to my hair right now?"

"... That's it?"

"Yup! I can't do it to myself."

"Okay?" Kotone played with my hair until she managed to copy my hairstyle under my instruction.

"Yay! Thank you!" Kotone laughed.

"I'm glad you're in good spirits."

"Is there someone who's not?" I asked. Kotone sighed.

"Masuyo-chan told me that Chiya-chan is having a rough time. Masuyo-chan didn't really go into that much detail as to what is going on, though."

"You don't know?"

"No, I've just noticed that Chiya has been moping around lately."

"I think I'll go ask her!~" I hopped up from where I was sitting.

"Wait, Miku-san!" Kotone said. I skipped over to Chiya and said,

"Hey, Chiya. What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"That seems awful rude to ask, Miku-chan." Yuuki said.

"Nooo! I didn't mean it in that way, Yuuuuuki-chan!" I said, sticking my tongue out at Yuuki. "You've been moping around a lot lately, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Miku-sama." Chiya assured me, but I pressed on.

"Come on, Chiya! You can tell me!"

"Chiya!" The Host Club burst into the room with Tamaki in the lead. I knew that she was really not happy because she did not glomp Mark, like she usually does.

"Oh! Tamaki! Help me find out what's wrong with Chiya!"

"Miku-sama." Chiya scoded me.

"What's wrong, Chiya?" Tamaki wrapped his arms around her, much like an older brother would.

"Nothing, Tamaki-senpai. What are you guys doing here?"

"When Rui and Rie came by to deliver your sales report, we thought now would be a great time to plan the next Host-Geisha event!"

"Okay. That sounds fine." Chiya said.

"Can I go now? I don't do anything at these meetings and I have an important test coming up." Haruhi said.

"No." The twins said, locking arms with Haruhi. "You have to stay here and play with us."

"You unscrupulous twins! Unhand my daughter!" Tamaki cried out. I looked at Chiya and noticed her fists clenched and her face fall.

"It's okay, Tamaki-senpai. I don't feel like working today..."

"Oh, I understand..."

"Chiya... Are you okay?" Mark asked.

"Yes... I'm okay, nii-chan."

"Are you sure-"

"Just go!" Chiya exclaimed. Mark flinched and everyone had a confused look on their face.

"I hope you feel better soon." Tamaki said.

"Thank you..." Chiya said quietly.

"Oh! I think I see what's going here!" I exclaimed happily. "Chi-" Masuyo covered my mouth with her hand and said under her breath,

"Shut up! Don't yell that out loud while the Hosts are here!"

"Are you hiding something, Masuyo-chan?" The twins asked, getting intimately close with Masuyo. Masuyo instantly became flustered and shook her head. "N-No! Notatall! NOTHING!" Masuyo hurried to shoo all of the Hosts out before she got a nosebleed from the twins. "Have a nice day!" She exclaimed before she slammed the door.

"What's going on here?" Rui asked.

"You like Tamaki, don't you?" I exclaimed.

"Miku-sama, I'd rather not talk about it."

"Come on, Chiya! You can talk to us about it!" I said.

"No."

"Come on, Chi-chan!" Hana exclaimed.

"No." She said again. I thought about what to say for a moment and cleared my throat.

"Chiya, let me tell you a story." I sat next to Yuuki, across from Chiya, and started my story. "A long time ago, in the ancient age of ten years ago, there was a plump, chubby little girl. Let's call her Niko. She would often join her parents in going to work. There, she got to enjoy lots of treats and soon got fat, really fat, off of them. All the people at school used to make fun of her because she was overweight. There was also a certain boy who did not make fun of Niko because of her weight. When Niko finally got the courage to confess to the boy, he rejected her, saying he was only nice to Niko because his parents told him to. Niko was so embarrassed that she didn't even come to school for two weeks. A boy, let's call him Yuiko, visited Niko to make sure she was okay..."

"Miku-sama... is this about you?" Chiya asked. I nodded. "And was Yuuki-sama the boy who was nice to you." I nodded again and smiled at Yuuki. Yuuki gave me a smile back.

"At first, I wouldn't even let Yuuki-chan come into my house, but he kept coming everyday. One day, he even stood in the rain, until I finally let him in."

"Yuuki-sama convinced you to come back to school?" Chiya asked.

"Yup! He even did some physical training with me so I could get into shape again!"

"That was a very nice story." Chiya said. "But why did you tell me that story?"

"The point of the story is that you have to find someone who will listen to your problems and accept their help." I said.

"That's really wise and insightful, Miku-sama." Chiya said.

"Thank you!~" I smiled. "So, what's the problem?"

"I-I know I like Tamaki-senpai, but I have the feeling he likes someone else."

"Who would he like?" Rie asked, surprised.

"Haruhi-chan."

"HE LIKES A BOY?!" I exclaimed. "How surprising!"

"I told you he was bi, Rie." Masuyo laughed.

"No way! I refuse to believe it!" Rie said.

"Masu-chan. You know Haruhi is a girl." Chiya said.

"I know, I'm just messing with Rie."Masuyo laughed again.

"Oh... while I don't get the situation, that makes a lot more sense than Tamaki being gay." I said. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm giving up on Tamaki-senpai." Chiya said.

"What?! You're giving up without a fight?" I exclaimed.

"Yes, I want Tamaki-senpai to be happy, so I will give him up, if he truly likes Haruhi-chan."

"Chiya, even if you are right about Tamaki liking Haruhi, it doesn't seem like he knows it himself."

"I know, so I'm going to help him realize his own feelings." I said.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "Wouldn't it be better for you if you just tried to make him forget about his feelings for Haruhi."

"No. I want him to be happy."

"Okay, whatever you want." Rie said. "We aren't going to help them get together directly, but we will back you up."

"Really?" Chiya asked, smiling.

"Yeah, Ootori, if you feel that strongly about it, we'll help you." Yuuki said.

"You guys are the best!" Chiya got up and hugged me and Yuuki. Everyone joined in on the hug, even Rui. It really felt like we were one big family.

Could this last forever?

One could only hope!~


	19. SPECIAL Halloween Episode

_**I'm sorry this chapter and last chapter suck so bad T.T I'll try to go back and make them a lot better!**_

"Damn it! Where's the receipt for the jack o' lanterns?!" I yelled. "We have to return them because they aren't scary enough!"

"It's right here, Ootori, calm down." Yuuki said, handing me the receipt.

"Calm down? Calm down?! How the heck can you tell me to calm down?! This Halloween fundraiser is supposed to be our highest profit of the year so far. We cannot afford to screw it up!"

"What's the big deal with this Halloween fundraiser?" Rui asked. "We come dressed as whatever we want and entertain guys. What's the difference from a regular event?" Rui asked.

"The difference is that Cha-chan didn't wager a bet with the twins." Masuyo said.

"What was the bet?" Hana asked.

"The one who gets frightened the most on Halloween night and flees the campus loses the bet and therefore has to be the others' slave."

"That's a pretty big wager." Rie said.

"That's why I can't lose!" The bell rang, signaling for class to start.

"Crap! I had so much more to do!"

"I have it, Ootori. Go to class. We have class meeting today." Yuuki said.

"Thanks, Yuuki-sama." I grabbed my bag and ran off to class.

I arrived just in time for the meeting.

Souga Kazukiyo or Kazu-kun as I called him, usually ran the meetings, with me backing him up.

"Well then, let's move on to the next item on the agenda. I would like to discuss the special activity we should do for next week."

"Chiya-chan, Haruhi-kun," Kurakano Momoka said, "you only came in after middle school, so you probably don't know about this."

"That would be correct." I said.

"Wait, where is Haruhi-kun?"

"He's sick." I said, remembering Haruhi's cover.

"Really? The poor thing." The girls in the class started whispering about Haruhi and how they were sad 'he' was gone.

"Well anyway, at Ouran, coinciding with the grading of the in-school mock exams, all classes are cancelled every year from now until the last day of October. We are given permission to organize masquerades on campus." Kazu said. "Further, to promote class bonding, we are also allowed to use an entire day for a class event." Kazu said.

"Event, huh?" I said. "Do we have any suggestions?"

"Well, most of the time, we just have tea parties or watch movies." A girl said.

"That's not very Halloweenish." I said.

"How about a Halloween Special…" Hikaru said.

"… A Fear Trial Tournament…" Kaoru said.

"We'll ask the superintendent to open the school halls at night. Then we'll take turns trying to scare each other." They said together. "And plus, that could help us with our bet." They said to me.

"I absolutely love…" Hikaru said.

"…the school at night." Kaoru said.

"That was very creepy the way you said that…" I said. The class started talking amongst themselves about the thought of doing this.

I personally didn't like the thought but I wasn't about to be the first to admit I was scared, I had to win that bet!

"We do this one by one, right?" A boy asked.

Huh?! Me alone at school, at night, in the dark?! Ohh, I'm close to my breaking point...

"Wouldn't doing it one by one be inefficient?" Kazu said. "We must consider the allocation of time, too. Let's at least go with groups of three or four."

Good job, Kazu!

"We need to make things really scary, okay?" Momoka said.

Oh no…

"For those that chicken out in the middle…" Hikaru said.

"…will take up a whole page of the school newspaper and declare them the 'minister of cowards'!" Kaoru finished. Everyone in the class except for me and Kazu raised their hands.

"I don't care." I said, pretending to actually mean it.

"Well then, um, in the presence of this highly lopsided majority, is there anyone against this proposal?" No one. "Is there ANYONE against this? Is there REALLY NO proposal from Hikaru-san and Kaoru-san… The Halloween Special Fear Trial." Everyone in the class cheered.

I hate the twins...

"What about our budget? If we allocate too much to monster costumes, we'll run out of money really fast." Momoka said.

"Let's go with the commoner rule there: 'everything must be 300 yen or less'." Hikaru said.

"Cheap stuff will be more interesting." Kaoru said.

"It could be possible that people might faint… maybe it might be a good idea to get a doctor on standby…"

"PSSST!" I looked to see where the noise came from and Kazu was standing at the door.

"Uh, can you excuse me? I need to go to the restroom."

A few moments later…

"Achluophobia? Kazu, you're scared of dark spaces?" I said, surprised.

"You might also add 'fear of horror movies', 'fear of ghost storytelling', 'fear of suddenly getting scared from behind', and 'fear of TV commercials about horror movies'." I paused and took this in. I smiled.

"Don't worry. I do too."

"What?! Then why didn't you oppose? If even one person objected, we could have sent this into discussion."

"It's too late now. There's nothing we can do. We can only suck it up and face the scares bravely. Anyway they're only spending 300 yen on each costume, so they shouldn't be that bad."

"Please, Ootori-san, be in my group! Somehow, I think if I could stay beside you, your calmness would rub off on me too!" Kazu started to freak out.

"Calm, Kazu!" I said, grabbing hold of him and shaking him.

"And please keep this a secret from Hikaru and Kaoru-"

"Class Rep, you're a coward, huh? You too, Chiya."

"Who says I'm scared?" I yelled.

"Ah, guys, there you are, I'm asking around for your group." Momoka said.

"Okay, us four together as a group!" The twins said.

"This way, we can make sure-" Hikaru said.

"-that you don't run off." Kaoru finished.

"Okay, you four are in Team B." Momoka said.

"Let's do our best, Class Rep!" The twins said.

"This is the worst!" He cried out after Momoka left.

"I feel sorry for us…"

On Halloween night, jack-o-lanterns decorated the campus creepily. Before us 1-A students went off to the scare fest, we had to entertain some guests at a special Host-Geisha event.

"Wow, Ootori-sama, you look so cool in your ninja costume!"

"Haha thank you!" I smiled my Geisha smile, the power was still just as strong, even though my face was covered by a mask. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around. Right in front of my face, stood two zombies. "HOLY SHI-" I was about to throw a punch at the zombies, but I was caught by Mark and Mori, each one of them grabbing an arm.

"Chiya! Calm down, it's just Hikaru and Kaoru." Mark said. The twins started laughing a whole bunch.

"Go die!" I pounced at them, but I was intercepted by Mori, who caught me easily.

"Ya-chan needs to have some special Halloween cake to calm down!~" Honey said as he pulled down my mask and put a forkful of cake in my mouth.

"Mmmrnf muh-" I swallowed the cake. "Let me at 'em!"

"Come on! It's time to go to the Fear Trial!" They said.

"Mori-senpai,"

"-if you would." Mori nodded and followed them, with me still on his shoulder.

"Come on, Mori-senpai! You too!?" Mori nodded.

"I thought we were on the same side." He nodded again.

"This doesn't seem like you are!" He shrugged his shoulders and I imagined a smile on his hid at the bottom of a staircase.

"Did you know, Kaoru? About the evil witch of the clock tower?"

"Yeah, long ago on Halloween, a girl had disguised herself as a witch… fell from the clock tower."

"Ever since then, those who see her silhouette on Halloween… end up cursed!" They said together.

"S-STOP IT, PLEASE!" Kazu yelled. I knocked the two of them upside the head.

"Knock it off! It does us no good to sabotage our on teammate. We're supposed to scare the others!" I was honestly too scared about the other teams to care about their story.

"But no one's here yet, and we're so bored!" Kazu tried to sneak away but I pulled him back.

"Don't worry! Haruhi-chan borrowed this book when I told he-him your dilemma! '108 ways to get through scary situations' book!" He read through it quickly and cried out,

"No! Strategies like those don't solve anything! I want to go home! Call me 'minister of cowards' or whatever, I don't care! Just let me go home!"

"Hm, are you sure? Would you want your dearest princess Kurakano to laugh at you?" The twins said.

"Ohh, Kazu, you like Kurakano-san!" I exclaimed.

"No! We're just childhood friends, and it doesn't have anything to do with this event! You know, we're just childhood friends!"

"Yeah, yeah, we know, we know." The twins said.

"I just didn't say no because she looked like she was looking forward to it."

"Damn! He's a pure one! He's on the pure route… He's someone from the realm we can't tease…Ahh… our impurity has been carved out and exposed…" The twins said.

"But now there's even more reason to help you." I saw a shadow dance over the window.

"Hey, I said to knock it off!"

"What?"

"Don't play around! I know it was you who made those shadows on the window."

"Why are you doing this to me?! I thought we were on the same team!" A clanking noise was then heard. We looked over to the stairs. A human head skeleton descended, freaking all of us out.

"Thi-This is…a foul play by team A , huh?"

"It's not their turn yet!"

"Follow the rules, damn it!" Hikaru said as he kicked the skull back up the stairs.

"Nice shot!"

"Ouch." Someone said.

"Don't tell me that's… the clock tower's… witch?" A silhouette with long dark hair was on top of the stair case.

"Were you the ones… who kicked this skull?!" IT asked. We all screamed as loud as we could as it revealed its skullish face. I ran down one side of the hallway by myself. I was terrified that I was alone. I would even rather being with the twins. I started to cry. I hated scary things. I can't believe I was stupid enough to agree to this bet. I can't give up now, though. I ran into one room and was surrounded by clowns. I screamed bloody murder and dashed out of the room. Every single time I entered a room, I was confronted with a new horror.

I finally gave up. I huddled in a corner in the hallway and cried.

"C-Chiya?" I looked up and saw the twins.

"Oh my god!" I jumped up and hugged them. "I can't tell you how terrified I was!"

"Chiya, that was all a prank that we-"

"-set up to scare you to make you lose the bet."

I froze.

"YOU EFFIN BAS-" I started punching them.

"Ow! Ow! Chiya stop!"

"I can't believe you guys did that to me!"

"OW! Hey look! We're sorry, okay!?"

"Call of the bet! Call of the bet!"

"Fine!" The twins said. "The bet's off!"

"Let's go back to the meeting place." I said, wiping my face. "Where's Kazu?"

"Huh? He was just here..."

"RUN!" Kazu came down the hallway, chased by the ghostly figure.

"I thought you said you were the ones who planned everything out!?" I yelled.

"We didn't plan that!" The twins said. The four of us booked it down the hall and out into the courtyard.

It seemed as though we lost the ghost.

"Ah they're back!" One person exclaimed.

"Gosh, we were worried sick about you guys!"

"Where did you guys go?"

"Leaving your stations like that… we stopped the whole event to look for you guys."

"Eh?"

"Hey, you guys were the ones who started it."

"Huh, we didn't do anything." Suddenly two girls started to freak out.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"We just saw… something outside the window…"

"Something white…" We all looked up to see a shadow coming over the top of the atrium. We all screamed like girls and scrambled to get out of there.

When the paper came out, it had been posted on a bulletin board that my team and the team with us had been crowned 'ministers of cowards'.

"We've been had…"

"...damn you, Nekozawa-senpai…"

"It's obviously just Beelzenef if you look closer." I said. It seemed that it was a happy ending, though because Momoka admired Kazu because she heard that he bore with it because he did it for the sake of the 'class'.

"I wonder why Nekozawa-senpai would do something like that..." I said.

"Who knows. But he has another thing coming for him." The twins said, cracking their knuckles.

_**Mark**_

"Guys, are you sure it's a good idea for us to do this?" I asked.

"Of course! Those twins and Chiya have been worked up over this bet that they need to be taught a lesson." Tamaki said, knowingly. He wore a costume that matched the school's legend of the tower hag.

"I can't believe you guys are in on this too..." I said to the Geisha Club.

"Cha-chan deserves it!" Masuyo said, angry.

"She's just mad Chiya's in a group with the twins." Rie said.

"So! My anger is justified!" Masuyo exclaimed.

"So after you chase the twins and Chiya, Nekozawa is going to cast a shadow of Beelzenef onto the main building?"

"Yup! Kyoya came up with the plan!" Tamaki said.

"That's evil..." I muttered.

"What was that?" Kyoya asked.

"Nothing!" I exclaimed.


	20. Chapter 15: That did NOT just happen

_**Derp. I'm not really sure who actually reads my author notes, but I just thought I would let you guys know, so far, I've counted 50+ anticipated chapters (25 long chapters) for the future, not including the random Geisha Club adventures that pop into my head. That's pretty intense. I hope you guys will still be reading by then **_

_**^-^;**_

_**In an attempt to consolidate some of the chapters, brace yourself, this is going to be a long chapter. As is the next chapter (and maybe the next)**_

_**Sparklefaith: Haha thank you! I didn't think anyone would actually like it!**_

_**VongolaXII: Haha I actually stole that line from Bisco Hatori. I wish I could take credit for that awesome line though .**_

_**Mark**_

"Hey, Hikaru, Kaoru, have you guys talked to Chiya lately?" I asked.

"Duh. We're in the same class as her." They said.

"Does she seem a bit off?"

"Eh? Doesn't she always seem-"Hikaru started

"-off to you, Mark-senpai?" Kaoru finished.

"No, really." I insisted. "I haven't gotten a text from her since the trip."

"She doesn't seem any different to us." The twins shrugged their shoulders.

"Everyone says you're really close to her though, Hikaru."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"As long as your nice to my sister, I don't mind you dating her." I nodded.

"Stop saying stuff like that!" Hikaru started to smack me.

"What?! I'm just telling you!"

"You're being awfully testy for a comment that you claim is not true." Ren said, reading a book on our couch.

"I am not being testy!" Hikaru said.

"What are you even doing here, Ren?" Kaoru asked.

"Eh. I was bored." Ren shrugged her shoulders.

"You know, I'm sure Kyoya would not enjoy you being here without paying the fee, as the event has already started." I said, motioning to the guests that were here.

"Are you going to do anything about it? Lest I send Aname to great you."

"This is a lose-lose situation for me any way I go about it."

"Hey, hey. Where's Haru-chan?" Honey asked. The door opened and we welcomed two girls from a different school into our club room.

"So this is them." One of them said in disdain. "The Ouran Host Club."

"Hello there, princesses. How may we be of-" One of the girls interrupted Tamaki.

"Don't try that on us!"

"We know your tricks!" The other girl said.

"I'm sorry, but what are you talking about?" I asked.

"You know full well what we're talking about!" One girl said, poking me on my chest.

"Excuse us, princesses and other guests, if you would, please make your way to the screening room." Kyoya said. "We have a movie and refreshments waiting for you." All of the customers had filed into the screening room and left us Host Club members with the girls.

"Hey, you ladies wouldn't happen to be students at Lobelia, would you?" Ren asked.

"Of course! I have to ask you, why are you dressed as a boy?"

"Did this insufferable Host Club make you dress like that?"

"Haha, no. These idiots have nothing to do with why I dress like this."

"You're so mean, Ren." I sweat-dropped. The door swung open and there stood Haruhi with a guy?... no, girl.

"We shall fight together," She said as she lifted Haruhi and twirled her around. "and we shall perish together I we are not allowed to live. Even if my life ends, I swear to never leave our side for eternity." Then she kissed Haruhi's hand.

"Da faq?" I said.

"Benibara-sama, you're late."

"You problematic person… and where did you pick up such a charming lady?"

"Ahh!" The twins and Tamaki pushed Benibara and Haruhi in and closed the door.

"Ah, I met her just out there. I could tell immediately, even if she was wearing men's clothes." She leaned Haruhi back. "Behold, her lucid maiden eyes!"

"Look what you did to my precious daughter!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Look at her eyes… they're beautiful!" She said ignoring.

"Really… she is great material that can be sharpened into something brilliant."

"This is really strange." I said.

_**Chiya**_

"Cha-chan! Did you see last week's PokePower Rangers episode?!"

"No, I haven't. Come on, guys! We're late enough as it is!" I exclaimed.

"Chiya-chan, I'm hurrying. It takes a while to put makeup on, you know." Kotone said, working on Rie's makeup.

"Cha-chan's just anxious to see the Hosts in their knight costumes." Masuyo said.

"Am not!" I said, blushing.

"No matter how you look at it, it looks like you're lying." Rui said.

Since the Hosts were in knight costumes, the Geishas dressed as damsels in distress.

"She just doesn't want to admit it because she's mad at Kyoya." Masuyo laughed.

"Shut up." I said, looking down, turning an even deeper shade of red.

"Don't pick on Chiya. She's not the only one guilty of wanting to see the Hosts." Yuuki said. "Isn't that right, Nishimura, Katakura?" Yuuki gave a sly smile.

"N-NO!" Rui yelled.

"Nuh-huh!" Masuyo exclaimed.

Both of them were just as red as me.

"Aaannndd... done!" Kotone said.

"Finally! Let's go!" I said.

A week has passed since the whole entire beach incident. I haven't talked once to Kyoya since Haruhi told me what he did. It was just that he didn't tell me a single thing... I was starting to miss him, but he's being a butt head!

When we arrived at the Host Club room, there was a strange sight. The Hosts had already changed into their knight costumes and three girls in a different schools uniform, with one of the girls (who looked sort of like a man) was holding Haruhi closely.

"Who are you guys?" Miku asked.

"And where's the customers?" I asked, curious.

"They're watching a movie." Kyoya said. I didn't say anything else to acknowledge Kyoya's response to me.

"Oh! Sibling-san!~" Masuyo exclaimed. She ran over to Ren and gave her a big hug.

"Hey, Masuyo-chan." Ren laughed.

"That uniform... Could it be? Are you guys from Lobelia?" Masuyo asked, turning to the girls.

"Indeed." The weird lady holding onto Haruhi said. They threw off their clothes to reveal an outfit underneath.

"Lobelia~" They sang.

"St. Lobelia Girls' Academy, high school junior, Amakusa Benio."

"Lobelia~" They sang again.

"High school junior, Maihara Chizuru. A.k.a. The Lady of the Lily.

"Lobelia~"

"High school freshman, Tsuwabuki Hinako. A.k.a. The Lady of the Daisy."

"Lobelia~"

"We are the White Lily Society of St. Lobelia Girls' Academy. Also known as the Zuka Club!"

They changed again.

"Z-Zuka Club." Tamaki said quietly. He then fainted. The twins started laughing like crazy.

"Awesome naming sense!"

"Zuka Club, man!"

"Dang, my stomach hurts!"

"Zuka Club is the best!"

"They went through the trouble of hiding costumes under their uniforms!"

"You cannot underestimate the Zuka Club!" The twins immediately stopped laughing.

"St Lobelia Girls' Academy: the garden of maidens." Kyoya said. "Within the school, the Zuka Club are a gathering of maiden whom are amongst the strongest advocates of woman supremacy."

"It is a society of maidens, by maidens, and for maidens. The musical show presented by the top members of the society is very important there." The other girls started talking for a long time, so long that all of us had ignored them and went on to entertain our guests that had arrived because the movie had ended.

"They are very troubled because their best host techniques don't work on us."

"However it was worthwhile to see the notorious Ouran Host Club after our show."

"We're notorious?" Honey asked.

"Who knows?" Mori replied.

"Who are you beautiful maidens?" Benibara asked.

"We are the Geisha Club." I said. "And I am the President of the Club, Ootori Chiya. These are the Co-Vice Presidents, Nishimura Masuyo and Hasagawa Hana. Taniguchi Kotone is in charge of makeup and costumes, and the rest of our members are Katakura Rui, Samurakami Yuuki, Murakami Miku, and Okada Rie."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Benibara knelt down and kissed my hand. I was kinda weirded out... no, I was throughly creeped out.

"Ah! Were you also here to tell off the Host Club?" Hinako asked.

"Actually, we are the sister club to the Host Club." The three girls were silent until Chizuru cried out,

"I cannot believe they've got such helpless female students to be involved in their activities!"

"I don't care if your president is a half or not, but to use flashy looks to create a fictitious love… and fool the pure heart of maidens is complete discrimination against females. To call this a club activity and use it for your own greed and profit is totally inexcusable."

Wow that sounds a lot like I did a couple of months ago.

"It may not seem like it, but these boys are strengthening the girls' self-esteems. Sometimes that's just what a girl needs." I said.

"… How could you?! You brainwashed this pure maiden! I swear that I will abolish the Ouran Host Club at once!"

"All hail the Zuka Club!"

"I see, I understand your intention, but could we continue this another time?" Kyoya said.

"Are you saying you will not face us?"

"No… but our president is still in bed from the culture shock."

"Umm, Tama-chan is sleepy man right now." Honey-san said.

"Would you like some tea?" Haruhi asked.

"Ohh! You're like a jewel in a dunghill."

"This tea, fair maiden, has a lovely fragrance."

"I didn't do much." Haruhi said.

"Then let's have a tea party amongst us."

"You must join us, as well, Geisha Club!"

"You guys are wrong! You're not taking my daughter anywhere!" Tamaki said.

"You are not going to seduce my daughter into homosexuality! Why do you think God made Adam and Eve?!" Then Tamaki tripped and fell into Haruhi, causing her to drop steaming hot tea on him. He recoiled in pain. Benio pulled Haruhi towards her.

"Now that we know the state of the matter, we cannot leave the fair maiden in a club like this. We shall process admission papers to Lobelia immediately for these beautiful ladies."

"Fair maiden? But that's Haruhi. Man, this lady is tripping. She can't even tell a guy apart from a girl." I heard one of our customers say.

"But-"

"I'd rather stay here." Haruhi said.

"So would I." Rie said. "I can't handle staying at an all-girls school."

"Oh! I see, you're testing us to see how prestigious we are as a school!" Benibara said.

"How about we invite them to the play next weekend?" Chizuru giggled.

"That'll show them!" Hinako exclaimed.

"I have an idea! How about we invite the beautiful Geisha Club to take part in our play, with their beautiful president as the lead role!" Benibara said.

"Don't do it Chiya! Don't give in to their evil!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"As lead, you would share a kiss with the main male role, me." Benibara held me close. I kept my Geisha persona on, but I was really freaking out. "Tell me, you filthy males in this room, don't you wish to see your princesses in a beautiful gown and performing on stage?"

The male customers were confused by Benibara's address but after they talked amongst themselves for a bit, they started cheering,

"Go Geisha Club! Go Geisha Club!" The chanting got faster and faster. I stood up straight and held up my hand, which immediately silenced the room.

"We will participate in the play. We hope you will come to watch us." I bowed.

"What Cha-chan! That means you have to kiss that icky girl!" Masuyo hissed to me. I gave her a look that said, 'We have to do it.' and Masuyo stepped back, reluctantly.

The Lobelia girls finally let us be, for now, and left. It was soon time for the Host-Geisha Club event to end.

"Chiya." Kyoya called for me. I started to walk away. "Chiya." Kyoya caught me by the wrist.

"Oh, Kyoya-chan... I-I didn't hear you calling me..."

"That is a lie."

"..."

"Why have you been avoiding me and Mark?" I wasn't necessarily avoiding Mark, it was just that Mark was always with Kyoya.

"I-I haven't."

"Chiya."

"Fine... I don't really have a good reason." I said, which was true. I didn't really know why I was trying to avoid him other than the fact I felt awkward around him.

"That's what I thought." Kyoya said. "You're parents are out-of-town tonight, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You will be by yourself tonight, won't you?"

"So?"

"You hate staying at your mansion, by yourself."

"I-I don't necessarily hate it..."

"Mark and I will come by tonight and stay the night at your house." Kyoya paused. "Next time, ask us, if you don't want to be alone." I smiled and nodded.

That's more like the Kyoya I know and love. Kyoya confronting me is like his own way of apologizing.

At least one thing is going well for me today, I reconciled with a friend, for now.

At my house, Mark, Kyoya, and I sat in my room, doing homework.

"Chiya, are you okay?" Mark asked.

"Hmm? Oh! Yes, of course!"

"Are you sure?"Mark asked.

"Why do you ask?" I said.

"The book you're reading is upside down." Mark was right. I hadn't been reading for the past time, I've only been staring at the same page for an hour.

"Oops!" I quickly turned over the book. "I was wondering why it didn't make any sense." I fake laughed.

"Chiya, what's wrong?" Mark asked.

I thought about Miku's advice.

Accept help from others.

"It's just... I really don't want to do that play with the Lobelia girls." I sighed.

"Then don't do it." Mark said, simply.

"I can't do that. Did you see how much our customers wanted us to perform? I can't let them down. Plus, I have to kiss Benibara..." Mark shuddered.

"That is really unfortunate, though. At least it isn't your first kiss."

"..."

"Chiya?"

"..."

"It's your first kiss?!" Mark exclaimed.

"Shh! I don't like talking about it!" I said.

"B-But! T-That one day, when we came in on you with t-the guy on top of you and..." Mark's face flushed red.

"Sure, he was really intimate with me, but we didn't kiss."

"You've been a Geisha all this time and you've still haven't had your first kiss?!" Mark said. "Even I've had my fair share of kisses with my customers!"

"I don't like talking about it! I always manage to push them away, without them getting offended."

"I'm still trying to process all of this right now..."

"Gee, thanks, nii-chan. You're really helping me out right now." I said.

"I'm sorry! I don't know how to respond to this. This is awkward." I sighed at his response.

"You really are like an older brother..."

"Sorry... I'm going to get us something to drink, okay?"

"Okay, don't get lost!"

"I won't!" He left my room.

"What do you think, Kyoya-chan?" I said.

"What are you referring to?"

"You know what I'm talking about." I insisted.

"What I should probably ask is, 'Why are you asking for my advice?'."

"Because you are my best friend, Kyoya-chan. Your advice matters." Kyoya took of his glasses and held the bridge of his nose.

"Am I really?" He asked.

"What are you talking about-" Kyoya pinned me down on my bed.

"K-Kyoya-chan, what are you doing?!"

"Why not get it over with? Not having your first kiss is holding you back as a Geisha. You call me your best friend, anyway. Why not have your first kiss with someone you trust?"

"Are you indirectly admitting your my best friend?" No answer. His grip on my wrists tightened. "I-I was kidding... Kyoya-chan... You're being so forceful..."  
"You might as well get all of your firsts out of the way, now." My cheeks flushed a dark red.

"Kyoya-chan..." I leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I already know what happened with you and Haruhi. So, I know you're faking it right now." Kyoya smirked, just a little.

"So I've been caught?"

"Big time. You have no 'merit' sleeping with me."

"I see." He said, still not letting go.

"I wouldn't mind though... If it was with Kyoya-chan... Someone I can trust."

"Is that so?" Kyoya started to lean in closer. "Are you sure? I won't hold back."

"Aren't you worried nii-chan is going to come in at any second?"

"Mark probably got lost." Kyoya stated. I knew he was probably right. "You didn't answer my question. There won't be any turning back."

"...Yes, I'm sure." Kyoya finally reached me and placed his lips on mine. I closed my eyes, not knowing what to expect. At first, it was light and sweet. He took one of his hands and combed it through my hair. It was sudden when he put more force, turning the kiss passionate. I could feel his tongue touch mine and my mind melt. Soon, it got softer and softer, as if it was fading away. I found myself breathing fast and staring at Kyoya's face.

"I think that's enough for now." He said with a slight smirk.

"I... I uhh..."

"Take a rest now, Chiya. I'm sure you just went through a lot." Kyoya was mocking me. He gathered his things and left the room. "Good night, Chiya."

"Y-You're so conceited!" I yelled after him. "But... My first kiss... wasn't so bad." I said to myself. "Wait a minute... Did I just have my first kiss with my best friend?... WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? THAT'S LIKE KISSING MASU-CHAN!" I started to ram my head into my bed. "THAT NEVER HAPPENED! ERASE FROM MEMORY!"

The day of the performance came and I was pleasantly surprised to find out that I had to kiss Benibara on the cheek. Even in the script it said Marian (my character) kisses Quintin. Nothing else. Of course I would think it's on the lips! They're freaking lovers for crying out loud!

My usual customers, along with the customers of the other Geishas, came and saw our performance. It was safe to say that they throughly enjoyed it and our popularity grew after a video of us performing got out.

Backstage, the Hosts were congratulating us (it took hell to make the Lobelia girls let them backstage).

"You princesses did amazing!~" Tamaki exclaimed.

"You did great, Chiya!" Mark said.

"Thanks, nii-chan!~" I said, giving him a hug. I was going to give Kyoya a hug when I got off stage, but it was just too awkward...

"Great job performing, Masuyo-chan!" Ren said.

"Thanks, sibling-san!" Masuyo exclaimed.

"Hey, Masuyo-chan. I have a present for you since you did so well in the play."

"What is it, sibling-san?!"

"I convinced our parents to transfer us to Lobelia!" Everyone became silent, whether they were talking or not.

"W-What?" Masuyo stuttered.

"Oh! You must be speechless from the excitement!"

"I-I... Uh... B-But-" Masuyo fainted.

"Masu-chan!" I exclaimed.

"Masuyo-chan!" The twins exclaimed. The three of us gathered around her.

"Transfer from Ouran?..." She muttered.


	21. Chapter 16: Without Masuyo

_**Ah. It seems as though my last chapter has caused a bit of an uproar. I didn't really think that many people would seriously hate it ^-^; Whoops. Well, I hope this chapter is a bit better and explain a little more on what happened last chapter. (Yes, yes. I realize I dropped a huge and unexpected bomb on you all with Kyoya kissing Chiya. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.)**_

_**KakuNoDaisuki: Oh, I'm sorry you did not like it :( I totally agree with you though. What details do I nee**__**d to include more often? Ah there's a reason Chiya shrugged off the kiss and I shall explain this chapter. **__**I don't know about the 'liking Tamaki' thing. Everyone seemed to think that Chiya liked Tamaki (I did not originally intend for her to like Tamaki romantically) and so I wanted to crush all hopes for ChiyaXTamaki because I am in love with HaruhixTamaki. It's sort of necessary, but at the same time, not very necessary.**__**Don't apologize! I'm glad you gave me this insightful review!**_

_**Guest: Ah? Are you talking about the kiss between Kyoya and Chiya or Masuyo transferring? Either way, I hope you keep reading to find out what happens!**_

_**Chiya**_

After Masuyo had come to, she only stuttered nonsense.

"Onee-sama, are you sure that's such a good idea?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Chiya-chan. I know how close you and Masuyo-chan are, but I believe this will be beneficial for her."

"B-But-" Masuyo stuttered.

"Mas-chan! Talk!" Hana exclaimed, slapping Masuyo on the back. As Hana slapped her back, the words seemed to come back to Masuyo.

"But, sibling-san! What about the Geisha Club!? My classes?! What about my friends?!"

"Masuyo-chan, Lobelia offers an amazing fashion design program. Our parents would be ecstatic to learn that we're taking fashion classes. Also, if we go to Lobelia, there's a chance that we'll get to have classes together!" Ren gave Masuyo an imploring look. Masuyo could not think of a response, so she went back to stuttering.

"The Geisha Club." The twins hissed to her.

"OH! What about the Geisha Club?! I know that they don't have anything like that at Lobelia!"

"If you really like dressing up, then join the Zuka Club. I hear that girls scramble to make lunches for them. You won't ever have to pack a lunch for school!"

"No, no, no! It's not the same!" Masuyo exclaimed.

"Fair maiden, it'd truly be an honor for you to join us." Benibara said.

"My friends..." Masuyo said.

"I'm sure you'll make lots of new friends at Lobelia!" Ren said.

"You already have me, Nishimura-san!" Hinako said. "We're in the same grade!"

"See! You're already making friends!" Ren said. "Please, Masuyo-chan. It'd be nice if you joined me."

"..." Masuyo was speechless.

"What do you say?" Ren asked. Defeated, Masuyo sighed.

"Okay..."

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"Great!" Ren grabbed Masuyo in for a hug. I was dumbfounded. What was school going to be like without Masuyo?

"I have to get my stuff from Ouran..." Masuyo said.

"No need! I have it taken care of!" Ren said. "Come on, let's go sign the last of the admission papers!" Ren dragged off Masuyo with the Zuka Club closely following behind. Benibara turned back and gave Tamaki and me a smirk before turning her head.

School was quiet without Masuyo around. Everything just seemed dull and gray. Even the twins did not have the desire to mess with me anymore, making life ten times more boring. A couple days after Masuyo left , I woke up and went to school, as usual. I walked into the classroom and said,

"Masu-chan! I watched-" I stopped. I keep on forgetting that she did not go to Ouran anymore.

"You watched last night's Pokepower Rangers episode, didn't you?" The twins asked.

"Yeah..."

"We finally watched it last night after Masuyo-chan-"

"-had pestered us about it for weeks."

"Wow. You jerks. I at least humored Masu-chan by watching Pokepower Rangers a couple days after she asked me to, but you jerks took weeks."

"Yeah, at least we're not sluts." The twins said together.

A silence passed through us and then we all sighed simultaneously.

"It's just not the same without Masu-chan..." I said.

"Yeah..."

_**Masuyo**_

I put on the Lobelia uniform for the first time on the day I was forced to go to Lobelia. I hate to admit it, but it kind of fit me. I looked over to a chair that I had hung that puffy yellow dress that I was so used to. I threw out a wistful sigh as I remembered I would not ever be returning there.

"Miss Masuyo. It is time to depart for school." My butler said.

"I'm coming, Kyou. I'm coming." I picked up my book bag and walked slowly out the door. "I already miss them..."

I arrived at school and walked through the gates of Lobelia. I found a welcome party waiting for me, with the Zuka Club in the front.

"Ah! My dear maiden! Welcome to our majestic school." Benibara bowed to me and kissed my hand. "And a warm welcome to our humble Zuka Club, as well."

"Yeah. Thanks." I said flatly. A gasp went through the crowd and I started to receive glares. I tensed up at the atmosphere and quickly said, in my Geisha persona, "I mean, thank you for being so generous as to set up this lovely welcoming for me!" I smiled (fakely).

"It is no problem, at all! Ren has assured us that you are a fine young lady and to expect only the best from you!"

"Hinako-chan, please be sure to make sure Masuyo-chan gets settled in at Lobelia."

"Yes, Benio."Hinako bowed slightly to Benibara.

Hinako was an okay guide for me. Everyday, she would guide me to my classes, even if she wasn't in it. She seemed to know where everything was and who everyone was, despite being a freshman.

I was quite impressed with Lobelia. The teaching standards were just as high as at Ouran. Of course, it was still easy for me.

Everyone was nice to me, and I knew the reason why. It was because I was a part of the Zuka Club. It was like this for me at Ouran, but it seemed more natural there, since I earned my spot at the Geisha Club. The 'prestigious' spot in the Zuka Club was just given to me. It didn't seem right.

I did get to have classes with Ren, a slight bit of happiness for me. We shared a fashion design class and other random classes. Ren was fun to have around in class, like I assumed. But even Ren didn't make me totally happy like she used to.

Ren was just as popular with the girls as she was at Ouran. Her charm had not faded, unlike mine.

Even after Hinako left me because she was told her job of being tour guide for me was finished by Benibara about a week after I started Lobelia, I was still surrounded by girls who were impressed by my position in the Zuka Club.

It was a bad idea to leave me alone, though, because two days after Hinako left me by myself, I got in trouble with some girls. It went something like this:

"Can anyone tell me what is the best outfit to wear houndstooth?" The teacher asked. I raised my hand.

"A business-casual look."

"Very good, Nishimura-san." The teacher said. Ren gave me a big smile.

"Houndstooth is a very busy pattern. How could you say that it is good for business?" One girl sneered at me.

"That is why I said business-casual. Houndstooth could be applied to a business outfit by only using it as an accent, such as a scarf or tunic underneath a solid, neutral color jacket." The girl pursed her lips at my response. She knew it was good and so did I.

At break, she came up to give me and the group of girls surrounding me, along with her own posse.

"So, Nishimura-san. I heard that you were in this thing called a Geisha Club. Could you tell me more about that?" She put on a smile.

"Oh! A Geisha Club! How nice that sounds, what did you do for them?" A girl asked.

"Is it like the Zuka Club?"

"Kind of, I guess. We both dress up a lot. We entertain guys by talking to them, hanging out with them, and stuff like that. Sometimes we have themes and even do joint events with the Host Club!" My voice started to rise with excitement. The girls gasped.

"Y-You interacted with the Host Club?!"

"How scandalous!"

"What?" I asked.

"Those dirty men should not even touch the girls they brainwash!"

"Also, did you really entertain high school boys?"

"High school boys are such animals! I'm refuse to be with such ruffians!"

"They're not that bad." I said. "They're actually a lot of fun! Sometimes I would go paintballing with some of them and-" They gasped again.

"You are with them outside of school, as well!?"

"Yes?"

"And engage in activities like 'paintballing'?!"

"Yeah?..."

"Uhm... Nishimura-san... I have something to do now..." One girl said. The others gave small nods and murmurings of agreement as they slowly backed away.

"That girl is truly strange!" I heard one whisper.

"Well, great. Now, I'm all alone."

After that, it was all downhill for me. I found my indoor slippers stolen and in the school fountain, my desk drawn upon with vulgar man part drawings, and worse yet, someone etched 'man-lover' with a sharp object into my book bag. When I was walking into the courtyard, someone threw eggs down at me and yelled,

"You are not fit for Benibara-sama! Man lover!"

Since I did not have a change of clothes, I walked around in my egg-soiled uniform.

"Masuyo-chan, what is that on your uniform?"Ren asked, as I entered fashion design class.

"Nothing. I just had trouble making breakfast this morning..."

"You don't like eggs in the morning."

"I thought I would try something different, for once, okay?!" I exclaimed.

"Masuyo-chan. What's wrong?"

"..."

"You want to go back to Ouran, don't you?" I didn't say nor do anything. "Masuyo-chan, I was selfish."

"Huh? No, you weren't, sibling-san!"

"No, Masuyo-chan. I was. I hoped that you would enjoy Lobelia as much as I did. But, I see now that we are different."

"No, I like it here, sibling-san! I like being able to have classes with you! And I get to see you much more than I did at Ouran."

"You like it, but don't love it."

"..."

"Masuyo-chan, tell me. Do you want to go back to Ouran?"

_**Chiya**_

Today, we had our first Geisha Club without Masuyo. The Geisha Club was out for about a week since we had to distribute Masuyo's customers amongst ourselves. We lost a lot of profit from the time that we did not sponsor an event.

It was busier and more stressful because of the extra load of customers. It did not help my mental condition. Without Masuyo, no one did anything out of the ordinary. Hana even dulled without Masuyo.

I hated the dullness.

Time did not pass fast enough for the Geisha Club event to end. It was like everyone was in a mourning from Masuyo's absence.

Along with that, I still had that moment stuck in my head. I didn't have anyone to talk about the kiss to. I knew Hana would not understand, Rui would probably bluntly state the obvious, and my senior Geishas would probably be too shocked that I actually kissed Kyoya to give me any worthwhile advice. Masuyo would have given me humor to shed on the situation and advice that I could actually work with.

The next day at school, I trudged to the Geisha clubroom to do some paperwork and was soon stopped by Mark, who shouted out,

"Chiya! Wait!" I stopped and turned to him.

"Yes, nii-chan?"

"I just thought it would be nice to hang out together before school started."

"Oh, that sounds nice..." We walked together quietly, as if to not disturb each others' thoughts. I looked over to Mark. It looked like he was building up the nerve to say something.

"Chiya."

"Yes, nii-chan?"

"I'm not going to ask if there is something wrong, because I know there is."

"There's nothing wrong, nii-chan."

"I know what happened!" He blurted out. My eyes widened as his face turned red.

"Y-You don't mean-"

"Yeah... I got lost and wanted to ask for help getting to the kitchen when I saw what happened." Mark was now the color of a tomato. I was shocked and embarrassed at the same time. "Do you like Kyoya in that way?"

"No, I do not think so."

"Huh?! Surely you two must like each other since that kiss was so-" He coughed. "-passionate..."

"I don't like Kyoya-chan in that way and I_ know_ that Kyoya-chan does not like me in that way."

"How can you be so sure and how come you are just brushing it off as if nothing happened?"

"Because I know that he didn't mean it in a romantic way. He was just helping me."

"What d you mean? And how can you be so sure, anyway?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Does it involve Kyoya?"

"Yes?"

"Then I'd rather not know."

"Huh? Why?" Mark gave me an apprehensive look.

"...Never mind. What is it?"

"When Kyoya-chan was about thirteen and I was about twelve, both of our families were looking into a partnership with a certain family with a daughter and son both about sixteen. It was obvious that the girl favored Kyoya-chan and the boy liked me. Our families hit a rough patch with the other family and it seemed this important business deal was not going to happen.

Even at that age, I was aware of how most business deals were made. Through physical attraction. Since Sebastian-nii-san was so much older than me, ten years to be exact, he was very experienced in the business world and informed me how it worked. Of course, he did not tell me of the emotion damage that comes with ruining innocence.

Without the knowledge of the damage that comes from the absence of innocence, I told Kyoya-chan about my plan. He strongly opposed me carrying out the plan and told me to forget about it. He left that night with the intent to carry out my plan for himself."

"He-He-"

"That's right. Kyoya-chan seduced that seventeen-year-old with no problems. Kyoya-chan was quite mature back then, much like he is now. It wasn't that hard for him."

"Isn't that illegal?! Using a minor to have sex to get a business deal. I'm pretty sure that is exploiting children! Shouldn't his parents get in trouble for that?!"

"No, nii-chan." I said. "It's not if the child willingly does it out of his own accord.

"T-That's horrible. T-That's inhumane. T-That's-"

"That's business." I said solemnly. "I noticed how Kyoya-chan wasn't himself. He would put up a front in the presence of others, but he seemed even more distant when we were alone. He looked so alone because he didn't have anyone to confide his feelings with. I didn't realize it. I felt guilty for talking about it so lightly. I mean, if it affects Kyoya-chan, it must have been something totally different.

Ever since then, I've wanted to find a more moral and less corrupt way of doing business dealings. The Geisha Club helps with that. I still use physical attraction, but in a less destructive way than selling one's everything to another."

"Even still why did he do that?"

"He did it to help me. Not having my first kiss was holding me back as a Geisha. I knew it, but I didn't do anything about it."

"Did the family at least partner with your families? Also, how do you know that he didn't mean it in a different way?"

"Of course. The girl convinced her parents to be business partners with us.

This is how I know that love that comes from emotions and the heart probably don't exist with Kyoya-chan. I think that all he cares about now is outdoing or at least keeping up with his older brothers. Being the youngest in such an important family like the Ootoris means that expectations are held over your head, where it is almost impossible to reach."

"Do you have to live up to high expectations as well?"

"No, ever since Sebastian-nii-san died, I've become the only legal heir to the Zhang business. The only one who could be a potential heir is you, nii-chan, and I don't think that is very likely."

"Haha, you're probably right. I'm fine with that though. I don't want anything that comes from my pops." I laughed.

"I guess your blood is enough." I said, kidding around with a straight face.

"I don't suppose I can become a vampire to get rid of his blood, could I?" We both laughed. "Chiya, are you feeling better now?"

"Yes, thank you. Nii-chan. It helps to have someone to talk to." Just then, the bell rang, signaling for class to start. "Man, I didn't get to work on paperwork."

"Is that really a shame?" Mark asked. I laughed again.

"I have to do it, nii-chan."

"I'm just saying. I know how much of a pain it is. It sucks."

"Haha, bye, nii-chan." I walked off to class, in better spirits. I walked into the classroom and called out to the twins, "Hey, losers. Did you do homework last-" There was a crowd of people around one desk. A desk that had previously been empty for a while. I dropped my book bag and my classmates looked at me and cleared a path for me to the desk.

"Hi, hi, Cha-chan!" Masuyo waved at me, in the poofy yellow dress that meant she was a part of Ouran, once again. My eyes started to water.

"Masu-chan!" I ran over and gave a big hug. "Please don't ever leave again!"

"I won't, Cha-chan. I 'm here to stay." Masuyo gave me a big smile. All the while, I could not stop bawling my eyes out from happiness.

"You're such a loser." The twins said. They couldn't hide their happiness, either. They had huge smiles on both of their faces.


	22. Chapter 17: Little siblings are a pain

_**WHOOOOO! 100 REVIEWS! That's exciting! It took a while to get here, but I'm glad I've stayed with this story! I love all of you guys, my readers. I want to thank you all for staying with me this far into the story. I have a loooonnnngg chapter for you guys. (And the Thanksgiving chapter on Thursday!)**_

_**Thank you so much again! I love you all!**_

_**VongolaXII: I know! It's a sad story :'( Thank you ! I was afraid no one was going to like it! I just really hope everyone is liking how the story is. I get insecure at time about how the story's going D:**_

Today was a normal Host-Geisha Club event and everything seemed normal. Masuyo's customers were ecstatic when they learned she was back for good. Of course, we all were.

"Excuse me, would you all like some cake?" I asked, pushing around a cart full of sweets.

"Honey-kun, what kind of chocolate do you like?"

"Mousse? Bonbon? Maybe you like chocolate cake?"

"Umm… I'm happy with all of those! I like chocolate, my bunny, and everyone!"

"Kyaa! So cute!"

"Honey-senpai- Haninozuka Mitsukuni (17); Ouran Academy High School Senior Class 3-A and member of the Host Club; His favorites are cake, chocolate, and his bunny doll. He possesses the loveliness that senior students shouldn't possess… and is an invincible loli-shota character." Renge stated.

"Why don't you be a good manager and shut up?" I asked, with a vein popping.

"How rude! You just need to disappear!"

"I can do that easily for you." I snapped back. We got into a staring contest.

"Honey-senpai's pretty happy today. I'm so glad that the bunny doll problem has been taken care of peacefully." Haruhi said.

"That was all your fault." I said to the twins.

"Liking sweets and cute things are Honey-senpai's charm points…. Or that's how things are right now, but personally, I can't accept this kind of lackluster character setting! There's just not enough sadness!" Haruhi came over to Honey,

"Honey-senpai, you shouldn't be eating so many sweets. I'm not going to be responsible when you get cavities."

"I brush my teeth. OW!" Everyone looked over to Honey.

"Oh no... Honey-senpai… Don't tell me…" I said.

"It's… nothing…" He said through gritted teeth. Hikaru and Kaoru came over and tried to open Honey's mouth.

"Come on, open your mouth."

"Honey-senpai, stay put!"

"It's nothing! It's nothing!"

"Honey-senpai, it's not nothing." I said. Mori grabbed Honey and made him open his mouth. The girls tittered and gleamed.

"Yes! Yes, this is it! This was the missing element! It was this MOE!" Renge said.

"Hey! Would you guys knock it off!?" Masuyo said, coming closer to see what was going on.

"Quiet, Renge!" I said. Mori tried to get a look at Honey's teeth. Finally, he opened up and we could see inside.

"A cavity, is it?"

"Yeah." Mori stated.

"No. I'm fine…"

"Tamaki… Chiya..." Mori gave Tamaki and me a look that said it all.

"Ah, okay… I got it. Umm, Honey-senpai, you're forbidden from eating sweets until your cavity is filled. Additionally, for the time being, everyone in the club… must control the amount of snack being consumed here."

"And that means no more sweets for both the Geisha Club and Host Club until Honey-senpai gets his cavity filled... I'm sorry..." I felt so guilty taking sweets away from Honey.

"No, Takashi… I don't want snacks to be forbidden… It doesn't… hurt… it doesn't hurt!" Mori took up the cake and walked away with it. "Stop! That's my cake."

"It's forbidden." Mori said.

"And thus, cruel as it is, Honey-senpai's hell has begun." Masuyo said.

"Really, Masu-chan? Really?" I said.

"Whatt? It was needed for dramatic effect!"

Honey had gotten his cavity fixed and had on a head sling that made him look like a bunny rabbit.

"This must be tough…" The twins, Haruhi, Masuyo, and I watched Mori get rid of some sweets Honey hid as we hung out in the Host Club room.

"Poor him. I never thought Mori would be so strict."

"Very unexpected."

"I thought it was his principle to not do anything problematic for Honey-senpai."

"Even our lord had to listen to him."

The next day, I had given the Geishas a day off since the senior Geishas had important tests to study for. Bored, Masuyo and I hung out at the Host Club as the twins' customers.

"Tamaki-kun, what a pity. I wanted you to have a taste of the new custom-made chocolates from our patissier. I heard sweets have been banned here."

"Don't feel so sad, for the sake of Honey-senpai, who's restraining himself from sweets, we want to support him as much as we can."

"My, friendship between men is so beautiful…"

"Besides, this must have been the best thing to do. No matter how delicious a chocolate, before out burning love, it would have wastefully melted and disappeared."

"Tamaki-kun…" Tamaki excused himself to go get a drink.

"Good job, Tamaki-senpai." I nodded.

"Nice little act there."

"You switch fast."

"Give me a break. Our highest priority, no matter the situation, is the smile of our customers." Tamaki said

"You guys shouldn't slack off either." Kyoya said to the twins. "Do not give Honey-senpai any sweets no matter what method he uses." Kyoya smirked.

"Are you smiling?!"

"Ah, just for the record, this is Mori-senpai's order. Not mine."

"You're heartless…" Kyoya walked away.

"Kyoya-senpai… seems to be enjoying this." The twins said.

"Why wouldn't he… I've taken a look at the expenses of the Host Club. And a good chunk of money goes towards snacks. That also includes when we do joint Host-Geisha events." I explained.

The next evening, I was going home late after school, since I had to work on some paperwork (AGAIN) for the Geisha Club... Being the Chairman of a club is exhausting... I noticed Mori come out of the Host Club room, carrying a huge bag.

"Mori-senpai, what are you doing?"

"I'm just getting rid of the sweets in the club room."

"I see. I can take one, if you would like."

"No, I have it."

"You look kind of pale, Mori-senpai, are you-" Mori fell over to the ground and I freaked out.

"Oh my gosh!" I called one of my butlers over to the school to help me bring Mori back to his house. There, I met up with one of the housekeepers for the Morinozuka family and got permission to look after Mori until he woke up.

It was a traditional Japanese style room, with a tatami mat and everything.

I sat in his room quietly until he started to stir. His eyes opened and was confused when he saw me in his room.

"Mori-senpai, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Your houseekeeper brought some tea, would you like some?"

"Sure." I poured Mori and myself a cup of tea. "You look beautiful today."

"Um… thanks?" I was caught off-guard by his hat he said. I shook it off, deciding it was all in my head. "How are you? You seem a little down."

"I'm fine. I spent a long time last night getting rid of the sweets in Mitsukuni's house."

He really is talking a lot...

"Are you sure? I know you being so hard on Honey-senpai is tough on you." I said.

"Your compassion is immense thought it pales in comparison to your beauty."

"Okay, Mori-senpai, are you okay?" I asked as I got up and felt his forehead. It felt normal... He got up to and embraced me.

"I am fine, especially in your presence… would it be okay if I... kissed you?"My eyes widened.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done to Mori-senpai?!" Mori sighed and said,

"I'm sorry, Chiya. I tend to get more talkative and flirtatious when I get tired. Like I said, I was up getting rid of all the sweets at Mitsukuni's house."

"Oh… i-it's okay! I was just caught off-guard, that's all. I didn't think you had it I you. You're more fun this way. You'd be so much more popular if you did this every once in a while."

"They'd think I have multiple personalities if I did that."

"That's true." There was a silence between us.

"Chiya."

"Yes?"

"Remember when we were looking for Mitsukuni at the resort?"

"Of course. It was probably one of the most interesting, but traumatizing experiences of my life... that happens a lot with the Geisha and Host Club..." Mori laughed a little.

"It does seem to happen a lot. But, you were talking about Kyoya a lot. Do you have something together?"

"N-No! Wait, yes? No, wait, no! I don't know..."

"Did something happen between you two? You were acting strange around him a while ago. It has gotten better, but you couldn't even be around him without getting flustered."

I was astounded. I knew that Mori was insightful, but I didn't think he payed that much attention to what I do.

"I-It's a long story..." I sighed.

"I have time." He said. I told him about everything between me and Kyoya. It just flowed out from me. It felt right telling Mori about everything. He just gave out a trustworthy atmosphere. I did notice, however, that he was dozing off as I was talking.

"Mori-senpai. I think it's time for you to go to bed."

"No, it's okay. You can keep talking."

"It's all right. I'll talk to you another time. I just have one more question for you."

"What is it?"

"Are you sure you're okay with the whole Honey-senpai thing?"

"Yes."

"Mori-senpai…"

"I'm not."

"First step is admitting it. You'll get through it." I kissed him on the cheek and then patted him. "Get some sleep and take it easy. Get some sleep. You need it."

"Maybe just for a little bit."

"Good." I said then left, leaving Mori to nap. I even gave his housekeeper a tip to make sure that he stayed in bed.

Mori had returned to school, back to normal, after his much needed sleep time and was now struggling with Honey's continuous and failing begging tactics.

Several days later, Honey-chan got his cavity fixed and was able to eat all the sweets he wanted. Mori and Honey hit a bit of a rough spot before Honey was able to eat sweets again, but it was quickly reconciled by some quick thinking of the Host Club."

"Kyoya-senpai." Haruhi said. "You seem kind of depressed."

"I thought it would be obvious." I said.

"Honey-senpai's snack money…"

"…was that much?"

"Mitsukuni, there's some cream."

"This was a good ending!" I said.

One slow Tuesday afternoon, the Geisha Club and Host Club hung out together in something Tamaki called, 'Group Bonding Time'. Something that he felt necessary to increase the growth of the relationships between one another. It was actually not a bad idea. It was pretty peaceful just hanging out.

Kyoya and Yuuki were working on the expenses for the next Host-Geisha event (a Victorian era theme), Miku, Kotone, and Rie were discussing this season's styles and how to apply that to the wardrobe, the twins, Rui, and Masuyo were all playing together on their hand held video game consoles, Mark was writing some of his new novel, Haruhi was studying, and Tamaki... was fluttering around everyone, exclaiming how nice it was to have the family all together.

I had challenged Honey to spar against me, a sort of rematch from when we had the fight night theme. Mori read a book as he glanced up every once in a while to see how our match was going.

I went in for a roundkick to Honey's head, but he quickly deflected it and went in for a jab to my stomach. I managed to stop his jab just in time and then went in for a counter of my own. I went in for a spin hook kick, but failed to hit Honey.

After a solid ten minutes of sparring, Honey stopped and said,

"Good job, Ya-chan! That was impressive!"

"Th... Thanks, Honey-senpai..." I was beat. Sparring against Honey was hard work. Especially for ten minutes straight.

"Geez, it looks like you-"

"-need to get into shape."

A knock was heard on the door.

"I'll get it." I said, getting a towel and putting it on my shoulders. I answered the door and saw Honey with a scowl and glasses on his face. "What the-" I looked over to where the other Honey was standing and then looked over to the other one at the door.

"Excuse me. Are you a part of this club?"

"No, I'm a part of the Geisha Club, the sister club to the Host Club."

"I am looking for the third year, Mitsukuni Haninozuka."

"Honey-senpai?" He nodded and looked at my gi, clearly wondering what I was doing wearing one.

"Yes. 'Honey' I suppose. Why are you wearing a gi?"

"Oh, I was actually just sparring against Honey-senpai and-"

"Oh! Chika! You hardly ever come up to the high school section!"

"Mitsukuni- ENGARDE!" The glasses Honey... Chika? leaped into a flying sidekick at Honey, barely missing me by a hair.

"Holy shiznik! What's going on?!" Masuyo exclaimed.

"Amazing! Honey brilliantly dodges Chika's attack with a simple jump to the air!" The twins were commentating on the fight.

"What's going on?!" Mark exclaimed.

"How exciting this fight is!" The twins continued on.

"Ahhh! Violence!" Miku exclaimed.

"Ohhh, look at that! They are now grappling, it is just impossible to see what is going on!" Chika brought out a shinai. "A weapon has been introduced!"

"H-Hey! Isn't that cheating?!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"Wow, it sure has been a while..." Tamaki said. "They're really into it this time around."

"These fights are quite destructive, I do wish they would find a better place to fight." Kyoya said, indifferently.

"I got you!" Chika went in for a final blow and knocked Honey away.

"Could it be-"

"-Chika's first victory?"

"No." Mori stated. "Mitsukuni won."Chika was stuck to the ground by some shurikens.

"Really? Shurikens?" Rie stated.

"Dammit. I admit my defeat." Chika said.

"Yeah! You need to work harder!" Honey said, scolding Chika.

"I'm completely lost. Who is this Chika?" Haruhi asked.

"Huh? You can't tell by their faces?" Tamaki asked. "He is Honey-senpai's brother, Haninozuka Yasuchika."

"Oh!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"Uh... Chiya, what's wrong?..." Mark asked.

"H-He went easy on me..." I said, in my dark corner. "Like really really easy..." Mori put his hand on my head and gave me a look.

"It's okay." I looked at him and smiled a little.

"Haha okay, okay. I get it Honey-senpai would have crushed me."

"Yasuchika!" It looked like a stampede was coming our way, but instead of a herd, it was one single boy, carrying a shinai. "HOW DARE YOU SKIP CLUB ACTIVITIES!?" He smacked Chika with the shinai and into the air.

"Whoa! Look at that distance!" Masuyo exclaimed.

"Oh! Taka-onii-san!" The kid emanated a sparkling aura around him as Mori patted his head.

"Waahh! Chika!" Honey said, squatting next to his brother.

"How's your day been? Are you going to the kendo club today? I'm on my way right now."

"Aaaannnndd introducing Mori-senpai's younger brother. Morinozuka Satoshi."

"I don't know how to explain how ironic this situation is..." Yuuki said.

"The older brothers make up the tallest and shortest of the siblings." Rui said.

"Not only that, but they seem to be complete opposites." I said.

"Oh? I don't know you guys." Satoshi said, blushing at the sight of the Geisha Club.

"It's nice to meet you, Satoshi-san." I smiled. "I'm Ootori Chiya."

"Oh, were you the one that brought Taka-onii-san home that day?" Satoshi asked me excitedly. "Thank you for taking care of my brother!" Satoshi got into a dogeza position.

"Taking care?" The twins said, looking at each other.

"Ohhh it seems as though Mori-senpai-"

"- has taken to Chiya once again." Mori had a look of panic on his face and shook his head fervently.

"Taken to?... What are you talking about?" Satoshi asked, confused.

"Nothing. Nothing. You're just too young to understand."

"Would you guys like some refreshments?" Miku asked.

"Yes!" Satoshi cried out.

A few minutes later, we had a cup of tea set out in front of the two younger brothers. I tended to Chika's wounds, but he didn't seem to happy about it.

"Satoshi-san, you didn't have to be quite so tough on Chika-san..." I said. I put some alcohol to one of Chika's cuts and he cried out,

"Hey! Watch it! That hurts!"

"I'm sorry! I was trying to help!"

"Geez you mess up everything you do." The twins said. A dark aura surrounded Satoshi.

Satoshi smack Chika down to the ground again.

"How dare you disrespect your senpai in such a manner?"

"Hey... Satoshi-san... I'm okay with it really... Please calm down..."

"No way! No luxury is allowed here! For hundreds of years we Morinozuka served the Haninozukas!" Satoshi exclaimed, emitting a warrior spirit. "As this is my sworn duty, I cannot let Yasuchika grow up into a spoiled brat! Not even if death came my way. This is only for his sake."

"What about this one? You know, the Haninozuka heir?" The twins asked, pointing at Honey from both sides.

"Mitsukuni is okay because my bro never commits any errors." Satoshi stated. "Taka-onii-san is the pride of the Morinozuka family! His strength is without equal, along with his kindness! Even so, he's not arrogant! Also, he is selfless and a man of few words!"

"I thought I had a brother complex..." I said.

"His is worse." Everyone agreed.

"You know, I've been thinking that it's possible that Taka-onii-san is Japan's last living samurai!"

"This kid needs a wakeup call..." The twins said, putting hot sauce in Satoshi's tea.

"Wow! This tea is delicious! Nice and spicy!"

Everyone just stared at him, dumbstruck.

"Does he even have taste buds?"

"Ugh! I can't stand being in the same room as him! He is a disgrace to the Haninozuka line!" Chika bursted out.

"Chika! What did I tell you about being disrespectful!?" Satoshi scolded. Chika did not even respond and just stormed out of the room.

"Chika!" Honey followed Chika out of the room, with Satoshi and Mori close behind.

"Well this is awkward..." Masuyo said.

The Geisha Club left the club room together, a short bit after Chika's storming out.

"Man, little siblings are a pain!" Masuyo said.

"I know. I'm glad I'm the youngest." I nodded.

"Lucky. I have a spoiled little brother at home." Rie said.

"I wish I had a little sibling! Then we could play and I could dress him or her up and we can eat cake all day!" Hana exclaimed.

"You can come over to my house tomorrow then." Rie said. "Miku and I have to babysit our little siblings tomorrow anyway."

"Really?! Guys! Let's all go together!"

"I don't know, Hana-chan. Kids aren't really my thing..."

"Children despise me." Rui said.

"Come on, pleeeeeeasssssseeeeee!" Hana said, giving her best puppy dog face.

"Oh come on, Hana. Don't do this too us." Masuyo said.

"PLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAS SSSSSSSSSSEEEEE!"

"Fine!" Masuyo said. "We'll do it!"

"Yayyy!"

"Man, why do I keep finding myself in situations like this?..." I asked.

"Because you love us." Yuuki replied.

"Are you going to be there tomorrow, Yuuki?" Miku asked.

"No, I have a performance to go to."

"Wait, what?!" Rie and Miku exclaimed.

"You guys will be fine." Yuuki insisted.

"Did we just miss something here?" I asked.

"U-Uhm... nothing..." Miku said, evasively.

"Miku-sama." I scolded.

"It's nothing, let's go pick up our siblings, Rie!"

"Right!" Rie and Miku dashed off, without another word.

"I have to go now, bye!" Yuuki said, laughing as he left.

"Wait, Yuuki-sama! What just happened?!"

"Have fun tomorrow!" Was his only reply.

"Why do I have such a bad feeling about this?..." I said.

_**Miku**_

Rie and I passed by the elementary school to pick up our little siblings. Rie had one little brother in second year elementary school, while I had one little sister in first year elementary and one brother in third year elementary.

"Onee-san!" Asami, my little sister, ran up to me, as she saw me coming.

"Rie-nee!" Shigeo, Rie's little brother, said, coming up to Rie.

"What do you want, munchkin?"

"I just wanted to say hi..." Shigeo said sadly.

"Hey, I didn't mean it in a mean way." Rie said, messing up Shigeo's hair.

"Where were you? You were late again." Choji, my little brother, said, cross.

"We were just with the Host Club."

"Ugh. Not them again." Choji rolled his eyes. "That's all I ever hear about."

"Don't insult the Host Club!" Rie exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah. They're perfect!" Choji said. "I get it! Where's Yuuki-nii?"

"You know he can't come with us to pick you guys up. He has practice after school."

"I like him a lot better than you." Choji said.

"And you're just a little twerp!" I said, indignantly.

"How mature." He said, sticking his tongue out at me.

It was safe to say that Asami was my favorite sibling. Whenever we are together, I always play dress up with her and play dolls. Choji is the 'sensible' one out of my siblings, apparently, according to my parents.

Asami, Shigeo, and Choji are really close friends and act really different when they are together. Rie's and my parents call them the Three Musketeers, because they have a strange fascination with French culture, but Rie and I call them the Three Hellions. Every single time Rie and I have to babysit them by themselves, they always cause some kind of trouble for us. Last time, they broke my mother's favorite wedding vase, and blamed it on me.

But, whenever Yuuki is there, they are a world better. They are like in love with Yuuki. He's like the brother figure they don't have. They don't know about Yuuki's cross-dressing, so he dresses up like a guy for them. He's really great to them and I am thankful for him whenever he helps me and Rie babysit, but I don't know what we're going to do without them.

I needed the other Geishas to help, so I didn't want to tell them all of this. We need all hands on deck for this!

Tomorrow is going to be interesting...

_**Chiya**_

We arrived at Rie's house and knocked on our front door. At first, no one answered. I kept on knocking, but still no one answered the door.

"Do you think they're home?"

"Of course! They said they would be here!"

"Maybe we were supposed to go to Miku-sama's house?"

"Here, let me try!" Masuyo banged on the door and door creepily slid open. "There ya go!"

"I'm getting a bad feeling from this..." I said.

"You get a bad feeling about everything!" Masuyo said.

"I have reason to..." We walked into the house.

"Heellllooo? Anyone home?!" Masuyo yelled. "Hmm... That's strange. Where are Rie's servants?"

"Maybe they're on vacation?" Hana said.

"ATTACK!"

"WHAT THE-" We were soon attacked by a bunch of little people, who tied all of us up in rope, except for Hana.

"What's going on?!"

"We are!" Three children said together.

"The!" A little girl said.

"Three!" A boy said.

"Musketeers!" The last, and oldest, boy said.

"Asami!"

"Shigeo!"

"And Choji!"

"Evil, die!" They all said.

"Evil doers! You have invaded French territory! State your business!"

"We are here to help babysit you!" Masuyo said.

"As Musketeers, we do not require such services!" The younger boy said.

"Hey, how come she's not tied up?!" Masuyo said, referring to Hana.

"We do not tie up our own kind!"

"Oh my gosh. They think Hana's an elementary student..." I mentally gave myself a facepalm.

"Tell me, my friend. Which one is your older sister? Is it the one with red hair?" Choji asked, pointing at Rui. I gave Hana a look to play along.

"Uhhh... yeah! Rui-chan is Hana-chan's big sis!"

"Does she ap-press you?" Asami asked.

"Oppress, Asami-chan." Shigeo said. Rui, Masuyo, and I nodded vigorously at Hana, encouraging her to go along with the help, so she could go get help.

"Yes, Rui-chan's the worst big sister ever!"

"I thought so! Let's bring them to the dungeon!" The three kids put a blanket over us and used it to drag us wherever they wanted us to go.

"Geez! This is one strong blanket!" Masuyo exclaimed, trying to struggle out.

They had finally stopped dragging us and we could see once they took the blanket away from us.

"Rie-sama! Miku-sama!" I exclaimed. They, too, were tied up.

"Oh no! They got you guys too!" Miku exclaimed.

"Why the heck didn't you tell us your little siblings were devil spawn?!" Masuyo yelled.

"We needed help." Rie shrugged her shoulders. "But apparently you weren't much help."

"How can you be so calm right now?!" Masuyo yelled.

"I'm actually kind of proud of Shigeo right now. He's staying in character quite well for a kid his age."

"Quiet, prisoners!" Shigeo exclaimed.

"You are all charged with espionage! How do you plead?" Choji said.

"Where do these kids learn this kind of stuff?" Rui asked.

"You! Blondie! How do you plead?" Choji asked Miku.

"Guilty?..."

"WRONG ANSWER, MIKU!" We all yelled at her.

"O-OH! I mean innocent!"

"Too late! You have already confessed. The sentence is flogging!"

"W-Wait! If you let us go, we'll make you a cake!" I said.

"I don't trust you." Choji said.

"Then how about Miku? Surely you trust your older sibling!" I said, desperately.

"I will?!" Miku exclaimed.

"Yes, shut up!" Masuyo hissed at Miku.

"All right, but before we let all of you go, Miku will have to make the cake!"

"I hope this works..."

"YOU LIED! THIS ISN'T CAKE! THIS IS A MESS!" Choji exclaimed.

"This is treauhson!" Asami said.

"Treason calls for the death sentence!" Shigeo said.

"Uhm... Do they have any real weapons, Miku-sama?"

"Like spiked wrecking balls or such?" She questioned.

"Yes..."

"Yes?"

"HOLY SHIT! GET US OUT OF HERE!" Masuyo exclaimed.

"What's going on here?" A guy stepped into the room. He was quite handsome, if I do say so myself. He had long hair pulled back into a ponytail. But he looked familiar... He looked like-

"Yuuki-sama?!" I exclaimed.

"Yuuki-nii!" The three kids ran up to Yuuki to give him a hug.

"Hey, troublemakers. What're you doing?"

"Nothing~" They said sweetly.

"Untie them, guys." Yuuki said.

"Awww... Fine..." All of them started to untie us all.

"I'm going to kill you twerps!" Masuyo lunged for the kids. They screamed and ran behind Yuuki, while I held her back.

"Masu-chan! Control yourself! They're just children!"

"I don't care!"

"Yuuki! You came just in time!"

"Hana called me to ask for help. It's a good thing I came when I did." Yuuki said.

"You actually look like a boy." Rui said.

"Thanks?..." Yuuki said.

"Why wouldn't Yuuki-nii look like a boy?" Choji asked.

"He's the most manly man in the world!" Asami exclaimed.

"Haha, thanks, Asami-chan." Yuuki laughed.

"It's weird seeing you in guys' clothes..."

"I agree..."

"This has just been a strange day in general..."

"Can we just forget today even happened?"

"Yeah, I agree. This day never happened."


	23. SPECIAL Kyoya's Birthday & Thanksgiving

_**Wow! Six reviews in a span of three days! I think that's a record! I'm so thankful for all of my readers that keep me writing for fanfiction. Without you guys, I wouldn't be writing. Thank you all. Happy Thanksgiving!**_

_** And Happy Birthday, Kyoya-chan! ^-^**_

_**Sparklefaith: Haha I think little siblings are awesome in real life, but I just made that the chapter title because little siblings were creating havoc in the story XD Thank you so much for your reviews! I love them!**_

**ImmaPotterFlower: I'm glad you do! I hope you keep on reading all the way until the end!**

_**Tsundere (Guest): I'm very sorry you do not like this chapter, Tsundere-san :( I don't think I will delete this chapter, but , I will consider taking some of Mori's lines out. Will that suffice?**_

**KakuNoDaisuki: Oh my goodness, you made my night when I read that XD that was hilarious! Cheers to the most manliest man in the world: Samurakami Yuuki.**

_**KimiNoMamaDe: Ah, I'm sorry, I was so worried about not making my deadline that I rushed through. I'll go back and add who is talking into the story. Sorry again but I'm glad you liked the chapter! :D**_

**MitchellAlev14: Thank you for sharing your advice with me. I agree. It is annoying and unoriginal. However, I feel that it is necessary to my plot that I write about the episodes from the original anime. It gives readers a reference point to the anime and it also sometimes includes events that I need to keep the plot going. I know how frustrating it is to read reruns of the anime, but please stay with it! If it really bothers you, please don't abandon the story and just skip over it to the good parts (the Geisha adventures) From now on, I do not plan on having any chapters that does not have at least one Geisha adventure. Thank you for your insightful advice.**

"Tamaki, can I go now? I have some errands to run." Mark asked.

Today, we had a half day at school that was reserved strictly for club activities.

"Sure thing! We just have to finish up this last piece of paperwork!" Tamaki replied.

"Where do you have to go, nii-chan?" I asked.

"I have to go pick up some stuff for my Thanksgiving feast tonight!" Mark exclaimed. "Even if Japan doesn't celebrate it, I still have the urge for turkey and pie!"

"Hey, isn't that the American holiday where they eat nothing but carbs all day?" Rie asked.

"Wow, people must go on an extreme work out the day after!" Miku said.

"They do, it's called Black Friday." Mark said.

"Black?"

"Friday?"

"It's a day where people wake up at ungodly hours in the morning and fight others for sales on stuff they mostly don't need!"

"Sales?" Everyone said in unison.

"What is this sale?" Hana asked Rui.

"It's this thing where people get items a certain percent off." Rui said back to her. Mark's sweat-dropped.

"More often than enough, I forget how rich you people are." He said. "And, by the way, Rie-san, it's not just a day where Americans eat all day, it's a day where people give thanks and praise for all they have."

"Well that sounds stupid." The twins said.

"No, it's not! I promise! How about this, you guys come over to my house tonight and I'll show you guys the real meaning behind Thanksgiving."

"Oh! We get to go over to nii-chan's house?!" I exclaimed.

"T-That sounds doable..." Rui said, looking down, really red.

"Why not?" The twins shrugged their shoulders.

"Oh! I have a great idea! How about you all make a list of 20 things that each of you are grateful for!"

"Huh?! That sounds hard!"

"Come on, you guys are pretty privileged, you should be able to come up with something." Mark said.

"As king of this Host Club, I declare it mandatory for all Hosts to do this!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Geishas should do it too. Nii-chan's right. It's a good idea." I said.

"You're just agreeing because it's Mark." Rie said.

"Come on, you guys can do it!" Mark said. "I'll see you all tomorrow then, at my apartment!" He gathered his things and left the room.

"Wait, nii-chan!" I followed Mark out of the room and closed the door behind us. "Can I come with you?"

"Sure you can help me get the things off my list!"

"OHHH! Does this mean I get to go to a commoner's market?!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah... haha..."

"Oh, I mean, the _supermarket_." I said, using the correct term for the place that Mark had taught me.

"Haha, yes, we are going to the supermarket." Mark had decided that we should walk to the supermarket that was closest to the school, and said that it would be good for us, to get the exercise.

We received all kinds of stares when we were at the market. Everyone knew what an Ouran uniform looked like and they were in awe when they saw us in the market.

"Wow! Look at them, they look like models."

"I want to take a picture of them!"

"This is kind of weird, nii-chan..." I said.

"This? Eh, it's normal. Everyone always looks at me weird when I come here right after school." Mark shrugged his shoulders. "One time, I was recruited to be a model. I declined, of course. I don't think Kyoya would like that a lot."

"What do you mean?"

"Uh... So what are you thankful for, Chiya?"

"I don't know... This is really hard!"

"Come on, it can't be that hard."

"Nii-chan, can you help me with my list?"

"All right, I'll help you with the first five. After that, you're on your own, okay?"

"Yeah!" Mark pointed at some cans.

"Can you get three cans of sweet potatoes?"

"Okay!"

"Let's start with the basics like food, good shelter, good upbringing..."

"W-Whoa! Wait! Let me write that down!" I took out my phone and added it to my notes. "What else?"

"How about living in a time of no world-wide wars?"

"That's random, nii-chan."I laughed.

"You're thankful for it, right?"

"Yeah, I am. That's four."

"The sun? Without it, we'll have no warmth. Especially on cold days like this, the sun helps, doesn't it?"

"Yup! How about another?"

"Oh, no, no, no. That's five already, Chiya."

"But, nii-chan!" I whined.

"Come on, Chiya, this is an exercise to make you more thankful for what you have. It doesn't help if I spoon feed you the whole list!"

"Tch. Fine." Mark and I checked out and went our separate ways so that Mark could start on cooking for tomorrow. I walked to a close by park and sat down to add to my list. With each passing item that I wrote down, the list became easier.

Before I knew it, I finished the list and it was starting to get dark, so I started to walk home to change out of my uniform. A limo pulled up next to me and the window rolled down.

"Chiya?"

"Kyoya-chan?"

"What are you doing walking by yourself?"

"I was just grocery shopping with nii-chan!"

"Were you planning on walking home?"

"Well I was about to call for a ride."

"Get in." Kyoya sighed as he rolled the window back up. I climbed into the back of Kyoya's limo and said,

"Thanks, Kyoya-chan!"

"Have you started on that Thanksgiving list yet?"

"No, I do not plan on doing it."

"But, Tamaki-senpai said you had to do it!"

"Do I look like I listen to that idiot?"

"Noo, but still!"

"Have you started?"

"Yes!"

"Did Mark give you everything on your list?"

"No! I actually finished the list by myself!"

"I think it is useless. We have what we have. It makes no difference if we give thanks so far after the time we receive something without anyone to hear it."

"I don't think it's useless! I think it's a good idea to give thanks. It makes you less ungrateful in the long run. Besides, if we aren't grateful for what we have, we will become greedy and never be satisfied."

"I see."

"Do you want to hear my list?"

"I'm going to hear it no matter what I say." I took that as his consent.

"All right, here it is!

20. Food

19. Shelter

18. Good upbringing

17. Living in a time of no world-wars

16. Sun

15. Moon

14. Stars

13. Music

12. Good grades

11. Good looks"

"Good looks?" Kyoya raised his eyebrow.

"I know it sounds conceited, but if I didn't have good looks, I wouldn't have the Geisha Club, and without the Geisha Club, I wouldn't have all my friends."

"I see. Continue."

"10. Education

9. My family

8. My mind

7. Life

6. Happiness

5. The Host Club

4. The Geisha Club

2. Nii-chan"

"What is your last thing?" Kyoya asked.

"My number one thing I'm grateful for is Kyoya-chan." Kyoya had a look of surprise on his face. "Kyoya-chan has been there for me all my life. No matter what, you are always there for me. Not putting Kyoya-chan first would be stupid." Kyoya still didn't say anything. "Happy birthday, Kyoya-chan. You thought I forgot, didn't you?" Kyoya didn't say anything and smiled. Just a little.

"I knew you didn't forget. You never do."

"I have something for you!" I dug through my bag and then dropped all of its contents onto the limo's floor when we hit a pot hole. "Oh no!" I tried to gather up everything and stuff it back into my bag. "Here it is!" I ran across Kyoya's present as I was trying to clean up everything I dropped. I got up and started to go towards Kyoya when we hit another pot hole. I lost my balance and grabbed Kyoya in a hug. "Oops! Sorry, Kyoya-chan, I guess that counts as my birthday hug, though!" I laughed and let go of him before sat in the seat next to him. "Here you go."

He opened my present and inside was a picture of the two of us in a picture frame.

"I hope you like it! That's my favorite picture of us!"

"... Thank you, Chiya."

"Mrs. Ootori, we are here."

"Oh! Okay, thanks! I'll see you at Mark's apartment, Kyoya-chan!" I then got up and left the limo.

_**Hey there! Are you curious as to what the other Geishas wrote on their lists?**_

_**Why don't you find out!**_

_**Rui**_

My new self that the Geishas gave me

The Geisha Club

Finding money randomly in my pocket

Quiet, rainy days

Fireflies

Air conditioning

Quality time with my parents

Pandora

Naps in the shade of a tree

Coffee

Snuggling in a warm bed on a cold night

Starbucks

Playing on my guitar when no one's listening

Breakfast in bed

Warm showers

Scaring the shit out of little children on Halloween

Getting out of that gosh-awful poofy uniform after school

Sunrises

Having people who care

Not being alone

_**Miku**_

Everyone!

Yuuki

My little brother and sister

My parents

The Geisha Club

Glitter

Puppies

Makeup

Cotton candy

Dinosaurs

Makeovers with my little sister

Birthdays

Peppermint

Pink

Hair product

Love

The feeling of sand between your toes

Neon colors

Dandelions to make wishes

Google for things I don't understand

Fortune cookies

Having friends who can put up with me

_**Rie**_

Acting

The Geisha Club

The Host Club

Hot guys

Sushi

Cell phone

Food

Being rich

Having amazing parents

My little bro

Advil

Those moments where you think you have to wake up, but you find out you still have hours of sleep

Nailing a part in a play

Manicures

Pedicures

Makeovers

Otterboxes that save my phone from dying

Summer

A good playlist made by a friend

Being able to have friends

_**Yuuki**_

Health

Life

Water

Food

Beautiful things

Dancing

Laughter

The Geisha Club

The beach

School

Technology

Sakura blossoms

Japanese culture

New books

Crisp, Sunday newspapers

Going to Ouran Academy

Movies

Miku

Energy to keep up with the Geisha Club

Having friends that accept me for me

_**Hana**_

Sweets

Electronics

Hugs

Fresh boxes of crayons

Anime

Hello Kitty band-aids

Clouds

Taking apart gadgets and putting them back together successfully

Video games

Baby animals

All of the Hosts

Sunshine

Flowers

Sweet smells

Trees

Friendship

Cake

Ice cream

All of the Geishas!

All of the fun times the Geishas have had together!

_**Kotone**_

My new look

Confidence

My job as my mother's assistant

The Geisha Club

Mistakes

My bed

Challenges

Rainbows

Mother earth

Sight

Smell

Taste

Touch

Hearing

Good heart

Good health

Caring friends

Happiness

Rain

The joy of living to today

_**Masuyo**_

Yaoi!

Doujinishi of yaoi!

The twins

Sibling-san

Chiya

Toilet paper!

Aglets

Spoons

Mosquito repellant

Bacon

Llamas and alpacas

Hetalia

Chicken

Video games

Heating pads

Cheesecake

Not having to ever have to go on a plane to go sky-diving again

Post-it notes

Vacations

The Geisha Club


	24. Chapter 18:The A-MAZE-ing Amusement Park

_**Ohh! I think I found a way to give references to the manga in my story! MitchellAlev14: this is for you!**_

By the way, a little warning, but I will not be posting when I am studying for exams and for all of the exam week! I start review for exams next week, but I MAY update next week, if not, I won't be updating until DECEMBER 18th. Please remember.

_**Sparklefaith: Haha I'm glad your story made you think about what to be thankful for! It helped me think about what I'm thankful for, as well. Eventually, I hope to give Mark a girlfriend, but I don't think that he'll get one as long as he's a Host. Hope you had an amazing Thanksgiving! **_

_**Deathfairy78: Haha I agree. Yaoi is boss.**_

_**Mark**_

"Hey! Stop it!" Chiya exclaimed as she ran into the Host Club room after the twins. All of the Hosts turned their attention to the three as they caused a huge ruckus. The twins dove behind the couch and came back up with their hats on.

"It's now time to play-"

"-which one is Hikaru-kun?"

"If you can tell which one is Hikaru-kun-"

"-then you can have back your journal!"

"Can you tell?" They said together, leaning in closer to Chiya.

"Guys! I don't have time for this! I have to go to student council meeting!"

"Oh, well if that's the case-"

"-you now only have one chance."

"What?!" Chiya exclaimed.

"Come on, you don't want-"

"-to be late for your meeting-"

"-and lose your image of an 'Ootori' do you?" The twins said together. Chiya showed conflict on her face as she tried to decide which one was Hikaru and which one was Kaoru.

"This one's Hikaru, and this one's Kaoru." Chiya finally decided.

"Wrong!~"

"But... I thought I was right..." Chiya said, looking perplexed. She gave a hard look at the twins, to try and differentiate them.

"Oh no, you're five minutes late for your meeting~" The twins said together.

"Gaahh! Guys! Fine! Just don't snoop around in my journal!" She dashed off to her meeting and left the room.

"She got that right, though." Haruhi said.

"How do you know?" I asked, interested.

"It's obvious, isn't it? I thought we went over this last week. Hikaru-"

"Ah! Haru-chan! We don't need a repeat of last week!" Honey said.

"Oh, that's right. The twins had a little 'fight' last week." I said.

"We were bored." The twins shrugged their shoulders. Hikaru started to read Chiya's journal.

"Hey, Chiya said not to read her journal!" I said.

"Eh. Whatever." Hikaru said, as he continued to read on. I noticed that Kaoru was reluctant to read the journal. "Ah, I didn't know she wrote poetry."

"Could it be that Hikaru is experiencing his first love?" Tamaki said, grandly.

"Huh!? What the hell are you talking about?!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Isn't it obvious?" Tamaki said, surprised. "Don't you pick on Chiya because you like her?" Mori, Honey, Haruhi, and I nodded in total agreement with Tamaki.

"It's actually quite childish." I said, wisely.

"Even now, aren't you reading her journal to see what she writes about? Perhaps in hope she's writing about you?" Tamaki said. Hikaru turned a cherry red and Kaoru was trying his hardest to keep his laughter in.

"Like I said, I'm okay with Chiya dating anyone of you." I took Hikaru by the hands and looked him straight in his eyes. "I entrust Chiya to you, Hikaru." Hikaru pulled his hands away from mine and exclaimed,

"I do NOT like Chiya!"

"You don't?" I asked.

"NO! I don't like Chiya, I have never like Chiya, nor will I EVER like Chiya! We hate each other!"

"It seems as though Chiya likes you, as well." Haruhi said.

"Wow, Haru-chan. I didn't think you paid attention to that sort of thing." Honey said.

"My little girl is growing up!" Tamaki cried. "She knows about love!"

"I'm just stating the obvious." Haruhi said. "Anyways, you guys are being way too noisy."

"I do not approve of inter-club dating." Kyoya said. "There would be a sufficient dip in sales of designation because it would crush all customers' hopes of ever being together with said Host or Geisha because they would believe that all of the Host Club and Geisha Club members would get together." Kyoya shot all of us a look.

"That's horribly accurate..." Haruhi said.

"That's how Kyoya thinks." I said as both mine and Haruhi's sweat-dropped.

"It's okay, Hikaru. We'll cheer you on from the shadows!" Tamaki whispered to Hikaru. Our attention was soon diverted towards the door when someone knocked on it. Yuuki came into the room, without waiting for us to answer it.

"I hope I'm not intruding." She said, doing a slight bow.

"Not at all!" Tamaki said, nobly. "What can we do for you?"

"I just wanted to invite you all to my family's opening of our amusement park this weekend."

"Not interested." Haruhi said, bluntly.

"Oh, I was hoping for both the Geisha and Host Club to come. Ootori already said that all of the Geisha Club is to go and-"

"What a grand idea! We'll all go!" Tamaki exclaimed. "As king, I declare it mandatory to go!"

"How great!" Yuuki smiled. "I'll give you your tickets at the opening! Bye now!" Yuuki left the room.

"Tamaki-senpai, I have a major test to study for that Monday." Haruhi protested.

"One day of fun won't kill you, Haruhi." Tamaki said, 'sagely'.

"I don't want to go." Hikaru said, crossly.

"You must go." Tamaki said.

"You can't make me!"

_**Chiya**_

"Damn!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"Hikaru is just a bit upset today." Kaoru said.

"I can tell."I said.

"Ohhh! I'm so excited!" Hana exclaimed. "We're going to eat a whole buncha funnel cake, right, Rui-chan?" Rui nodded her head. Her face remained straight, but I could tell she was excited.

"Oh! Good! You guys are all here!" Yuuki said, coming up to the rest of us with Miku. He was still wearing girls' clothes. "I have your tickets! Here's one for Miku. Hasagawa. Rie. Katakura. Suou-san. Ootori." Yuuki gave me my ticket. "Twins. Nishimura. Fujioka-san. Mabini-san. Morinozuka-senpai. Haninozuka-senpai. Ootori-senpai. And this is my ticket!"

"Welcome." We looked up to the main stage and saw a handsome middle-aged man.

"Whoa! It's the famous actor Tsuruga Ren?!" Rie asked.

"Of course. We have to have high profile celebrities for the opening." Yuuki said.

"Do you have any other celebrities here today?"

"I'm not sure, but I think the Souma family may come."

"Wow! Soccer extraordinaire Souma Kukai?" Mark exclaimed.

"I've already met him." I said.

"Wow! What was it like?" Hana asked.

"Odd. It was just an odd time." I said, still wondering who that boy really was.

"I hope you all enjoy the opening of 'The Labyrinth' theme park." Tsuruga said. "This park was constructed with the privileged in mind and all of the facilities offered here are top notch. The point of this evening is to celebrate it's opening, and with that in mind, the Samurakami family would like to offer up a challenge."

"Oh? A challenge?" The twins echoed.

"If you would, please refer to your tickets for a minute." I looked down at my ticket and saw a star on the top left-hand corner. "In the top left-hand corner is a symbol. Please take this time to find your match."

"What? How am I supposed to find a person with a star in a crowd this big?" I muttered, a bit irked.

"Looks I I got you, Miku." Yuuki said.

"Yay! I'm glad I got you, Yuuki!" Miku said.

"Oh! Na-chan! You're my partner!" Honey said to Hana.

"Yay! We're going to have so much fun!" Hana exclaimed.

"Looks like I'm with you, Mori-senpai." Rie said and Mori nodded.

"Ah, Rui-chan! You're going to be my partner." Mark said.

"H-How nice..." Rui said, looking down.

"Yes! I got paired with my beautiful daughter!" Tamaki said.

"This should be interesting..." Haruhi said.

"Cool! I got you, Kaoru!" Masuyo said.

"That's good. I'm glad I'm with someone I know." Kaoru said, relieved.

"Who are you with, Kyoya?" Tamaki asked. Kyoya stood next to an old lady.

"My, aren't you a handsome young man!" The old lady tittered.

"Thank you, ma'am." Kyoya smiled his Host smile. He was up to something. I know it.

"I still haven't found someone with a star yet!"

"Oh shit. Please tell me you say star." Hikaru said.

"Wait... No, it can't be!" I snatched his ticket and saw a matching star on his ticket.

"You're my partner?!" We both exclaimed.

"Someone please switch with me!" I said.

"I don't want to be with this slut!" Hikaru said.

"Hey!" I said, turning on him.

"Sorry, Ootori. Your name's printed on the ticket." Yuuki said.

"This sucks!"

"Now that you've had time to find your partner, please stand next to him or her." Reluctantly, I stood next to Hikaru. I saw the amusement park workers make their way through the crowd. "Here comes the twist."

"Twist? What twist?" A wave of murmuring went through the crowd. A worker came up to us and snapped a pair of handcuffs around the two of our wrists.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" I exclaimed.

"Why am I being handcuffed to her?!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Yuuki-sama!" I turned to Yuuki.

"Sorry." Yuuki shrugged his shoulders.

"The objective of this challenge is to make it past the park's first maze without a map and past the challenges along the way. The first twenty pairs to make it into the main park area will win year passes to the park. And for anyone after that, they will receive a complimentary gift bag and electronic g.p.s. map of the park, so you can travel freely within the park."

"Come on, let's go." Yuuki shooed us to the gate. I saw that there were three entrances to the park. When we got to the front of the line, a person said,

"You two go here." He pushed us towards the first entrance.

"Hey, but-" We were escorted into the maze.

"Great! Now I'm stuck with you alone!" Hikaru said, irritably.

"It's not like it's a picnic for me either." I said.

"Hey, watch it!" Masuyo and Kaoru entered the maze.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru went up to Kaoru and hugged him, dragging me along with him.

"Where did the others go?" I asked.

"Hana and Honey-senpai and Yuuki-senpai and Miku-senpai went in the second tunnel, while

"Come on, I'll bet we can make it to the finish point, if we team up!" Masuyo said.

"Good idea, Masu-chan." I said. "I saw we go towards that." I pointed at the Ferris wheel. "If we go there, we can see the whole park from up there and take picture with our phones for reference." The others nodded.

"Let's go."

_**Miku**_

"Wow, Yuuki. This is really cool!" I said.

"I agree. My parents really outdid themselves this time." Yuuki said. "This is quite the entertaining maze."

"Aww! Honey-chan and Hana look so happy!" I said as I watched the two of them go from food stand to food stand eating all of the sweets they offered. "They're just so adorable together!"

"They do seem happy together." Yuuki said with a smile. "I don't suppose they want to win the main prize, do they?"

"No, I'll bet their just happy with the food stands in the beginning of the maze!"

"It's a good thing we're in the food-based entrance. It's the easiest out of all the mazes, but I don't think any of us particularly care about winning. If I remember correctly, Mabini, Katakura, Rie, Morinozuka-senpai, and Ootori-san were put in the actual puzzle-based maze and Ootori, the Hitachiin twins, Nishimura, Fujioka, and Suou were in the ride-based maze. They probably have the advantage out of everyone, since they have that Ferris wheel in their part.

"Speaking of Chiya, I just feel bad for her. She seemed really upset about being paired up with Hikaru."

"Suou asked me to try and pair them together." Yuuki said.

"Wait, you planned this grouping?" I said, surprised. "Why would Tamaki-kun want to pair them together?"

"I don't know. He wouldn't tell me. Plus, I find it entertaining to break up the usual friends." Yuuki said with a smile.

"Yuuki! That's not nice! Chiya would kill you if she ever found out you did that to her!"

"She wouldn't touch me." Yuuki laughed.

"That's… probably true." I said.

"You want to try some fried ice cream?"

"Sure!"

_**Third Person POV**_

"_Well, this is awkward."_ Rie thought.

"_Where is Mitsukuni now? Is he okay?"_ Mori thought.

"Looks like we're all together." Mark said, looking at Rie, Mori, Rui, Kyoya, and his partner.

"All right, maze rats! It's time for the first challenge!" An MC said.

"Ugh. This doesn't sound like fun." Rie said.

"The first one to bring a flash drive to me wins a- drum roll please- coffee maker!" Everyone looked at each other, unimpressed.

"I have one!" Mark said, holding up his flash drive.

"Good job! Also, since you are the _only _one who brought a flash drive up, you get an invincibility card for one challenge for you and your partner along with that coffee maker!"

"Why do you have a flash drive with you?" Rie asked.

"I always keep a flash drive with my stories on them." Mark said.

"Do you have a password set on it so that no one can read your material?" Kyoya asked.

"Uh… Yes?"

"Put one on."

"Yes, sir…"

"Now for the fun stuff! All participants please pick up your package." They all went up to receive their packages and looked inside.

"Legos?" Rui asked.

"Please construct a dog out of the legos."

"What the heck? This is so random." Rui said.

"There." Rie held up a finished lego dog.

"How'd you do that so fast?" Mark asked.

"My brother had a lego phase."

"Please help us!" Mark said.

"No way!" Rie said.

"Please!" Mark pleaded with his puppy dog face.

"...Fine!" Rie took their legos and fashioned it into a dog.

"Hey, where did Kyoya go?"

"Hey, are you talking about the glasses guy and the old lady?"

"Yeah, that's them!"

"They finished the challenge as soon as they got the package. They've been gone for a while now."

"Hey!" They all ran to the MC and gave him their dogs.

"Great job! You may all go on to the next challenge!"

_**16-odd challenges later...**_

The four of them were huffing as they approached the next challenge.

"Oh, so you finally made it." Kyoya said, nonchalantly.

"How'd you manage to pass by all of those challenges so quickly?!" Rie asked.

"I have my ways."

"Why are you just waiting here?" Mark asked.

"It seems like they have a certain time before they start this particular challenge, so that the people who came in from the other entrances will start the same time as us in the last stretch of the maze."

"So it really didn't matter who came to this point first?" Mark asked.

"No." Kyoya said.

"Well then this is stupid." Rui said. "We just rushed through all those challenges, thinking that it was make it or break it."

"No, dearie. On the contrary, this means that anyone who makes it to this point has a chance to win." The old lady paired with Kyoya said.

"Here is where we cut off the participants for the next part of the maze! This challenge, is a fashion challenge!"

"Great! Something I'm good at!" Rie said.

"Ah, ah, ah! There's a twist!"

"Isn't there always?" Rui said sarcastically.

"One of you will be dressing up like the opposite gender!"

"..." None of them said anything.

"Uhmm...One of you will be dressing up like the opposite gender!" The MC repeated.

"Oh bloody hell." Mark said.

"Please reach into the bag and pull out a chip." They all did so.

"The ones who have an X on their chip is the one to cross-dress!"

"Eh. Whatever." Rie said.

"Looks like I'll be dressing up like my late husband." The old lady laughed.

"Oh come on!" Mark exclaimed.

"You have ten minutes to get your outfits together! Everything you need is in that out house!" If you're a guy, makeup is needed!"

"I have to wear makeup?!" Mark exclaimed.

"Come on!" Rui pulled Mark towards the house.

_**Ten minutes later**_

"Times up! Participants, please come forward!" The MC said. "Our guest judge will be Fuwa Sho!"

"Nice to be here." He smiled.

"We will now start judging!" They first approached Rie, in a Victorian era suit.

"Very nice suit. But, you can still tell you're a girl because of your big breasts."

"Next." It was the old lady's turn.

"I can't even tell that you're not a guy."

"Finally, the last group... Hey, where are they?"

"Right here!" Rui said. "Here you go." Mark reluctantly stepped out of the house. He was dressed like a Geisha and could be described as a Yamato Nadeshiko. It was obvious he did not enjoy it, though. Rui had even made him wear fake boobs.

"I think it's clear who the winner is." The MC said. "Katakura Rui and Mabini Mark wins!"

"I've lost all pride for myself." Mark said, shaking his head. Rie tried to hold in laughter. "This never happened!" Mark said, giving everyone a look that he was serious. "Capiche?" Everyone nodded. "These fake boobs are so uncomfortable!" Mark exclaimed. He tried messing with them and the fake boobs fell out of his kimono and broke on the ground, splashing all over him. "Damn it! I have boob fluid all over me now!" He threw down his wig and tore of his kimono, revealing that his normal clothes were underneath. He wiped all the makeup off his face with the kimono and shouted, "I hate this!"

"Well I bet you don't hate the five minute head start you guys just won!" The MC said. "Which starts in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Now!"

"Whoa! W-Wait! Come on, Rui-chan!" Mark took Rui by the hand and ran into the maze. After dashing left and right for what seemed like forever, Mark stopped, looked around him, and said, "I think I got us lost..."

_**Haruhi**_

"Are you sure you know where you're going, Tamaki-senpai?" I asked.

"Of course!"

"I thought I saw the twins, Chiya, and Masuyo go this way." I said. As I looked around, I saw how high-class this whole place was and was surprised. I've never been to an amusement park this nice.

"You look surprised about something." Tamaki said.

"Yeah, I'm just surprised how nice this place is."

"Of course it's nice! This park is geared for the rich and privileged in life."

"It is?"

"Yes, yes, that's why everything you find here is already paid for. It's tiresome carrying such large amounts of money and spending it at the fair, so, here they have general costs incorporated into the ticket cost."

"I shudder to think of the price…"

"I suppose it is quite pricey for commoners." Tamaki said, nodding his head in understanding. I felt my sweat-drop. "But just wait until you see the main park! It's quite amazing!"

"I don't understand how you rich people work…" I muttered.

_**Masuyo**_

"Dang! We're finally here!" I exclaimed.

"Those challenges were unnecessarily hard!" Chiya said.

"Yeah..." The twins said.

"Let's get in line for the Ferris wheel already! It doesn't look like there's that many people!" We got in line and were about to get on when Kaoru said,

"Oh no! My phone! We have to go look for it!"

"But we're almost-"

"Come on, Masuyo-chan, we have to look for it." Kaoru said.

"But we're in the front!-" By the time we got back, Chiya and Hikaru were already in a car on the Ferris wheel.

"I guess we'll just wait here until they get back down." I said.

"Yeah, there's really no point in going up if they already get the picture." Kaoru said. "So… how are you, Masuyo-chan?"

"I'm fine. I'm really happy to be back at Ouran." I said, earnestly. "I wish I could have stayed at Lobelia, sometimes."

"Huh?! Why?! I thought you hated it there!"

"I did. But at the same time, I oddly enjoyed it. It was nice not having to worry about makeup, how I looked overall, what customers I had that day and how to accommodate them. It was strangely relaxed there. Plus, I got to have classes sibling-san."

"Hikaru probably would never admit this, but we missed you when you were gone. School was boring without you. As much as Chiya missed you, we missed you ten times more."

"It doesn't seem like Hikaru would have missed me... He's too infatuated with Chiya." I puffed out my cheeks. Kaoru laughed and poked my inflated cheeks.

"Don't worry about that, Hikaru doesn't like Chiya like that."

"How do you know?" I asked, still pouting.

"I know. No one knows more about Hikaru than me. And you know that Masuyo-chan."

"You're right." I smiled. "Thank you, Kaoru-chan!" I gave Kaoru a big hug.

"You're welcome, Masuyo-chan. You're welcome." My phone rang and I went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Masuyo, come home now. Something's wrong."

_**Chiya**_

"Please step into the car." The attendant said after Masuyo and Kaoru went off.

"Oh, but we have to wait for-"

"Nonsense! A cute couple like yourselves need a car all to yourself to do your business." The attendant winked at us and Hikaru and I turned red.

"B-But-"

"In you go!" The attendant gave us a push inside and closed the door behind us. I landed next to Hikaru, extremely close to him. We quickly backed away from each other and moved to opposite sides of the Ferris wheel. Soon, we were in motion for the top in the Ferris wheel.

We sat in awkward silence for what felt like forever.

"T-That guy sure had us pegged wrong, huh?" Hikaru said, trying to make conversation.

"That guy is an idiot." I said.

"Oh yeah..."

"Yeah." Silence again. I felt bad for being so mean to him today, so I was about to apologize,

"Hikaru, I-"

"Do you like me?" He blurted out.

"W-What?!"

"S-Sorry. But, I just have to know." Hikaru said, turning red and looking away.

"Why are you asking?"

"Everyone's just been telling me that we should go out and I've been wondering if we should. So, answer my question, do you like me or not?" I could tell he was nervous because he was getting defensive.

"I-I don't know..."

"Oh, I see... Should we… do 'that'?"

"WHAT?! SEX?!"

"NO!" Hikaru's cheeks got really red. "WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND SEX?!"

"Oh... then what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about kissing. That's what they do in all of that romantic stuff, right? To see if they really like each other or not." Hikaru muttered and turned his face.

"Me? Kiss you?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah. You've had your first kiss, haven't you?" Hikaru asked me, with a raised brow. The memory of what happened between me and Kyoya popped up, for some reason.

"Yeah... Are we really going to kiss each other?"

"Unless... you're too chicken." Hikaru started laughing, trying to lighten the mood. How could he be joking at a time like this?! I puffed out my cheeks in indignation and kissed him, without thinking. I guess I did it because I was peeved with him, but I immediately felt embarrassed for it.

I closed my eyes and Hikaru kissed back. I was the first one to pull away.

"You didn't feel anything either, did you?" I asked. Hikaru shook his head.

"No." I sighed. For a second, dating Hikaru didn't seem that bad. "Oh! We're at the top!" I quickly took out my phone and took a picture of the park. I guess that killed any chance at being with him.

As soon as we got back on the ground, we started looking for Masuyo and Kaoru.

"Where are they?" I said.

"Hold on." Hikaru whipped out his phone and called Kaoru. "Hey, we're off the Ferris wheel. Where are you- Wait, what?" Hikaru had a look of panic on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"I'll be there as soon as I can!" Hikaru closed his phone and looked me straight in the eyes. "Ren is in the hospital."

"What?!"

"She just had a heart attack. She's in stable condition, now, but they're still worried for her. Masuyo and Kaoru already left for the hospital."

"Go with them!"

"Are you sure?" Hikaru said.

"More than sure. I now know where I'm going." I said, holding up my phone, showing him the pictures I took."

"You're the best." He kissed me on the head, distracted.

"H-Hikaru!" I said, blushing.

"Ah, sorry!" He said, still distracted. "Look! There's a park employee!" Hikaru dragged me over to the employee and explained the situation to him. The employee understood and released us from the handcuffs. He also gave me my own g.p.s. map since I could no longer finish the challenge.

I found a neat feature on the map that allowed me to type in the name of a visitor of the park to find them. I typed in Kyoya's name and set off to find him.

I finally found him and told him what happened. Apparently, Kyoya and his partner (an important business partner of the Ootoris) were first to win the challenge. Haruhi and Tamaki and Rie and Mori came in the top few, Honey, Hana, Miku, and Yuuki stayed in their part of the maze, and Mark and Rui were still missing.

Kyoya and I went off to go and try to find Mark and Rui, using our maps.

_**Third Person POV**_

"I'm so sorry, Rui-chan."Mark said, depressed. They sat on a bench in a corner of the maze, after wandering around for about an hour.

"It's fine." She said, bluntly, looking away from Mark.

"_She's mad at me..._" Mark cried a little

"Oh! Our cell phones!" Mark exclaimed. Rui and Mark brought out their cell phones and soon realized: "There's no bars... I'm really sorry, Rui-chan."

"I've told you, it's fine, Mabini-senpai." She snapped, out of embarrassment. She found it embarrassing to be apologized to by Mark.

"Do you really mean it?" Mark said.

"Yeah..." She said, still looking away.

"Rui-chan, please look me in the eye."

"No. I don't want to."

"Please!"

"No." Mark grabbed hold of Rui by her shoulders and made her look into his eyes.

"Do you really forgive me?!" Rui's face turned a deep shade of red.

"Nii-chan!" Chiya jumped on Mark and knocked him off of the bench. "I thought you were lost forever! Do you know how much of the maze we've covered looking for you guys!?"

"I'm sorry to worry you, Chiya-chan." Mark laughed.

"I got the key!" Chiya unlocked the handcuffs from Rui and Mark. "Rui-chan! Did you know they have an ice cream sundae stand in the main park? Let's go!" Chiya said, grabbing hold of Rui's wrist and dashing off with her.

"Mark." Kyoya came up behind Mark, causing him to jump. "Do you remember what I said about inter-club dating? Don't do it." Kyoya gave Mark a mean stare.

"_What is he talking about?! And why is he trying to scare me so bad?!_" "Otherwise, if you show signs of liking a Geisha Club member in that way, I might show Chiya these pictures of you as a girl.

"You wouldn't!"

"I wouldn't?" Kyoya said, with his eyebrows raised.

"... You would..."


	25. Chapter 19: Rest in Peace

**Hey! I managed to finish this chapter on time! I hope you guys enjoy. I now have exams to study for. Whoo. -_-; Well, see you again December 18****th****!**

**This chapter is like the finale of Season 3 of OHSGC. I feel so accomplished! ^-^**

**Oh just so you know this is the basic setup of the Seasons:**

**Season 1: Chapter 1: The Institution of the Geishas- Chapter 6: Baking with the Geisha Club**

**Season 2: Chapter 7: Haruhi 'Nuff Said- Chapter 13: Just Who Was That?**

**Season 3: Chapter 14: Memoirs of the Senior Geishas- Chapter 19: Rest in Peace**

**Season 4: Coming to you next! ^-^**

**Sparklefaith: Hey, I wonder if anyone else thinks Mark should get a girlfriend lol **

**kyoyaotorilover0119: I'm so honored to have inspired you to write more! Your review made me so happy. I think that is probably some of the highest praise I've ever been given! I am in awe of what you have been through. Please keep on truckin' XD**

"Hey, sibling-san! We came to visit!" Masuyo exclaimed as she skipped into the room.

"Wow all of you are here." Ren smiled as the whole entire Host Club and Chiya entered. The Geisha Club had decided collectively (minus Masuyo and Chiya) that they should not go because they were not very close to Ren.

"You have such big breasts, onee-sama!" Chiya exclaimed.

"Of course you would-" Kaoru said.

"-get so excited about that." Hikaru said.

"You do have the smallest boobs out of all of the Geishas beside Hana." They said together.

"Shut up! I can't help how I grow!" Chiya started to cry from the abuse of the twins before she went into her dark corner.

"I'm glad you all are so lively today." Ren smiled.

"We were so worried about you, Ren." Mark said. "The Zuka Club came by school and thought we abducted you."

"But we thought that they were back to steal Yo-chan and Haru-chan from us!" Honey said.

"They are really mean people." Chiya said. "They don't like me because I support the Host Club so much."

"Or you're just an unlikable person overall." The twins shot back.

"Shut up!"

"I wish I could go back to school. The fashion sense of the nurses here is horrible. I need a fashion stimulus after being here so long." Ren sighed.

"We brought our mother's notes on next season's fashion set." Hikaru said.

"She said she would like your opinion on them and what changes need to be made." Kaoru said.

"Oh! Give me! Give me!" Hikaru handed Ren the notebook and Ren eagerly took in the fashion designs. "Finally! Something fashionable!"

"How about I go get something to drink?" Mark said.

"Green tea."

"Peach nectar."

"Attaka Lemon C."

"Café Au Laite."

"I want soda." Ren said.

"I don't think so. I'm going to get you red bean soup."

"Ew! No! I want something sweeter."

"Fine. I'll get you a Pocari."'

"I'll help out, nii-chan!" Chiya said.

"Thanks, Chiya." Mark smiled.

"Nii-chan?"

"Yes, Chiya?"

"What's wrong with Ren?"

"Why would you ask that, Chiya?"

"Because I want to know. I know I'm being nosy, but I'm really concerned. I tried to ask Masuyo, but she didn't want to talk about. I then assumed it must be something serious, no?" Mark sighed and replied,

"You're right. It is pretty serious."

"What is it?"

"A congenital heart defect. Ren was born with her heart structure not formed correctly. Ren has managed to get this far by taking medication, but it really is a miracle that she made it this far."

"Nii-chan, you aren't saying that…"

"That's right. Ren isn't going to live very long."

"WHAT?!" Chiya exclaimed. Everyone on the floor looked at her.

"Chiya, don't be so loud!" Mark shushed her.

"B-But how can she be so happy and upbeat right now?! She's dying, nii-chan!"

"I know she is, but she knows there's no point in being depressed. She knows it would be better for her to embrace what life has thrown her way."

"But why is she is dying? Is it because the defect is causing her blood not to flow correctly or what?"

"Her body has become immune to the medication they give her, so her heart is deteriorating."

"So? Why don't they give her a different medication?"

"That was the last medication they gave her that would help. There is no more. Her body is immune to all medicine given to her."

"But, nii-chan…" Chiya started to tear up. "It's not fair…"

"Life isn't fair, sometimes…" Chiya ran up to Mark and cried. Mark stroked her hair and comforted her until she had finished crying. "Come on, let's get drinks for everyone."

"Okay…" The two of them got the drinks for everyone and went back up to Ren's room. Before they entered, Masuyo came bounding out, with the twins in tow. "What's wrong, Masuyo?"

"Sibling-san got the okay to go home!" Masuyo exclaimed. "And in a few days, they're going to operate on her to make her better! Come on, you two! Let's get the house ready for sibling-san!"

"Masuyo-chan-" Masuyo cut off Hikaru by dragging them off. Mark had a solemn look on his face.

"What's wrong, nii-chan?" Chiya asked. "Shouldn't we be happy?"

"This doesn't seem right. They would have performed this surgery on her if there wasn't something up with it." Mark said. He went into the room.

"Oh, hey, Mark. Hey, Chiya-chan. The others already left. They said you took too long. And also, Kyoya said, 'Ten points.' Whatever that means."

"Dang it!" Mark shouted.

"What's up?" Ren asked.

"Ren, what is with that surgery that they're going to do on you? What's the catch?" Ren laughed nervously.

"Catch? What catch?"

"Stop it, Ren. I know something's up. Kyoya has me studying medicine and health in my spare time. I know that they would have done this 'miracle surgery' by now if it didn't have a big catch or something."

"Fine. But don't tell Masuyo-chan."

"I can't promise that." Ren gave Mark a hard stare.

"Onee-sama. Masu-chan deserves to know the truth." Ren looked at us both for a long while and then sighed.

"All right, but I'll tell her."

"Okay. Now, what's up with this surgery?"

"This surgery is going to end in one of two ways. One: they fix my aorta and the other defects in my heart and I can finally live like a normal person."

"Or two?"

"Or two: I die." Chiya gasped.

"But why would you take such a risk?!" She asked.

"Either I die then or die a slow, painful death or a death that I will not know is coming. Either way, I'm going to be in a hospital for the remainder of my life and I can't stand that idea. They're letting me go home until the surgery in two days."

"But that's so close…" Chiya said.

"It's very time sensitive." Ren said. "It was supposed to be done tomorrow, but I managed to let them give me one more day."

"H-How do you think the surgery is going to go?" Chiya asked.

"Honestly? I just want to go home and enjoy my time with my family." The three of them remained silent as the thought of death passed through all of them. "Hey, don't be so sad." Ren smiled. "Come visit me tomorrow. I'll be home by then."

"All right. We'll see you tomorrow, Ren." Mark said. Chiya looked apprehensive at the thought of leaving, but Mark nudged her to go on.

_***The next day***_

Mark and Chiya arrived at the Nishimura mansion the next day in the early morning. They arrived at the door and rang the doorbell.

Two men answered the door. Both were very handsome and were stylishly dressed. One had a serious look on his face and was dressed in a suit and tie. The other was dressed flamboyantly and had feminine feature on his face.

"Rentaro." Mark bowed slightly to the serious one. "Massa." Mark bowed to the flamboyant one.

"Oh! Mark! Chiya-chan! How nice to see you both!" Massa said.

"I'm glad you could make it." Rentaro said.

These two men were the parents and legal guardians of Masuyo and Ren, the co-owners of NYX Designs. Rentaro and Massa were partners for life and had raised Masuyo and Ren since birth. When they decided to have children, they enlisted for an egg donor to hold their children for nine months. Masuyo was born from Rentaro and Ren was born from Massa, and both Masuyo and Ren shared the same 'mother'.

"Looking dapper, as always, Rentaro." Mark said. Rentaro nodded in thanks.

"Oh, Mark! You're such the charmer! But of course you know that I have to dress Rentaro every morning!"

"Massa!" Rentaro scolded, with a slight blush.

"Oh, sweetie, you're so cute when you're embarrassed!"

And this is the origin of Masuyo and Ren's love of yaoi.

"You do a good job, Massa. You know that clothes make the man." Mark laughed.

"May we go see Ren, please?" Chiya asked, politely.

"Of course, Chiya-chan!" Massa said. "Ren is so popular today. The twins are already here!"

"Ugh…" Chiya said.

"Deal with it for Ren and Masuyo." Mark whispered.

"Fine." Chiya whispered back.

Chiya and Mark followed Rentaro and Massa to Ren's room and then entered.

"Hey, guy." Ren smiled.

"Hey, we got you your favorite cookies." Mark said.

"I'll bet you didn't get this month's favorite."

"Double chocolate caramel with marshmallow."

"You're good." Ren said.

"I try." Mark said. They looked at each other for a moment and then laughed. "Just like old times, eh?"

"Yeah. Those nights in New York." Ren agreed. "Hey, I know this is a bit much to ask, but could I talk to Masuyo-chan by herself?" Ren gave Mark a look that he immediately understood.

"Sure thing!" Mark said. "Let's go, guys!" Mark herded the twins and Chiya out of the room

"Hey!"

"Come on, nii-chan!" Chiya pouted. Mark kept on herding the three out of the room and then closed the door behind him.

"Is there something wrong, sibling-san?" Masuyo asked, innocently.

"Masuyo-chan. If I could give you one thing in the world, what would it be?"

"What do you mean, sibling-san? This is a random question."

"I know, but humor me, Masuyo-chan. What would it be?"

"Hmm… I would want all of sibling-san's knowledge of fashion and yaoi!" Ren started to laugh.

"Is that really what you want?"

"Yup! I want to know as much as sibling-san because she is my role model!"

"I see…"

"Hey, Masuyo-chan, you know that I've been withdrawn from Lobelia, right?"

"Yeah, I saw the papers on dad's desk. Does this mean you're coming back to Ouran?" Masuyo asked excitedly.

"Masuyo-chan… you know better than that." Masuyo looked perplexed for a moment before her face fell and she had a look of fear.

"N-No! It can't be! But this surgery is supposed to make everything better!"

"Masuyo-chan, please calm down."

"NO! I don't want you to die! I can't let that happen!"

"Masuyo-chan. Stop." Masuyo gave Ren her attention, unwillingly. "I don't want you to be upset for the time we have together. I'm not saying that I'm going to die, but I'm not going to say that I'm going to live either. Please, just enjoy what time we have together."

"...All right..."

"Good."

"Sibling-san?"

"Yes?"

"Can I be selfish and have you all to myself today?"

"Yes, yes you can." Masuyo went to Ren to give her a hug. Ren gave her a kiss on the head and said,

"Remember, Masuyo-chan. I love you. I will always be there, looking out for you. No matter where I may be."

_***One week later***_

"Are you looking out for me now, sibling-san?" Masuyo said to Ren's picture. "Are you looking out for me now that your are gone?" Masuyo started to shake. "What about those promises that we made when we were little?" A tear slipped from her eyes. "Weren't we going to run NYX Designs together?" More tears were slipping. "We were even going to team up with Hikaru-chan and Kaoru-chan..." Her tears started to flow without any sign of stopping.

Hikaru and Kaoru put their arms around Masuyo and led her away from Ren's casket, with their heads hung.

The memorial service started and Mark was the first one up to speak.

"Ren was the truest friend anyone could ask for. She looked out for those she was close to and would never let anyone lay a finger on her friends and had an extreme sense of justice.

In fact, when we first met, I was walking through Central Park when a little girl ran into me and started crying. Ren came up to me and started yelling at me. I tried to explain what happened, but she flipped me on my back because she thought I made the little girl cry."

The audience started to laugh a little. "She apologized profusely after she realize she was in the wrong and we started to get to know each other better. When she found out that I was half Japanese and was about to be evicted from where I was living, she insisted that I come live with her in her apartment. That's how kind she was. She was willing to bring a total stranger into her home. Her parents weren't too happy when they found out a delinquent looking guy was now here roommate though." The crowd laughed again, including Rentaro and Massa.

"That is how I remember Ren. A loving, loyal girl who was eccentric to no end, but was the best friend in the whole world... She will be greatly missed."

After the memorial service, Masuyo wandered around aimlessly, accepting no form of companionship from the twins or Chiya.

"You are Nishimura's little sister, right?" Masuyo turned around and looked at a huge delinquent looking guy.

"Yeah... I was." That sentence left a bitter taste on Masuyo's tongue. Was.

"I am Aname Ryoichi. I was a close friend of Ren's back at Ouran."

"Oh, you were you a good friend of his?"

"Yeah, I was a good friend of hers."

"Hers? You know?"

"Of course. It was sort of unexpected how I found out. I went to our usual meeting place and she was changing-" His face turned a deep red. "Long story short: I know Ren was a girl."

"You say she was a good friend of yours, yet I didn't see you at her memorial." Masuyo said flatly.

"I know. I promised her I wouldn't see her until certain conditions were met. Also, I just don't think your parents would readily accept a guy like me being Nishimura's friend. She told me how they barely accepted Mabini at first."

"They would have accepted you eventually as Ren's friend though."

"You're right, but I guess I was too scared to go to Nishimura's memorial... I regret it, but I felt like I had to tell her family how close I was to her. Can I tell you my story, Nishimura's sister?"

"Masuyo. And yeah. You can."

"It was right when Ren was about to leave to Lobelia..."

_***Flashback***_

"Nishimura! Is it really true you're leaving?" Aname waved Ren down.

"Yeah. I'm leaving Ouran for Lobelia with my little sister."

"But who will lead us now?"

"You will. The boys listen to you very well."

"It won't be the same around her without you, Nishimura."

"I know. You'll quickly find school less bothersome without me." Ren laughed.

"That's not true. I find school enjoyable because of you." Aname said.

"That's very nice of you, Aname." Ren smiled.

"Nishimura. I like you! A lot! Please go out with me!" Ren was surprised for a second, but then smiled again.

"Thank you for your offer, but I'm afraid I can't accept it."

"What? Why? Is it another man? Is it Mabini?" Aname cracked his knuckles.

"No, no, no." Ren laughed. "It's just that I can't date anyone when my life is so preoccupied. I have my fashion career to pursue and a silly little sister to take care of."

"Oh."

"Until I see Masuyo with a boy I approve of, I cannot think of my own love life. Not only that, but I have a whole entire fashion empire to inherit. I'm very sorry."

"I see. Then please forget all I've said!"

"I'm not sure I would want to do that." Ren smiled. "Come back to me when Masuyo has a good boyfriend and NYX Designs is headed by a smart and cunning CEO. Then we'll see what happens."

"R-Right! Until then!" Ren smiled and turned away. Both of them walked opposite ways.

_***End of Flashback***_

"Sibling-san really said all of that?" Masuyo asked.

"She did. She cared for you a whole lot, Nishimura's little sister. Probably more than herself."

"But she still left me in the end..." Aname remained silent for a moment.

"Would you ever love someone you know was going to die soon?"

"No way. I would get attached before they would leave me."

"But doesn't everyone deserve to be loved?"

"Aname-san, you didn't happen to know about sibling-san's heart condition, did you?"

"One day, at school, Ren was laughing and joking around with us, the next moment, she was on the ground, clutching her chest."

"And yet you still loved her?"

"Yes. I am sad that Nishimura has died, but at the same time happy that she has gone on to a better place. I feel that if I can do this, so can you. Whenever you get depressed, just remember how much Nishimura loved you and how devastated she would be if she knew you were sad."

"Okay. I will. Thank you, Aname-san." Masuyo finally smiled. "You know, you're really deep and sentimental, aren't you?"

"Nishimura made me soft. Don't you dare tell anyone." Aname gave Masuyo a look that he wasn't kidding.

"I won't, sir!" Masuyo saluted him.

"You better not, otherwise, I'll trash you!"

"Ossu!" Masuyo straightened her back even more. "But, you wouldn't hurt me."

"And why do you think not?"

"Because I'm Nishimura's little sister."

"You're a smart girl."

"Thank you. I take after sibling-san." Masuyo smiled.

_Sometimes life takes away someone at an unexpected time._

_When this happens, do not be sad, but rejoice._

_For where they are is better than here in this twisted, but lovely world._


	26. Episode 51: Mark

_**KimiNoMamaDe: Ah, I'm sorry, Kimi. I tried to go back and fix some of the parts. I should be posting the updated chapter sometime this week. And I guess you could say Chiya is two-faced... that's a bit harsh way of putting it though lol. She has to maintain a business persona for her parents and for her schoolmates. But do you remember that promise Tamaki made Chiya make in the beginning of the story? Tamaki made her promise to always be herself around the Host Club. And that's what she does.**_

_**WhitishBlack: Are you serious? Oh my goodness, I can't tell you how happy I am to hear that! I'm glad you like my OC's, I put a lot of thought into them. Also, do you really like the way the Host Club is portrayed? I think I have been getting lax with my writing lately and have made them a bit OOC.**_

_**It feels like you are giving me too much praise, but I totally and completely appreciate it. I really do.**_

_**Everybody: This is a SHORT CHAPTER. I'm sorry but exams are kicking my a double s. Next week will be the awaited (and hopefully long) Christmas chapter!**_

As I was wandering around on the premises of Ouran, I happened to stumble across Ouran's gym. Having nothing else to do, I poked around for a basketball and started to shoot around.

I brought up the ball to line up with the basket, with my right hand, but completely missed when I tried to shoot. I tried again and again, but it kept missing. I didn't get discouraged though, and kept trying.

"Wow, you actually-" Kaoru said.

"-kinda suck at basketball." Hikaru said. The twins came into the gym.

"That's not very nice..." I said. "I'll bet that you guys are not any better than me." I tried to put another basket in with my right hand, but it didn't.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Kaoru said.

"We were on the Ouran Middle School basketball team." Hikaru said.

"Until we got bored with it." The twins shrugged.

"Would you care to make a wager then?" I asked as the twins laughed.

"Sure, you're digging your own grave though."

"What's the wager?"

"If you lose, then you become our slave along with being Kyoya's." They said.

"Is it really that obvious?" I asked, with my sweat dropping.

"Please. They only one who doesn't know-"

"-would be your 'little sister' Chiya."

"The customers even dropped the "New Love" bit between you and Haruhi and started a "Devoted Slave" bit between you and Kyoya."

"Really?... That's kind of disturbing..."

"You're telling us."

"Even if that's so, I still haven't heard you guys agree to the wager, yet." The twins gave each other a look and said,

"You're going down, Shika-chan." The twins said together. They laughed as they left the gym.

"This'll be so easy." Hikaru said.

"He can't even make a basket." Kaoru said.

"There you are." Kyoya said.

"Kyoya! How long have you been standing there?" I exclaimed, out of surprise.

"Long enough to know you just made a wager with the twins." Kyoya said.

"Oh... Am I in trouble now?"

"...Not this time. I can definitely make a profit out of this. Just make sure you don't lose. You barely get the results I need with you just being my slave."

"So you admit I'm your slave?!" I exclaimed. Kyoya just stared on at me. Man, the audacity of this guy!

"Don't get so worked up and think rude thoughts." I gave myself a mental facepalm, forgetting momentarily that this guy could practically mind read.

"Wait, what do you mean by profit?"

"Must I spell it out for you?" Kyoya sighed and I nodded. "I will invite our customers to this bet and charge an entrance fee. I will also probably set up a booth where they can bet on who will win. I suggest that you find a sufficient partner and NOT screw this up."

"Calm down. I've got this all under control." I smiled.

"I know, but I'm just reminding you how dire the consequences are. If you do fail."

"Thanks for the faith, Kyoya." I said, sarcastically. I immediately bit my tongue when I realized how rude I was to Kyoya.

"I'm not here for support. I'm here to use you as much to my benefit as possible, and if that means exploiting you, so be it." Exploiting... that reminds me of what Chiya told me about Kyoya... "What are you thinking about?" I jumped when I was pulled out of my thoughts.

"N-Nothing!" Kyoya raised an eyebrow at me, but decided to leave me be, for once.

The day of the bet came and the gym was packed. No doubt Kyoya made the profit he was expecting.

"You're going down, Mark." The twins said.

"In your dreams!" I replied back. Rui walked past us and the twins grabbed her.

"Hey, Rui. Who are you rooting for?"

"...Definitely not you two..." She said, looking down.

"Does that mean that your rooting for me, Rui-chan?!" I asked.

"I suppose so..."

"Whoo! Rui likes me better than you two."

"Please, we knew that."

"We just thought that she would-"

"-root for the winning team instead."

"Let go of me now that you got your answer." Rui said. The twins did and Rui walked away, her face hidden the whole time.

"Hey, Mabini-san." Fukushima Satoru waved me down. "I'm here now."

"Eh? You got the basketball team captain to be your partner?"

"Yeah, it's not fair that you guys get to have two people." I said.

"Whatever." The twins shrugged their shoulders. "It's not like it's going to help you anyway."

"Thanks, Fukushima-san, for being my partner." I said to him.

"No problem, since your Chiya's friend." He said.

"Ah, that's right, you're good friends with her, right?"

"Yeah, we're good friends." He nodded.

"That's good, I'm glad she's making friends outside of the Geisha Club!"

"You sound like a big brother, Mabini-san."

"Oh, I do, don't I? I can't help it sometimes." I laughed.

"Hey, Chiya said you didn't stink at basketball. What are they talking about when they said I won't help you at all?"

"You'll see." I smiled. "Just be sure to get the ball to me during tip-off."

"All right, whatever you say. Chiya's bribing me with a free month of Geisha Club services."

"Wow, that's a pretty generous offer." I said, surprised.

"She must care for you a lot, Mabini-san."

"That makes me happy!" I said.

"Hey, let's get-" Kaoru said.

"-started already." Hikaru said.

"We don't want to prolong your loss any longer." The twins said together.

"Ready, Fukushima-san?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

The four of us lined up for the tip-off with Hikaru and Fukushima squaring off for the jump.

"Welcome to the face-off between the Hitachiin twins and Mabini Mark and the basketball team captain, Fukushima Satoru!" Chiya announced. Chiya and Masuyo had been chosen to be the commentators for the game by Kyoya.

"This is probably the best match-up of the year, if not the century!" Masuyo said.

"It's time for the toss-up." Chiya stated. The referee threw up the basketball and Hikaru managed to beat Fukushima in swatting the ball. He swatted it towards me and it hit me straight on the head. Something clicked in me, at that moment. The referee blew his whistle. Everyone gathered around me, in worry.

"Whoa! I didn't mean to do that!" Hikaru said.

"Sure you didn't." Masuyo said.

"Nii-chan! Are you okay?!" Chiya exclaimed.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said, bluntly. Fukushima held out a hand for me and I took it to get back up.

"Are you sure you can continue, son?" The ref asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." I started to walk back to the middle of the court. "Come on. Don't keep me waiting." I said. Everyone had a confused look on their face, at my character change. The five of us returned around the middle of the court, and this time during the tip-off, Fukushima swatted the ball towards me.

I dribbled down the court with lightning fast speed and made a clean layup before the twins even knew what happened. The crowd went crazy and the twins had a look of disbelief on their face.

"TIME OUT!" The twins said as they held their hands in the shape of a T. The ref blew his whistle and they came over to me. "You hustled us!" They said.

"No, you judged me only on what you saw and I took advantage of that."

"That's called hustling!" They exclaimed together.

"It's not my fault you thought I shot with my right hand."

"But you're freaking right handed!"

"So? I always shoot with my left hand."

"That makes no sense!" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I learned basketball that way. Now, are you going to continue whining about your lack of ability, or are we going to get going with this game?" The twins got mad at me and bumped into me intentionally before going to end line to toss the ball in.

"It looks like the twins didn't know what hit them!" Chiya exclaimed. "Did they not know Mabini-san was a All-Star player back in middle school?" Chiya shot them a smug look and they gave her a death stare. Kaoru tossed in the ball to Hikaru and Hikaru brought the ball down the court. As soon as they crossed the line, I stole the ball. Fukushima dashed down the court and I passed it to him so he could make an easy layup.

The game went on to end with a score of 75-20, in my favor.

"Wow, you guys suck worse than I thought." I laughed. I walked past them and they tripped me. I landed on top of Fukushima and we kissed, by complete accident.

"OH MY GOSH! YAOI!" A girl screamed. I quickly got off of Fukushima and was scared back into my normal self.

"Nii-chan!" Chiya exclaimed.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! What was that for?!" I exclaimed. They started laughing.

"It seems like someone is back to normal." They said. They came around me from both sides. Kaoru said,

"It's no fair that Fukushima got all of the fun-"

"Won't you have come play with us, too?" Hikaru said. They both came in closer to me.

"My god, what is wrong with this club?" Fukushima exclaimed, completely red. "Chiya, you owe me big time!" He said.

"Stop it, you stupid twins!" Chiya said, hitting the both of them.

"Ow!" They said.

"He deserved it-"

"-he hustled us."

"I'm sorry, Fukushima... I'll talk to you about this later..."

"I can't have one normal day, can I?" I said, depressed.

I still won though.

_**As I wrote this, it was National Underdog Day (and National Maple Syrup Day, eh). So, what better person to dedicate the chapter to than Mark? The biggest underdog in the story! Haha, oh, Mark, it's because you are so unfortunate at times that we love you so. Sorry it was so short, it's just going to be random from now on whether it's going to be a long or short chapter. **_


	27. SPECIAL Christmas Episode

_**Announcement!**_

_**After Ouran High School Geisha Club is finished, I will be working on a new project:**_

_**AN OTOME GAME**_

_**There is a 95% chance that it'll be based on OHSGC, but a slim 5% it'll be about something else. We'll see how it goes.**_

_**If I do base the game off of OHSGC, the player will not play as Chiya, but as Shinomiya Mizuki (who you will meet this chapter). **_

_**Would you like to take part in this project? Let me know! I need 16 or 24 story lines for the game (two or three endings- a good, bad, and maybe normal- for eight bachelors: Tamaki, Kyoya, Mori, Honey, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mark, AND FUKUSHIMA SATORU. Dum dum dum dahh!) and can't do it by myself.**_

_**Message me if you or someone you know is interested in this project. I will message you with the details, if you need them.**_

The Geisha Club and Host Club were lined up neatly on the main staircase of the school, to make an announcement.

"We are now auctioning off tickets to attend the first annual New Year's Party Extravaganza!" Tamaki said, as he moved his arms around lavishly.

"These tickets cannot simply be bought." Chiya said. "Tickets are only available through auction or by contests set up by us. In order to get in, you must win!"

"Ohh. Lame." The twins said, underneath their breath.

"Shut up." Chiya hissed back. "Nii-chan came up with that line."

"Be sure to hurry for the supply of tickets is limited to one hundred and twenty people." Kyoya said.

"And will be hosted at our house, the Ootori residence." Chiya said, motioning to Kyoya and herself.

"Which one?" Hana whispered.

"Chiya's." Masuyo whispered back.

"This is something you don't wanna miss!" Masuyo said, as she winked.

"Until then." The Geisha and Host Clubs said at the same time. Their audience started to clap for them before they dispersed.

"That was quite successful, I think!" Tamaki said, happily.

"Let me guess, I'm required to go to this event, as well." Haruhi said.

"What do you think?" The twins asked.

"I know, I know." Haruhi sighed. Mark's phone beeped to show he had a text. He pulled out his phone and the twins laughed.

"What the heck is with that phone?" They said as they laughed.

"It looks like dinosaurs-" Hikaru said.

"-are younger than that!" Kaoru said.

"Oh my gosh, is that a RaZr?!" Miku asked.

"I remember when those things were actually cool." Rie said.

"My smart phone died when it went down the toilet..." Mark said, sadly.

"You need to take better care of your things." Kyoya said.

"I managed to save my sim card, so everyone can still call and text me." He started typing on his phone. "Dang it!"

"What happened?" Chiya asked.

"It died..."

"Did you charge it?" Haruhi asked.

"All night..."

"Wow the battery on that thing sucks... Not that I'm surprised." Yuuki said.

"Who were you trying to text anyway?" Haruhi asked.

"I was sent a e-mail from some writers at my publishing company for my secret Santa assignment."

"What's secret Santa?" Almost everyone said, simultaneously.

"Do we have to go through this every holiday?..." Mark asked, with his sweat dropping.

"Do you have to act like a commoner during all of them?" The twins shot back.

"Touche... even though I can't help it." Mark said.

"It's something 'commoners' do names are drawn and whatever name you get, you get them a Christmas present. The fun part is trying to figure out what they want, without them knowing your their Santa. On the other hand, it's fun for the other person to try and figure out who their Santa is."

"Haruhi, you know what secret Santa is, right?"

"Of course, my family would do the same thing when we had a reunion and money was tight."

"That sounds great!" Chiya exclaimed. "Does everyone have paper?" Everyone got out a sheet of paper and wrote their name on it.

"Here, put the names in here." Mark pulled of his beanie and put it in the middle of them. Everyone put in their names and Mark shook up his beanie. "Everyone ready for this?" Everyone drew a name from the hat. After Chiya drew her name, she said,

" I'll see you guys later. I'm going to give Fukushima-san his ticket to the event to make up for the basketball incident."

"Tell him I'm sorry again..." Mark said.

"Will do, nii-chan!" Chiya walked off to go and find Fukushima. Chiya had managed to find him talking to a girl and Chiya went in to approach him.

"And then I told her, 'I'm not interested in girls who use makeup like mask'."

"Satoru. You know that was rude. Even if she is a slut, you need to be nice to her." The girl said, scolding him.

"Satoru-san. Shinomiya-san." Chiya bowed slightly to Fukushima and Shinomiya.

"Hello, Ootori-san." Shinomiya said politely as she gave Chiya a slight nod. Shinomiya Mizuki was the daughter of the famous J-pop idol, Hachi Mitaiyou. Fukushima and Shinomiya had known each other since infancy because Fukushima's dad was the manager of Hachi Mitaiyou. Shinomiya was a no-nonsense sort of girl with a pretty, but normal, Japanese girl face. She was... normal, much unlike the Geisha and Host Club members. She enjoyed being rich, but knew of the 'horrors' of being a commoner, and was not the least bit surprised by their living conditions. A strangely normal sort of girl (for this story, at least)

"Hey, Ootori-sama." He said.

"At least call me Chiya-san outside of the Club, Satoru-san."

"Fine. Chiya-san, have you found a way to pay me back yet?"

"In fact, I have. Here is a ticket to the exclusive New Year's party the Geisha and Host Clubs are hosting."

"Hmm. How about another ticket?" Fukushima said.

"Huh? Why?"

"I don't like going anywhere without my good childhood friend, Mizuki-chan." Fukushima brought Shinomiya in for a big side hug.

"Satoru, don't bother Ootori-san with such frivolous demands. Just accept her gift to you."

"No, no, it's fine!" Chiya gave a smile. "All Geisha and Host club members are allowed to bring one guest to the party, I'll just bring Shinomiya-san, I don't have many other friends outside of the Geisha and Host clubs, anyway." Chiya laughed, a bit embarrassed.

"Thank you, Ootori-san." Shinomiya said, politely.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Chiya said. "I'll see you later!"

"All right! It's now time to reveal who had who for the Secret Santa!" Chiya exclaimed. "Who wants to go first?"

"Oh! Oh! Me! Me! I want to go first!" Miku said, jumping up and down with her hands in the air.

"All right, Miku-sama. Go ahead."

"I got... Honey-senpai! And I got him a whole bunch of sweets, compliments from my family's business." Miku snapped her fingers and a couple of servants hauled in a load, almost taller than the door.

"YAAAY! THANK YOU SO MUCH, KU-CHAN!" Honey said as he glomped Miku before he dove into the mountain of confectionery delights.

"Honey-senpai, who did you get?" Chiya asked.

"I got Na-chan!~" Honey said.

"Me?" Hana asked, surprised.  
"Yup! I've heard that you've wanted to learn some karate, so I'm going to teach you myself!"

"Wow! That's so nice, Honey-chan! Thank you, that's really thoughtful!" Honey and Hana hugged each other, which wasn't a very hard thing to do, considering their heights were almost nearly the same. "I got Mori-senpai for my Secret Santa! I went to Satoshi-chan for help and he said that you needed a new kendo sparring partner! So, I took the liberty of making a robotic training partner for you!" Hana pushed a button on a remote and a robot came into the room, carrying two shinai.

"Take your weapon, competitor." The robot tossed Mori a shinai and got into a ready stance for fighting.

"Aaaand go!" As soon as Hana pressed the button, the robot went haywire. It started swinging around its arms and going all around the room.

"Hit the deck!" Mark said, as he dove to the floor, barely missing a hit from the robot.

"I told you guys robots were going to take over the world one day!" Masuyo cried out.

Mori jumped up into the air and landed a hit right on the head of the robot. It crushed the robot's head and it immediately stopped.

"Oh no! I don't know what happened! I guess a circuit must be loose!" Hana said. "I'm so sorry, Mori-senpai! I'll fix it, so you can have a real sparring partner. But for now, I hope you'll like these shinai that I got for you, in case something like this would happen." Hana held out the swords to Mori and he smiled at her, before he petted her on her head.

"Now that that's over, let's get back to the Secret Santa." Chiya said.

Mori got his present that was wrapped up all nice and walked over to Masuyo to hand it off to her. The whole time he did so, his face was a beet red.

"Oh! I'm your Secret Santa?" Masuyo asked. Mori nodded. "Let's see what it is!" Masuyo tore off the wrapping paper off of the gift and squealed. "A doujinshi of Hetalia from the renowned doujinshi drawer Nakamara Natto?! This is the best gift ever!" Mori's face was still a sunburned red.

"You read it, didn't you, Mori-senpai?" Chiya asked. Mori nodded. "Curiosity killed the cat." Chiya shrugged her shoulders.

"That really is the best present ever for Masuyo-chan." The twins nodded.

"Oh! That reminds me! I got Rie the most perfect present ever!" Masuyo handed Rie a box.

"What is it?"

"Open it up, silly!" Rie opened up the box and she gave Masuyo a look.

"Really? A fake snake?" She picked it up. "Is that the best you can do?"

"Who said it was fake?" The snake started to move around and Rie screamed. Masuyo snapped a picture of Rie's screaming face.

"Masuyo!" Masuyo laughed and said,

"That was priceless!"

"Ugh! Go away, you immature brat!"

"Oh? Would an immature brat give you this?" Masuyo snapped her fingers and a the servants came in again, pushing hangers full of clothes.

"What's this?"

"Oh, the whole entire collection of next season's fashions before they are even known by top fashionistas."

"Eeek!" Rie jumped up and gave Masuyo a big hug. "You are the greatest!"

"What was that?" Masuyo said. "I didn't quite hear you over my awesomeness."

"You are amazing!" Rie said.

"Why, thank you. I do try."

"So who did you get, Rie-chan?" Hana asked.

"Oh... I got Kaoru."

"Huh? Me?" Kaoru said.

"Yeah... I got you this." Rie awkwardly handed Kaoru his present.

"A jade... maneko?"

"Yeah... Merry Christmas..."

"Uh, thanks." Kaoru tried to give her a hug, but it turned awkward real fast because the both of them didn't really know or talk to each other.

"Wow. That's a ten on the awkward scale..." Masuyo said.

"Ahem. Well, I got Haruhi for my Secret Santa. So, Hikaru and I decided to get her a whole entire collection of this season's fashions."

"Uhm... where is it?" Chiya asked.

"We were afraid Haruhi would try to ditch the clothes-" Hikaru said.

"-so we delivered them personally to her house with her dad's permission." Kaoru said.

"You went over to Haruhi's house without daddy's permission?!" Tamaki said, referring to himself.

"Yes." The twins said bluntly.

"It's not like we would have-"

"-listened to you anyway." That sent Tamaki to his dark corner.

"Here you go, Kotone-san. I wasn't sure what to get you, but I heard you liked books." Haruhi said.

"Thank you, Fujioka-san. I do like books a lot!... Oh! This is a rare out-of-print book! However did you find it?"

"A friend of my father's gave it to me in exchange that I look over his daughter for him... Not that I had the choice of doing it or not. The book and the responsibility of his daughter were forced unto me."

"How old is his daughter?" Yuuki asked.

"Our age."

"Then why do you have to take care of her?"

"She is a bit rebellious, I suppose. I invited her to be my guest at the New Year's party." Everyone had the image of a yanki girl with an eye patch and tough girl look.

"So who did you get, Kotone-san?" Haruhi asked, as most everyone else was still talking amongst each other about Haruhi's rebellious friend.

"I Got Ootori-senpai. I got you the latest netbook tablet from Hasagawa Electronics." She bowed a little before Kyoya.

"My deepest gratitude to you." He said, with a business smile.

"Oh, Kyoya! Did you ever find a present for Mark?" Tamaki exclaimed.

"You got me?!" Mark exclaimed, out of surprise.

" I drew your name, yes. But I didn't think anything of getting something for you. After all, aren't you grateful enough for what I've done for you?"

"O-Of course, Kyoya..." Mark looked down, a bit sad. Kyoya sighed.

"I suppose you do well enough to deserve a present."

"What am I a dog?" Mark wanted to say, but didn't. Kyoya handed him a small parcel and Mark unwrapped it.

"A new phone!? You're amazing, Kyoya! Thank you!" Mark was about to give Kyoya a big hug, but stopped himself.

"That's great, nii-chan!" Chiya said. "Now you can send me emoticons again!"

"So I guess it's my turn to give my present!" Mark said.

"Who'd you get?"

"I got Rui-chan!"

"Me?" Rui looked down out of embarrassment.

"Yup!" Mark got down on one knee in front of her, to get in her line of sight. "What are you doing looking down?"

"What're you doing?" The twins and Masuyo muttered, with their sweat-dropping.

"You should look up more often. You have such a pretty face." He brought out a jewelry box and held it up like he was proposing to her.

"M-Mark-senpai! What are you-" He opened up the box and showed it was just a bracelet.

"I hope you enjoy, Rui-chan! I had a friend of mine custom make it for me."

"Oh... t-thank you."

"Every single time you have to look down at that bracelet, I want you to remember to stand tall and look up instead!"

"O-Okay, Mark-senpai."

"How does he not know she likes him?..." Almost everyone in the room thought.

"I guess it's my turn. I got Chiya-chan for my Secret Santa." Rui went to retrieve her present and came back with it nicely wrapped.

"Thank you, Rui-chan!" Chiya said.

"Open it up." Rui urged. Chiya did and inside the nicely wrapped box, was a nice electronic picture frame. When Chiya turned it on, it displayed candid shots of the Geisha and Hosts clubs.

"This is so sweet! Thank you!" Chiya gave Rui a hug. "These are great pictures of us, Rui-chan... Wait, when was this one taken?"

"I don't know. I got most of the pictures from Ootori-senpai."

"Wha- but... Nevermind. Thank you again for the present, Rui-chan. It was great!"

"You're welcome." Rui nodded, pleased that Chiya liked her present.

"Here you go, Tamaki-senpai. I hope you like it."

"What could it be?" Tamaki asked as he smiled and opened his present from Chiya. "Ohh! What are these?"

"Christmas poppers. Commoners put small trinkets inside of the poppers and pull on the edges to open them with a pop." Tamaki took one to try it out, but when he pulled on the sides, nothing happened. "Huh? It was supposed to pop-" With a big bang, the popper opened, making everyone in the room jump. Inside was a small crown.

"Ohh! I love them, Chiya-chan! Thank you! I can't wait to open them all up!"

"You're welcome."

"And so it is time for me to reveal my present!" Tamaki said, extravagantly. "Hikaru, this is for you!" Tamaki snapped his fingers and some servants hauled in a big pyramid of sweets and snacks. "The fruit of my labor! These are all of the best commoner snacks!"

"Uh... thanks, milord.. It's great..."

"I know right?"

"Uh... so I got Yuuki-senpai as my Secret Santa person. Miku-senpai said you liked tea, so I got you different teas from across the world."

"Thank you, Hitachiin. That is very nice of you. I love it."

"Even though you came up with the hare brained scheme at the theme park." Hikaru muttered.

"Oh! That means you got me, Yuuki-chan!"

"Good job, Miku." Masuyo said.

"That's right and I got you something you're sure to enjoy." Yuuki snapped his fingers and the servants led in something no one was expecting.

"A pony?!"

"Yup. You said you wanted one. So I did. Merry Christmas, Miku-chan."

"Eek! I can't wait to give it carrots!"

"Dude, that was so random." The twins said.

"This is the only thing she kept talking on and on about. I had to put a stop to it."

"Ah, that makes sense."

"Well, this is was fun!~ I hope we do it again!" Mark said. Everyone stated their agreements.

"Merry Christmas to you all! And Happy Holidays!" Chiya said.


	28. SPECIAL New Year's Episode

**Okay... so I just realized that the first chapter was missing half of its content... for those who are REALTIVELY NEW READERS, you may want to go back and read through the second half of the first chapter, sorry about that!**

**lovefairytail007: A happy holidays to you too!**

"Welcome and congratulations." Chiya said.

"We acknowledge your luck for being invited to this prestigious party." Tamaki said.

"We hope you enjoy that last few moments of the year." Chiya said.

"And celebrate whole-heartedly with us." Tamaki said.

"Enjoy." The Host and Geisha clubs said together. After their introduction, Chiya slipped away and found Haruhi with her friend that she invited. Haruhi's friend, thankfully, did not meet with the clubs' expectations and was just a ganguro girl who hated her father (a cross dresser, apparently. The Host Club had met him when they had followed Haruhi to Kuruizawa one vacation).

"Are you enjoying the party, Mei-san?" Chiya asked.

"I am! There are so many hot guys here, especially the Hosts! Haruhi, how did you get so lucky to hang out with them so often?" Mei said. "Especially the blonde one! Someone told me his name was Tamaki-sama?"

"Define lucky." Haruhi said, as she glanced down at her boy outfit.

"So, Mei-san, do you have any interests?"

"I love fashion."

"Oh? So do you like wearing the outfits or designing them more?"

"Designing, definitely. Sometimes, I wake up early to finish a design of mine."

"That's nice, having something you can be so dedicated to." Chiya nodded. "Have you met Nishimura Masuyo or the Hitachiin twins? Maybe you would be interested with them."

"No way! Nishimura Masuyo, the daughter of the creators of NYX Designs?! And the sons of Hitachiin Yuzuha?!"

"Yes, that would be those little fu- of whom you are speaking of." Chiya kept up her smile.

"I can actually meet them?" Mei exclaimed.

"Of course! Masuyo-chan! Hentai Baka-san!" Chiya exclaimed, calling for Masuyo and the twins.

"What?" The twins replied, a bit sourly.

"What's up, Cha-chan?" Masuyo asked.

"Be nice to Haruhi's friend. She wants to meet you, although I don't know why. And don't say anything rude to her, got it? Otherwise I'll cut off your heads, serve it on a platter, and garnish it with vegetables." Chiya said, mainly to the twins. "And don't say ganguro in front of her."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." The twins said, as they waved her off and went to go talk to Mei and Haruhi.

"Cha-chan, you're a bit scary, at times..." Masuyo said, even though she knew the threat was not pointed towards her.

"I don't want them to be rude Mei-san. She's already having a rough time, Haruhi told me."

"Okay... Well, have fun and be careful around the drinks. Someone brought alcohol." Masuyo gave me a look.

"It's a teenage party, Masu-chan. I had to. I'll make sure it doesn't turn into a wild bacchanal."

"I know you won't let the party get out of hand, Cha-chan. I'm sure you have secret security planted throughout the whole entire party, but I'm worried about you."

"I'll be fine, I promise." Masuyo gave Chiya one last look.

"Okay... but be a good girl." Masuyo said, as she gave Chiya a pat on the head before she went to join the twins.

"All right, time to go check on the other Geishas." Chiya floated through the party, making sure everything was okay.

"Aww! Honey-chan, you are so cute!"

"Hana-chan, can I get you anything to drink?"

"No, thank you! Rui-chan said don't accept drinks from boys at parties." Some of the boys gave a sad look to Rui for telling Hana that, but she just flipped her hair and turned her face.

"Wow! Rui-sama is really cool!" A big group, mixed with guys and girls, were gathered around Hana and Honey. Hana and Honey sat next to each other and Rui sat on the other side of Hana, to make sure no boys would get too close to Hana, because they were slowly becoming intoxicated, and Mori sat to the other side of Honey. Rui and Mori caught Chiya's gaze and Chiya mouthed to them,

"Everything okay?" Mori nodded and Rui gave the ok signal, satisfying Chiya. Chiya walked on and saw Miku, Rie, and Yuuki entertaining male guests on one side of the room, Mark and Tamaki entertaining females on the other, and Kotone and Kyoya selling merchandise at the very end of the room. Chiya went to check on the girls and Yuuki first.

"You three look gorgeous tonight." One boy said.

"Thanks, I'm wearing a style from NYX Designs that hasn't even come out yet." Rie said, happy.

"It really suits you, Rie." Yuuki said.

"Thanks, Yuuki." Rie smiled. It was obvious that Rie had been drinking a bit because she was nicer and little less haughty than usual.

"Tachibana-san?" Chiya said.

"Yes, Ootori-sama?" Tachibana said, seemingly coming out from the shadows with his two associates.

"Please be sure to keep an eye on Rie-sama and that no boy tries to go to far with her and that her alcohol supply gets cut off before she gets too intoxicated. I can't have stories going out about the Geisha Club being wild drinkers."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Thank you, Tachibana-san." Chiya went to go observe the boys next.

"My lady, you are truly ravishing tonight, in that dress. With this new year, I resolve to get closer to you..." Tamaki said.

"Oh, Tamaki-sama!" All the girls swooned around him.

"Mark-sama, is there anything you resolve to do this new year?" One guest asked.

"Not get into so much trouble..." All of the girls laughed.

"Oh, Mark-sama! You are so funny!"

"You are the nicest person we know! There's no way you get into trouble."

"Oh you would be surprised." Chiya caught Mark's eye and Mark gave her a smile before turning his attention back to his guests. Chiya felt a bit happier with Mark's smile and she went on to go observe Kotone and Kyoya.

"Now, there is currently a New Year's Special going on right now with all Geisha and Host Club merchandise. Everything you buy comes with a complimentary candid calender." Kyoya said.

"For the men, we have a fragrance, exclusive to Geisha Club customers. Be sure to have any girl turning your directions with this fabulous fragrance! Geisha Club approved! Also, we have a ladies' fragrance that is just divine!"

Chiya smiled at Kotone's enthusiasm. She had really come a long way.

"Impressed with Taniguchi's change?" A boy came up from behind her.

"Oh! Satoru-kun! I'm glad you made it!" Chiya gave him a small hug. "You too, Shinomiya-san."

"Thank you for inviting me again." Shinomiya did a slight bow.

"Like I said, it's no problem." Chiya assured Shinomiya. "I love your dress."

"Thank you, I like yours very much, too."

"Hello, Ootori-sama." A boy came up to us. "Fukushima. Shinomiya-san." He gave a slight bow to the two and the two returned with a slight bow of their own.

"Yes?"

"My friends and I were wondering if you would like to join us."

"Of course, that would be lovely." Chiya gave him a Geisha smile. "As long as my friends are welcome, as well."

"Oh, sure." The boy said, a bit sad. Chiya followed the boy and motioned for Fukushima and Shinomiya to follow.

"Would you care for a drink, Ootori-sama?" A boy asked, as Chiya and the other two sat down.

"That would be nice, thank you." The boy poured her a drink and handed it to her. She drank it and noticed a small kick to it.

"Ah, what is this?"

"Orange juice with a hint of vodka."

"Oh... thank you for the drink, but next time, can you just get me soda or something?"

"Uh... Sure?"

"Do you not drink?" One boy asked.

"I-I do... but..."

"Come on, Ootori-sama. This is half of the fun!"

"All right... but just be sure that there's only a hint alcohol in the drink. I don't like the overpowering taste of some alcohol..."

"Sure thing, Ootori-sama. Sure thing."

As the party went on, Chiya started to feel groggy and couldn't remember some parts of the conversation.

"And so I said, "Get lost, you twins!'." The boys started to laugh and one said,

"You already said that, Ootori-sama."

"Did I?..." Chiya started to nod her head.

"Ootori-san, are you okay?" Shinomiya asked.

"Of course! I'm just a little tired... But let's party!" Chiya started to slur. She tried to stand up, but fell back down.

"Are you okay?" One of the boys asked.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" Come on, let's dance!"

"Ootori-sama... I think you should sit down." Shinomiya said.

"Nonsense! Let's go dance!" Chiya grabbed Shinomiya by the wrist and pulled her towards the dancing teenagers. "Isn't this fun?" Chiya asked.

"Yeah, I guess so... But- Ootori-san?" Shinomiya looked around her to see Chiya was missing. "Ootori-san?!"

Kotone and Kyoya had finished selling merchandise when the DJ had come in and nearly everyone flocked to the dance floor. The Host Club came up to Kyoya and Tamaki said,

"I think this whole party is going grandly! We must remember to thank Chiya for letting us use her house!"

"Eh. Or we could 'forget'." The twins said.

"Guys!" Masuyo came running up to us. "Guys! Big problem! No, huge problem! The biggest freaking problem in the whole entire earth!"

"Spit it out, Masuyo-chan." The twins said.

"Chiya's missing! We can't find her. Hana-chan, Rui-chan, and I have been looking for her." The Host Club felt something drop in their stomach.

"Has anyone seen her?!" Mark said.

"A girl said she last saw her with some guy. The girl said the boy had his arms around her."

"Come on, let's go." Tamaki said, seriously. "Haruhi. Stay here."

"But, what about the party?" Masuyo asked.

"Take care of it, Masuyo." Mark said. The Hosts ran off leaving Haruhi and Masuyo behind.

"Do you think she's drunk?" Haruhi asked.

"I don't know... I told her to be careful! She has a low alcohol tolerance."

"And she allowed alcohol in the party?" Haruhi asked, surprised.

"She said that the guests would be wanting it... Agh! I told her to be careful! If anything happens to her, it'll be all my fault..."

"It won't be your fault, Masuyo-san." Haruhi said, putting a hand on Masuyo's shoulder. "And I'm sure Chiya-san will be okay.

"Thanks, Haruhi..."

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Take the left wing of the house!"

"Yes, milord!" They went off to go look for Chiya.

"Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai, take the right wing."

"Okay, Tama-chan! Let's go, Takashi!" Honey rode on Mori's shoulders as they went off.

"Kyoya, Shika-kun, we'll take the central wing and split up, since it's the biggest wing."

"Yes! Let's go!" Mark said, before they sprinted off. "Where could she be?"

"That idiot." Kyoya said. "She knows she has a low alcohol tolerance level." Tamaki and Mark looked horrified.

"Ohh... Chiya... That guy better not lay a finger on my little sister!" The three sped up their speed.

The Host Club checked the entire first floor and came back with no sign of Chiya.

"There's not a trace of her on the first floor, milord."

"We're going to have to go up to the second floor." Tamaki said.

"Wait, isn't that where her room is?" Mark said. The Host Club gave each other a look. "Oh god!" The Host Club bounded up the stairs.

"Hey, I hear something!" Hikaru said. They slowed down so that they could hear the voices better. They followed them up to a room.

"That's Chiya's room!" Mark said, horrified.

"S-Satoru-kun. S-Stop it!" Mark tried to get in, but the door was locked.

"Chiya..."

"Is that-"

"-Fukushima?"

"I have to go now. People will start thinking bad things about me, if I'm gone for too long..."

"A-Ah! I-It hurts!..." Chiya said. Fukushima chuckled.

"Q-Quick! How do we get in?!" Tamaki said.

"I know. Try and get some sleep now." Fukushima came out of Chiya's room with his jacket over his shoulder. He sighed as he walked out. When he looked up, he saw a livid Host Club.

"Hey there, Fukushima-san." The twins said, cracking their knuckles.

"What exactly were you doing in Chiya's room?" Tamaki said.

"And here I thought you were a good guy." Mark said, getting furious.

"No one should play around with Ya-chan, like that." Honey said.

"I hope you have a good way out of the country." Kyoya said, with an evil smile.

"W-Whoa! H-Hey! I didn't do anything to Chiya-san!"

"Oh really?" Mark said, advancing a step towards Fukushima.

"You got this all wrong! I brought Chiya up to her room when she started to get real drunk. She accepted some orange juice with some vodka, but then some guys were slipping way too much vodka into her drink. After a while, she couldn't taste it, so she drank even more. She was on the verge of passing out when I got to her, so I wanted to bring her up to her room. I had problems navigating through the house because I've never been here before. On the way to her room, Chiya tripped on some steps and twisted her ankle. She's still a bit drunk, right now, but I didn't do anything to her! I swear!" Mark took a good look into Fukushima's eyes. Mark sighed when he saw Fukushima was telling the truth. Mark walked towards the room and gave Fukushima an approving nod before going in. The rest of the Hosts followed in after him. Fukushima stopped Kyoya before he went in.

"Do you need something?" Kyoya asked, with his eyebrows raised.

"You... Be good to Chiya-san." Fukushima said, through gritted teeth. "She said things about you. She holds you in the highest respect. Even over her 'big brother' Mark."  
"What are you talking about?" Kyoya said, solemnly.

"She told, well, babbled, her story to me. The whole thing. I know about everything. And something tells me she likes you more than that 'big brother Kyoya' act she puts on in front of everyone."

"You said you didn't do anything to her, but did you want to?"

"I did. Next time something like this happens, I probably won't be able to hold back." Fukushima walked off without another word. Kyoya watched him walk off. Chiya shrieked and Kyoya turned his attention to the room and walked in.

"You idiots!" Chiya was now drenched in water, with ice cubes all around her, in her bed. Chiya held her head. "O-Ow... My head hurts."

"Aww! Our auntie is experiencing her first hangover! How adorable!" The twins tittered and hugged Chiya.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." Chiya said.

"Never." The twins said.

"You really had us worried, Ya-chan!" Honey said.

"Don't ever do something like that again!" Mark said, relieved. "I can't believe you drank alcohol, when you know you can't handle it!"

"I'm sorry, nii-chan..." Chiya hung her head. Tamaki noticed Kyoya come into the room.

"Let's get back to the party. I'm sure our guests are wondering where we are. I'm glad nothing happened to you, Chiya."

"Thanks, Tamaki-senpai... Thanks, guys... for caring..." The Hosts nodded and filed out of the room. Kyoya went to follow, but Tamaki stopped him.

"Stay here with Chiya. She needs you." Tamaki turned and left. Chiya was looking outside at the people, who were playing with the fireworks.

"You're such an idiot." Kyoya thumped her on her head.

"Ow! Hey, my head still hurts..."

"You should have thought about that before you accepted that drink, what was it? Orange juice and vodka?" Chiya blushed.

"I didn't want to be rude and decline."

"And you think being drunk is any more polite? You babble when you're drunk. You told your whole story to Fukushima-san." Chiya didn't answer, but instead hung her head even lower.

"Thanks, Kyoya-chan. For being worried."

"Mark was worried about you too."

"Yes, but you were more aware of my situation. You knew the situation was much worse. I could have told all my family secrets or be raped or something worse..." Kyoya took Chiya's head and made her eyes meet his.

"Don't do something like this, ever again." Chiya nodded and went in to hug Kyoya and he patted her head as she did. Voices could be heard out of the window.

"10!"

"Oh, they're counting down to the New Year!" Chiya said.

"9! 8!"

"Do you have anything you want to do this year?" Chiya asked.

"7! 6!"

"It's nothing you need to know."

"5! 4!"

"Fine. Be that way." Chiya stuck out her tongue.

"3!"

"Do you?"

"2!" Chiya thought about it for a split second.

"Hmm..."

"1!" Chiya gave Kyoya a kiss on the cheek.

"I hope I can have more fun times with my friends." Kyoya felt something stir inside of him. He wasn't sure what it was, but he knew it would cause trouble.

**_Happy new year, my beloved readers! ^-^_**


	29. Chapter 20: Commoner Adventures

**_Hey readers, so I did the math and there is approximately sixteen weeks left of Ouran High School Geisha Club left! Also, this Friday is the two year anniversary of OHSGC! Pretty crazy, right? I was a Freshman when I came up with OHSGC. Ahhhh... I'm getting old . Ah the places this story has gone... Just appreciating you guys, my readers, in this time of reminiscing._**

**_lovefairytail007: I'm glad you liked it! May you have a successful new year!_**

**_For the celebration of the Geisha Club's anniversary, the chapter will be a Q & A session with all members of the Geisha Club and Host Club! SUBMIT questions to have your penname and question featured in the chapter!_**

"I'm totally sure it could happen!" Miku said, coming into the club room.

"For the last time, Miku, I'm pretty sure that's not what happens!" Rie said.

"What are you talking about?" Rui asked.

"We're learning about atmospheric conditions in science and it has convinced Miku that if you take a hot shower and then take a cold shower, you can cause a mini tornado in your bathroom."

"Wow... I think the stupidity has taken new heights..." Masuyo said.

"You say that now, but you don't spend as much time with her as I do..." Yuuki said.

"I feel sorry for you..." Masuyo said.

"Are you guys ready for our commoner pilgrimage?!" Chiya said, coming into the room.

"Wait, wait. You're making us go on a 'commoner pilgrimage'?" Yuuki asked. "I thought you were kidding."

"Of course." Chiya replied, with a smile. "Do I ever kid about these sort of things?"

"Ootori-san, of all the hare-brained schemes you've came up with-" Rie said.

"I think it's my best." Chiya said.

"I'm a bit nervous going on this commoner pilgrimage... I'm not sure my mother would like it very much." Kotone said.

"Hey, Masu-chan. This is the part where you say to her, 'Come on, you only live once! YOLO, dude!'." Chiya said.

"I don't know, Cha-chan... I'm not feeling this one too much. I like living in a lap of luxury. I admit I'm spoiled." Masuyo said.  
"Come on, it'll be a chance to do some bonding! Yuuki-sama is graduating soon, and we don't have much time left with him!"

"Couldn't we just go to a resort or something?" Miku asked.

"We've already done that before. It's time for something new!"

"I think it'll be fun!" Hana said. "Right, Rui-chan?"

"Yeah, I think it'll be fun." Rui nodded, visibly excited.

"Great! Then it's settled, we'll do this after school on Friday! Be sure to dress accordingly." Chiya said.

"Oh all right fine..."

"All right! Are you guys ready to go?" Chiya exclaimed, sporting a hoodie and jeans.

"Yeah..." The older members of the Geisha Club said.

"Wait, what are you guys wearing?" Chiya said, surprised.

"I'm dressed in last year's Dolce and Gabanna." Rie said. "I'm sure commoners wear this sort of thing, right? It's soo old."  
"I always throw out last year's fashions, so I wore a sundress!" Miku said.

"Miku doesn't let me wear anything old, so I only have current fashions for ladies." Yuuki said.

"This isn't how commoners dress?" Hana exclaimed.

"You guys! You should be dressed like me or Masu-chan or even Rui-chan!"

"Why do you know how to dress like a commoner?" Rie asked Masuyo.

"Sibling-san always studied commoner fashion styles, so of course I would know how they dress!" Masuyo said, proudly.

"No matter how you look at it, we'll stand out." Rui said, sensibly.

"I know! But, having expensive clothes will make it obvious that we are rich, and we want to get the full experience! So that means no throwing around money, no talking down to commoners, do not refer to the commoners as commoners, and no flashy clothing!"

"We didn't bring any other clothes but our uniform, though." Yuuki said.

"Worry not! Masu-chan and I prepared for this!" Masuyo and Chiya pulled out racks of clothes. "We even have boy's fashions for Yuuki!"

"You know, you're really into this now. Even though you were against it, at first." Rie said bitterly to Masuyo.

"Mark told me how much sibling-san liked commoners, so I'm going to be like sibling-san and give them a chance!"

"Come on, Masu-chan. We have to go get our guide." Chiya said.

"Oh right! Let's go!"

"Who's our guide?"  
"You'll see!" Chiya smiled. "Now I expect you all to be changed when we get back!"

"Yes, mother." Rie said.

"Haruhi-kun. How has school been going for you lately?" One of the girls asked.

"It's been going well. Except for two idiots constantly bothering me as I take notes during class..."

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Have you been bothering my daughter as she has been trying to be studious?!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"We can't help it-"

"-Haruhi's just so adorable." The twins hugged Haruhi. The door was slammed open by Chiya and Masuyo.

"Hey, hey!" Masuyo said.

"We're here to pick up our guide!~" Chiya said.

"What are you talking about?" The twins asked.

"Come on, Haruhi-chan!" Chiya said, grabbing hold of Haruhi and pulling her away from the twins.

"Bai!" Masuyo said before they left the room without another word.

"Mama! Aren't you going to do anything about this?!" Tamaki said.

"Yeah, seriously."

"Isn't this affecting club profit?"

"It is none of my concern. If Haruhi takes longer to repay her debt, so be it."

"Whaa?!" Tamaki and the twins were bewildered by his response. Mark stood by and observed quietly. He knew something was up.

"Mark-kun? Did something bad happen?"

"Nope. I think something good is happening."

"What is it?"

"It's a secret." Mark smiled his Host smile as he held a finger up to his mouth and the girls swooned.

"Thank you for being our guide, Haruhi-chan!" Chiya said.

"It is no problem, but can you tell me again what the point of this is?"

"I just wanted to have some time together with the girls. Time is slipping by, isn't it?"

"... I suppose you're right." The three girls entered the Geisha Club room and the Geishas had already changed.

"That's much better!" Chiya said. C

"Ah... so Samurakami-senpai is a boy?" Haruhi asked.

"It's a secret, Fujioka." Yuuki said.

"I see..." Haruhi said.

"Now let's give Haruhi a quick makeover before we go!" Chiya said.

"What how come she gets to look cute?" Rie asked, with a pouty face.

"Because I said so." Chiya said. After they put makeup, new clothes, and a wig on Haruhi, they all marveled how different, and girly, she looked.

"Wow. That's an androgynous face if I see one." Rie said.

"I thought Yuuki was the only one who could pull of boy and girl, but I was wrong." Miku said.

"Yeah, yeah. Haruhi looks like a girl, let's go!" Masuyo said.

"What car are we taking?" Rie asked.

"Poor people, hello?"

"Yeah, that's why I said car, not limo."

"Let me rephrase that, we're walking."

"What?! But that's so much work!"

"Oh, come on, Rie-sama. It's not going to be that bad!" Chiya said. Chiya dragged the Geisha Club out the school and they began their adventure.

"What's first on the list, Ha-chan?" Hana asked.

"I was thinking we could get some drinks in the park."

"Eww! From a food stand?!" Miku said. "I heard those things are filthy!"

"No, I was thinking we could go to a vending machine and get something quick."

"Oh! I think I've seen one of those things before!" Miku said. "You put in those coin things and you punch in some buttons and you get something in return... It's like a game!"

"Why did you feel the need to say 'coin things'?" Rui asked.

"She's never seen coin money before because there is no need for it." Masuyo explained.

"You guys are just as bad as those rich bastards..." Haruhi muttered. Haruhi led the way and the Geisha Club followed like obedient puppies. Haruhi stopped abruptly and the Geisha Club smacked into her.

"Ow!"

"You guys didn't see me stop?"

"We were taking in the scenery. We never pay attention when we are driven home." Chiya said and the rest of them nodded (minus Rui). "Anyway, why did you stop?"

"I felt like something is watching us..." Haruhi shuddered. "Anyway, this street has the best selection for vending machine items. There's also a snack, cigarette, porn, and magazine machines farther down the street."

"I see! So it makes it less embarrassing to order such items, rather than going to the store..." Yuuki said, insightful.

"I guess. It's also a lot quicker, Samurakami-senpai." Haruhi said. "Now, you put the right amount of change into the slot, punch in the number, and the machine dispenses your item." The Gesiha Club watched in awe. "Aren't you guys going to get something?" The Geisha Club had a blank look on their face. "Do you have change on you guys?" They all shook their heads. "Oh... that's right... I'll go get some change from that convenience store over there."

"Thank you, Haruhi-chan! I'll be sure to reimburse you!" Chiya said. After Haruhi got the change from the store, she came back and distributed the coins to the Geishas. "Who's going to go first?"

"I think the poorest one of us, besides Haruhi should go." Rie said.

"Thanks." Rui said, sarcastically.

"Go, go, Ru-chan!" Hana said. Rui stepped up to the machine and deposited the change. When she got what she wanted, everyone clapped for her.

"That was great, Rui-chan!"The Geishas then took turns getting a drink from the machine.

"So what's next on the list, Haruhi-chan?" Chiya asked.

"I was thinking that we could go to a karaoke joint, even though I don't go to very many of those."

"That sounds like a lot of fun!" Chiya said. "Let's go!" They left and went to a karaoke parlor.

"Oh! I'm singing Ai Ostuka!" Rie said.

"I call a Big Bang song!" Hana said.

"You know they're Korean, right Hana?" Chiya asked.

"I know! Don't they have all pop songs?"

"I don't think so..."

"Me first!" Rie picked up the microphone and started her song. Of course, it was no surprise that she could sing well. The Geishas applauded her after she finished.  
"Nice job!"

"Yay! Encore!"

"Oh look! They do have a Big Bang song! Oh Ah Oh!"

get a move on let's go high way burn the bridge it's the big bang  
baby tell me girl eodi sumeotgie nae gieok jumeonie  
naega neohante museun keun joe jyeotgie mwoga geuri jillyeotgie  
nal ttokttokhi bwa i got you got you an nochinda everything's about you  
neomu saranghaedo joega doena dan hanjumui jaega doega

As Hana started singing, the Geisha Club winced at how out of tune she was. Her pronunciation of the Korean and English was impeccable, but her tune was just awful.  
sikkeureoun jamyeongjongsori jinggeureoun neoui moksori  
oneuldo achimbuteo ne saenggage kkaeneun i gotongi  
niga geu nom ttaemunigeon anim pichi motal sajeongigeon  
i don't give a I need you right now I miss you right now  
what you waiting for (neol gidarineun na) amureon mal eobsi (nae soneul japgo)  
jogeumman deo come on closer neoreul hyanghae let's go love soldier  
oh a oh~ oh a oh wa oo wa~ gaji mallago jebal huhoehalgeorago  
oh a oh ~ oh a oh wa oo wa~ neol bomyeon yogi nawa geuraedo jotago

The worst part was the oh ah oh part. Hana had came so far off pitch that some of their glasses broke.  
ga ga ga bye bye bye baby (dasin nune ttuijima nine dulda go run)  
da da da lie lie lie baby (sarang utgijima eolmana gana go run)  
nega haedallan geon dahaejwosseo neul himdeul ttaemyeon naega dallaejwosseo  
geureonde neon tteona gane beolsseo (baby come back to me)  
oneul neoui geu namjal mannasseo geu yeopen niga aniyeosseo  
kkirikkiri aju jal mannasseo (baby come back to me)  
what you waiting for (geureul gidarineun neo) amureon mal eobsi (geu soneul noko)  
jogeumman deo come on closer nareul hyanghae let's go love soldier  
oh a oh ~ oh a oh wa oo wa~ gaji mallago jebal huhoehalgeorago  
oh a oh ~ oh a oh wa oo wa~ neol bomyeon yogi nawa geuraedo jotago  
amureon iyu eobsi neoege dallyeoga neodo nae mamgwa gatdamyeon  
gidaryeotdan deusi naege angyeobwa run to me lady  
jakkuman meoreojyeo ganeun nege jichyeoga ajik neutji anhatdamyeon  
baby plz you & me (together forever) i jaril jikilge  
oh a oh ~ oh a oh wa oo wa~ gaji mallago jebal huhoehalgeorago  
oh a oh ~ oh a oh wa oo wa~ neol bomyeon yogi nawa geuraedo jotago

ga ga ga bye bye bye baby (dasin nune ttuijima nine dul da go run)  
da da da lie lie lie baby (sarang utgijima eolmana gana go run)

By the time Hana finished, half of the Geishas were knocked out and only one glass was left standing.

"How did I do?" Hana asked.

"You are banned from the mic." Masuyo said, plucking the microphone from Hana's hand.  
"What?! I did so good, though! Right, Ru-chan?" Rui kept silent, not being able to hear.

"Hey! Keep it down! Your voice just broke our glasses!" A voice yelled into the intercom.

"Fine! I just will sit here with my awesome voice!" Hana sat beside Rui and pouted.

_**Three hours later**_

"That wasn't so bad." Yuuki said, as they left the karaoke place.

"You can't say the same for my wallet." Haruhi said, sadly, as she turned over her wallet, only for nothing to fall out.

"Come on, guys, you can't say that wasn't fun!" Chiya said.

"I guess after we took the mic away from Hana-chan. It wasn't so bad." Rie said.

"The Russian Roulette sushi balls were fun." Masuyo said. "I enjoyed the fact Rie got the wasabi one! Look at her face! Priceless!" Masuyo held up her phone and showed the picture of Rie with the wasabi sushi ball in her mouth.

"Shut up!"

"You know, I'm surprised no guys have came up to us." Rui said.

"See I told you you were worrying for now reason, Rui-chan!" Chiya said. "This was so much fun, Haruhi-chan! I-"Chiya stepped out into the street, not noticing the car that was barreling towards her.

"Chiya!" The next thing Chiya knew, she was pushed back onto the sidewalk and she saw Mark, sprawled out onto the street.

"Nii-chan!" The car had stopped and the driver came out to check on Mark. "What are you doing here?" Chiya took Mark in her arms and surveyed his injuries. They were bad, but not fatal. Cuts were all on his arm and his head was bleeding from the impact with the ground.

"Just, you know... looking out for you." Mark laughed weakly. "Are you okay?"

"You idiot! You're the one that just got hit by a car!" Chiya started crying.

"I'm fine... Just be sure to look out for cars next time..."

"Mark!" The Host Club came and ran towards them.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Masuyo said.

"It was all milord's idea!" The twins said.

"W-What?! N-No it- it!"

"Shut up! We have to get nii-chan to the hospital! Someone call the ambulance!" Chiya exclaimed. Mark had soon passed out.

_**At the hospital**_

"What were you guys doing all the way out there?!" Chiya exclaimed.

"Uhm well you see the twins and I wanted to go and see if there really were watermelon flavored lollipops and I said there were, but they didn't believe me so all of us went to the store after the club even ended and Mark saw you in the street with the car coming barreling towards you and that's when you guys came into the picture."

"I wish he wasn't there. I should have gotten hurt instead of nii-chan."

"Whew... She bought it..." The twins and Tamaki sighed.

_**What really happened:**_

"Hey what are they doing with Haruhi! Auntie does not have papa's permission to borrow Haruhi!"

"Let's go spy on them!" The twins said.

"Good idea! Let's go!"

"Ahem." Kyoya stood in front of them. "Need I remind you we still have customers?"

"But mama!" Tamaki whined. Kyoya only gave Tamaki a look. "Fine! Mori-senpai! Honey-senpai!"

"Sir!" Mori and Honey saluted.

"Go and look what Haruhi and the Geishas are up to!"

"Yes, sir!" After the Host Club ended...

"Status report!" Tamaki said.

"Ya-chan and Yo-chan took Haru-chan down to the Geisha Club room and talked about some kind of commoner pilgrimage. Also, there was a handsome guy with the Geishas!" Honey said.

"Let's go after them!"

"Shouldn't we just leave them alone?" Mark said. The twins and Tamaki gave him a 'you're stupid' look and Mark got the hint. After wandering around town for a little bit (with Mark's guidance), they found the Geishas in front of the vending machines.

"...Samurakami-senpai." The Hosts heard Haruhi said.

"Who is that boy?!" Tamaki said, furious. "No man is to be with my daughter until she comes of age!"

"Wait, wait. Did Haruhi just say Samurakami-senpai?" The twins asked.

"... OH MY GOSH!" The Hosts exclaimed.

"Yuuki is a boy!" Mark exclaimed.

"How has he hidden his -" the twins exclaimed.

"Hey, you see that group of hot girls?"

"But look there's a boy with them."

"He can't be dating all of them, can he?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's go pick them up!"

"I do not believe you will be doing such a thing." Kyoya said, as the Host Club gave off a dangerous aura.

"Who are you guys?" One of the boys asked, scared.  
"Are you their boyfriends?"

"Does that stop us from pummeling you?" Mark asked.

"Hey, man. Chill. We'll leave them alone!... Psychos..."

"Where did they go?" Honey asked.

"There they are!" The Host Club followed stealthily behind them. Protecting the Geisha club from impending dangers, falling paint cans, traveling salesmen, hormonal boys, and whatnot.

"My god! How much bad luck could they be?!" Mark exclaimed, exhausted from protecting the girls.

"We think it's because of Chiya. She is just a bad luck magnet..." The twins said, equally exhausted.

"Look, they're going-" Hikaru said.

"-into that karaoke bar." Kaoru said.

"Maybe we can finally rest a bit." They both said.

The Hosts got a room right next to the Geishas.

"Hey, hey. We just got the front desk lady to let us listen in to their room through the intercom." The twins said, coming into the room.

"How did you do that?" Mark asked.

"Please there's nothing-"

"-that money can't do." The twins said.

"Right, right..."

"I'm going to sing Oh Ah Oh!" They heard Hana sing.

"Oh, I wonder if Na-chan can sing?" Honey said. Once Hana started singing, Honey got his answer.

"Our ears! They're bleeding!" The twins exclaimed.

"What was that?! I can't hear over Hana's singing!" Mark yelled. After a while, Hana's singing had knocked out most of the Hosts. Except for Kyoya and Honey. Kyoya knew about Hana's singing ability and Honey said,

"I didn't think it was that bad!" It took about three hours for the Host Club to regain consciousness.

"Aggh... what happened?..."

"All I remember is whiteness..." Tamaki said.

"I would suggest gathering yourselves together. The Geishas just left." Kyoya said, nonchalantly.

"Crap!" The Host Club dashed out of the bar, leaving the money on the table in their room. They took the back entrance, so that the Geisha Club would not notice them. They got to the other side of the street without the Geishas knowing. Mark and Kyoya saw the car barreling down the street, and Chiya not noticing. Kyoya started for her, but Mark held him back and gave Kyoya a reassuring look before he went.

"Chiya!" Mark pushed her out of the way and he felt a plain white pain shoot through him.

_**End of flashback**_

"Nii-chan..." Chiya said.  
"Good news! Mr. Mabini only sustained minor injuries, compared to what could have happened if the car did not brake when it did. He's a very lucky boy. And a considerate one." The doctor gave Chiya a look.

"I have to go see him!"

"Ah. Wait. I don't recommend that. I think you should let him rest. Come back tomorrow."

"Fine..."

"Let's go home, Chiya." Kyoya said, putting his arm around her. "We'll see him tomorrow."

_**Aaaand scene! That's the end of this week's chapter! I shall have the characters talk with Mark next week! (I didn't have enough time this week XO) Also DON'T FORGET TO SEND IN YOUR QUESTIONS FOR THE GEISHA AND HOST CLUBS!**_


	30. SPECIAL Anniversary Chapter

96: Heeeeeeellllllllllloooooo there! I'm sure you all know me by now, 961-3, the author of Ouran High School Geisha Club! We are here today to celebrate the second anniversary of Ouran High School Geisha Club! There are spoilers within this chapter, but I will warn you before they happen! I have gathered all the Geishas and Hosts to answer YOUR questions! Come on now, say hello! Hosts first!

Twins: Yo.

Tamaki: It's a pleasure to be here!

Honey: Hi!~

Mark: I hope you're all doing well.

Kyoya: Hello.

*Studio audience goes wild*

96: Now it's the Geishas' turn!

Chiya: Hello!

Masuyo: Koncha!

Rie: Hi, there.

Kotone: Good evening.

Yuuki: How are you all?

Miku: Hey!

Hana: Hi! Hi!

Rui: Hey...

*Audience applauds for them*

96: So, let's get started who wants their question asked first?!

*Audience clamors to get picked*

96: Hmm... You! In the front! What's your question?

Audience Member: Hey, Chiya. Are you bi-polar? Because gosh, girl! Get your emotions straight! One moment your serious, the next moment you're laughing your head off!

Twins: Hahahahahahahha she called you out on that!

Chiya: *Shoots twins a death stare and turns attention to audience member* Well, I guess I do come off as bi-polar in the story. I think there's two reason for that. One: I have to keep a business persona that my parents make me keep up, and I have my real personality that Tamaki and the other Hosts got me to reveal. *Gives smile to Hosts* Two: This story is written like a manga, so I pretty much act like most main characters do in a manga. I mean let's face it. Most of the main characters in mangas are tsunderes. There's no hiding it.

96: Thank you, Chiya. Next question!

Audience Member #2: This question's for Masuyo. Why are you so obsessed with yaoi?

Masuyo: Well-

Twins: We got this.

Hikaru: Masuyo-chan has always been fascinated with yaoi because of her fathers. She grew up with it and found it interesting how different it was.

Kaoru: Also, since Masuyo-chan grew up with us, she is well-acquainted with our "Brotherly Love" act and that got her fascinated with other sources of BL. And since then, her love for yaoi has grown.

Masuyo: Well, those are reasons, but I just find it hot! *Nosebleed*

Mark: So it's basically just a fetish?...

Chiya: Boy, did you get that wrong! *Doubles over in laughter*

Twins: *Dark corner*

96:Ah... anyway on to the next question! We have a caller! Let's put her on the speakers!

Caller: Mark-kun, don't you know that it's totally obvious that Ru-

96: Hello? Ms. Caller?

Caller: *Silence*

Mark: What was that?

96: I dunno.

Mark: What's totally obvious?

Rui: *Relieved face and sigh*

96: Uh, it seems that we are having some technical difficulties. Well, I guess we'll continue on.

Chiya: *Looking down at one spot on the ground*

96: What's wrong, Chiya?

Chiya: It's nothing...

Masuyo: Cha-chan just has to go pee.

Chiya: Masu-chan!

Masuyo: What?! It's the truth!

96: I don't think that's something to share with the audience... But, the bathroom's down the hallway.

Chiya: Thanks. *Runs to the bathroom*

96: Well, let's get onto the next question. You there. What's your name?

Sparkle: You can call me Sparklefaith.

96: Kay, well, Sparklefaith. Do you have any questions for the Clubs?

Sparkle: I actually have a couple of questions.

96: Oh! Well go right ahead!

Sparkle: My first question was for Chiya, but she left, so I'll just go to my other questions. Most of my questions are pointed towards Mark and the Hosts. First, Hosts, what would you do if one of the Geishas were walked in on by a man, while they were changing?

Tamaki: *Freezes and tips over*

Twins: That's what milord would do.

Kaoru: And then he would probably-

Hikaru: -wake up and go ape shit.

Sparkle: What would you guys do?

Twins: We wouldn't care. Chiya has small boobs anyway and Yuuki is a boy to begin with.

Sparkle: What if it was Masuyo?

Twins: No one is allowed to see Masuyo but us.

Masuyo: W-What?!

Mark: W-What does that mean?!

Twins: No one is allowed to see Masuyo but us.

Rie: Should we be worried by that answer?

96: Uhm... Next question?

Sparkle: Mark, what is it like to be a host, student, and a writer?

Mark: Well, it is hard at times to balance out everything. Standards are set pretty high for me. I must maintain a high GPA for school and cater to my customers, all while I try to finish my next novel. It's a lot to juggle, but I deal.

Sparkle: I see. Also, is it scary working under Kyoya?

*Audience and Club members look in anticipation for the answer*

Chiya: Sorry! I'm back!

Mark: Uhh...

Kyoya: *Death stare*

Mark: *Slinks over to Sparkle* Very, very terrifying. You worry about what you're doing is wrong all the time.

Chiya: What are you guys talking about?

Masuyo: We were talking about how this girl has a question for you!

Chiya:Oh? What is it?

Sparkle: Hey, Chiya, did you ever think about how much you mean to other people? And I don't just mean the customers.

Chiya: *Confused* What do you mean? I know that everyone cares for me! I'm really lucky to have such great friends.

Sparkle: But do you think you may mean something else to someone besides just a good friend?

Chiya: Do you mean like a confidant? All the time! Everyone tells me their secrets! It makes me feel loved!

Sparkle:...

96: *Whispers to Sparkle* I think idiocy runs in the Zhang family... They just can't help it. *To the audience* Kotone, you're awful quiet, like usual.

Kotone: I just do not have much to say, 96-san.

96: That's no fun! Tell us what's the craziest thing you've ever done?

Kotone:I do believe that would be the time the Geisha Club went to the beach.

96: What about the second craziest?

Kotone: The New Year's party.

96: Third?...

Kotone: The time the Geisha Club-

Rie: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait. Are you saying that your most exciting times happened with the Geisha Club? Don't you do anything outside of it?

Kotone: Not really... I just work with my mother.

96: Well then... What about you Mori? Do you have anything to say?

Mori: *Shakes head*

96: Are you sure? What about those allegations against you 'laying Chiya'?

Mori: *Shakes head furiously with a blush on his face*

96: All right, all right. I see how it is. I'll drop the subject. Next question!

Audience member #3: Whatever happened to that puppy in the "Where are you, Inu-chan?" chapter?

Masuyo: Ah, you didn't know? I adopted Inu-chan after we found it's owner. The owner didn't seem to mind once I paid for her.

Yuuki: How much did you pay, Nishimura?

Masuyo: Somewhere around $100,000.

Haruhi: That's so expensive.

Rui: Isn't that thing just a mutt? It's not even a pure bred. You can always adopt a dog who needs a good home for little cost at the animal shelter.

Twins: That was awful preachy, Ice Princess

Random Audience Member: How about we talk about shipping the characters?!

Audience: YES!

96: Hey, let's calm down now. We don't need a riot. Do you guys want spoilers?

Audience: Yes!

96: All right, a little warning, readers. I'm about to reveal SOME of the couples. If you do NOT want to know, and want it to remain a surprise, go to the find feature and type in, "PANDAS"

96: Hold on. *Snaps fingers*

*Glass wall falls between audience and the Host and Geisha Clubs.*

*Hosts and Geishas bang on the glass. Twins get out a marker and write 'What the hell! We want to know!'*

96: *Ignores* Who are you guys thinking?

Person: Miku and Yuuki! Yuuku all the way!

Another: I totally want Mark and Rui!

All right! Here it goes!

*Audience sits on the edge of seats*

96: First couple that will get together is Yuuku, Miku and Yuuki! (In fact, there is a major Yuuku chapter coming up very soon!)

Person: Yeah, yeah. We know! Get on with the good stuff!

96: Second is... Rui and Mark.

Person: Hah! I knew it!

96: And the rest are as followed:

Masuyo x Kaoru

Tamaki x Haruhi

Now, how these people get together, you'll just have to wait and see!

*Releases Hosts and Geishas from glass cage.

Chiya: Not cool.

Twins: Yeah, seriously.

PANDAS

96: All right! Now, it's time to go to the next, and last, segment! I'm about to reveal the top ten most popular chapters of Ouran High School Geisha Club! I have determined this by compiling the reviews and views received for each page! Drum roll please! *Drum Roll* The top ten are as follows, in ascending order. Now, keep in mind this is NOT the most liked, but the most popular. Meaning that these chapters have been read and commented on the most.

10:Without Masuyo

9: Invasion of the HC Manager

8: The Problematic Geisha Club

7: That did NOT just happen

6: Little siblings are a pain

5. The Ballroom Bachlorette

4. Just who was that?

3. The Institution of the Geishas

2. The Last Geisha's Introduction

1. Memoirs of the Senior Geishas

96: That list was nothing like I expected it to be. What are your opinions? Hosts?

Honey: I remember when we got a manager! That was a scary time... and her cookies were burned.

96: Hmm... I feel a killing intent coming from outside of the studio right now...

Tamaki: I don't think the Geisha Club is problematic!

Twins: But you're also an idiot, milord.

Tamaki: Hey!

Mark: I'm just glad the basketball incident is not on the top of the list...

96: True dat! Geishas? Do you have anything to say?

Chiya: Stupid Renge. Hate her.

Masuyo: That was hell with Rie's and Miku's little siblings. I'm glad I am the younger one.

Yuuki: We still don't know who that guy was...

Miku: He was hot though!

Rie: I liked the chapter dedicated to us.

Hana: I liked the chapter when Ru-chan was introduced!

Rui: I do too...

Miku: Hey, what exactly happened in the 'That did NOT just happen' chapter?

Chiya, Mark, and Kyoya: …

Hikaru: Hey, going over the past makes me remember that we have some revenge to pay on Yuuki.

Yuuki: Oh come on. What are you going to do to me?

Hikaru: You stuck me and Chiya together!

Yuuki: It seemed like you enjoyed it!

Hikaru: Did not! I'm not the only one not happy with your little pairings! That's right! I found out about that!

Yuuki: It seems like you and Chiya were the only ones unhappy with the pairings.

Hikaru: I didn't seem like Rui liked the pairings either!

Mark: Hey! That's offensive! Don't put words in Rui-chan's mouth.

Hikaru: Yeah? What are you going to do about it?

Chiya: Stupid! Don't insult nii-chan!

Masuyo: Hey, Hikaru's not stupid!

*Geishas and Hosts get into a fight*

96: *Sigh* Well it looks like our time is up... I hope you guys enjoyed this anniversary chapter and that you will stay with this story until it ends. Until then, please remember to review and keep on enjoying the story. Bye! Hey, guys! Stop it... Come on, really! Remember this studio isn't ours, so we just can't break everything. Hey, hey! That is not how a lady should act! *Dives into the fight*


	31. Chapter 21: The Day of Conflict

_**Sparklefaith: He's full aware lol don't worry. He's man enough to face Kyoya on his own. No problem! I enjoyed answering your questions through the characters! And Chiya thanks you for your compliments.**_

"Mabini-san! Please lie down and rest!" A nurse scolded.

"No way! I have a deadline in a month!" Mark said.

"Doctor's order's said-"

"He said that I should be relaxing and I very well can't relax if I know I have an upcoming deadline to meet and a nurse is refusing to let me have my netbook back." Mark shot back. The nurse huffed and gave him back his netbook, reluctantly. Chiya and Kyoya came into the room as the nurse huffed out.

"Nii-chan, what happened?"

"She wouldn't let me work on my story." Mark stated. "I have a deadline coming up, right, Kyoya?"

"That's right." Kyoya nodded.

"It's only you guys? I would have thought that the whole Host Club would have flocked here." Mark chuckled.

"It was hard for just us to come." Chiya said. "They're really strict at this hospital, so everyone's waiting down in the lobby. Kyoya-chan used some pull for us to visit you, though."

"Oh, I see... Chiya, would you do me a huge favor?"

"Sure, nii-chan! Anything for you." Chiya said, in a doting fashion.

"Will you get me some food from the vending machine? I'm sick of this hospital food."

"Yeah, I'll get you something." Chiya nodded before she left. Mark and Kyoya stayed silent.

"All right." Mark said, closing his netbook. "I know you have to say something. Lay it on me. Just keep in mind that I'm injured and in the hospital already."

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Mark said.

"You know what I'm talking about." Kyoya said. Mark sighed.

"I could see you were about to jump out and try to save Chiya. I couldn't let you hurt yourself over that."

"What makes you think I would do that?" Kyoya said.

"Kyoya, I know I'm probably stepping out of place here, but I do think I know you well enough to know that I know exactly what I'm talking about."

"You're being awfully cheeky today."

"When I feel strongly about something, should I not say something about it? Let me handle the dirty work and just focus on your feelings."

"These feelings you are referring to, they are impossible." Mark looked shocked, but couldn't say anything as Chiya had entered the room.

"I wasn't sure what you wanted, so I got one of everything in the vending machine!"

"He should not be eating such things. Come on, Chiya. You can give it to Tamaki. Say goodbye. Mark needs rest." Kyoya said.

"But Kyoya-chan..." Kyoya gave her a stern look.

"Fine... Bye, nii-chan." Chiya dumped all of the snacks onto the chair and gave Mark a hug. "I appreciate what you did. I couldn't ask for a better nii-chan." Chiya whispered as she sneakily handed Mark a snack. "Come on. I think Tamaki would like these melon flavored snacks." Chiya grabbed the snacks and dumped them in a bag before she went down the hall.

"Don't encourage her feelings, Mark. She is young and doesn't know what she wants." Kyoya said before he left.

"But why starve yourself from the feelings? Is he really that heartless?" Mark looked at the snack Chiya gave him. "Maybe I gave him too much credit?..."

_**Following Tuesday**_

"I can't believe they still won't let me visit, nii-chan! It's been three days!" Chiya exclaimed. She put her face down on the desk. "He's missing the impromptu sports festival this week... Worse yet, they've canceled all club activities for the sports festival."

"Come on, Cha-chan. Buck up! I'm sure that it'll still be fun. I heard they're posting the lists today for the teams!" Masuyo said.

"I don't care." Chiya pouted.

"You should stop pouting." Rui said, plainly.

"Hey." Chiya said, offended.

"I'm just saying, pouting gets you nowhere." Rui said. Chiya started to get worked up.

"Uhm... Hey! Speaking of the sports festival teams! I'll bet they've posted them in the main commons! That sounds fun, right Hana-chan?!" Masuyo said, noticing the tension.

"Yeah, Mas-chan! Let's go!" Hana grabbed Rui and Masuyo grabbed Chiya and brought them to the main commons.

"How convenient! They've posted them!" Masuyo said.

White Team:

dknoweif oiwneori

lskdnfowei oiwenfaoiernf

_**Haninozuka Honey**_

kmsfk sofniwoekfnm

_**Hitachiin Kaoru**_

ksmdfwks wdinfow

slodfnowenif oeifnwesfo

_**Katakura Rui**_

sfniwoe oweinf iwneo

selwfnoeinoweij ofiweno

wekfmpsmodin wefowenifowei

lfnwoeino oaeniftoein

_**Mabini Mark**_

sdlfniwei oinwfoiw

_**Murakami Miku**_

sowenifwoei osenigfowriet

mcloidwof moinoi

_**Nishimura Masuyo**_

sofnwoei owenitowi

ozxidsfoi' fentoweit

oewitnowei oweitnoi

_**Okada Rie**_

dwlekftnoei oinoi

_**Ootori Kyoya: Team Leader**_

….

….

Red Team:

sdlfkj oinosdihtowei

_**Fujioka Haruhi**_

wleniwoeitnoi osndfko

_**Hasagawa Hana**_

_**Hitachiin Hikaru**_

sldgnk oisnerwti

mcxklvmlxkfg dsnkf

_**Morinozuka Takashi**_

sdfoiwne oisdnfgowein

_**Ootori Chiya**_

wsleinowi eoinwoei

wseintwoein soefni

dflwein osenitwoeint

_**Samurakami Yuuki**_

dsfinwoeit oisent

_**Suou Tamaki: Vice Team Leader**_

ewoitnwoetin weotinoid

woetniwoi oeinoi

_**Taniguchi Kotone**_

…

…

At this point, it was obvious Rui was upset. She walked away, without a word and Hana was torn whether to follow her or not.

"Go ahead, Hana-chan. Go see what's wrong." Chiya said. Hana gave a thankful look and went after Rui.

"I wonder how Ootori-senpai got to be captain of the white team." A freshman said.

"I heard that it's because of the fight between him and Suou-san."

"Kya! You can totally go moe for a pair of hot guys fighting!"

"Do you really think Kyoya and Tamaki have enough pull in the school where they can be captain above the seniors?" Masuyo asked.

"Please, Tamaki-senpai is organizing the whole thing."

"I know, but isn't that still weird? Besides that, isn't Kyoya totally opposed to this whole thing?" Masuyo said. Chiya came to her realization that Masuyo was right. Kyoya didn't want to participate in this event. Chiya laughed quietly. Chiya lost herself in her thoughts. It was because there was no benefit to gain from it. Chiya's mind wandered.

"Hey... Hey, Cha-chan... Cha-chan!" Masuyo startled Chiya back into reality.

"Oh! What was it that you needed?"

"It's nothing. But, you've been zoning out a lot lately. Is there something wrong?" Chiya blushed. She couldn't know the reason why, but she had started thinking more about Kyoya.

"I don't think there is."

"Hey! Kyoya-senpai just now accepted the leader position for the white team!" A student exclaimed. Chiya pulled him aside.

"How recent is this?" She asked.

"It has happened within the hour." Chiya felt a pang in her stomach.

"What's wrong, Cha-chan?"

"This cannot be good... And that's coming from common sense."

_**The next day**_

"I feel like we're going to lose..." Chiya said at the red team meeting the next day.

"Oh, come on, Ootori. It can't be that bad." Yuuki said.

"I just have a bad feeling from this..." Chiya said.

"Should we just be sitting around like this though?" Haruhi asked. "I feel we should probably be more like Hasagawa-san and Taniguchi-san." Hana and Kotone were eagerly talking with Renge and Tamaki for the cheerleading aspect of the sports festival.

"Hey, Tamaki-senpai..."

"Yes, Chiya? Are you feeling all right?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I just have a bad feeling in my stomach. Hey, do you really think we should put this much effort into the cheerleading event?"

"Of course! Don't be such a worrywart, oba-san!"

"H-Hey! Ootori! Calm down!" Yuuki said as he and Mori held me back.

"Hey, what's wrong with Hika-chan?" Hana asked.

"He's upset that he was separated from Kaoru." Chiya said.

"But on a happier note, have you decided what even you will participate in, Haruhi?!" Tamaki said, excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll do the three legged race with Haruhi (since I can't do it with Kaoru)."

"Oh! I see! I'll form a pair with you, Hikaru."

"I don't want to be your partner."

"Nonsense! I'm brimming with energy for this contest!"

"Oh! I see, you've made up with Kyoya-senpai!" Haruhi said.

"Oh, that's great for a while there I thought-" Chiya stopped mid-sentence when she saw Tamaki on the floor, crying. "Uh... I think I'll come with you, Mori-senpai, to train with the guys for the physical events." Chiya started to walk but was stopped by Mori, who gave her a look. "I'm fine. I swear." Mori raised his eyebrow. "I can't just sit here and do nothing. Come on, Mori-senpai. I'll stop if I get tired." Chiya went to go change into gym clothes and was surprised when she found she was the only girl training.

"Hey, Chiya."

"Ah, Satoru-kun. You too?" Chiya asked.

"Yeah, all the captains and vice captains of all the sports teams are here to train,whether they are on white or red team."

"Get to running, red team!"

"Don't let them win, white!" Chiya and Fukushima started running with their teams.

"The atmosphere at school is really stiff, isn't it?" Fukushima said.

"I know... My stomach has been acting up because of it."

"Even Morinozuka and Haninozuka are fighting."

"Yeah... Huh, wait what?" Chiya turned her attention to Mori and Honey and noticed a different fighting aura around them. Chiya ran into one of the red team members.

"Ootori-sama! You must not talk to the other team! That could be grounds for being a traitor!"

"You too, Fukushima! You should know better."

"Hey... I was just talking..." Mori walked over and said,

"Run." The red team members obliged. Chiya started to run with them, but Mori stopped her.

"What? I can handle it." Mori shook his head and said,

"No. Stand here." Knowing it was futile to go against him, Chiya stood with him as he observed the practice. "Something is wrong." Mori stated, rather than asking.

"No, I'm fine."

"Chiya." Mori gave me an imploring look.

"Fine... Rui-chan has been acting really distant with me lately. I thought we were pretty good friends, but I guess not."

"Talk to her."

"Is it really that simple?" Mori's look said it all. It was.

"Also... It seems like everyone is fighting... Is it the end of the Host and Geisha Clubs? Miku and Yuuki are fighting, but they won't tell anyone why, Tamaki-senpai and Kyoya-chan are obviously fighting, Rui and I are coming apart, you and Honey-senpai seem like in a competitive mood, and even the relationship between Hikaru and Kaoru seems severed." Mori put his hand on my head.

"Everything will be okay."

"How do you know?"

"I know."

"...If you say so."

"What else?"

"What do you mean? That's it."

"What else?" He repeated.

"You just keep going, don't you?" Chiya asked. "Okay...I'm also worried for Kyoya-chan. He's never been this serious about anything that has no benefit for him. Last night, he didn't even talk to me. It's lonely." Mori nodded. "It seems I always have a problem with Kyoya-chan when I come to you, Mori-senpai." He just nodded again. "Thank you for listening. I just hope this all blows over after the festival..."

"Yeah."

_**The day of the festival**_

"Ah... The pain is still here."

"Cha-chan!" Masuyo glomped me. "It's been so long! I've missed you!"  
"Masu-chan, we've only been apart for the couple of hours we're with the team, and even then, we still hang out afterwards."

"I know, but I still miss you!"

"What event are you participating in?" Chiya asked.

"All participants for the bread eating contest to the center please!"

"That's me! Chao!" Masuyo skipped off. The girls were seated at elegantly placed tables and within a few minutes of the beginning of the event, Masuyo had already won by correctly identifying the breads. "Hey... Isn't Hana-chan in this event too?" Chiya asked Yuuki.

"Yeah I think so."

"Oh no! It seems there has been a problem at the red team's tables. The girls are slowly bowing out. All except for Hasagawa-san!"

"That was delicious!" Hana said as she skipped to the finish line.  
"Even with the one red team member finishing the event, the white team wins!"

"Tamaki." Chiya fumed. "I didn't think he was actually going to put the ootoro in the bread! What is he thinking?! Haruhi couldn't even participate in the event anyway!"

"Ah, it seems like there is an uproar over there." Yuuki said. "It also seems we are not the only ones distracted by them." Yuuki pointed to some red team members who missed the start because of Tamaki's fight.

"What is the red team doing? They just lost again to the white team in a devastating loss."

"Tamaki. I'm going to kill you." Chiya started to stomp over to Tamaki.

"Hey, you're event is up next. You can't do anything right now." Yuuki said.

"Right. Thanks, Yuuki-sama." Chiya lined up right beside Rui and the two of them stood in awkwards silence. "Hi..." Chiya said.

"Hi." Rui said, a bit rudely.

"I was just being polite."

"Were you really?"

"I was!"

"Runners to their ready." Chiya and Rui got in a running stance.

"Get set.. Go!" Rui and Chiya started running with the other runners. Chiya kept a steady pace, but was distracted when Rui tripped and fell.

"Rui-chan!" Chiya went back to her.

"Keep going, Ootori-sama!" Chiya ignored them and asked Rui,

"Are you okay?"

"Why stop? Keep going." Rui said, irritably.

"No. I want to know if you're okay."

"Leave." Rui said.

"What is your problem?" Chiya said, angrily. "I've been trying to be civil, but I see that won't work." Rui ignored Chiya. "Come on, you told me don't be a brat, now it's my turn."

"Ironic how a brat is telling me how to act."

"Hey. Seriously, what's wrong?"

"A brat like you is spoiled... She doesn't care for what she has, and always takes it for granted."

"What are you talking about?" Rui started to tear up.

"A brat like you didn't and couldn't do anything when Mark-sama pushed her out of the way of a moving car."

"Nii-chan? What does he have to do with this?" Chiya then understood. "You love nii-chan." Rui started to cry. "Come on, Rui-chan..." Chiya said, comfortingly. "A brat like me knows that it isn't good to give up. Let's finish this race together." Rui hiccuped and nodded. Chiya and Rui ran together to the finish line.

"Chiya... I was so scared when he got hit... I thought he was dead... And I was mad at you because you made it happen." Rui cried and Chiya hugged her.

"I was mad at myself. But, I knew nii-chan would have hated it if I showed it. It's not that I didn't care, I didn't want to worry anyone. It was traumatizing to come that close. I know how much others care for me and it's scary. If only I could do something that shows that I care for them as much as they do for me. That's what I'm thinking..."

"You're just a lucky to have Mark-sama at your side all of the time..."

"Don't you think that is something you should tell him?"

"..."

"It's all right. Don't force yourself."

"Wow, it seems that the competition is fierce between Miku-sama and Yuuki-sama. Both of them had participated in the same event and were both trying to outdo each other by getting the most sacks in the bamboo basket. Both of them had made all of their sacks in, but no one else made it in.

"What's happening?!" Chiya asked. She looked and saw that the red team had given Haruhi their sacks. "What happened?..."

"It seems that Mei-san, Haruhi-san's friend had interjected for her not to throw such precious fabric." Rui said.

"You heard that?"

"Well, a boy just told me."

"Well, we better separate before I get yelled by my teammates... Don't forget what I told you, Rui-chan."

"I won't..." Chiya walked back to her teammates and watched the rest of the events with them. Chiya noticed the slowly draining will from the red team as the gap between the white and red teams grew. By the time half time came around, the red team had already admitted defeat. Tamaki came and performed from 'Henry V' and boosted the team spirits, all the way to the point where the red team had gained hope again.

"Stirring performance by Suou." Yuuki commented.

"I agree!" Hana exclaimed.

"Not bad. Not bad at all." Chiya smiled.

"Oh! It's the obstacle course next~" Hana said.

"And look who's competing." Yuuki said with an amused smile.

"Today is just a day of conflict..." Chiya said. Mori and Honey raced through the course, the other competitors not even coming close, when it came to the cake eating segment, Honey gained more speed after Mori had insulted him by not eating a cake properly. In the end, Honey had vaulted over a pole, but had slipped, only to be caught by Mori in the end.

"And that settles it! Red team wins because Mori landed on the mat first!" The announcer exclaimed. After that, the red team kept on adding victory after victory on their list.

"If only there were more events that allow girls and boys to compete against each other. Then Ootori would have had a weakness that he couldn't overtake." Yuuki said.

"What would that be?" Chiya said.

"It's a secret." Yuuki smiled.

"You're weird sometimes, Yuuki-sama." Chiya said. Towards the end, the red team had managed to catch up by the margin of twelve points. It all came down to a relay race with Kyoya and Tamaki as the anchors.

"This should be interesting." Haruhi said.

"I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach again..." Chiya said, clutching her stomach.

"That's not good... You've been pretty dead on about your stomach predictions." Hikaru said.

"Surely you don't believe in such superstitions, do you?" Haruhi said.

"I don't know... It's just a feeling." Chiya felt torn. She wanted her team to win, but at the same time, secretly hoped Kyoya would pull through. "It seems like the worst of the storm has passed though." Chiya said, referring to the fact that the members of the Host and Geisha Clubs had made up with each other (except for Yuuki and Miku, but that's for another story)

"Look, they're fighting like kids down there." Hikaru said.

"Hey, I still don't understand why Tamaki-sama would go through all of this stife. Isn't he really close friends with Kyoya-sama? Why would he push himself like this?"

"It's because Tamaki-senpai wants Kyoya-senpai to be passionate about something that doesn't have a 'benefit' to him." Haruhi said. Chiya pulled her legs closer to her and smiled.

"What're you smiling about?" The twins asked.

"Do you have-"

"-indigestion or something?"

"No, I'm just happy for once." Chiya said. "_You're a good friend, Tamaki-senpai. You're a good friend._" The race went on and it came down to the anchors receiving the baton at the same time. The crowd watched in anticipation as they were side by side. With a final burst of energy, Kyoya won the race.

"Ootori! The winner is Ootori! White team wins!"

"Yeah! Red team got second!" Tamaki exclaimed, happily, coming to the two clubs.

"Yeah! That also means we got last!" Hikaru exclaimed, mocking Tamaki. Chiya noticed Kyoya standing alone and went up to him.

"Some fight you put up." She said, holding out a water bottle for him. He reached for it and she pulled it away before she squirted him with it. "Revenge for winning. But I'll try not to be bitter from now on."

"How noble." Kyoya replied, returning to his old self from his dazed state.

"I do try. I'm glad you had fun." Chiya smiled.

"Yeah. I guess it was."


	32. Chapter 22: Introducing Rentaro-kun

_**Monday after the Day of Conflict**_

"Yuuki-sama, your hair is especially gorgeous today." A boy said, toying with Yuuki's hair.

"Ah, Yamabuki-san, you flatter me." Yuuki said, politely.

"Yuuki-san is especially popular today." Masuyo said.

"I agree, but it hasn't just been today. It seems Yuuki-sama has gained quite the following from the past few weeks." Chiya said.

"Has anyone noticed Miku in a bad mood lately?" Rie asked. The Geishas turned their attention to Miku, who was sitting across from Yuuki, with her arms crossed.

"Yikes. What's wrong with her?" Masuyo said.

"I don't know. I think her bad mood started when Yuuki started gaining more customers." Rie said.

"Is she finally starting to realize her feelings?" Rui asked.

"That's not something you say so bluntly, Rui-chan." Chiya said.

"Yeah, seriously. How would you feel if I just said plainly that you like-" Rui covered Masuyo's mouth.

"I get it, I get it." Rui said, with her face flushed.

"As if we don't know who you like." Rie said.

"Thousand yen says that Yuuki will be the first one to admit his feelings." Masuyo said.

"No way. Miku's totally going to give in to her emotions first." Chiya said.

"And that is where you are both wrong." Rie said. "I say that the both of them are going to come to a mutual understanding they like each other without having to say it."

"Ah, putting your eggs in one, specific basket." Masuyo said, stroking an imaginary beard. "Very daring, indeed."

"Ootori, Rie, the rest of you. What are you all doing huddled over there? It looks like your conspiring something." Yuuki said. "And completely ignoring your customers."

" It's nothing, Yuuki-sama!"Chiya said.

"Yuuki-sama, could I ask to reserve you again this week?" A boy asked, putting an arm around Yuuki. A glass shattered on the floor.

"Miku-sama. Are you okay?" A boy asked Miku. "Did you cut yourself?" Miku did not respond before she walked off.

"Uhm, it seems our time together is almost up." Chiya said, to the customers. "I hope you enjoyed your visit today. Until next time." All of the remaining Geishas bowed to the guests. While Rui, Masuyo, Hana, Kotone, and Rie were seeing the customers out, Chiya went up to Yuuki and said, "Yuuki-sama, do you mind checking up on Miku-sama?"

"Not at all. But, I was going to see that the customers left, first."

"Don't worry about it. We have it here." Chiya said. "Just go check on Miku-sama."

"Thank you, Ootori." Yuuki left to go and find Miku, who was in a room a couple doors down. She sat in a chair and looked out of the window. "Hey there."

"Hey." Miku responded."

"How are you?"

"Fine." Miku responded curtly.

"Just fine?"

"Just fine." Miku repeated.

"Are you sure? You're not your usual perky self."

"If I say I'm fine, I'm fine!" Miku snapped.

"Whoa, retract your claws, Miku-chan. I was just making sure."

"Well don't ask stupid questions."

"All right, fair enough. Miku-chan, this isn't by chance about-"

"Don't talk about it!"

"But, Miku-chan, I think we have to discuss it, you may have misunderstood me when I said-"

"What is there to misunderstand?!" Miku yelled. "I told you I liked you and you said that we shouldn't date. I'm fine. You're fine. We're all just fine and dandy, aren't we?!" Miku started to quiver and she turned away from Yuuki.

"Miku-chan..." Yuuki put his hand on Miku's shoulder and she quickly pulled away.

"Don't touch me!"

"Miku-chan, if you'd just let me explain-"

"What is there to explain you okama freak!" Yuuki froze and grew cold.

"Fine. Be that way." Yuuki left the room and closed the door behind him. "You can come out, Hasagawa." Hana got out from her hiding spot, behind a pedestal and vase, embarrassed.

"I-I didn't mean to eaves drop. Chi-chan just sent me to make sure of you two."

"It's fine." Yuuki started walking.

"But she confessed to you?..." Hana asked, following him.

"Yeah, she did."

"But you declined?"

"Yeah... I did."

"Why?"

"Why did she confess or why did I decline?"

"Both..." Hana said, in a small voice.

"I can't quite tell you why, but I know that I declined for family reasons."

"You can tell me, Yuu-chan..." Hana said.

"I don't want to worry you." Yuuki said, with a sad smile.

"It's not a worry if I want to know."

"Right you are." Yuuki laughed, sadly. "All right, I'll tell you, if you really want to know."

"I do!"

"Well, it started after Mabini got hit by that car, after we left the hospital,

_**Flashback: Day Mark got hit by the car**_

Miku and Yuuki walked together in the park, after they had departed from the hospital. Yuuki and Miku talked, but it was obvious Miku was distracted.

"Are you okay, Miku-chan?" Yuuki asked.

"I-I'm fine!" Miku said, quickly looking away from Yuuki.

"Excuse me! Could we borrow your friend for a moment to take a picture with him?" A pair of girls came up to Yuuki and Miku.

"Uhm..." Yuuki stuttered. He couldn't find it in him to decline the girls.

"No way! You can't!" Miku exclaimed.

"Why not?" One of the girls asked.

"Because he's my boyfriend." Miku said, with no hesitation.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't think you two were dating." One of them apologized before the two of them left.

"Thank you, Miku-chan. I didn't know how to reject them."

"I like you, Yuuki-chan."

"I beg your pardon?" Yuuki said, surprised.

"I like you Yuuki-chan! Please go out with me."

"Miku-chan, this is so sudden... Have you always felt this way?"

"I don't know. I just know I like you! Isn't that enough?"

"I can't return your feelings." Yuuki said, looking down.

"What?" Miku exclaimed, not used to being rejected.

"I can't return your feelings. Just think about-"

"Think about what?" Miku yelled. "I just want you to be my boyfriend so I don't have to share you with anyone! Girl or boy!"

"Think about it, Miku-chan. At school, I dress like a girl, wouldn't it be bad for your reputation to date me? Since everyone thinks I'm a girl and all?"

"I don't care! I just want people to know your mine!" Miku hugged Yuuki and brought him close.

"No, this can't happen, Miku-chan."

"Why not?"

"Your feelings, they've probably been pent up all this time. You're just acting rashly."

"After all this time, I would have thought you were the one who thought I was the most beautiful person in the world." Miku said, tearing up. "Isn't that what you told me when we were younger? Didn't you say, 'Miku-chan, no matter what anybody tells you, you are the most beautiful girl in the world'?"

"I did." Yuuki said, looking down.

"So they were all lies..." Miku said, tears streaming down her face. She ran off.

"Miku-chan! Wait!" Miku paid no heed to Yuuki and kept running.

_**End of Flashback**_

"And we haven't talked normally to each other since."

"Why did you reject her, Yuu-chan?" Hana asked. "Don't you like her?"

"I do. I can't imagine being with anyone else."

"Then why did you reject her?!"

"Because she's already engaged."

"She is?!"

"Yes. To an important business partner of our parents. He's the one who rejected her when we were young."

"But your family is very influential! Can't you just marry her?"

"That's not how it works. There are many reasons why Miku is engaged to that boy. One of them being that she can be happier with him."

"How do you determine a person's happiness? By money?"

"Well, not necessarily..."

"Oh yeah? Is he richer than you or something?!"

"Yes, a great deal richer. My family is in the lower middle of the upper class. He is in the very upper crust."

"So what? Love conquers over everything! If you really love Mi-chan, then man up and tell her."

"I just can't do that to her. Plus, I don't think she's willing to listen to me. I think I may have made things worse at the sports festival, when I went head to head against her."

"It doesn't matter!" Hana said. "Now, tell me, Yuu-chan, do you love Mi-chan?"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have started cross-dressing. I started cross-dressing, only so I could be closer to her."

"Tell me straight on, Yuu-chan. How much do you love, Mi-chan?"

"More than anyone in the world."

"Did you hear that, Mi-chan?" Hana said.

"Huh?!" Yuuki whipped around and saw Miku standing behind.

"D-Do you really mean it?..." Miku said.

"Yes... I do."

"And you wouldn't accept my feelings because I was engaged?"

"Yes..."

"Yuuki-chan, you idiot!" Miku ran up to Yuuki and gave him a kiss. "I don't care if your richer than my fiancee! I just want to be with you."

"Miku-chan..." Yuuki held Miku in a tight embrace.

"I want you to be mine only! So from now on, you're going to be my boyfriend."

"But we can't tell anyone. I don't want your reputation to be ruined."

"Then dress like a boy!" Miku said.

"Huh? But being a Geisha? Wouldn't Ootori be disappointed to know she is short one Geisha?"

"It's fine with me." Chiya said.

"Huh? What are you guys doing here?" Miku asked.

"We came to watch the drama unfold... and see who won the bet! Pay up! I won!" Chiya and Rie begrudgingly gave Masuyo their money. Hana then took the money from Masuyo. "Hey!"

"I believe I won! I said that Yuuki would admit his love for Miku in an indirect way, and he did! By telling me he loves Miku and letting her overhear."

"Dang it!" Masuyo said.

"Ah-hem. As I said, I wouldn't mind. You're graduating soon, anyway, Yuuki-sama. We have to learn how to deal without you soon enough. Enjoy your last few months of high school. Tell the whole school of your love." Chiya smiled. "Think of it as our graduation gift to you."

"We're right behind you all the way." Masuyo said.

"You two lovebirds have taken way too long to face your feelings." Rie said, with a slight smile.

"How about it? What do you say?" Chiya said. Yuuki gave a look to the Geishas and then to Miku.

"I'll do it for you, Miku-chan." Yuuki bent down to give her another kiss.

"We'll announce your withdrawal from the Geisha Club. How would you like to go about this, Yuuki-sama? Should we say that Yuuki-sama has decided to go abroad for studies and then announce her twin brother a week later?"

"Sounds good, Ootori." Yuuki laughed.

"What will we call you though?" Rui said.

"Everyone can call me by my middle name, Rentaro."

"You have a middle name? How strange." Rui said.

"It'll take a bit of getting used to, but I like it." Chiya said.

"If you would like, I could give you a haircut, Samurakami-san." Kotone said.

"How nice. I would love for you to."

"I'm so excited!" Miku exclaimed, hugging Yuuki (Rentaro). "I remember when I used to call you Ren-chan." Miku giggled.

"I am too." Rentaro smiled.

_**The next Geisha Club:**_

"It brings me great joy and sadness to announce that our beloved Yuuki-sama will be leaving us to study abroad. Please do not be too sad, though. Enjoy your time together, and do not let precious moments slip away." Chiya said.

"Yuuki-sama. We will miss you!"

"As will I." Yuuki gave a soft smile.

"Is is really necessary for you to go so close to graduation?"

"I'm afraid so." Yuuki said. "I have enjoyed my time as a Geisha and hope you all will not stop coming, just because I have stopped being a Geisha."

"Of course not! We would never do such a thing!"

"I'm glad." Yuuki gave his most Geisha-like smile.

"A toast to Yuuki-sama!" Chiya said, raising her beverage. "Did you all know that Yuuki-sama is the third most popular Geisha? And that Yuuki-sama only accepts requests for companionship? I believe this shows a great amount of charisma and character."

"You're embarrassing me, Ootori." Yuuki laughed.

" Here's that Yuuki-sama will find happiness in life." Chiya gave a side smile to Miku and Yuuki. "Cheers!"

"Cheers!" Everyone repeated after her.

"Goodbye, Yuuki-sama. I hope to see you again soon."

_**One week later:**_

"Wow! Who is that cool guy walking in school?" A boy with short black hair strode into Ouran with a crisp uniform and a suitcase over his shoulders. A certain swagger in his walk, that only a Host could rival.

"Rentaro-kun!" Miku ran up to the boy and gave him a big hug .

"Oh! So that must be the much anticipated Samurakami Rentaro!"

"The twin brother of Yuuki-sama."

"They sure do look alike. Of course Miku-sama is good friends with him already."

"Look, look! The whole Geisha Club is coming to greet him!"

"Samurakami Rentaro." Chiya said. "Welcome to Ouran. We are the Ouran High School Geisha Club."

"I see. It is nice to meet you. Yuuki-chan has told me so much about you all." The Geishas all exchanged a smile.

"Dashing haircut, Rentaro-kun." Kotone said. "If I may be so bold."

"You think so? A wonderful stylist did it." Rentaro said. Kotone beamed.

"Ah! If it isn't the brother of Samurakami Yuuki!" Tamaki said, grandly.

"Wow! The Host Club is here to greet him, as well? He must be a pretty important person."

"He is Samurakami's brother, after all."

"You must be Suou-san. And the whole entire Host Club. I do feel honored to have you all come out of your way to visit me." Rentaro gave a slight bow.

"Out of the request of Chiya here, how would you like to become a Host?" Tamaki asked, grandly.

"No, thank you."

"Huh?!" Not the response most people were expecting.

"May I ask why not?" Tamaki asked, still surprised.

"I would like to dedicate all of my energies to Miku-chan, here. My girlfriend." At that moment, everyone watching this event, gasped.

"What does this mean?! Miku-sama can't be a Geisha and date someone, can she?" A person whispered.

"Quite admirable." Tamaki said, smiling. "Very well. We can't force you to join us."

"It seems like your number of Geishas is dwindling fast." The twins said, tauntingly to Chiya.

"Miku-sama can still be a Geisha. She will just only be available for companionship, like Yuuki-sama was."

"Aren't you worried about us winning in sales?" The twins asked, surprised.

"Not really. That sort of thing doesn't bother me anymore." All of the Hosts and Geishas exchanged looks at Chiya's response. "What? Surprised? I'm growing up a little. Can't you tell?" Chiya giggled a little.

"_Oh boy, Kyoya. You're going to be in a fix if Chiya-chan keeps on getting cuter like this_" Mark thought to himself.


	33. Chapter 23: A Fashionista's Challenge

**_Sparklefaith: Haha I do too!~ Of course, I'm biased towards anything Mark says. X3_**

**_Deathfairy78: Ah, ah, ah! You don't want the story to go to fast, do you? XD Lol I hope the story continues to keep getting more interesting!_**

"Masuyo-chan you know that you-" Kaoru said.

"-haven't visited our house in a long time. Hikaru finished.

"Ah? Have I really not?" Masuyo said, nervously.

"Yeah, last time you came over, our mother was out of town." Hikaru said.

"Could it be that you are trying to avoid her?" Kaoru asked.

"Of course not!" Masuyo exclaimed. "I just haven't had much free time, lately."

"You don't have-"

"-enough free time for us?" The twins wrapped around Masuyo in a seductive way, that made her go red.

"T-That's not it!"

"Hey, Masu-chan, are we still going to the movie premiere on Saturday?" Chiya said, coming into the classroom. Chiya gave a look at the twins and Masuyo before sighing and pushing the twins away from Masuyo, so that she could talk to her. "I have to know so that I can get tickets."

"How about this Saturday, Masuyo-chan?" Kaoru asked.

"You can even bring along this slut." Hikaru said.

"I think not! Masu-chan and I are going to see the opening of the Velocity Series on Saturday. It's an exclusive event, so this chance only comes along every once in a while."

"How about we-"

"-have a little wager?" Chiya looked interested.

"What is it?" Chiya asked.

"If you can guess which of these cups holds the ball after Kaoru switches them up a bit, then you can take Masuyo-chan to the movies." Hikaru said, clearing Kaoru's desk of his bag and placing the cups on the desk.

"If you can't guess which one has the ball, you not only have to let us have Masuyo-chan on Saturday, but you have to come with her." Kaoru said.

"Bring it. I'm a master when it comes to this!" Chiya said, confidently. The twins gave each other a smile before Hikaru put a ball under one of the cups. Kaoru switched up the cups in an almost lightning fast speed. Chiya followed the cup she thought had the ball diligently, trying to keep up with Kaoru's pace.

"All right, which one is it?" Kaoru asked.

"This one." Chiya said, confidently. Kaoru lifted up the cup and revealed nothing underneath. "What?! I could have sworn it was this one!"

"It was a valiant effort-" Kaoru said.

"-Please try again next time." Hikaru said.

"Ugh! Damn!" Chiya stomped away.

"How did you do that! I've never seen anyone stump Chiya before!" Masuyo said. Hikaru and Kaoru smiled devilishly as Hikaru lifted up the cup in the middle and Kaoru took out a chunk of the desk.

"Easy peasy." The twins said.

"I still don't understand what happened..." Masuyo said.

"All we did was cut a screw-like shape out of the desk-"

"- and hide it one of the cups when Chiya looked away."

" Hikaru put the ball in the cup with the hole underneath it-"

"So when Kaoru was mixing up the cups, he slid the ball into the hole and moved the cup with the piece of the desk in it to cover."

"And Chiya was none the wiser." The twins said.

"That's defacing school property!" Masuyo exclaimed.

"So?" The twins shrugged their shoulders.

"You guys are bad."

"And you love us for it."

**_Saturday_**

"Masu-chan, can't we just ditch them?"

"Trust me, Cha-chan, I'm actually with you on this one, but we made them a promise." Masuyo said.

"Why don't you want to go?" Chiya asked, confused.

"Their mother is home this weekend..."

"So? Is she mean or something?"

"It's not that, she's a lot like the twins, but I don't think she really likes me..."

"Why would you think that?"

"She is always quizzing me on the latest fashion trends and gets upset with me when I don't know the answer to one of her questions. She loved sibling-san, so I never went to the twins' house without sibling-san, so that their mom would get distracted by sibling-san."

"Masu-chan... it sounds like you were running away from your problem."

"Am not! I'm doing just fine now."

"If you say so, maybe you'll get a chance to talk to their mom."  
"I hope not! She's probably working on the next season's design." Masuyo said, certain.

"I see..."

"It looks like we're here." Masuyo said. Chiya and Masuyo got out of the limo and walked into the garden.

"Hey Masuyo-chan!~" The twins said. "And company." They added flatly.

"Delighted to be here you little devils." Chiya said, with a fake Geisha smile. Hikaru and Chiya got into a stare-off while Masuyo and Kaoru stood aside, with their sweat-dropping.

"Take a seat." Kaoru said. The four of them sat around a table outside.

"I brought some pastries from Miku-sama's bakery. I didn't want to bring anything, but my parents insisted." Chiya said, looking away indignantly.

"She likes us!" Kaoru said.

"She really does!" Hikaru said. The twins fake cried as they mocked Chiya, who was steaming to herself, veins popping.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, you have guests over?" A woman walked onto the porch, a young, stunning lady. "Oh, Masuyo-chan, you're here!"

"A-Ah, Yuzuha-sensei!" Masuyo stood up quickly and bowed to the twins' mom.

"Oh? And I don't believe I know you."

"I'm Ootori Chiya, ma'am."

"Oh! The girl with the multiple personalities." She said, nodding her head. Chiya gave a death glare to the twins.

"Chiya-san, how would you like some tea?"

"That would be nice, ma'am." Chiya bowed her head slightly. Yuzuha poured Chiya some tea, while Masuyo stood stiffly nearby. Chiya took a sip and spat it back out. "HOT! HOT! Why is it so spicy?!" Chiya took a glass of water that was nearby and gulped it. The twins and Yuzuha laughed hysterically.

"That's the tea I brought back from India. Natives use it for sinuses and congestion." Yuzuha laughed.

"Great one, mom!" The twins said. Yuzuha wiped a tear from her eye and said,

"All right, now that I've had my laugh, it's time to get to business." Yuzuha turned to Masuyo. "What is considered the next season's black?" Yuzuha's mood changed from jovial to military-like within milliseconds.

"B-black!" Masuyo answered.

"Don't stutter! For summer fashion, what accessory is considered the go-to when it comes to being modest in your bathing suit?"

"A sarong!"

"What pattern is on the rise in popularity?"

"Starbursts!"

"Good! Now go and design a whole entire collection for the upcoming summer line!"

"N-Now?! A-A whole entire collection?! That's about twenty outfits!"

"I know how much is in a collection, now go! And stop stuttering! You only have three hours!"

"A-Ah!" Masuyo got up and ran.

"I'm sorry you had to see this, Chiya-san." Yuzuha said, changing back to her sweet mode. "Hikaru, keep Chiya-san entertained. Kaoru, assist Masuyo-chan. I'll come to supervise."

"Yes, ma'am."

"B-But can't I help Masuyo-chan out instead?" Hikaru asked.

"Kaoru has a better grasp on summer fashions than you do, Hikaru... You are Hikaru right?"

"Yes!" Hikaru said, exasperated.

"What I say is final, now go." Chiya and Hikaru were left alone on the porch. The two of them sat in total silence and awkwardness. The two of them had not been alone together since the amusement park.

"How are you?" Hikaru said, looking away.

"Good... You?"

"Yeah. Same." Another silence ensued.

"Your mother is really strict with Masu-chan." Chiya said.

"Yeah, she's always been that way with her. Masuyo-chan's dads asked my mom if she would take Masuyo-chan in as her pupil of fashion. She agreed and has been training with her since."

"Wow, Masu-chan just thinks your mom hates her."

"It's really just the opposite, she loves Masuyo-chan. She dotes on Masuyo-chan when she's not here and scolds us for not hanging out with her more often."

"She definitely is like you two." Chiya laughed a little.

"I guess so." Hikaru laughed along. "What are your parents like?"

"My father is a quiet man, his side of the family is what connects my family with Kyoya's family so closely. Kyoya's father and mine grew up together, almost like brothers. He doesn't really do much, in both parenting and the business, at least for the Zhang part of business. But he is a good man. It's just that he's never home."

"And your mom?' Hikaru asked, intrigued.

"My mother, on the other hand, is the powerhouse of the family. She makes almost all of the decisions as head of the Zhangs. When I was little, she would often take off work to come home and play with me and Sebastian."

Chiya paused. "The only thing is when Sebastian died, she became really distant and became more strict with me, since I was to be the heir of the Zhang-Ootori fortune... It was like having a loving mother one day and then a strict teacher in her place the next... It was a tough time."

"Do you even want to take over the business?" Hikaru asked.  
"No." Chiya said. "I hate the Zhangs. I hate what we do. We manufacture nuclear weapons for war and ruin many innocent people's lives. Worse yet, we profit from it."

"Why don't you just turn down being the heir of the company?" Hikaru asked.

"I can't disgrace my family by doing such a thing. Think about how embarrassing it is to have your male heir not be able to take the business and have it passed to a girl, of all people. It happened to my mom, now it's happening to me. I can't disgrace the family any further by declining the company. If I did that, it would go to a distant cousin and ruin the parent-child tradition of all of these years..."

"What do you want?"

"I want for my parents to sell the nuclear weapons division of the business and stop ruining other people's lives... My dream is to go to a war-stricken country and help heal some of the wounds my family has caused. That's half the reason why I study so hard at school, besides the fact I have to uphold the Ootori name, I want to study to be a doctor. In the past, I have even taken accelerated summer college courses so that I can get a head start on studying to be a doctor."

"Wow. That's extremely dedicated of you."

"Thanks." Chiya said with a small smile.

"Even though Kaoru and I pick on you a lot, we are still here to support you."

"What was that?" Chiya said. Hikaru blushed when he realized what he said.

"Nothing." He said quickly. Chiya smiled.

"Perk up, slut. It's not good seeing you frown and Kaoru and me not causing it."

"Whatever, you annoying bastard."

"You want to go see how Masuyo-chan is doing?"

"I'm sure she's doing just fine. She's a whiz when it comes to fashion." Chiya said, confidently.

**_With Masuyo..._**

Masuyo dashed around, trying to get in twenty designs within the small amount of time that Yuzuha gave her. She furiously scribbled out design after design.

"What do you think of this, Kaoru-chan?" She asked, hurriedly.

"It's lacking something." Kaoru said.

"What is it?! If you have something to tell me, tell me now! I don't have much time!"

"Masuyo-chan, right now, these designs are not your best. I've seen you do so much better."

"What do you expect me to do?! Your mother tells me to design a whole summer collection within two hours. What else do you think I should do?!"

"You should calm down."  
"I give up! This is impossible!"

"Masuyo-chan, you can do it. Come on, just add a little-"

"No! I refuse to do this anymore! Why does your mother hate me so much?!" Kaoru looked surprised at Masuyo's outburst.

"What are you talking about?" Kaoru asked.

"Your mother hates me!" Masuyo said, crying. "She's never liked me, she always liked sibling-san more than me. She is disapproving when I don't answer all of her fashion questions, and is always putting me up to ridiculous tasks like this! I give up, I won't do this anymore!"

"Masuyo-chan, look at me." Masuyo looked at Kaoru with her eyes wet. "Our mom does not hate you. She actually loves you. Do you know how often she tells us that we should be hanging out with you?" Masuyo sniffed and said,

"Really?"

"Yeah, in fact, I'll let you in on a little secret. When we were younger, your dads asked our mom to be your fashion instructor."

"Really?!"

"Yup!" Kaoru held a finger up to his mouth. "Don't let it on that you know, though. Our mom enjoys the fact that she's your secret instructor. You don't want to disappoint her, do you?"

"No! In fact, I have a new idea for the line!"

"You're going to start over?" Kaoru said, surprised.

"Yup! I have a new concept!"

"But you only have two hours left!"

"That's okay, I can do it! Oh! Hikaru-chan! Cha-chan! You're here! Hikaru-chan, you're good with spring fashions, come here!" Masuyo said, beckoning Hikaru. Hikaru, looking confused, came over to Masuyo and she gave him instructions as he nodded. Kaoru, looking somewhat abandoned, went over to Chiya and watched his brother and Masuyo work together.

"Nice job manipulating Masu-chan." Chiya said to Kaoru.

"I wouldn't call that manipulating, per se." He said.

"Come on, you know how Masu-chan works. You appealed to her sense of trying to please those who take pride in her."

"I guess you can say that." Kaoru said, with a slight sly smile.

"She works hard." Chiya said.

"Yeah, she does. She puts her whole heart into everything."

"Refreshing to a pair of twins that don't." Chiya said.

"I wouldn't say that. Masuyo-chan has definitely changed Hikaru and me for the better. I don't know what we would do without her. She was the one that made Hikaru and me more aware of our individual beings. We probably wouldn't be like this without her… The only person who has made us aware of this is Tamaki… and Haruhi. Would they have opened our eyes like Masuyo-chan has?"

"What brought upon this type of deep thinking?" Chiya teased.

"I don't know." Kaoru said.

"Do you ever worry about Masu-chan tearing you two a part? You know she is only one person, right? You can't just share her forever."

"I'm not worried about her tearing us apart. I'm worried about Haruhi."

"So Tamaki's not the only one in love with her, huh?" Chiya said.

"The idiot can't even realize his own feelings… like Hikaru."

"Do you love her too? If so, you're just going to give up on her like that?"

"Hikaru is the most important thing to me, including his happiness. I can't just be selfish and follow my own feelings."

"That's fine for now, but you have to remember to indulge yourself sometimes, Kaoru. Caring for your brother is one thing, totally sacrificing yourself to him is another. I'm sure Hikaru wouldn't like that you are giving up your happiness for him."

"But I'm not giving up my happiness. I'm still happy." Kaoru insisted. "If Hikaru's happy, I'm happier."

"If you say so, Kaoru."

"Cha-chan! Kaoru-chan! Stop jabbering away and help me! I don't have much time left!"

"Okay, okay!" Chiya said, coming to Masuyo's assistance.

Time went on and eventually two hours passed.

"Time's up! What have you got for me?" Yuzuha said.

"I came up with introducing spring colors into summer wear. Pastels and light colors are not used very often in summer, since neon and bright colors are usually worn, so why not go against the trend? And go something more counter-cultural?" Yuzuha took a look at Masuyo's designs and gave an approving nod.

"I like it! I'll premiere it next season. You've done a good job, Masuyo-chan." Yuzuha said and Masuyo beamed.

"You would be a great wife to one of my sons! Hikaru, Kaoru, which one of you is going to marry Masuyo-chan?"

"Y-Yuzuha-sama !"

"M-Mom!" The twins said. The twins and Masuyo were a beet red.

"Ah! I'm kidding! I'm kidding… For now."


	34. Collective Finale

_**Hey, guys! Wow. It's been a long while. I'm sorry I've left OHSGC to the wayside. Junior and Senior Year have been so busy for me, but I'm determined to finish OHSGC before I graduate. So that is my goal! Right now, I'm just going to tie up loose ends and just end the story. There will be multiple parts to the finale and will be released at different times. Here's part one!**_

_**If you guys have any questions how something happened like how Honey got together with the Black Magic girl and Hana's reaction or what Sebastian was like. Let me know and I will try to write a chapter for it.**_

_***Two Years later: Halfway through Senior Year***_

_***Third Person POV***_

"Did you go to last week's Host Club Event?"

"Geez, Fuyumi-chan! Stop calling it that! You know it's no longer called the Host Club!"

"I know, but I still got excited when the General Hospitality Club got some Hosts again! It's been so long since they've had some!"

"Isn't Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai's little brothers a part of the GH Club?"

"Yeah! Satoshi-kun is so sweet!"

"Chika-kun is too!"

"What are you talking about?"

"He has a secret soft side." The girl giggled.

"You know what, I can totally see that."

"It's a shame that none of the original Hosts stayed in the Club. The twins are still here, aren't they?"

"Yeah, but it's the same thing as the Geishas, they all feel it's not right continuing on without their friends."

"I guess I can understand…"

"Did you hear that Honey-senpai is the new karate coach?"

"Really? That's so exciting!"

"Oh, and do you remember that weird Black Magic Club member from Freshman year?"

"The one who was the only girl?"

"Yup! They're dating now!"

"What?! No way!"

"It's true." The girl nodded her head.

"But what happened to Mori-senpai?"

"Oh, you didn't hear? Mori-senpai is training to be on the Olympic team!"

"How great! I'll bet everyone is so proud of him."

"Oh, and Tamaki-senpai is totally dating Haruhi now."

"I knew it! As soon as she came out as a girl, I knew they would get together. I totally shipped them even when I thought Haruhi was a boy."

"While we're talking about Hosts, what happened to Mark-senpai?"

"He's at a school in the US with Kyoya-senpai. I'm so excited to see Mark senpai's new movie based on his book. I heard he actually directed it! Rie-sama is supposed to be casted in it!"

"That must be nice to have a contact like Mark-senpai." One girl swooned.

"He is so cool! I would totally get with him!"

"I wouldn't get your hopes up, he's totally with Rui."

"What? No way! That sucks. Speaking of her, isn't she back from France from her modeling job?"

"Yeah, she's staying until graduation, this time."

"That's good, she's been going back and forth between here and France, that I forget she even goes here."

"The boys don't forget she does. They have a celebration every time she comes back."

"Geez, they're just a bunch of overachievers."

"Seriously, Kotone already graduated and is working with her mom now."

"Oh, oh, there's Masuyo, Chiya, and the twins! Quiet, quiet."

"They're still talking about us, Cha-chan." Masuyo said.

"It doesn't matter. It doesn't impact us in anyway." Chiya said.

"But what if they're talking bad about us?" Masuyo frowned.

"Chiya's right, we shouldn't care what they say about us." Kaoru said, messing Masuyo's hair up slightly.

"Kaoru! Stop it." Masuyo giggled. Kaoru laughed and the two intertwined hands.

"Get a room." Chiya rolled her eyes, with a slight smile.

"Seriously. We don't want your PDA here." Hikaru said.

"Well, aren't you guys two birds of a feather?" Masuyo said.

"Who would've thought you two would become friends?" Kaoru said.

"I'll admit, my dislike of the two of you was a bit prejudiced, when I first met you." Chiya said.

"A little? You straight up hated us because we were childhood friends of Masuyo." Hikaru laughed.

"Shut up! I was a stupid Freshman."

"Got that right." Hikaru laughed.

"Hikaru!" Chiya started to punch Hikaru on the arm repeatedly.

"Look, if I sugar-coat everything for you, you won't learn to grow up." Hikaru shrugged his shoulders.

"As if you're the one to talk about growing up!" Chiya said.

"While you guys are fighting, we have to go pick up Rui from the airport. Since someone is too lazy to do it." Kaoru raised an eyebrow at Chiya.

"You guys know I have an important test today!" Chiya pouted.

"Relax, Cha-chan! We know you want to be there for Rui-chan! Be back soon!" Masuyo waved to Hikaru and Chiya.

"So we now see where your priorities lie." Hikaru said. "Academics over friends."

"Hikaru, stop! I feel bad as it is. Rui's been gone the whole summer and this is the homecoming in the country until graduation."

"Relax." Hikaru put his hand on Chiya's head and smiled at her. "I'm just messing with you."

"Don't mess with me like that." Chiya pouted again, with another slight smile.

"Chiya!" The two looked over to a boy, waving at Chiya.

"Misato-kun!" Chiya went over and gave him a big hug. He put his hand on her hips. Hikaru clenched his fists.

"It's good to see you again. A week is way too long." Misato planted a kiss on Chiya's lips.

"Misato-kun! Not in public." Chiya blushed.

"But you're so cute. Come on, let's go study for the test."

"Will there be actual studying?" Hikaru asked, curtly.

"Hikaru." Chiya scolded him.

"Fine, fine, have fun." Hikaru said. Chiya waved at him as Misato led her away. Hikaru stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked in the opposite direction.

"Hikaru-chan!" Hikaru looked up to see Hana with Shiba in tow.

"Geez, Hana-chan, slow down."

"Hey, Shiba, Hana, what's up?" Hikaru said.

"Where is everyone?" Hana asked.

"Masuyo-chan and Kaoru went to go pick up Rui from the airport."

"Aw man! I did miss them!" Hana pouted.

"Where's Chiya?" Shiba asked. "Aren't you guys always together?"

"Why does it matter? It's not like we're dating or anything!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Whoa, chill out. I was just asking. We all know Chiya's dating Misato-san." Shiba said.

"I don't like him." Hikaru said.

"Me either… He gives me the willlies."

"The willies? You haven't changed a bit." Hikaru snorted.

"I have too! I've grown 3 cm!" Hana exclaimed.

"Whoa. That is quite an accomplishment." Hikaru clapped.

"At least I'm not jealous like you!" Hana said. Hikaru recoiled a little bit.

"Ouch low blow, Hana-chan." Shiba said.

"I-I'm sorry…"

"It's fine. It's not that I'm jealous, I'm just worried about that idiot. I don't like Misato."

"Why don't you tell Chiya?" Shiba asked.

"**CAUSE WE DON'T DO THINGS LIKE THAT IN THE GEISHA AND HOST CLUB!"**

*Ah just kidding. Disregard that last sentence.*

"Because she seems to really like him and she would be heartbroken if she found out he was bad." Hikaru said.

_***With Chiya and Misato***_

"How did you do on the test?" Misato asked Chiya as they exited the room.

"I think I did fine." Chiya said.

"Come on, Chiya, you know you did great. You always do."

"I'm just worried about the bones in the leg. I always get them mixed up."

"How could you forget after our private study session?" Misato whispered in her ear. Chiya's face turned a bright red.

"Misato-kun… Not here."

"Chi-chan!" Hana called out to Chiya.

"Hana-chan!" Chiya exclaimed. "What's up?"

"Rui-chan is back!"

"She is?" Chiya exclaimed with excitement.

"Yup!"

"I'll see you later, Misato-kun!" Chiya gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran off with Hana.

"Successful cock-block." Hana said under her breath and laughed quietly.

"What was that, Hana-chan?" Chiya asked.

"Oh nothing!~"

"Where are we going?"

"The front courtyard! She just came in." The two girls ran down the halls and eventually blasted through the front doors.

"Zero. Told you she would be here on time." Hikaru said.

"Rui-chan!" Chiya tackled Rui in a hug and the both of them started laughing. "You're back!"

"Never would have guessed." Rui laughed. Everyone took a seat around Rui and Chiya.

"How are things between you and nii-chan?"

"Great…" Rui turned bright red.

"How'd you manage to talk your company into letting you come back to school?" Masuyo asked.

"I had a little help." Rui looked over to the twins. "Thanks, guys."

"Don't thank us-"

"-thank our mom."

"You know how convincing she is."

"How are things with you, Chiya?"

"Nothing much, school. I'm worried about my Anatomy class."

"Chiya." Masuyo groaned. "Stop talking about that class! You're the best in class! You know everything!"

"Not everything! I have to be well-versed in anatomy, if I want to be a great doctor!"

"For Kyoya-senpai, huh, Cha-chan?" Masuyo nudged Chiya.

"Huh? No." Chiya said, with a lost look on her face.

"While we're all together, let's discuss: what are we all doing after college?"

"I'm going to be studying circuitry in college!" Hana said. "I'm going to make me some awesome robots!"

"We're going to study fashion in a nearby college." The twins said. "Ouran doesn't have a fashion degree."

"Psh. College is for losers! I'm going straight to working for my dads!" Masuyo said.

"I'm going back to modeling, but am going to be working on a business degree on the side." Everyone turned to Chiya.

"What about you, Cha-chan?" Masuyo asked.

"I don't know… My parents still haven't given up the idea of me getting a business degree, but I want to go into medicine… I've already gotten a couple of full-rides, so I don't have to rely on my parents. Worse comes to worse: I have to pay for my college education… and they disinherit me!" Chiya put on a smile. The rest of the group stared at her. "Rui-chan, are you going to stay the rest of the day?"

"Yeah, I guess. I got gym next." Rui said.

"Oh! We do too!" Hana said.

"It's the only class we have together." Chiya said.

"It's fun to see Chiya fail at gym." The twins said.

"I thought you used to be in good shape, Chiya." Rui said.

"Yeah… Well, studying takes a lot out of me, I had to quit sports." Chiya said, looking away pointedly.

"And there's a huge surprise!" Hana said.

"What is it?" Rui asked.

_***Thirty minutes later***_

"All right, I want everyone to start off with ten laps around the gym!" Honey exclaimed.

"Honey-senpai! I haven't seen you since you graduated!" Rui said.

"Rui-chan! How are you?"

"I'm great, but what are you doing here?"

"Honey-senpai is the karate club coach here-"

"-but club coaches also have to be teachers."

"Rumor has it that Ouran is paying him top dollar to teach here." Hana whispered.

"You look great, Honey-senpai." Rui said. Honey had grown up exponentially. He still had a child-like innocence to him, but he had finally hit his growth spurt when he turned nineteen. Honey had turned into a fine young man… one that had three international karate titles.

"Thanks, Rui-chan! I'm still blown away how you guys have grown up!" Honey smiled. "Now, get moving on those laps. GO! GO! GO!" The five of them scrambled to start their laps and Chiya was the last one in the class to finish.

"Can't-go-on!" Chiya fell to the ground. Honey blew his whistle.

"All right! Let's get started on basketball passes."

"Noooo!" Chiya exclaimed.

"Chiya-chan, I don't have to come over there, do I?" Honey asked sweetly, but a sort of dark aura emanated from him.

"Chiya… Get up!" Masuyo hissed urgently.

"I got it." Misato came up and whispered something to Chiya. Her face turned red and she stood up quickly.

"Not that!" She exclaimed.

"Okay… That works!" Honey exclaimed. "Everyone pair up and pass to your partner."

"Hey, Yoritomo, let's pair up." Hikaru said, putting his arms around Misato.

"Wonder why Hikaru wants to be Misato-kun's partner?" Chiya said.

"Who could know?" Masuyo said.

"Rui-chan, want to be my partner?" Hana asked, excitedly.

"Of course!" Rui smiled.

"Masu-chan?" Chiya said.

"Sorry, Cha-chan! I'm with Kaoru-chan!" Masuyo and Kaoru walked away.

"Chiya-chan, do you not have a partner?" Honey asked.

"No…"

"Oh! I can be your partner! I can also train you to get back in shape. Rui-chan told me how out of shape you were!"

"Ah, what?"

"Fifteen push-ups, let's go!"

"B-But, Honey-senpai-"

"Let's go!"

"All right, all right!" A gym class later…

"I can't move...Muscle spasm!" Chiya was sprawled on the floor. "I'm so glad this is my last class…"

"Chiya, I'll help-" Hikaru cut Misato off by picking up Chiya and throwing her over his shoulder.

"I would disagree, but I'm too sore."

"Good, cause your fat is heavy enough as it is without you moving around so much."

"I am not-Nevermind."

A knock was heard at the door.

"Coming!" Mark exclaimed. Mark got up and opened the door.

"Nii-chan!" Chiya glomped Mark.

"Chiya-chan! What are you doing here?!" Mark exclaimed.

"I've missed you."

"I'm sorry, Chiya. You know how busy I've been."

"I know, but still. Why did you have to study so far away?"

"I just thought it would be a good idea to get back in the US for a little bit."

"That's not enough of an excuse." Chiya said as she puffed out her cheeks. Mark laughed and said,

"Have you thought about what college to go to?"

"I actually want to go here."

"Chiya-chan." Mark gave her a serious look. "As much as I would love for you to be with me, I don't want you to make a college decision based on me or Kyoya."

"Nii-chan, I'm more responsible than that." Chiya said. "This school has offered me a full-ride and is among the top ten schools in terms of medical school."

"What about your parents? What have they said about wanting to be a doctor?"

"Nǐ zěnme néng zhème yúchǔn?!"

"Ouch. Harsh."

"Yeah. I wish you could be the next heir…"

"I don't. But I don't want you to be the next heiress either."

" I really hate everything the business stands for! It bad enough war happens, but my family supplies the weapons to make it happen…"

"Chiya-chan…"

"I'm serious! Have you seen one of our weapons detonated?"

"No."

"I have. The smallest bomb we offer can take out a whole village, easy." Chiya started to shake. "It was horrible."

"Chiya…"Mark gave her a hug. They both stood there in silence in reflection.

"I'm going to go to my hotel to get freshened up. I'm going to meet Kyoya later."

"I'll see you later, Chiya-chan. I'll have some breakfast with you tomorrow."

"Sounds great! Uhm… Nii-chan?"

"Yes."

"...Nothing! I'll see you then!"

"All right, be careful now!" Mark waited until after Chiya left to pull out his phone. "Hey, Kyoya. Can we talk?"

"What is it?"

"I want to reveal my true identity."

"What. You want to reveal you're Superman?"

"No, I want to reveal I am Mark Zhang."

Silence.

"Kyoya?"

"What brought this about?"

"I want Chiya to be able to do what she wants with her life."

"You do understand what this means, right?"

"Yes, I'll have to enter the world of rich people and go through a lot of drama."

"I have a question for you. Why would I let you do this? You do realize this will ruin my family's relationship with the Zhangs."

"I know. But I want you to ask your father if it is possible this can happen. Besides, they already dislike you guys because they think you are the reason Chiya wants to be a doctor."

"I'll think about it."

"Kyoya. You know this isn't for me. If Chiya weren't in this, I wouldn't be doing this, but you and I know she won't be able to escape this without me doing this."

"I said I'll think about it." Kyoya then hung up the line.

"Kyoya… I can never read your mind."

_***One hour later***_

"Kyoya-chan!" Chiya gave Kyoya a big hug. "I've missed you so much!" Chiya gave Kyoya a look over. _He's changed. I didn't think it was possible, but he looks so much more mature now. College really does change you... Now's not the time to be thinking this sort of thing!_

"Do your parents know you are here?" Kyoya snapped her out of her daze when he asked her this question.

"No…"

"I didn't think so…" Kyoya sighed. "Sit down." Kyoya pulled the chair out for her.

"How gentlemanly." Chiya laughed.

"I am not a Neanderthal."

"Never said you were." Chiya smiled.

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Chiya asked, surprised. Her smile started to fade.

"I can tell when you need to tell me something. What is it?" The smile was gone.

"Kyoya-chan, I don't think I can…"

"Chiya, just tell me."

"I-I'm not a virgin anymore."

"What? Did something bad happen?" Kyoya's voice started to rise.

"I-I didn't know it was going to happen…" Chiya's eyes started to tear up. "Misato-kun said he wouldn't pressure me, but… It just happened…" Tears started to fall from Chiya's eyes.

"Let's go." Kyoya took Chiya by the hand.

"Where are we-"

"Let's go." He led her out of the restaurant and walked her down the street to a park. "What do you mean it just happened?"

"It happened after a party one day… He had been drinking, and you know how I am… It started off fine, and when he led me into a room, I thought I could handle him… Five minutes… That's all it took to get out of hand." Chiya put her head in her hands and started to sob.

"You should have known better than to go in a room with him!"

"I know! Okay?" Chiya's voice weakened. "I know."

"Come here, you idiot…" Kyoya bent down and gave her a hug. "Go ahead and cry… I'm here…" And she did. Kyoya held her close and patted her on the head. A feeling welled up inside of Chiya, as she looked up into Kyoya's eyes. She had the urge to take him by the face and kiss him. _Is this normal?..._

"Are you going to be fine?" Kyoya asked as he walked her to her room.

"Yes…"

"Chiya."

"All right, no… Will you stay with me?"

"Chiya, I have a class in the morning."

"Come on, Kyoya-chan…" She took his hand. "Please?" Kyoya sighed.

"Fine."

"Thank you, Kyoya-chan." Chiya smiled.

"Go ahead and use the bathroom first, I have to check my e-mail."

"All right. Kyoya-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." Chiya disappeared into the bathroom. As she took a shower, she beat herself up with how audacious she was. _I can't believe I just asked Kyoya to spend the night! I mean, we've spent the night at each other's houses before, but it's different now! I think… I think I may actually like him now._

"Kyoya-chan, what are you doing?!" Chiya asked.

" I don't have a change of clothes, so I had to hang the ones I have, so that they do not wrinkle." Kyoya said, shirtless and pantless, the only thing left on him was his boxers.

"Oh… okay…" Chiya said, turning red and looking around, not knowing where to look. Chiya slipped into bed, facing away from Kyoya.

"Hey."

"What?" It took Chiya's entire being not to stutter.

"You can't go to sleep like that. You're hair is too wet." Chiya heard Kyoya get out of bed and she sat up. She turned around to see him bringing back a towel, brush, and hair dryer.

"Kyoya-chan, you don't have to-"

"Turn around." Chiya obeyed as Kyoya toweled off her hair before drying it with the hair dryer. Her heart was beating so fast, she didn't know what to do with herself, but at the same time, the feeling of Kyoya running his fingers through her hair felt so good, she felt herself getting tired. After Kyoya was done, it wasn't long before Chiya fell asleep. Kyoya looked at her sleeping face and took out his phone.

**I'll ask my father, but I'll make sure it will happen.**

Kyoya pressed send.

"Chiya! Guòlái!"

"Yes, mom?"

"What is this?!" Chiya's mom pointed at the TV. Chiya gasped when she saw the news banner on the TV.

**Famous author heir to atomic weapon company**

On the screen, there was a picture of Mark, at a press conference.

"You knew about this?"

"What?! No! I mean yes… I mean no!"

"You did!" Her mom gasped. "How could you?"

"Look, mom, I knew that ni- Mark existed, but I didn't think he would come up as heir… He said he didn't want to do it."

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, I see! He's just like his father! Deceitful!"

"But-"

"And the Ootori knew of this boy and they still signed him as an author."

"But I'm sure-"

"You are forbidden to see Mark or any of the Ootori's!"

"Mom!"

"And I refuse for you to be influenced by those- those- people!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You are going to study business in college and that's final!"

"What?! No! I said I want to be a doctor!"

"No, and you're grounded."

"You can't ground me!"

"I can. I just did." Chiya's mom stormed out of the room.

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad!" Masuyo exclaimed.

"I have never been grounded before! It's so boring! How did you guys deal with it?" Chiya faced the twins.

"We had each other." Kaoru shrugged.

"And we got used to it." Hikaru nodded.

"I can't believe they even made me move out of my room!" Chiya looked at the twins. "By the way, how'd you convince my parents to let you come in?"

"We pretended to be gay." The twins said.

"Huh… Works for me." Chiya said.

"How long are you grounded for?" Hikaru asked.

"Graduation! Can you believe it?!"

"Chill, it's only three months away." Masuyo said.

"Do you know what they said? They said I can't talk to nii-chan or Kyoya-chan again!"

"That's a bit extreme." Masuyo said, sadly.

"What's going to happen with the whole Zhang family?" Kaoru asked.

"They've run some DNA tests to check if nii-chan is really who he says. Of course they're going to come out positive, so he's going to come into custody of the whole business, should he choose to accept it."

"Whoa, that's intense." Masuyo said.

"I just don't understand why he would do this. He said that he wouldn't ever want to heir of the company."

"Maybe he knew how much you wanted to not take over the business that he stood up to do it." Masuyo suggested.

"That sounds like something he would do." Hikaru nodded.

"I may be going crazy, but I think…"

"What, Cha-chan?"

"I think I may be in love with Kyoya?"

Masuyo and the twins stood there, staring at her.

"It's about time." Masuyo said.

"Wait, maybe we should humor her a little." Kaoru said to Masuyo. "Why do you think that?"

"I have just been thinking about it a lot lately, and I realized, I don't think I can imagine life without Kyoya. He's been the one constant thing in my life that has kept me grounded."

"But seriously? It took this long? We've all known that for a long time." Masuyo said.

"There's no way you could have known! I didn't know!"

"Please, you have had a bunch of crushes you don't even realize." Kaoru said.

"What? Prove it!"

"You were pretty attached to milord for a while, but gave up when you saw that he liked Haruhi." Kaoru said. Chiya turned cherry blossom pink.

"You had a thing for Mori for awhile. But, that was short-lived." Masuyo said. Chiya turned apple red.

"You even had a thing for that idiot." Kaoru laughed, pointing to Hikaru. Chiya then turned a tomato red. "It only took you until the Ferris Wheel for the both of you to-"

"Shut up!" Hikaru and Chiya shouted, turning crimson.

"You were quite the fickle one, when you were younger." Masuyo said, knowingly.

"Okay, okay, fine. Maybe I don't have a handle on my emotions." Chiya thought for a second. "Hikaru, what are you thinking?" Hikaru gave a thoughtful look before saying,

"I think that if you truly love him, you should go after him." Chiya gave him a nod and said,

"Guys, I'm about to pull off something that will be difficult. Something that has likely never been pulled before. And I need your help."

"What do you need, Cha-chan?" Masuyo asked.

"There's going to be a lot of preparation needed, but this will all go down after graduation."

Chiya spent the moments before she received her diploma running through her plan. She didn't even bother looking in the audience for the Host Club members. Chiya's mom had placed a restraining order on all of them. Not on Chiya (mostly because Chiya refused to sign the papers), but on Chiya's mother. She stood on the stage and walked to receive her diploma. She gave her speech as Class Representative. She finished the Graduation Ceremony. After it was all over, she had to pretend she was happy in that moment. Her parents put on a front that this was the proudest moment of their life, but Chiya knew better. Chiya knew that she would be put on lockdown after they got back home.

The plan was beginning.

Chiya was told by her parents to meet them after she changed out of her robes. She knew that they would get caught up talking to other parents, thus buying her time. She quickly made her way to the back entrance. She caught a glance of the bodyguard that was supposed to be watching her, just in time to avoid his line of sight. She got out her phone and texted a number:

**You're on.**

A beautiful middle aged woman came and sauntered up to the bodyguard.

"Hi there. I'm looking for my nephew, Ichigo. Have you happened to see him?"

"I'm sorry, I haven't."

"You know, graduations make me feel old."

"You don't look old at all!"

Hook, Line, Sinker.

Chiya made her way to the back entrance and made it.

"Chiya! You made it!"

"Tamaki-senpai!" Chiya gave him a big hug. "You haven't changed a bit."

"You too, Chiya." Tamaki smiled.

"Let's go, we can talk in the car."

"Right!" Tamaki led her to the car and sat in the passenger side.

"Hello, Chiya." Haruhi said, with a smile, in the driver's seat. Haruhi had turned into a fine young lady. She had grown out hair to mid-length, and took pretty good care of it. Oddly surprising since Haruhi used to not care what she looked like.

"Hey, Haruhi! Let's go! We still have to get my stuff at my house. Quick, before my parents realize!" Haruhi started up the car and left.

"So, I see you still haven't gotten your license yet, huh, Tamaki-senpai?" Chiya asked with a chuckle.

"I'm getting there!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"He can't pass the driving test." Haruhi added with a smile.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"We're here! I'll be right back!" Chiya got out of the car and was back within ten minutes. "I saw my parents on the security camera! Go out through the back! Go!" Haruhi put a foot on the pedal and made her way to the exit. An hour passed of driving and they arrived at the airport. "You guys have your luggage, right?"

"We forgot it at the hotel." Haruhi said.

"WHAT?!"

"Just kidding." Haruhi laughed. Chiya gave her a look.

"America has changed you."

"Let's get going. Our flight is leaving soon." Tamaki said. Each of them got their baggage and checked in at the airport.

"Chiya!"

"Chiya-chan!"

"What are you guys doing here?!" Chiya asked. Almost all of the Geishas and Hosts were reunited. Miku, Yuuki, Kotone, Rui, Hana, Shiba, Rie, Masuyo, the twins, Mori, and Honey had all come to see Chiya off.

"Chiya, we're likely not to see you again." Rie said.

"Or should we say 'Fa Mei'." Kotone said.

"I will miss you guys." Chiya hugged Rie and Kotone.

"I can't believe you're going to become a US Citizen." Shiba said.

"Chiya-er- Mei! Guess what!" Miku showed her left hand. "We're getting married!"

"That's great! Congratulations!" Chiya hugged them both. "I'm sorry I won't be there for the wedding." Chiya said.

"It's all good, Ootori. We'll send you a video." Yuuki smiled.

"As a teacher, I don't approve, but as your friend, I say: Run, Chiya-chan, run!" Honey said.

"Thanks, Honey-senpai." Chiya gave a smile and hugged him. "Mori-senpai." Chiya looked at the giant. He still was the same height, but he was packing in some muscle, along with that height. Not enough to look bulky, but enough to be able to permanently damage someone's face.

"Be careful." He said.

"I will." Chiya gave him a hug. "Say goodbye to my little buddy. He has kept me very entertained at Ouran." Chiya laughed.

"I will tell Satoshi." Mori said with a small smile.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" Hana exclaimed. Hana gave Chiya a big hug.

"Me, too." Chiya said.

"Have fun in America, I guess." Rui said.

"Is that a tear?" Yuuki asked.

"No!" Rui wiped away her tear.

"I'm going to miss you too." Chiya gave Rui a hug. "Don't forget that you need to support nii-chan from now on."

"Ah, stop blubbering." The twins said.

"We want-"

"-to say goodbye."

"You little devils. I'm going to miss you." Chiya smiled. She hugged Kaoru. "Take care of Masu-chan. You know what she should and shouldn't be doing."

"I know, and I will." Kaoru laughed.

"Hikaru…" She gave him a hug. "Keep out of trouble."

"How come you didn't tell that to Kaoru?"

"He doesn't need it." Chiya smiled.

"Well, you keep out of trouble too." He messed up Chiya's hair. "Try and keep in touch, slut."

"You know it, meanie." Chiya turned to Masuyo.

"Cha-chan…"

"Masu-chan…" They hugged each other.

"I think this will be the first time we've been apart for more than a month."

"It is. Just try to keep your antics to a minimum. There's only so much the twins can handle."

"All the things we've been through." Masuyo paused. "This is going to be rough."

"We will always be friends. No matter how long or how far we are." The reality of leaving her friends hit Chiya hard at that moment. She started to cry. Hikaru and Kaoru patted her shoulders.

"Geez, Cha-chan! You're going to make me cry too!" Masuyo said, wiping away a tear.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have to go." Haruhi said, softly.

"Bye, guys." Chiya said, giving a small, sad wave before Haruhi, Tamaki, and she went in security.

"Are you ready to start your new life, Mei?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah, I am."

_***Three years later***_

"Nii-chan! Where's the butter knife?" Chiya yelled.

"Second drawer!"

"Thanks!" Chiya continued to make some toast and sang a tune to herself.

"Chiya."

"Oh, hey, Kyoya-chan. Good morning!"

"How do you feel about a vacation?"

"Are we going to India to attend to the villagers so I can practice my medical skills?"

"Chiya, you know how dangerous that is." Mark said, coming from his room.

"We're going to Spain. I am going to close a business deal for my father."

"I'd love to go! I can practice my Spanish. What do you think, nii-chan?"

"Me gusta!" Mark said.

"Chiya."

"Yes, oh!" Kyoya pushed her against the fridge. While she was used to this kind of behavior from Kyoya, it still made her heart beat fast. Nothing ever came from it anyway. She learned it had become normal behavior from Kyoya since he left Ouran.

"I need you to be careful when we go to Spain. There are going to be some upperclass people who have heard of the Zhangs. Even if Mark gave up the rights to the company, your family is still upset and still the talk of the people. So it is possible you could be recognized." Kyoya took some of her hair and stared at it. "I still can't believe you dyed your hair."

"I felt like I had to. New name, new me." Chiya said. "No more Chiya who only lived to please her parents. Only Mei. A soon to be doctor for the people!"

"You will always be Chiya." Kyoya said. Kyoya let Chiya go as Mark entered the kitchen. "Be ready to leave on the twentieth."

"All right." Chiya and Mark said at the same time.

"Chiya, I have some mail for you." Mark handed her a DVD.

"It's about time! I've been dying to see Yuuki's and Miku's wedding!" Chiya ran over to the DVD player and started the video. "Oh! Miku looked so beautiful! And look! She had the Geishas as her bridesmaids!"

"The venue is beautiful." Mark said. Chiya gasped.

"There's Hikaru!"

"I thought you gasped because of a nip slip or something."

"Hikaru... Gosh I miss that idiot."

"Why didn't you keep in touch?"

"It was difficult exchanging letters. As time when on and classes got harder, I guess we both lost time to write."

"Hey, I think he's with a girl."

"WHAT?!" Chiya scrambled for the remote and rewound the video. Sure enough, there was a girl next to him she did not know. "Well, what do you know? The idiot found a girlfriend." Chiya felt a both happy and sad as she looked at the paused picture of Hikaru and his friend. "Life has moved on for everyone."

"Yours has too." Mark said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Has it?" Chiya sat quietly. "I wonder what mom and dad are doing..."

"Don't do this to yourself, Chiya. You have to move on. This is the path you've chosen."

"Don't get all Star Wars on me."

"I don't think that is a correct reference."

"Whatever. I don't think I can keep on this way. I miss my friends. I even kind of miss my family."

"Kyoya and I are your family now. True family looks out for interests of one another, and is not selfish. Besides, I know that everything will turn out okay."

"You can't promise that."

"Maybe not, but I can try my hardest to try to make it happen."

_***In Spain***_

"Come on, Chiya-chan! Let's go!" Mark yelled.

"Hold on! I'm trying!" Chiya yelled from the bathroom.

"Geez. Living with a girl is definitely a hassle." Mark muttered.

"Keep that in mind when you think about proposing to Rui." Kyoya said.

"Who says I have plans to propose?" Mark said, turning red.

"Then explain the purchase from Tiffany."

"You're monitoring my spending?!"

"Actually, no. I stopped doing that in high school. The credit card company called."

"Did you cancel the transaction?" Mark asked, worried.

"I'm not heartless." Is all Kyoya said. A trace of a smile outlined Mark's lips, but he knew better than to smile fully.

"I'm done!" Chiya stepped out of the bathroom in a sapphire evening gown, her hair pulled up into an elegant bun, with a few loose strands hanging. "Look, I even wore hazel colored contacts." Mark stared at her.

"You're not going!" Mark exclaimed.

"What?! Why?!" Chiya said.

"I can't have you looking like this with old men. They will lust after you and pay you off to violate you!"

"Oh my gosh. Stop! You sound like Tamaki-senpai to Haruhi!" Chiya said. "Besides, what kind of girl do you think I am?"

"At least change that dress! You're revealing too much!"

"Let her go, Mark. No one will be there that we will have to worry about." Kyoya said. "Limo's waiting." Kyoya left the room. Inside, Chiya was a bit upset Kyoya did not say anything complimentary.

Nothing was said on the ride to the party, as an awkward silence hung over all of them in the limo.

"Oh, Chiya! I have a surprise for you at the party?"

"What is it?"

"If I tell you, it won't be a surprise." Mark laughed.

"Come on, nii-chan! Tell me!"

"Nope!" The limo pulled in and the two boys got out. Mark opened the door for Chiya, but Kyoya beat him to helping her out.

"Thank you, guys." Chiya gave both of them a smile.

"Kyoya Ootori!" A beautiful brunette came up to the three. She gave Kyoya a kiss on both cheeks.

"Arielle Ponce." Kyoya gave her a kiss on the hand. "Thank you for welcoming us into your home."

"It is no problem." She gave a megawatt smile. "Who is this?" She motioned to Chiya and Mark.

"I'm Mark Zhang. Nice to meet you."

"Oh, I love your books. I don't read much, but I know great writing when I read it!" Chiya gave a slight cough. "And you are?"

"Mei Fa. Pleasure." Chiya smiled through gritted teeth.

"Not at all, it's all mine." Arielle smiled. It was obvious both did not like each other. Mark gave look to Kyoya who said,

"Let's go inside, Arielle. I wish to discuss some matters with your parents." Kyoya motioned for Arielle to enter.

"Claro." Arielle wrapped herself around Kyoya's arm.

"So, Chiya. You should be getting your surprise soon." Mark smiled.

"Really? I'm not so sure anything can make this night-" Someone put their hand on Chiya's shoulder. "Hey, buster, watch where you-" Chiya gasped. "Hikaru!" She gave him a big hug.

"You dyed your hair. What, your old hair color wasn't slutty enough for you?" Hikaru returned her hug.

"Go die in a hole, you big meanie!" Chiya laughed. "Is this my surprise?!" Chiya asked Mark.

"Yup! Surprise!" Mark said. "I'll give you guys some time to catch up." Mark disappeared into the house.

"How are you doing, Chiya?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm fine, how about you?"

"I've been doing well."

"Let's go inside. I'm getting a bit cold." Chiya said.

"Sure thing." The two of them entered the house together.

"I saw that you had a girlfriend at Miku and Yuuki's wedding." Chiya gave him a sly smile and nudged him. Hikaru turned slightly red. "Who is it?"

"It's just someone Rui introduced me to."

"Is she a model?" Chiya implored, with a smirk.

"Yes, so?" Chiya saw Hikaru getting more and more flustered with each question. "She's really nice and actually understands me."

"Look who's getting sappy."

"Shut up." Hikaru said.

"I'm kidding." Chiya said. Her tone changed. "I'm really happy for you. How long have you guys been dating?"

"Two years today."

"What are you doing here then?! You should be with her!" Chiya gave him a smack.

"Ow! She's busy! We're going out next weekend."

"I guess that's okay then. How come Masu-chan and Kaoru didn't come?"

"Some of us actually have responsibilities now." Hikaru kidded. "Even though it's summer vacation, Kaoru and I have to work, and at least one of us has to be there and Masuyo is running NYX now."

"Oh."

"I'm not good enough for you?"

"No, no! Of course not! It's just… I miss everyone."

"I got you." Hikaru nodded. "So… has anything happened between you and Kyoya?"

"No. I can't gather the courage to tell him."

"He wouldn't happen to be involved with a certain Hispanic lady, would he?"

"No? What are you-" Chiya saw Kyoya holding Arielle against the wall, much like he did to her in the kitchen in their apartment.

"It's now or never, Chiya." Hikaru said.

"You know what, you're right! I'm going to tell him how I feel!"

"You go get 'em, girlfriend!" Hikaru said. Chiya laughed and went up to Kyoya.

"Kyoya, can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Kyoya looked to Arielle. "If you would excuse me." Chiya and Kyoya walked outside and Chiya blurted out,

"Why are you flirting with her?"

"Chiya, what has gotten into you?"

"I-I mean… You shouldn't be flirting with her."

"Why not?"

"B-Because it looks bad."

"How does it look bad?"

"It looks bad because you're trying to seduce her into the deal?..."

"Chiya, do you not remember how your brother did business?"

"But-"

"Besides, it's none of your business." Chiya froze.

"What?"

"Chiya, it's none of your business."

"But-"

"But nothing. If I needed for you to take care of me, I wouldn't be where I am today."

"I'm sorry for caring…"

"I never asked for you to look after me."

"You know what, you're right. You never did. Excuse me for doing it anyway! You don't have to worry about me doing that anymore! You and Mark are only the most important people in my life." Chiya almost choked on that last part. "In fact, let me do you a favor, you don't have to look after me anymore, either!" Chiya ran from Kyoya, afraid of what else he had to say. Hearing that he didn't need her killed her inside.

"Hey, Chiya!" Hikaru called after her.

"How busy are you for the next few months until school starts?"

"What? Why?"

"We're going to India."


	35. Current Finale

_***India: A Month Later***_

"Hikaru! Look!"

"Chiya, get off that elephant!" Hikaru cried out to Chiya.

"Come on, Hikaru, just cause you're afraid of elephants, doesn't mean I can't have fun."

"I'm not afraid of elephants. I'm afraid of that one! That one is pure evil!"

"It remembered you gave it hot peppers when we first got here, mister." A little girl laughed.

"Biti's right. You shouldn't have tried that prank on an animal with a good memory."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. You need to get back into the village, anyway! There are more people waiting for a checkup."

Chiya had spent the past month caring for villagers who had little to nothing, even compared to commoners she was used to. She was appalled by the circumstances these people lived in, and even had nightmares about them for the first week. The more time she spent there, the more time she began to admire these people. They delighted in the most simple things, like candy and flashlights. Hikaru had even began to change his view on commoners. Chiya was loved by all of the villagers, and Hikaru was loved by the young women. The more he ran, the more they enjoyed the chase. The children also enjoyed Hikaru… as a target. They often played pranks on Hikaru after seeing how funny it was when he fed the elephant hot peppers. What goes around comes around.

After her daily checkups for the villagers, Chiya sat in her hut, doing paperwork, when Hikaru came in.

"Chiya?"

"Hey, Hikaru. I need some more medicine. Do you mind making a medicine run?"

"Hey, Chiya. We need to talk."

"Is this about the elephant? Because it's not my fault she hates you."

"No, it's about Kyoya."

"What about him?" Chiya said, turning cold.

"I went along with your whim to come here to India because you were upset. I want to let you know that I didn't agree with how you handled it."

"So you're giving me a lecture?" Chiya asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Yes. Yes, I am. Chiya, you can't keep running away from your problems and expect them to resolve themselves. This had gone on long enough. When are you going home?"

"When school starts, I move into an apartment I found."

"You ran away from your parents, and it was by luck that everything worked out perfectly for you. You should know, life doesn't always work out that way."

"Maybe I'm just lucky."

"You can't rely on luck forever." Hikaru's voice started to raise. "And you definitely can't keep relying on people to fix your life for you. You need to stop being so selfish!" Chiya recoiled at Hikaru yelling at her.

Chiya had no words.

"I-I'm sorry for yelling. I-"

"No. You're right. I have been selfish. All this time, I've been selfish. Ever since Sebastian died, I've been a little brat."

"No, Chiya."

"Yes. I have." She insisted. "I've always put on a front, pretending that I care for people, but really, all I care for is myself."

"No. Chiya, look at me." Chiya looked up. "You may be selfish at times, but who isn't? What matters is that you do care for people, but sometimes, you get scared."

"Scared of what?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Why?"

"Part of recovery is discovery."

"Wait, what?"

"I'm going to the city to pick up your medicine. See ya!" Hikaru waved at her and left.

"Since when did you become Confucius?" Chiya yelled at him. "Wait!" Chiya went out after him.

"What?"

"Do you regret coming with me to India?"

"No. Not at all. I came here for you, but I gained so much from this experience. Besides, I have some designs to bring back to Kaoru." Hikaru waved again and was off.

"Geez. When did he get all wise and stuff?" Chiya returned to her hut.

"Chiya!" Biti exclaimed.

"Hey, Biti." Chiya smiled at the little girl. Biti had become Chiya's favorite during her stay in India. Despite her circumstances, Biti always had a smile on her face and was full of mischief. What sold her as Chiya's favorite was Biti's prank on Hikaru that started the other kids to prank him.

"Can I have some candy?"

"You already had some." Chiya said.

"Come on, I've been so good! I haven't pranked mister yet today!"

"I guess that does deserve something. Just don't eat too much candy! Too much sugar is not good for you."

"I know, Chiya." Biti laughed. "Besides, your hut is so far away from the village, I work off all of the sugar. You should live closer."

"I like this hut." Chiya said.

"Uh huh. Or do you like the privacy you and mister have, since it's so far away?" Biti waggled her eyebrow. "Have you guys had sex before?"

"Biti! How do you know about these sort of things?" Chiya exclaimed.

"Chiya, we get married at twelve. It's not like it's a big secret."

"Well sorry to burst your bubble, but Hikaru has a girlfriend."

"So he says to all the older girls."

"He does." Chiya laughed. "She's a beautiful model."

"How come he came with you here then? Why isn't she here?"

"I was selfish and brought him here with me." Chiya said.

"You aren't selfish."

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better, but I know I am."

"Would a selfish person come here to the slums of India to take care of us, even though she has tons of money at home?"

"Who told you that?" Chiya asked, surprised.

"We're not stupid. We saw how you and mister acted when you first got here. It was actually kind of funny."

"Well, excuse us!" Chiya said.

"You're excused." Biti laughed. "Will you give me some more candy?"

"Biti, I just gave you some!" Chiya faked exasperation.

"I want to share with my siblings." Biti said. Chiya gave her a big smile.

"Okay." Chiya gave Biti some candy and said, "Run along, I have some paperwork to do."

"Bye, Chiya! See you later!" Biti skipped out of the hut and Chiya went back to paperwork. An hour passed and Chiya got tired. _Maybe I'll just take a nap._

Chiya fell asleep. She awoke abruptly, but she didn't even have time to think because a huge explosion destroyed her hut shortly after she woke up.

The explosion had originated from a bomb, in the center of the village. Anyone within the village was annihilated. Few were lucky enough to survive. The bomb was detonated all because the village elder wouldn't pay tribute to some local hooligans. The bomb was a Zhang bomb.


End file.
